Nada que perder
by Eli-mecaf
Summary: Natasha Greengrass se ve arrastrada a una red de corrupcion durante su 7º año en Hogwarts por su primo Lucius. Tras comenzar una relación con Pettegrew vuelven los fantasmas del pasado y su vida da un giro de 180º haciendo cosas que nunca creyó poder hace
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Concertando una cita**

- Beth, pásame tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia – le dice Lily a mi amiga Elisabeth; Beth para los amigos.

- ¿Para qué los quieres? – Pregunta la aludida.

- Para contrastarlos con los míos – Al sentir mi mirada sobre ella, Lily se excusa – Hoy he estado muy distraída en clase.

- Toma – le ofrezco mis apuntes, sé que Beth se ha pasado toda la clase escribiéndose con un Ravenclaw – Te los dejo yo.

- Gracias Tasha pero..., - Lily se muestra reticente a cogerlos, a saber qué mosca le ha picado ahora.

- Pero, ¿qué? – Le apremio con brusquedad.

- Es que el año pasado te pasaste las últimas clases lanzándote miraditas con Pettigrew, y dado que por lo visto este año sigues igual, no creo que hayas estado todo lo atenta que deberías.

Escucho unas risitas procedentes de mi izquierda.

- Beth no te rías – la riño. Continuo mirando a Lily a los ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, que me devuelven la mirada desafiantes. Creo que mi amiga espera que me ponga a gritar, pero a parte de que me han educado para no perder la compostura en ninguno de los casos, estamos en la biblioteca y no quiero que me echen, así que si tienen que expulsar a alguien de la sala, que sea a ellas.

- Está bien Lily – respondo con fingida calma, ya que por dentro estoy hirviendo de furia – Que te los deje Elisabeth entonces, seguro que encuentras los suyos de lo más satisfactorios.

- ¡No! – Grita Beth, sabe la bronca que se le avecina por parte de la pelirroja.

- Chsss – la bibliotecaria nos manda callar con ese desagradable sonido mientras nos fulmina con la mirada.

- No – susurra ahora Beth – Yo creo que Tasha los ha cogido mejor que yo.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? – Le pregunta Lily picada – Trae – le arranca los apuntes de un manotazo. Empieza a leer, y a medida que lo hace va frunciendo más y más su pelirrojo entrecejo - ¿Señora de Jorge Samuels? ¡¿Señora de Jorge Samuels?! ¡¿Pero tú en qué narices piensas?!

- Grita un poco más Evans, creo que en la torre de astronomía no se han enterado - Me giro bruscamente al escuchar la voz de Black y veo que Potter y Lupin le acompañan. ¿Dónde estará Pet?

- Desaparece Black – contesta Lily sin girarse si quiera a mirarle.

- Señorita Evans, por favor, tengo que pedirle que abandone la biblioteca – Dice la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria en prácticas.

Lils le dirige una de sus famosas miradas perdonavidas a Beth mientras recoge a golpe de varita. Cuando está a punto de irse, alargo mi brazo con mis apuntes hacia ella.

- Gracias Tasha, tú SI eres una amiga – me dice sin apartar sus ojos de Beth.

- ¡Ey! Que yo no te he hecho nada.

- Señorita Evans, señorita Davis, retírense de la biblioteca por favor – repite Pince.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? – Le recrimina Beth a Lily mientras imita el movimiento de mi amiga para recoger.

- Hasta luego señora de Jorge Samuels – dice Potter burlón. Beth le ignora y gira la cabeza haciendo oscilar su larga melena negra como el azabache.

- ¿Estudiando el primer día de clase Green? – Me pregunta Potter.

- Ya ves – contesto – Algunas tenemos aspiraciones más allá de hechizar a Snape o de ser señora de...

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Nos hemos desayunado un payaso esta mañana? – Me pregunta Black irónico.

- Pues no lo sé – respondo llevándome un dedo al mentón con gesto de estar pensando – A lo mejor si que lo he hecho y lo he vomitado, porque tengo uno enfrente de mí. – Me levanto y empiezo a recoger, intentaría hacerlo con la varita como Beth y Lily, pero a mí nunca me ha salido ese encantamiento - ¿No crees Siriusín? – Le pellizco la mejilla como una abuela a sus nietos, sé que lo odia, igual que el diminutivo.

- Hola chicos, hola Natasha, quiero decir, hola Green – Acaba de entrar Peter, mi Pet. "Suspiro" - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Estudiar – contestan los otros tres.

- ¡Ja! – Carcajada irónica por mi parte. Los chicos me miran ofendidos - ¿Qué? Ignoraba que supierais leer.

- ¿Y qué más cosas ignoras Tashy? – Me pregunta Black insinuante y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas.

Todas las chicas que están en la biblioteca habían dejado de mirar sus libros para posar sus ojos sobre los merodeadores, y ahora murmuran envidiosas, no sé por qué la verdad, Black no es nada del otro mundo; vale es guapo, pero es un imbécil y un creído arrogante... . Un momento, el espécimen que tengo delante se está acercando demasiado a mi oreja.

- A ti Black, te ignoro a ti – Contesto y le empujo para apartarle de mí; veo a Pet sonreír. Y ¡ja! Tendríais que ver la cara de Black, parece que le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, si sigo mirando a Peter no va a haber cubo lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar toda mi baba.

- Adiós chicos, que estudiéis mucho.

Hoy está siendo un buen día: he conseguido que por una vez Lily regañe a Beth en lugar de a mí, he hecho enfadar a Black, Pet me ha sonreído, ¡y me ha llamado por mi nombre!; y estoy a punto de salir de la biblioteca.

- Natasha, espera – Ese es Pet, que me está llamando. _Tash no le mires, sigue andando como si no le hubieses oído - _¡Green! – Noto una mano cogiéndome del brazo derecho, me giro y ahí esta Peter – Natasha, te llevo llamando todo el camino, ¿no me oías?

- No, no me he enterado –_Tash, quita esa sonrisa tonta que se te ha puesto en la cara ahora mismo._ Vuelvo a poner una expresión normal - ¿Qué querías?

- Eee, yo..., es que, bueno, verás..., McGonagall me ha dicho que... verás - ¡Ay, está nervioso, qué mono! Pero podía llegar a alguna parte, porque si sigue balbuceando mucho tiempo más va a perder el encanto – QueestevierneshayexcursionaHogsmadeyqueriapreguntartesiteapeteceriairconmigo.

- ¿Perdona? - ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Vosotras le habéis entendido?

- Que el viernes hay excursión a Hogsmade – repite Peter más despacio - Y me preguntaba si te apetecería que fuésemos juntos.

- Si, claro – contesto rápidamente, tal vez demasiado – Es decir, ¿por qué no? Puede ser divertido.

- De acuerdo, a las seis en la Sala Común, ¿vale?

- Perfecto.

***

- ¡Chicas, chicas, chicas! – Entro corriendo en mi habitación siendo fulminada por la mirada de mis dos compañeras que se están gritando la una a la otra.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Me contestan al unísono de mala manera, pero yo no me dejo amedrentar por su mal humor.

- ¿Sabéis qué? El viernes hay visita a Hogsmade – Informo emocionada, me fulminan una vez más antes de seguir gritándose e ignorando mi noticia - ¿Y sabéis qué más? Pet me ha invitado a ir con él.

- ¿Pet? Y quién narices es Pet? – Pregunta Lily.

- Pet, mi Pet, Peter – contesto como si eso fuera suficiente, pero es evidente que no por las miradas confundidas de mis dos amigas – Pettigrew.

Silencio.

Beth empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Pettigrew? ¿Peter Pettigrew? ¿El amigo de Potter? ¿Ese Peter Pettigrew?

- Si Lils, creo que no hay otro – contesto

- ¿Y ese es tu Pet?

- Todavía no, pero espero que el sábado lo sea.

Jueves 03 de Septiembre

- ¡Green!

¡Mierda! Rachel Curtis me está llamando y llego tarde a clase, a ver cómo me libro de esta.

- Hola Curtis – saludo – Perdona, pero llego tarde a clase, no puedo entretenerme.

- ¿Pero qué dices Tashy? Si ahora no hay clase, Slughorn ha tenido que irse y se ha suspendido la clase.

- ¡Vaya, para un día que hago los ejercicios...! Bueno dime, ¿qué querías?

A ver, antes de que se `ponga a hablar os comentaré algo sobre ella. Todos la llaman Rach, odia que la llamen Rachel o por su apellido, incluso algunos profesores la llaman así. Es, según ella, íntima amiga de los Merodeadores. Y bueno, la verdad es que tampoco os puedo contar mucho más por que Lily, Beth y yo nunca nos hemos acercado mucho a ella y "sus chicas". Miento, Lily sí; en primer curso durmió con ellas una semana porque faltaba una cama en nuestra habitación, y ahora dice que son unas arpías, no sé por qué, pero dado que Lils siempre suele tener razón le haremos caso. Y ahora vamos a escuchar a Curtis.

- Verás Tashy, puedo llamarte Tashy, ¿verdad? – Pregunta pasando entrelazando su brazo con el mío (como las abuelas). Voy a abrir la boca para decirle que si valora algo su lengua no me vuelva a llamar así, pero vuelve a hablar sin darme oportunidad de decírselo – Ya que pronto vamos a ser cuñadas - ¿Qué? ¿Cuñadas? ¿Desde cuando la teñida esta tiene hermanos? Y más importante, ¿desde cuando yo voy a salir con el hermano de Curtis? - ¡Oh, Tashy cariño, no pongas esa cara! Ya sabes que soy íntima amiga de Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, de los Merodeadores para que me entiendas, así que soy como su hermanita.

¡Cielo santo! La que se me avecina, se ha enterado de que voy a Hogsmade con Pet, ahora si que no me voy a poder quitar de encima.

***

¿Se puede saber qué hacías hablando con Curtis?

- Nada Lily, me ha acorralado en un pasillo y se ha puesto a cotillear – contesto, pero mi explicación no parece satisfacerla.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta cotillear?

- Desde siempre – contesto – Pero no venía a contarme nada, solo que se ha enterado de que voy a salir con Pet, ya sabes...

- Pues mañana me vais a dejar sola – dice Lily mientras se deja caer en su cama.

- ¿Y eso? – Contesto mientras me quito el uniforme.

- Porque tu has quedado con Pettigrew y Beth con Samuels, así que me quedaré aquí estudiando – Explica lanzándome el pantalón vaquero.

- Si quieres le digo a Pet que quedamos otro día – le ofrezco. En verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero es la primera salida al pueblo y no me gustaría quedarme aquí sola.

- Gracias Tasha, pero no hace falta – Contesta mi amiga - ¿Qué te vas a poner?

- Pues no lo sé – La verdad no lo había pensado, a ver si me ayuda.

- El jersey azul te queda muy bien, te hace juego con los ojos – me dice.

- ¿Este? – Saco la prenda del baúl y se la enseño – Lily asiente - ¿Y qué más?

- Con el pantalón negro – dice señalando el vaquero que tengo tirado encima de la silla.

- Perfecto.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Beth, me mira alzando una ceja.

- Por qué siempre que entro estás medio desnuda? – Pregunta – Podías ponerte una camiseta. Imagínate que no soy yo, que Black se a tomado una poción multijugos.

- ¿Por qué Black? – Pregunta Lily.

- Por que es un pervertido y segura que es capaz de hacerlo.

- Oye Beth, me ha dicho un pajarito que has quedado con Samuels – Intervengo sonriendo antes de que se enzarcen en otra discusión. Ella simplemente sonríe y entra al baño.

- ¿Me acompañas a la lechucería? – Me pregunta Lily.

- Vamos – acepto poniéndome un jersey blanco. Cuando terminan las clases odio pasearme con el uniforme por el colegio.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Black se planta frente a la salida impidiéndonos el paso.

- ¿Dónde vais chicas? – Nos pregunta.

- No te importa Black – contesta Lily – Quítate de en medio.

- Vamos a la lechucería – Intervengo.

- En ese caso – dice apartándose de la puerta – Os escolto hasta allá.

Nos pasa a cada una un brazo por los hombros.

- No te necesitamos Black – dice Lily apartando el brazo del chico de un manotazo y saliendo por el retrato. - ¿Vienes o qué? – Me increpa y me doy cuenta de que el brazo del Black sigue rodeando mis hombros.

- Si, ya voy – contesto liberándome y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Cada año está más pesado – opina Lily – Igual que Potter. El único que se puede salvar de los tres es Lupin.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Pet? – Pregunto picada. Lily me mira como si no supiera de qué le estoy hablando. No sé por qué nunca nadie le tiene en cuenta.

- De verdad Natasha, no entiendo qué le ves, es cierto que este año está más guapo, pero es muy soso.

- No es soso, lo que pasa es que es muy tímido – le explico mientras entramos en el territorio de las lechuzas. Tula, mi lechuza se acerca volando hasta mi hombro para que le acaricie la cabeza.

- Mierda, Wyn todavía no ha vuelto – se queja Lily - ¿Me prestas la tuya?

- Claro – contesto alargando el brazo para que Lily le ate la carta a mi lechuza – Pero Lils, no llevamos ni una semana de clases, ¿a quién escribes tanto?

- Ayer les mandé una carta a mis padres y ahora estoy pidiendo un libro – Me explica mi amiga – Bueno, vámonos – Nos giramos para salir, pero Lily se choca contra alguien que iba a entrar - ¡Potter! ¿Ya me estás siguiendo?

James Potter se acaricia el pecho que Lily le ha golpeado con el hombro al chocar con él.

- Si Evans, seguirte es mi mayor aspiración – dice el chico pasando a su lado con indiferencia sin siquiera mirarla – Pero aunque no te lo creas, no eres la única que intercambia correspondencia – Mientras habla ha atado su carta a la lechuza negra de Black y ha vuelto a nuestro lado – Hasta luego Green. Evans.

Me quedo mirando la puerta por la que acaba de salir Potter con una ceja alzada, sorprendida por su comportamiento. Normalmente no deja pasar una oportunidad para acosar a Lily, y ahora sin embargo... .

- Lily, ¿nos vamos? – Pregunto. Ella también se ha quedado mirando la puerta, pero con la boca abierta. Acerco una mano a su barbilla para cerrársela.

- Si, vámonos – Contesta echando a andar con rapidez, tanta que casi tengo que correr para alcanzarla.

Llegamos a la Sala Común en silencio. La Sala está abarrotada de gente, divisamos a Beht en un sillón frente a la chimenea hablando con Lupin y nos abrimos paso hasta ella.

- Green – al notar una mano posada en mi hombre me giro y veo a Black a menos de un palmo de mi cara. Doy un paso hacia atrás. – Tenemos entrenamiento en media hora.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Por qué?

- Cosas de James – contesta encogiéndose de hombros – Por cierto me ha dicho Peter que vais a salir mañana.

- ¿Y? – Inquiero.

- Nada, nada – responde sonriendo con picardía.

- Voy a cambiarme – le digo dándome la vuelta para subir a mi habitación.

- Si quieres te ayudo – se ofrece pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

- No gracias, yo sola puedo hacerlo – contesto liberándome de su brazo, y me dirijo a las escaleras.

***

- ¡Venga chicos! – Grita Potter cuando llegamos al campo de Quidditch - ¡Cinco vueltas corriendo! Green, tu delante marcando el ritmo.

- ¡No! – Se queja Finnigan – James, nos quieres matar. Yo no aguanto cinco vueltas a su ritmo, va demasiado rápido.

- Aquí las órdenes las doy yo Finnigan – dice el capitán sorprendiéndonos a todos con su brusquedad ya que no suele hablar así – Si no estás dispuesto a obedecerlas te puedes volver al castillo. ¡Green, ya!

Empiezo a correr, bastante despacio para mi velocidad habitual.

- ¿Te han echado un hechizo paralizante Greengrass? – Me grita James, me giro hacia él con una mirada agresiva aunque sin todo su efecto debido a la sorpresa de oír mi apellido completo - ¡Mueve el culo de una vez Natasha!

Ahora si imprimo en mis piernas toda la velocidad que puedo para desgracia del pobre Finnigan.

Diez minutos después, Potter me está lanzando pelotas de pin-pon para entrenar mis reflejos mientras los demás simulan un partido.

- Necesito una buscadora en plena forma Green – Vocifera Potter mientras me lanza más pelotas; llevamos así media hora y ya no puedo más - ¿A qué te has dedicado este verano? ¡Hasta Goyle cogería más pelotas que tú!

- Haz la prueba entonces – le reto, no sé qué narices le pasa que se está ensañando conmigo como nunca.

- No te la juegues Green – me amenaza señalándome con el dedo antes de lanzarme otra pelota.

- ¡Potter cuidado! – Tras el grito de advertencia, mi capitán desaparece bajo un remolino pelirrojo que le ha tirado al suelo justo cuando una Bludgger pasa donde segundos antes había estado la cabeza de Potter.

- ¡James! – Black baja volando, salta de la escoba y se acerca a su amigo - ¡Evans! ¿Estáis bien?

- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? – Ayudo a mi amiga a levantarse de encima de Potter - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Ella asiente pero,... – Lily ¿qué te pasa? Estás roja.

- Si, estoy bien – contesta - ¡¿Quién demonios ha mandado esa pelota?! Deberíais dejar de jugar a esto, casi le vuelan la cabeza a Potter.

- Como si te importara... – Murmura el chico, pero Lily parece no escucharle porque se ha vuelto hacia mi.

- Slughorn te está buscando y parece muy cabreado – me dice – Además no recuerdo haberte visto en Pociones.

- ¿En Pociones? – Pregunto extrañada – Pero si Curtis me ha dicho que... – Entonces caigo en la cuenta, Curtis no cursa Pociones - ¡La mato, juro que la mato!

- ¿Dónde se supone que vas, Green? - Me dice Potter al verme andar hacia el castillo.

- A matar a Curtis – contesto sin girarme.

- El entrenamiento no ha terminado – dice agarrándome del brazo – Después haces lo que te dé la gana, pero ahora súbete a la escoba, voy a soltar la snitch.

Me monto en la escoba temblando de furia mientras el resto del equipo se posiciona y Lily me aprieta el hombro diciendo que me tranquilice. Despego con una fuerte patada al suelo y me elevo dando vueltas por el campo. James acaba de colar la Quaffle por los aros de gol cuando veo la pequeña pelota dorada revoloteando alrededor de su tobillo. Me lanzo en picado hacia él, que cuando me ve abre tanto los ojos que parece que se le van a salir. Finalmente mis dedos se cierran en torno a la escurridiza snitch.

- Potter – le digo volviendo a su altura, le agarro la mano y pongo la pelota en ella – Metete la snitch por donde te quepa.

Dicho esto giro mi escoba y la dirijo hacia abajo. Aterrizo junto a Lily y echamos a andar hacia el castillo.

***

- ¿Profesor? – Pregunto entrando en el aula de Pociones.

- Señorita Green, pase

- Me ha dicho Lily que me estaba buscando.

- Si, me preguntaba por qué no ha asistido hoy a mi clase – me dice el profesor – Pero ya que el señor Black tampoco lo ha hecho, he llegado a la conclusión por mi mismo.

- Profesor, no estará usted insinuando que Black y yo...

- Yo no insinúo nada señorita Green – me interrumpe. Lo que me faltaba, que un profesor piense que he faltado a su clase por Sirius Black – Lo que haya entre Régulus y usted no es asunto mío, pero este año es muy duro para ambos, ya que él se tiene que presentar a los TIMOS y usted a los EXTASIS. Y dado que tanto Transformaciones como Pociones son materias muy complicadas, he de pedirles que no se distraigan.

- Pero profesor, yo... yo no, Black y yo no... - ¿Por qué demonios estoy balbuceando? – Ni siquiera he hablado nunca con él.

- A mí sus problemas personales no me incumben – dice – Lo que me importa es que ha faltado usted a mi clase, así que tendrá que recuperarla ahora.

- ¿Qué? Señor es la hora de la cena.

- ¿Prefiere hacerlo mañana por la tarde? – Me pregunta elevando las cejas - ¿Durante la visita al pueblo?

- No, profesor – contesto bajando la mirada - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Un filtro de muertos en vida – contesta el profesor. Eso se prepara en primer curso por lo que me quedo mirando a Slughorn con asombro – La señorita Curtis le escucho decirle a Régulus Black que tenía problemas con esta poción – añade.

- ¿Qué Curtis escucho qué?

- Póngase a trabajar señorita Green

***

Dos horas después estoy saliendo del aula ideando mil formas de matar a Rachel Curtis.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo puede ser tan trolera? ¿Y por qué coño me mete a mí en sus teje manejes?

Encima me he perdido la cena..., con el hambre que tengo siempre después del entrenamiento.

Bueno, por lo menos mañana voy a pasar toda la tarde con Pet. La perspectiva me hace sonreír y calmar ligeramente mi furia, eso sí, más le vale a Curtis no cruzarse en mi camino... .

Escucho unas risitas procedentes de un armario a mi derecha y me dirijo hacia él. Como a Lily le han nombrado Premio Anual este año decidió delegar su cargo como Prefecta, ya que con los EXTASIS, los deberes de PA y las tareas de Prefecra iba a tener mucha presión. Así que su placa me la otorgaron a mí.

Normalmente no me gusta abusar de mi nuevo cargo, pero hoy estoy MUY cabreada por lo que abro las puertas del armario y me encuentro a Sirius Black y una chica de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que me he topado con el picadero de los merodeadores fuera del toque de queda – comento cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome tranquilamente en el quicio de la puerta – 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Vamos Green, si estas amargada no lo pagues con nosotros – me dice Black, con lo que evidentemente logra enfurecerme aún más.

- Además hablare con Flitwich y McGonagall – sentencio – Edgecomb, a tu Sala Común – le ordeno a la chica – Black, tu ven conmigo.

- Ya sabía yo que lo que querías era estar a solas conmigo, pero Tash vas a salir con Peter, y es mi amigo, no le puedo hacer eso, entiéndelo – me dice el cara dura pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

- Black, cállate – contesto deshaciéndome de su abrazo bruscamente.

- Venga Tash no te enfades, si quieres nos encerramos en una sala secreta que conozco y no se lo decimos a Pet – Aunque sé que no lo dice en serio mi cabreo va alcanzando límites insospechados. Saco mi varita del bolso y le apunto con ella.

- Black, cállate – repito haciendo el encantamiento no verbal "Silencius".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: La cita**

_Viernes 4 Septiembre_

Los débiles rayos de sol se filtran a través de la ventana hasta llegar directamente a mis ojos. Qué raro, recuerdo que anoche cerré los doseles de mi cama... Y ¿qué es esa presión que noto sobre mi cintura? Además algo está subiendo (y haciéndome cosquillas) por mi pierna desnuda...

Un momento, ¿desnuda? Abro los ojos de golpe y la boca para gritar, pero los labios de Black atrapan los míos haciendo que me olvide de mi propósito inicial y le devuelva el beso con ímpetu. Me revuelvo bajo su peso y mi espalda se arquea al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi pierna. Nuestras lenguas están cada vez más enredadas, al igual que nuestros cuerpos; mis manos se agarran a la espalda de Sirius cuando se coloca sobre mi y su boca baja por mi cuello. "Tasha" me susurra al oído. "Tasha" repite. Cada vez hace más calor en mi cama...

- ¡NATASHA GREEN! – Ese grito hace que abra los ojos de verdad para ver la cara de Beth a escasos centímetros de la mía. Está preparada para bajar a desayunar – Por fin te despiertas, como no te des prisa te quedas sin desayuno y ayer no fuiste a cenar, ¿dónde estabas? Porque llegaste a las tantas.

- Grrr – gruño, me sienta fatal que me hablen nada más despertarme, además estoy aun aturdida por el sueño del que me acaba de sacar mi amiga.

- Date prisa – me dice sonriendo con sorna – Te esperamos abajo.

- ¡Lárgate! - La espeto entrando al baño.

Quince minutos después estoy bajando a la Sala Común que a primera vista está vacía. Me dirijo hacia la salida cuando unas manos algo ásperas me tapan los ojos. Me giro y veo a Peter ante mi.

- Te estaba esperando – me dice sonriendo – Hace frío, deberías secarte el pelo, no sea que te enfríes.

Saca su varita y apunta hacia mi castaña melena, que pasa a ser de color azul cobalto. Al verlo doy un salto hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpa Peter – Yo solo quería secarlo. Lo siento.

- Tranquilo – le digo – Mira, lo has conseguido, ya no está mojado – le animo sonriendo – Ahora invierte el hechizo y ya está.

- Es que no se cual es el contrahechizo – objeta nervioso.

- Pues yo tampoco, los dos sabemos que encantamientos no es lo mío – sonrío y él me corresponde – Vamos a bajar y se lo decimos a Lily.

- Evans siempre lo sabe todo – dice con admiración.

- Cierto – corroboro – Vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

- Oye Tasha, tengo que decirte algo respecto a esta tarde – me dice mientras andamos.

- Dime

- Verás, esque James está castigado con Sirius, y Remus se queda solo; por lo que me preguntaba si te molestaría que estuviésemos con él en las Tres Escobas hasta que lleguen ellos.

- No hay problema, si también puede venir Lily.

- Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste anoche a Sirius? - me pregunta divertido.

- ¿A Black? – Pregunto a la defensiva. Encima de que es él quién se mete en mis sueños, ¿la culpa es mía? – Nada, es todo culpa suya.

Pet me mira con cara rara... Espera, él no puede saber lo de mi sueño, pero entonces ¿de qué demonios me habla?

- Dice que le hechizaste – me explica.

- ¡Ah! – Me empiezo a reír a carcajadas – Le avisé, le dije que se callase y como no me hacía caso le silencié yo.

- Esque esta mañana se ha levantado hecho un basilisco, despotricando contra ti – me informa – Me ha dicho que tenga cuidado esta tarde contigo, que eres una psicópata.

- ¿Por eso quieres que venga Remus? – Le pregunto sonriendo.

- No – dice muy serio, después sonríe – Natasha, soy Gryffindor, me gusta el peligro.

- Eso está bien – respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor veo que Lily y Beth ya han terminado y están sentadas frente a Potter y Lupin. ¿Dónde estará Black? ¿Y a mi qué me importa?

Bueno, el caso esque me extraña, ya que Lily suele evitar a Potter a no ser que quiera discutir con alguien; pero es demasiado temprano para eso. Al verme. Beth se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia y Lily alza una ceja.

- ¿Y ese cambio de look, Green? – Me pregunta Potter burlón. Pet baja la cabeza e intenta camuflarse con la mesa – No me lo digas – entrelaza sus dedos y bate sus largas pestañas como una princesa de Disney – Querías que tu pelo combinase con tus ojos.

Abro la boca para darle una respuesta mordaz, pero una voz a mi espalda se me adelanta.

- Anda mira Peter, a tu psicópata se le ha caído un cubo de pintura muggle por la cabeza.

- Vaya Black – me giro hacia él sonriendo falsamente - ¿Ya puedes hablar?

Black abre la boca, pero la cierra cuando otro chico se sitúa a su lado. Es unos tres dedos más bajo que él, tiene el pelo más corto y los ojos negros; pero las mismas facciones perfectas, el mismo porte altivo, aristocrático, y destila la misma elegancia que aún estando en pie sin hacer ningún movimiento puede apreciarse.

- Hola Sirius – dice con voz grave sin mirarle. Su hermano asiente a modo de respuesta – Greengrass, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Los ojos de Sirius relampaguean y parecen a punto de lanzar chispas de furia hacia Régulus.

- Claro Black – intervengo, a hora es a mi a quién mira Sirius como si estuviese loca. Me levanto despacio, intentando impregnar en mis movimientos una mínima parte de la elegancia que los dos hermanos Black destilan frente a mí.

- Tash, tienes que desayunar. Me dice Sirius cogiéndome del antebrazo, su contacto me quema, así que retiro el brazo con brusquedad.

- No me llames Tash, Black – contesto cogiendo un goffre de la bandeja – No hay tanta confianza entre nosotros.

Echo a andar hacia la salida del Gran Comedor con Régulus Black caminando a mi lado.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – Le pregunto una vez en el vestíbulo.

- Parece ser que tu amiga Curtis le ha ido con el cuento a Slughorn de que hay algo entre nosotros – me dice con voz neutra – Me gustaría, si no te importa, que aclarases el malentendido.

Me quedo un momento en blanco, aturdida por su educación.

- Curtis no es mi amiga – contesto, inmediatamente me doy cuenta de lo infantil que ha sonado mi réplica. Carraspeo - Quiero decir, que ya me he enterado, ayer me tuvo dos hora preparando un filtro de muertos en vida porque Curtis le dijo que...

- Green – me interrumpe – Sea como sea, arréglalo.

Se gira con elegancia y empieza a andar en dirección a las mazmorras dejándome plantada en medio del vestíbulo con la boca abierta por la indignación. De repente se da la vuelta de nuevo hacia a mí, que me apresuro a cerrar la boca.

- A propósito, lo del pelo – mira mi melena azul - ¿A sido adrede o un accidente?

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que hago con mi imagen – contesto con frialdad. Él eleva las cejas y sonríe de medio lado.

- Te queda bien – opina. Saca la varita y me apunta con ella tan rápido que cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya se la está guardando – Pero me gusta más tu color natural.

Miro los mechones que me caen sobre el pecho, que vuelven a ser tan castaños como siempre. Levanto la vista hacia el Slytherin, pero ya está bajando las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de salir del aturdimiento y vuelvo a la realidad entrando al GC de nuevo. Black se ha sentado en el lugar que yo ocupaba entes de que apareciese Régulus.

- ¿Qué quería mi hermano? – Me pregunta nada más llegar.

- No te importa – le contesto antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia Lily – Vamos a llegar tarde a Aritmancia.

- Sí, vámonos.

***

- ¿Qué quería Black? –Me pregunta Lily una vez sentadas en clase.

- Que arreglase lo de Curtis – contesto.

- ¿El qué? – Es cierto, al final no le he contado nada. Le susurro la historia – Menuda arpía, lo que no sé es qué saca ella de eso.

- Ni idea – contesto encogiéndome de hombros – Oye Lily, ¿tú sabes por qué Black no se habla con su hermano?

- Creo q porque Sirius se fue el año pasado de casa y eso no le sentó demasiado bien a la familia Black – me dice – En cualquier caso, son tipos raros; tanta endogámia acaba pasando factura.

- Silencio por favor – la profesora Vector nos manda callar.

- ¡Ah! Lily se me ha olvidado decírtelo antes – Acaba de terminar la clase y estamos recogiendo los apuntes – Black y Potter están castigados esta tarde, así que Pet y yo vamos a estar con Remus en las Tres Escobas. ¿Te apetece venir con nosotros?

- No sé Tasha, no quiero molestar.

- Vamos Lils, tu nunca molestas, y así Remus no se siente como un candelabro – contesto sonriendo – Además es nuestra última primera visita a Hogsmade como estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo, esta bien. Iré.

- Perfecto – digo besándola en la mejilla – Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el desayuno sentada con Potter?

- Paranoias de Elisabeth – responde Lily.

***

Peter y Lupin nos estaban esperando en la Sala Común a las seis en punto, bueno a y diez. Y fuimos los cuatro juntos hasta el pueblo.

Durante el camino se puso a llover, sin embargo no hacia frío, aunque eso no evitó que se me rizase el pelo que tanto me había esmerado en alisar, tarea que debido a la lluvia (ahora sentados en las Tres Escobas), no ha servido de nada.

- Tasha para ya. Por mucho que te toques el pelo no se va a volver a alisar – me dice Lily al verme pasar por enésima vez mis dedos entre los mechones de pelo.

- Sigues estando igual de guapa que siempre – me susurra Peter al oído haciéndome sonrojar y que Remus suelte una risita.

- ¿Y por qué están castigados hoy tus amiguitos? – Le pregunta Lily a Lupin – Potter es Premio Anual, no debería meterse en líos, ahora tiene una responsabilidad. ¿A quién ha embrujado esta vez?

- En realidad Lily, no ha embrujado a nadie – contesta el prefecto con un tono más seco que de costumbre – Ha evitado que te hechicen a ti. Deberías informarte antes e presuponer nada.

- ¿Y cómo lo ha evitado? – Pregunto.

- No necesito que nadie vaya a salvarme como si fuese una damisela en apuros Remus – le dice Lily ignorando mi pregunta – Yo puedo defenderme sola. Así que dile a Potter que...

- No soy una lechuza Lily – la interrumpe Lupin – Si quieres darle algún mensaje, házselo llegar tú. Pero no lo hizo para acudir al rescate de una doncella en apuros, como dices tú; sino porque James no tolera los abusos, y menos a hijos de muggles.

- Pues para no tolerar los abusos, bien que ridiculiza a Seve..., a Snape en cuanto tiene ocasión – objeta mi amiga.

- Hace tiempo que James aprendió esa lección – responde Remus.

- Pues no lo parece.

- Lily, por mucho que te empeñes en seguir queriendo ver a James como un niño, no por eso vas a conseguir que lo sea – Mi amiga abre la boca para rebatirle, pero el chico no le deja – Lo sabes Lily, así que cuanto antes abras los ojos y seas capaz de verlo, antes dejaras de comportarte tu como tal.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la inmadura soy yo, Remus? – Pregunta Lily con ese brillo peligroso en los ojos que hace que los que la conocemos nos pongamos a cubierto. Abro la boca para apaciguar los ánimos, pero Remus se me adelanta.

- No Lily, estoy diciendo que tus reacciones con James no son las de una persona adulta. Tus prejuicios en su contra te impiden ver cómo es realmente, y puede que cuando quieras verlo ya sea demasiado tarde.

Mi amiga abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero al no encontrar argumentos con los que rebatir al licántropo, la cierra finalmente, y le da un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Al percatarse de que Lils se ha quedado sin nada que decir, Remus sonríe triunfal.

- Por cierto, me ha dicho un pajarito que ayer evitaste que una bludgger le volase la cabeza al capitán de Gryffindor.

- No fue por él – se apresura a aclarar Lily – Quiero decir, que fue un acto reflejo. No me hubiese importado que le diese un golpecito a ver si se le colocaban las neuronas – Tras la explicación de mi amiga, Lupin alza una ceja – Y ni siquiera me dio las gracias, para que veas lo maduro que es.

- ¿Quién es maduro Evans? – Pregunta una voz jovial sentándose a mi lado, que corresponde al individuo del que estábamos hablando.

- Se refería a mí, James. ¿Verdad que sí pelirroja? – Dice Black de pie detrás de ella.

- Seguro Black – responde mi amiga.

- ¿Qué tal el castigo chicos? – Les pregunta Peter.

- No ha estado mal – contesta Potter – A mi no me ha tocado nada nuevo: limpiar la sala de los trofeos. Lo peor ha sido lo de Sirius.

- Si, gracias a una prefecta abusona – dice el aludido mirándome agresivamente – Me he pasado dos horas limpiando orinales.

- Bueno, puede que me pasase un poco – Admito, ahora pensándolo en frío, tampoco era como para acusarle a McGonagall.

- ¡¿Un poco?! – Se escandaliza – Y te recuerdo que me lanzaste un Silencius.

- Eso fue culpa tuya – me defiendo – Te avisé y además te lo merecías.

- Tengo que ir a Honeydukes – dice Peter, pero estoy demasiado metida en una discusión muy madura con Black como para prestarle atención.

- No me lo merecía – me contradice – Y no me avisaste.

- Claro que lo hice.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¿Alguien me acompaña? – Insiste Peter.

- No lo hiciste – continua Black.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Tasha, ¿me acompañas a Honeydukes? – Me pregunta Peter captando mi atención al poner una mano en mi pierna.

- Eee, si vamos – contesto levantándome.

- ¿Me vas a dejar a medias? – Se ofende Black. Al escuchar esta pregunta me viene a la cabeza el sueño de esta mañana. Naturalmente me sonrojo – En la discusión, me refiero.

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Black – contesto siguiendo a Pet hacia la puerta.

- Natasha, ¿dónde vas? – Es curioso el tono de voz con el que Lily me pregunta; entre furioso y asustado. Pobre, a mí tampoco me agradaría que mi mejor amiga me dejase con esos tres, pero en este momento prefiero la compañía de mi Pet. Además, creo que le vendrá bien la experiencia y Remus evitará que la situación se desmadre. Sonrío aunque sé que luego me va a matar.

- Ahora vengo Lils – la "tranquilizo" acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la coronilla – Pórtate bien ¡eh!

Mi amiga me lanzo dos Avadas con sus ojos verdes y yo le guiño un ojo a Potter que me responde con una gran sonrisa.

***

- Por fin solos – dice Peter cogiéndome de la cintura.

- Si – contesto – Por fin solos.

Se acerca a mí despacio, cierro los ojos y entreabro la boca para sentir los labios de MI Pet sobre los míos.

* * *

Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que os guste y que no os dejeis engañar por Pettigrew que todos sabemos como es.

Xoxo. Eli


	3. Chapter 3

********************

**CAPITULO 3: Pequeña reunión 1**

_Miércoles 23 Diciembre 1979_

Estos tres últimos meses han sido geniales. Peter y yo llevamos juntos desde la primera salida a Hogsmade del curso, esa en la que dejé a Lily sola con los tres merodeadores. Yo creía que cuando llegase por la noche a la habitación me iba a matar y resulta que me encontré con que ella aún no había llegado (y eso que Peter y yo nos saltamos el toque de queda un par de horas). El caso, que mi querida amiga llegó a las 6 de la mañana a nuestra habitación borracha como una cuba y se tiró todo el fin de semana metida en la cama.

Remus me contó que fueron a una discoteca después de tomarse algunas jarras de hidromiel en las Tres Escobas y que Lily, mi amiga Lily, se enrolló con Potter. Si chicos y chicas, Lily Evans se enrolló con James Potter; la persona a quien, según ella, más odia en el mundo. A partir de ese día no es capaz de mantenerle la mirada, y admite que está muy, pero que muy sorprendida de que el chico no haya proclamado por todo el colegio que por fin la pelirroja se ha rendido a sus encantos.

Desde entonces le presta bastante atención cuando cree que nadie la ve; y más de una vez me ha acompañado al entrenamiento aunque no creo que para verme a mí. Recuerdo un día que me preguntó:

- Oye Tasha, ¿te has fijado que Potter cada día se pasa menos la mano por el pelo?

- No – contesté – No suelo fijarme en los hábitos de James, Lils.

Y ella se sonrojó.

Pero volviendo al presente, mañana empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, y la mayoría nos vamos a quedar aquí en el colegio, ya que son las últimas. El único que se va a casa es Pet, un fastidio. Aunque últimamente me está agobiando un poco; la semana pasada me dijo que me quería, y eso es lo último que le puedes decir a una chica como yo, me sentí fatal. Cuando alguien me hace una declaración como esa, ya sea mi pareja o una amistad, no puedo dejar de verlo como una responsabilidad que no me veo capaz de asumir. Desde que Theo salió de mi vida me juré que nunca volvería a sentir algo parecido y todavía no me veo capaz de tirar todas las barreras que forjé hace casi un año.

Con Pet me lo paso bien, me trata como nadie, le aprecio sinceramente pero no dejaba de ser para mi una distracción, alguien con quién disfrutar de mi último año en Hogwarts. Con lo que no contaba es con que Peter se enamorase o lo que sea de mí, por lo que su declaración me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Unicamente atiné a darle las gracias. Algo estúpido, lo sé, Beth y Lily me informaron de ello después de las risas de la primera y sus burlas. Tras reírse un buen rato Lily me echó un buen sermón.

Durante este último mes, Black me ha estado lanzando los trastos más que de costumbre, y cada vez con más descaro. No sé lo que pretende la verdad, pero me pone de los nervios y eso a él parece divertirle.

- Chicas – Lupin se ha acercado a nosotras en la Sala Común – Es el último día de clases y esta tarde vamos a ir al pueblo que hemos organizado allí una pequeña reunión con otras casa, ¿os apuntáis?

Miro a Lily y a Beth suplicante, quiero ir pero no sin ellas. Beth mira a Lily con expresión idéntica a la mía, por lo que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan sonreímos más.

Lily nos mira a ambas con el ceño fruncido hasta que bufa con exasperación y está a punto de aceptar.

- ¡Remsi! – Curtis entra llamando la atención por la puerta de la SC, Remus la ignora - ¡Rem, Remus!

- ¿Sí, Curtis? – El chico no puede seguir ignorándola puesto que ya ha llegado a nosotros.

- ¡Oh, Rem! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Rach?

- ¿Y qué quieres Rach? – Le pregunta con educación.

- Venía a decirte que espero que no os importe que haya invitado a unas amigas de sexto al macrobotellón de esta tarde.

- No Curtis, creo que dejamos muy claro que nada de menores de edad – sentencia Remus. Siento las uñas de Lily en mi antebrazo. Seguro que me ha confundido con el cojín, le retiro su mano pero no parece darse cuenta. Vale, es evidente que está cabreada, debe ser la presencia de Curtis que vuelve a la carga.

- Pero Rem, por vuestra pequeña y adorada Rach, podéis hacer una excepción, ¿no?

- No Curtis, no hay excepciones, nada de menores de edad. Y a propósito, ese rizo te ha quedado sublime.

- ¿Qué es sublime? – Pregunta la chica – Espera, ¿has dicho rizo? – Remus asiente con cara de niño bueno - ¡Aaah!

Beth y yo nos empezamos a reír hasta que un grito ensordecedor procedente del espacio existente entre mi amiga morena y yo, nos hace callar a nosotras y al resto de la Sala Común.

- ¡¿UNA PEQUEÑA REUNIÓN, LUPIN?! ¿DESDE CUANDO UN MACROBOELLÓN ES UNA PEQUEÑA REUNIÓN?

- Tranquila Evans – Potter está bajando las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos alertado por el grito de Lily, que por cierto su cara hace juego con su pelo en este momento. No sé si es por la rabia o por la presencia de James, o por ambas cosas – Tenemos permiso para ir al pueblo, y los mayores de edad para comprar alcohol, además no hay ninguna norma que prohiba reunirse con colegas en el parque, y es una ocasión ideal para relacionarse con otras casa.

Al ver que Lily ha enmudecido, Beth aprovecha la oportunidad.

- Vosotros decirnos el sitio y la hora, que allí estaremos.

***

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos han citado los Merodeadores nos quedamos las tres con la boca abierta al ver tal aglomeración de gente. No hay tantos alumnos de 7º en el colegio, estoy prácticamente segura de que todos los jóvenes de Hogsmade se han unido a nuestra "pequeña reunión"

- ¡Chicas, aquí estáis! – James se ha acercado a nosotras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una botella sin etiquetar en la mano, que Beth se apresura a coger para darle un buen trago mientras el chico nos pasa un brazo por los hombres a Lily y a mí – Samuels está junto a la hoguera Davis – Beth le guiña un ojo y le devuelve la botella antes de irse por donde le ha indicado el moreno – Y tu querido Peter está allí enfrente con Remus y Sirius – Le doy las gracias y cuando me estoy alejando escucho que le dice a Lils: - ¡Vaya! Parece que tus amigas te han dejado sola, pero no te preocupes que yo cuido de ti.

Me río mientras busco a Pet con la mirada y veo que está vaciando la vejiga en un árbol.

- Toma Green, no queremos que te deshidrates – Black ha aparecido a mi lado y me tiende un vaso.

- Gracias Black pero yo no bebo, soy una chica sana – contesto.

- Pruébalo al menos – me dice sonriendo encantadoramente – Lo he inventado yo. Lo llamo orgasmo.

- Ja, ja. Típico viniendo de ti. Está bien, dame un traguito.

- Si no te gusta, considérame tu esclavo de por vida – dice – Pero si te gusta tienes que bebértelo todo delante de mí. Y no vale mentir.

- No te voy a mentir Black – le digo haciéndome la ofendida - ¿No te fías de mí?

- Por supuesto que me fío de ti, Tash – contesta cogiéndome inesperadamente del mentón haciendo que le mire a los ojos – Me fío incluso más de lo que debería.

- Sí, bueno. A ver cómo esta el orgasmo este – respondo librándome de su mano y de la hipnosis de sus ojos grises como la plata. Doy un trago a la bebida y la verdad es que está realmente buena - ¡Vaya! Parece que has ganado, está bastante bien Black.

- Y eso que es sólo una bebida – contesta – Cuando quieras te enseño como hago los de verdad.

Al no saber que contestar a eso, bufo; lo que está muy bien, porque la voz no tiembla cuando bufas, y un bufido es ambiguo, no implica nada. Por favor, por favor que venga Peter o Lily, o alguien; pero no quiero estar a solas con Sirius, me descoloca, las respuestas mordaces que formula mi mente mueren en mis labios, y eso no está bien.

- Hola Natasha, ¿sabes dónde está Elisabeth? – Me pregunta Samuels respondiendo a mis plegarias. Tengo que entretenerle.

- ¡Jorge! – Exclamo y le doy dos besos. Los dos chicos se quedan bastante sorprendidos ya que no suelo ser una persona tan efusiva - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, gracias –contesta el Ravenclaw - ¿Y tu?

- Aquí esperando a Peter que parece que ha desaparecido.

- Oye, estoy buscando a Beth, ¿la has visto?

- Creo que ha ido a buscarte a la hoguera – contesto.

- Gracias Green – dice antes de salir corriendo.

- Chao – susurro y me giro hacia donde se supone que tenía que estar Sirius, pero Black está rebozándose en el suelo con Jeniffer Kane.

- ¡Cómo se lo monta, eh! – Por fin ha llegado Peter y se abraza a mi cintura por mi espalda. Ese gesto que antes me encantaba, que me hacía sentirme segura y reconfortada, ahora no me dice nada y me enfado ante esa indiferencia.

De repente me asaltan dos pensamientos que no debería siquiera plantearme: desearía estar yo en el lugar de Jeniffer Kane, y que fuese Black quien estuviera en el lugar de Peter.

Pero todo eso pierde importancia cuando diviso a alguien que no debería estar aquí, alguien que me hizo daño y que ahora tras casi un año de relativa paz interna sin saber nada de él, al verle vuelve a darme ese pinchazo en los pulmones que me impide respirar.

Theodory Nott es el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de mi primo favorito. Fue el amor de mi infancia y mi adolescencia hasta que me convencí hace seis meses de que ya no sentía nada por él.

Al comenzar el curso anterior, empecé a salir con él y durante los tres días que duró la relación, fui la persona más feliz del planeta. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese, a darle todo; y él lo sabía... . Después de perder la virginidad con él me dejó, y no le he vuelto a ver hasta ahora mismo.

- Peter, perdona un momento, ahora vuelvo – le beso en la mejilla y me dirigo hacia Theo.

- Hola princesa – me saluda cuando llego hasta él con esa voz que me hacía temblar las piernas – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, te he echado de menos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto con mi rostro imperturbable.

- Te echaba de menos y quería verte – contesta con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Y cómo sabias dónde iba a esta?

- Tu primo me lo dijo.

- Muy bien, pues ya me has visto, así que lárgate ya – Dicho estoy me doy media vuelta para irme, pero me agarra del brazo.

- ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas? – me pregunta con tono agresivo.

- No te importa – contesto tirando bruscamente de mi brazo para soltarme – Vete

Me giro y echo a andar de nuevo dandole la espalda.

- ¿No me vas a invitar a una copa? – detengo mi avance al escucharle pero no volteo a mirarle.

- Haz lo que quieras pero no te acerques a mi – Tras contestarle me marcho con Peter que está hablando con James y Sirius.

- ¿Te puedo robar a Peter un momento? – Me pregunta Black.

- Pero no tardes – contesto - ¿Dónde has dejado a Lily?

- Con McDonall – responde James – Pero vente conmigo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – le pregunto, seguro que me va a echar la bronca por algo del equipo.

- Tranquila, va a ser una charla de amigos. – contesta dejándome anonadada.

* * *

Hola!! Espero que esta tarde me de tiempo a subir la segunda parte de este capítulo. Las que esteis preocupadas por el protagonismo de la rata, no os preocupeis que yo tampoco la soporto mucho más, y Natasha aún menos, asi que espero poder desacerme "relativamente" de ella pronto.

Xoxo. Eli


	4. Chapter 4

****

Pequeña reunión 2 – Charla de amigos

- ¿Te puedo robar a Peter un momento? – Me pregunta Black.

- Pero no tardes – contesto - ¿Dónde has dejado a Lily?

- Con McDonall – responde James – Pero vente conmigo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Le pregunto, seguro que me va a echar la bronca por algo del equipo.

- Tranquila, va a ser una charla de amigos. – Contesta dejándome anonadada.

¿Una charla de amigos? Aunque llevamos siete años conviviendo juntos y tres en el equipo de Quidditch, nunca he mantenido con Potter una conversación que no tuviera que ver con el deporte mágico por excelencia, o en todo caso sobre las clases, pero nunca jamás una "charla de amigos". Es más, ni siquiera sabía que fuésemos amigos.

James se dirige hacia un muro que rodea unos columpios y se sienta en él. Yo le imito y espero a que empiece a hablar, pero se limita a buscar algo en el interior de su cazadora. Saca un paquete de tabaco muggle y me ofrece un cigarro que acepto. Se enciende el suyo y acerca el mechero al mío para que yo haga lo mismo.

- ¿Y bien? – Le pregunto - ¿Qué temas quieres tratar en nuestra "charla de amigos"?

- Peter – responde simple y directamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Eso quiero que me cuentes – dice - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Nada, que yo sepa – respondo; tal vez demasiado rápido para que resulte creíble. Intento que pase desapercibido - ¿Por? ¿Te ha dicho él algo?

- No, pero no hace falta que me diga nada – contesta – Tengo ojos y puedo ver que algo ha cambiado.

No digo nada porque no sé cómo rebatir eso, pero tampoco puedo ni quiero admitirlo, y mucho menos a su mejor amigo.

- Y Peter está tan colgado por ti que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha dejado de ser Pet, tu Pet – continua James. No tenía ni idea de que fuese tan observador – Y si de verdad creyeses que no pasa nada entre vosotros, no te pondrías tan nerviosa cuando Sirius te dice alguna tontería de las suyas y tampoco evitarías estar a solas; bueno, relativamente a solas con él, porque deberías estar segura de que muchas cosas que te diga Sirius quieres estar con Peter. Y que lo que te digan o intenten otros no te importa porque a ti solo te interesa TU Pet. Porque quieres a Peter, ¿o no?

- ¿A qué viene todo esto Potter? – Le pregunto molesta, él no es nadie para venir y juzgarme, no me conoce en absoluto, y mi relación con Peter es asunto de él y mío, así que no sé qué cojones hace Potter metiendo las narices en asuntos que no le atañen para nada.

- Pues viene a que Peter es mi amigo y no quiero que le hagas daño, pero me caes bien Natasha y tampoco quiero que te lo hagas tú – contesta antes de darle la última calada a su cigarro y tirarlo – Sé que estáis a niveles distintos y que para que una relación funcione, ambas partes deben de estar al mismo. Así que aunque no me lo hayas pedido y estés alucinando por tener esta conversación conmigo, te voy a dar un consejo: si ya no estás cómoda o lo que sea, déjalo antes de haceros más daño.

No digo nada, una parte de mí está furiosa porque, ¿quién cojones se cree que es para venir a darme un consejo que, como él mismo ha dicho, nadie le ha pedido? Tras reprimir ese impulso furioso y analizar lo que me ha dicho, concluyo que es un buen consejo y a decir verdad a puesto unas palabras, que yo no encontraba, a los sentimientos que me atenazan con una precisión impensable en alguien que da la impresión de ser un cabeza loca egoísta y egocéntrico. Pero volviendo al tema, no puedo montar en cólera por algo que ha hecho con buena intención y que ha hablado conmigo en lugar de con Peter, que es su amigo.

- Por cierto, ¿de qué conoces a Nott? – me envaro al escuchar esa pregunta – Te he visto antes hablando con él y no parecías especialmente contenta. De hecho tenías una expresión muy rara.

- Es el hermano del mejor amigo de mi primo – contesto con voz neutra ignorando el ultimo comentario.

- ¿Qué primo? – pregunta.

- De Lucius – contesto mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.

- ¿Eres prima de Malfoy? – me interroga de nuevo con asombro.

- Si, mi padre es hermana de Abraxas, ¿por?

- No lo sabía. ¿Te llevas bien con él? – curiosea con escepticismo.

- Si, es mi primo favorito.

- Bueno, dejaremos para otra ocasión el por qué te has puesto tan rígida cuando te he preguntado por Nott – Dice James con una sonrisa traviesa – Y ahora dime qué vas a hacer con Peter.

Lo pienso durante unos segundos. Mañana se va, por lo que si le dejo antes de Navidad tendría que se hacerlo hoy, y no quiero precipitarme. Finalmente suspiro y contesto:

- Voy a esperar a la vuelta de vacaciones. Así veo cómo me siento ante su ausencia, si le echo de menos o qué.

- Me parece bien – aprueba.

- Y tú con Lily, ¿cómo lo llevas? – le pregunto tras una pausa.

- Creo que hay algún avance – contesta, despues suspira levemente – Pero con esta chica nunca se sabe.

- Si te sirve de algo, yo también creo que hay algún avance – le animo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole. Él me mira y me devuelve la sonrisa esperanzado.

*****

* * *

__

Sé que este capitulo es muy corto pero el siguiente cambia bastante de tema y ponerlo todo junto me parecía muy lioso.

A algunos os habrá parecido extraño esta conversación con James (a mi también a decir verdad) pero me parecía un importante principio de la amistad que espero que compartan durante toda la historia. También me parecía importante que Tasha, la mejor amiga de Lily, conociese el lado "sensible" o maduro o como lo queráis llamar de James.

Y por hoy nada más. En el próximo capitulo conoceremos algo más del pasado de Tasha, de su familia y su primo Lucius. Seguramente volverá a aparecer Regulus y por supuesto Sirius.

Gracias a todos por leerme y espero que os guste. Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Xoxo. Eli


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, ya estoy aqui otra vez. En este capi (¡buena noticia!) nos libramos de Peter durante las navidades, ya se que es poco pero... paciencia. Además veremos una Natasha más egoista y como la educación clasista y elitista que ha recibido influye en ella, no tanto como en la mayoria de los sangre limpia pero... no olvidemos que tiene sangre Malfoy en las venas._

_Bueno os dejo con el capi y no os doy más la brasa. Espero que os guste (a mi no especialmente)._

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: La visita**

*****

- Greengrass, tienes una visita – La profesora McGonagall acaba de entrar en la Sala Común donde estoy con las chicas hablando de la noche anterior en Hogsmade. Me sorprende que diga mi apellido completo tanto como recibir visitas – Ven al despacho del director.

- Si profesora – respondo levantándome y colocándome bien la camiseta antes de seguirla con pasos veloces. Hemos recorrido el colegio en tiempo récord - ¿Y quién viene a verme?

- El señor Malfoy hijo – responde llamando a la puerta del despacho antes de añadir: - Y Theodore Nott.

Me quedo rígida y seguramente, pálida también, dado que siento cómo la sangre abandona de golpe mi cabeza cuando la puerta se abre y les veo junto a la mesa del director. Mi primo con una túnica negra contrastando con su pelo rubio, y Theo con una verde oscura, del mismo color de sus ojos.

- Hola Natasha – me saluda ceremonialmente Lucius acercándose a besar mi mejilla – Buenos días Minerva.

- Señor Malfoy – McGonagall le devuelve el saludo estrechando la mano que mi primo le ofrece y que se lleva a los labios para besar los nudillos de mi profesora.

Le miro enarcando una deja y desvío mi mirada hacia Nott, cuyos ojos también se dirigen a mí y sonreímos burlones ante el paripé de mi primo. Durante dos segundos, dos únicos segundos, nuestras miradas conectan como antaño, dos segundos en los que pienso que todo puede volver a ser como antes, que esos tres días de ensueño pueden ser más y están al alcance de mi mano; pero al tercer segundo de miradas conectadas vuelvo a tomar conciencia del daño que me hizo y el pinchazo en los pulmones corrobora de nuevo que lo único que puedo obtener de él es dolor.

- Bueno chicos – la voz de Dumbledore me saca de mis cavilaciones – Minerva y yo nos vamos par que habléis tranquilos. Lucius, enhorabuena de nuevo.

- Gracias Albus – contesta mi primo. Los profesores abandonan el despacho y yo me lanzo a los brazos de Lucius que, como siempre, me devuelve el abrazo con tres palmaditas en la espalda.

- Hola Nat – Theodore se acerca para besarme en la mejilla, pero soy rápida y me aparto.

- No te acerques a mí – le advierto.

- Tasha, un poco de educación – me recrimina mi primo, a quien lanzo una mirada herida que él me devuelve impasible, por lo que extiendo la mano para que Nott me la estreche.

- ¿Y cómo tú por aquí? – Le pregunto a mi primo dando intencionalmente la espalda a Theo.

- Pues tengo una noticia buena y otra que no me gusta nada – responde – La buena es que Cissy y yo nos vamos a casar el mes que viene. Ya he hablado con el director y no hay ningún inconveniente en que asistas a la ceremonia.

- ¡Felicidades, Lucius! – Exclamo sinceramente. De verdad aprecio a Narcissa. Mi primo recibe la felicitación con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

- Por otra parte me ha llegado información, que espero de verdad que me niegues, de que te juntas con una Sangre Sucia y con Sirius Black además de con los mestizos Davis y Lupin, pero nada de eso es cierto, ¿o si?

Le miro intentando pillar el chiste, le he hablado millones de veces de Lils y nunca ha dicho nada al respecto. Veo que su mirada se impacienta esperando una respuesta. Años más tarde descubriré que ese fue el momento en el que empezó todo, que con una pequeña mentira en ese momento pude haber evitado lo que vendría pocos meses después. Pero en este instante estoy tan confundida por la actitud de mi primo y deposito tanta confianza en él que no se me ocurre negar su información.

- Pues si, es cierto, pero ya lo sabías ¿no? – Contesto aturdida – Quiero decir, llevo años hablándote de Lily y de Beth. Lo de Black y Lupin no es exactamente cierto, a Black no le soporto pero es un compañero de clase, lo mismo que Lupin. Además son amigos de Peter, por lo que en ocasiones estoy con ellos.

- ¿Pettigrew? – Pregunta Lucius. Asiento con la cabeza - ¿Sigues con él?

- Si – contesto.

- No me gusta ese chico – interviene Theodore frunciendo el ceño.

- No tiene por qué – respondo con gelidez – Con que me guste a mi es suficiente.

- Natasha, en tu época adolescente es aceptable que entables relaciones con ese tipo de chicos – dice mi primo – Pero ya estás entrando en una edad adulta en la que tienes que pensar en relacionarte con magos más adecuados a tu posición social.

- Si es por la sangre, Pettigrew es Sangra Limpia, como bien sabes – le recuerdo con voz neutra (me sale cuando empiezo a enfadarme) – Por lo que esta charla es totalmente innecesaria.

- No Nat, la sangre no lo es todo; la pureza es importante, eso está claro, pero tu puedes aspirar a alguien que tenga algo que ofrecerte – Aclara Theo con dulzura, ese tono con el que siempre ha conseguido que hiciese cualquier cosa que me pidiera – Tienes belleza, inteligencia, una importante posición social, y un apellido que honrar.

- ¿Y en qué momento he deshonrado mi apellido? – Pregunto con falsa amabilidad. Suelo ser una persona afable, pero estos dos (en especial mi primo) siempre consiguen sacarme de mis casillas. Y al ver la expresión de su cara me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber sacado ese tema.

- En el mismo momento en el que te seleccionaron en Gryffindor – Lucius ya ha perdido la paciencia al soltar esa frase. Es cierto que fue un duro golpe en la familia, en especial para mi madre, tanto que podía haber competido contra Walburga Black; pero aún así, no me lo habían vuelto a reprochar desde el primer curso. Mi primo avanza un paso y posa una mano sobre mi hombro, lo que significa que lo que va a decir he de acatarlo – Natasha, una Greengrass NO puede, JAMÁS, convertirse en una Pettigrew. Piensa en ello y cuida tus amistades. No quiero volver a escuchar nada de la sangre sucia.

Mi primo se pone el abrigo y se acerca a besar mi mejilla en un gesto de despedida, y Theo hace lo mismo pero estoy demasiado anonadada como para percatarme. No se me había pasado por la cabeza ni remotamente contraer matrimonio con Peter, ni con nadie en realidad. No había pensado en matrimonio, punto. ¡Por favor, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años!

- Señorita Green, ¿se ha ido ya el señor Malfoy? – Cuando entra el director me doy cuenta que he estado no sé cuanto tiempo, mirando la chimenea por donde han desaparecido mis visitas.

- Si, profesor – contesto sacudiendo la cabeza con intención de quitarme el aturdimiento – Ya me voy.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Me pregunta con preocupación en sus ojos.

- Si, señor – respondo dirigiéndome a la puerta - ¿Profesor?

- ¿Si, Natasha?

- ¿Usted me considera adulta? – Le pregunto antes de despedirme.

- Legalmente lo es – responde el anciano – Pero no considero que lo sea lo suficiente para cargar con ciertas responsabilidades, aunque sí lo bastante madura como para no aceptarlas.

Dumbledore me mira elocuentemente, pero no sé lo que me quiere transmitir, así como tampoco he entendido lo que me ha querido decir. Aún así le sonrío.

- Gracias profesor.

- La veré en la cena – se despide.

- Adiós señor.

***********

- ¿Quién ha venido a verte Tasha? – Me pregunta Lily cuando me siento a su lado en el sillón de la Sala Común.

- Mi primo y.. Theo – contesto, y mi amiga me mira desconfiadamente.

- Nott – dice secamente. Nunca le han caído bien ninguno de los dos, aunque de Lucius se abstiene de dar su opinión por respeto a mí, y porque usualmente en el trato que tiene mi primo conmigo no hay nada que objetar, tal vez hasta hoy. Nuestra relación en los dos últimos años ha sido de confianza absoluta (siempre y cuando no estuviese un sangre sucia relacionado conmigo, pero de todos modos tampoco lo ha habido nunca. No soy una fanática de la pureza como mi familia, pero evito tratar con ellos. Lily es una excepción pero ya hablaremos de ello más adelante).

- ¿Nott? – Pregunta Black que está sentado, jugando al ajedrez contra Peter (que se va antes de la cena), a la derecha del sillón - ¿Y que hace ese viniendo a verte?

- Buena pregunta – musito, luego en voz más alta contesto: - Eso es asunto mío. De todas formas te informo de que Cissy se casa el mes que viene.

- Cissy – repite sonriendo, la misma sonrisa que pone cuando va a burlarse o a soltar algún tipo de comentario hiriente - ¡Qué confianzas tienes con mi familia! Peter, ándate con ojo, que no hace mucho fue mi hermano a buscarla y estuvieron un buen rato hablando a solas. Y ya sabes como son estas cosas, un día hablas con alguien y al día siguiente estáis casados, siempre y cuando la posición social sea elevada y la pureza de sangre esté asegurada, ¿verdad Tashy? – Gira la cabeza para mirarme sin perder esa odiosa sonrisa que, irónicamente es prácticamente igual a la que pone Theo. Rápidamente se vuelve hacia Peter – No te ofendas Colagusano, pero el pedigrí de los Black está en lo alto de la lista. Pertenecer a mi familia es pertenecer a la realeza.

No sé qué mosca le ha picado para sentirse ofendido, pero en verdad no ha elegido un buen momento para ser sarcástico conmigo.

- Pensaba que ya no eran tu familia, Sirius – contesto sonriendo de forma encantadora. Me educaron para no perder nunca los papeles ni mostrar emociones, y por Merlín que intento no mostrar la creciente furia que me invade – Pero ya que lo dices tienes razón, Régulus es un buen partido, lástima que le queden dos años para cumplir la mayoría de edad... . Deberías aprender de él, ya que él SI sabe la responsabilidad que conlleva ser un Black, hace honor a los modales de su familia y honra su apellido. Sin embargo, tú pedigrí no vale nada ya.

- No te atrevas a compararme con Régulus, Greengrass – dice Sirius sustituyendo la sonrisa por una expresión de furia.

- ¡Ni se me ocurriría! – Exclamo levantándome lentamente – No hay comparación posible – Mientras hablo me dirijo a la puerta de la Sala Común – Régulus es un Black.

Dicho esto salgo de la asfixiante Sala Común. Antes de cerrar el retrato escucho el tablero de ajedrez caer al suelo junto a todas las piezas. Echo a correr hacia la Torre de Astronomía, seguramente Lily salga a buscarme, pero necesito estar sola hasta que me calme.

Al llegar a la Torre me siento en la ventana con las piernas colgando por fuera. Me encanta esa sensación de estar prácticamente en el vacío sin un palo de escoba al que sujetarme.

Me gustaría tener algo que me calme la ansiedad que me apresa y lo único que se me ocurre es volar pero los Ravenclaw están entrenando. Al pensar en Quidditch inmediatamente lo relaciono con James. Tal vez un cigarro ayudaría. Sonrío traviesamente.

- ¡Accio cigarro! – exclamo y a los pocos segundos tengo unos quince en mi regazo. Me coloco uno entre los labios y le apunto con la varita antes de susurrar: - Incencio – Y aspiro.

¿Cómo he podido decirle todo eso a Black? En verdad no lo pienso, bueno realmente sí, pero no con esa crudeza. No entiendo que haya renegado de su familia. ¡Es un Black, por Merlín! Lo hubiese tenido todo. Es cierto que su madre es algo insoportable, pero una vez acabado el colegio se podría haber independizado y empezado de nuevo él solo. Pero no, su impulsividad le hizo abandonarlo todo y ahora no tiene nada. Y todo por querer cepillarse a todas las sangre sucia de Hogwarts. Si las hubiese ignorado desde el principio, como debería haber hecho, ahora no estaría como está.

La posibilidad de que Sirius esté a gusto con la situación en la que se encuentra se me pasa fugazmente por la cabeza, pero la deshecho con rapidez. Es absurdo, lo más probable es que se arrepienta y por eso ha reaccionado de esa forma al hablarle de Cissy. Está claro que se siente celoso de no poder asistir a la boda a la que yo sí. Tal vez debería haber sido más considerada, pero no estaba muy centrada.

La verdad es que me asusta un poco lo que ha dicho mi primo; y no es lo que ha dicho, sino cómo lo ha hecho, en especial la última frase. Me ha hablado como si se avergonzase de mí, y no entiendo por qué. En mi opinión no he hecho nada de lo que avergonzarme ni nada que desprestigie a mi familia.

Cuando me seleccionaron en Gryffindor me sorprendí yo más que mis padres ya que mi padre fue a Slytherin y mi madre a Ravenclaw, que yo sepa nadie estuvo nunca en la casa de los leones.

El primer curso lo pase muy mal durante los primeros meses. Estaba sola en una casa en la que nadie se acercaba a mí (la primera semana pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Black que más o menos estaba en mi misma situación). Y para colmo tenia que compartir habitación con una sangre sucia que acababa de descubrir la magia y que no tenía ni idea de nada (y ahora sabe más que nadie). Sonrío al recordarlo.

Lily fue la primera que me habló en mi nueva casa, porque evidentemente no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.

- ¡Hola – me saludó cuando me senté en la mesa después de la selección, extendiéndome la mano – Me llamo Lily Evans, yo también entro nueva este curso. ¿Tu sabías que eras bruja? Yo no me enteré hasta que hace poco un hombre muy raro vino a mi casa con la carta de admisión....

Y claro, con once años, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo junto a Black y decirle que un engendro me había hablado, entonces él se acercó a Lily y comenzó a hablar con ella ante mi asombro.

De eso sí que me avergüenzo. Pero debéis comprender que durante mi corta vida había escuchado que los sangre sucia roban la magia de los magos, que los muggles nos queman vivos y nos ahorcan. Mi mayor temor hasta los once años fue encontrarme con alguno, y nada más entrar en el colegio me sientan en la mesa de los traidores a la sangre y los muggles ladrones de magia que ahorcan a los magos. Y bajo mi humilde opinión esa delgaducha pelirroja no tenía ningún derecho a robarme mi magia. Además mi madre siempre decía que esos engendros no eran dignos de nosotros, que éramos superiores, y que ni siquiera deberían atreverse a mirarnos.

Ahora, la mayoría del tiempo me olvido de la sangre di Lily, hasta que viene mi primo a recordármelo... .

Esa es otra; quitando a Theo, Peter es mi primer novio "formal" y viene Lucius a hablarme de matrimonio... . Y no un matrimonio cualquiera, he de casarme con un poderoso sangre limpia, lo que reduce mis posibilidades ya que la mayoría son horriblemente feos. Mi madre estaba encanada con Nott, sería una de las mejores opciones si no fuese un capullo.

También se apaciguaron bastante, ahora que lo recuerdo, tras mi acogida en Gryffindor al saber que compartía casa con sirius y que pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Y comenzaron a hacer planes con los Black.

Lucius se sentía orgulloso de mi, ya que en mis ratos libre me iba con él y sus amigos (ahí empezó mi, digamos encaprichamiento, con Theo) porque coincidimos en el colegio dos años, yo cursando 1º y 2º, y ellos 6º y 7º.

Cuando Sirius abandonó a su familia, especularon acerca de Régulus, pero era demasiado joven y abandonaron la idea. Tal vez mis padres hayan enviado a mi primo para mentalizarme de que empiece a buscar.

De todos modos, repito que ni mi primo ni mis padres tienen argumentos para avergonzarse de mí, y a que no he tratado con traidores a la sangre y, exceptuando a Lils de quien no hablo a mis padres, no permito que ningún impuro se me acerque.

En fin..., quizás debería disculparme con Black, al fin y al cabo él no tiene la culpa de mis problemas. Me inclino hacia delante para apagar la colilla en el exterior de la ventana y al hacerlo siento una sensación de vértigo en el estómago.

- ¿Natasha? – la voz de Peter me sobresalta y estoy a punto de caer al vacío, pero una fuerza invisible me empuja de nuevo al interior de la torre.

- ¡Por Merlín, Peter! – exclamo llevándome una mano al pecho – Por poco me matas del susto.

- Lo siento – se disculpa. Le noto extraño, reticente a acercarse - ¿Estás bien?

- De fábula – contesto con sarcasmo.

- Perdona – repite – Solo venía a despedirme, me voy ya.

- ¡Oh, oh, es cierto! Discúlpame, me había olvidado – me excuso adelantando un paso para acercarme a él, que no se mueve - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no, no pasa nada – contesta acercándose vacilante a mi.

Me coge de la mano, me besa con suavidad en los sabios y hace amago de separarse, pero no se lo permito, me suelto de su mano y coloco ambas alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Pero al cabo de tres segundos me percato de que continuo el beso de forma mecánica, no estoy sintiendo absolutamente nada al besarle. Eso me enfurece y pongo más énfasis. Aumento la presión de mis brazos en su nuca y aprieto más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero al conseguir unicamente sentir una dureza en la zona de mi ingle, me aparto y le miro a los ojos brillantes.

- Vas a llegar tarde – le digo.

- Tienes razón – concede – Perdona.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le pregunto con brusquedad. No soporto a la gente que se pasa el día excusándose por todo; especialmente cuando no hay razones para hacerlo. Debería disculparme yo y no él. Así lo único que consigue es que yo me sienta culpable – Peter no puedes ser tan inseguro, tienes que confiar más en ti.

- Lo siento – se disculpa de nuevo, bajando la mirada. Bufo y al hacerlo me mira con timidez.

- Vamos anda, te acompaño a la puerta.

*****

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha sido Tasha muy racista?... La disculpa y la reacción de Lily en el proximo cap (muy pronto espero) Por cierto, ¿qué pensais de Nott?_

_Hasta pronto. Xoxo. Eli_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Ya estamos con el 6º capi. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Conclusiones absurdas**

*****

Al entrar en la Sala Común veo que Lily, Beth, Lupin, Potter y Black están todos juntos sentados frente a la chimenea. Me acerco a ellos que, al percatarse de mi presencia, cesan su conversación para mirarme en silencio.

- Me voy – dice Lily abruptamente levantándose.

- ¿Estás bien Lils? – Le pregunto con suavidad poniendo la mano en su antebrazo. Mi amiga me mira con una frialdad que me deja helada y se suelta de mi mano.

- Perfectamente, ¿y tu? – Contesta, y sin esperar respuesta sube a la habitación seguida de Beth que me mira y se encoge de hombros.

Genial, me he quedado a solas con los tres amigos de mi novio, y llevo media hora pensando cómo disculparme con uno de ellos y todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Pedir perdón no es algo que acostumbre a hacer. Mi orgullo me lo impide.

Los tres chicos continúan mirándome y yo sigo parada frente a ellos con la boca semi abierta sin emitir sonido. Sacudo la cabeza.

- Black – comienzo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora soy un Black, Greengrass? – Me pregunta con ironía. Suspiro, tampoco esperaba que me lo pusiera fácil.

- Si, siempre lo has sido – le digo – Quería presentarte mis disculpas, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, ni que pagar por ellos. – Hago una pausa esperando que diga algo, pero no lo hace, se limita a mirarme tirado en el sofá – Aunque has de admitir que eres muy inoportuno en ocasiones, y en esta has pinchado en el lugar idóneo en el momento más inadecuado.

- Acepto tus disculpas – dice antes de añadir: - ¿Vas a casarte con mi hermano?

- ¡No! – Contesto inmediatamente – Ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno de qué? – Inquiere alzando una ceja.

- Creo que me debes tu también una disculpa.

- Discrepo – me contradice.

- ¿Perdona? – Le pregunto sorprendida.

- Ya te he dicho que estas perdonada Tash - ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de vacilarme! Esto es el colmo.

- ¿Natasha Greengrass? – Pregunta una voz infantil evitando que mande a Black a un lugar poco hospitalario.

- Soy yo – me giro y un niño de 1º o 2º me tiende una carta.

- El director me ha dado esto para ti.

- Gracias – contesto. Miro el sobre y distingo la caligrafía estilizada de mi padre. Lo abro apresuradamente y leo la carta - ¿Qué? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Remus preocupado - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- No – contesto – No es nada Lupin. Tengo que irme.

Subo lo más deprisa que puedo a mi habitación. Al entrar, Lily se levanta de su cama, donde estaba sentada junto a Beth, y sin siquiera mirarme entra al baño.

- ¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora? – Le pregunto a Beth de mala manera. Sé que no tengo derecho a hablarle así, pero llevo un día horrible; encima Lily está cabreada conmigo y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

- Tú sabrás lo que has dicho Tasha – contesta mi amiga mirándome con decepción.

- Ya me he disculpado con Black – la informo – No sabía que a Lily le afectase tanto lo que le diga o deje de decir a ese... entrometido.

- No es eso, es lo que has dado a entender – dice Beth – Yo no sé lo que ha pasado ni lo que te ha dicho tu primo o Nott, pero supongo que nada bueno; si no, no hubieses entrado en la provocación de Sirius.

- No he dado nada a entender Elisabeth – la corto. La habitación me está asfixiando de nuevo. Tengo que salir de aquí – Me voy a cenar.

- Pero si todavía es pronto – objeta. Me encojo de hombros.

- Déjala Beth – dice Lily saliendo del baño, noto que tiene los ojos irritados – Supongo que ya no querrá que la vean con nosotras. No somos dignas de ella, una pura sangre.

- No sé de qué estas hablando Lily – increpo – Pero no tengo ganas de discutir. Ya he escuchado demasiadas estupideces por un día.

Dicho esto salgo de la habitación y me encamino al Gran Comedor; en verdad no tengo hambre, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer. Además luego tengo que hacer la maleta. Mi padre me ha "sugerido" (aunque yo diría obligado) ir mañana a casa para hablar de un tema de "vital importancia" y así aprovechar para tener una cena de Navidad en familia.

Al entrar en el comedor veo que la mesa de Gryffindor está vacía, así que me siento en un extremo de la misma. Me sirvo un poco de ensalada y un par de muslos de pollo, y empiezo a cenar.

¿De qué narices estaba hablando Lily? Que yo recuerde, durante mi discusión con Black no he mencionado ni a Beth y a ella. ¡Maldito Black, siempre metiéndome en problemas! Me resulta increíble que pueda poner la misma sonrisa que Theo, y que en cada uno tenga un efecto tan opuesto. El primero la pone cuando va a burlarse o a decir algo hiriente; en cambio, cuando Theodore la esboza parece dulce, y consigue que hagas lo que te está pidiendo, le des la razón en lo que dice, y que coincidas con él aunque tu opines algo totalmente distinto (al menos conmigo tiene, bueno tenía ese efecto). No me lo explico.

Sin embargo en Sirius es muy sexy... Al pensar en eso sonrío sin saber muy bien por qué.

Justo al pensar en la sonrisa sexy de Black, otro Black me golpea suavemente en el hombro para captar mi atención.

- Hola Green – me saluda Régulus cuando me giro a mirarle. Al tener la boca llena inclino la cabeza para responder al saludo – Ya que tú estás sola y yo también, me preguntaba si te molestaría que nos sentásemos juntos.

De nuevo me que do anonadada ante la educación de sus palabras y la facilidad con que le salen.

- Claro, siéntate – Régulus se queda mirándome sin ninguna intención de hacerlo – Black, siéntate – repito por si no me ha escuchado.

- No esperaras que me siente aquí a la espera de los leones – me dice sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, claro! Se me olvidaba que las serpientes no pueden ser valientes y venenosas al mismo tiempo – bromeo levantándome.

- Que no te escuche tu padre decir eso – dice continuando la broma. Una vez sentados en la mesa de Slytherin vuelve a hablar – Me he enterado de que vamos a ser algo así como familia próximamente ¿no?

Tras esa frase vuelve mi paranoia... Me pongo en guardia.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto a la defensiva, si yo no quiero nadie me va a obligar a casarme con él, y menos sin siquiera consultarme – Eso será si yo acepto, y dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir en un futuro próximo.

- Y yo dudo que Malfoy vaya a postergar su boda con mi prima a la espera de tu consentimiento – replica riéndose.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida. ¡Claro, que Cissy es su prima, y pronto también lo será mía! - ¡Oh, cierto! Si, seremos primos o algo así ¿no?

- Algo así – concede - ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando?

- De nada – contesto de inmediato – Paranoias mías, no le des importancia.

- Como quieras – dice, y sonríe traviesamente – Pero por cómo nos está mirando mi hermano creo que puedo deducir tu paranoia por mí mismo.

Me giro y es cierto que Black nos está mirando furioso (¿o celoso?). Comienzo a reírme como hacía semanas que no me reía. Sirius cambia su mirada a sorpresa y después a furia de nuevo. Los pocos alumnos de Slytherin también me miran, estos inexpresivos. Régulus sonríe.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunta.

- Tu hermano y tú – contesto intentando cortar las carcajadas antes de que me entre el hipo y yo quede en evidencia por culpa de este.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué, según tu opinión, me parezco a mi hermano?.

- En sacar conclusiones absurdas – respondo limpiando mis labios con la servilleta – Lo siento Black, pero tengo que irme. Mañana tengo que ir a casa y aún no he hecho la maleta.

- Claro – dice levantándose caballerosamente – Nos veremos pronto – extiende la mano derecha hacia a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Mira de reojo a Sirius y después clava sus oscuros ojos en los míos. Sonríe antes de guiñarme un ojo y besarme los nudillos de la mano que aún mantiene entre las suyas. Me sorprende la suavidad de su tacto. Miro yo también con disimulo a Sirius y su expresión me hace soltar de nuevo una carcajada.

- Hasta pronto Régulus – me despido.

- Hasta otra Natasha.

Le doy la espalda y salgo del Gran Comedor sonriendo sin saber el motivo. En la puerta me cruzo con Lily y Beth que se disponen a entrar. Lily ni siquiera me mira, pero ya hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

***

* * *

_Y esto es todo por hoy. Me resulta algo raro escribir sobre Regulus, nunca he escrito nada sobre él y espero estar haciéndolo bien... Qué a gusto se esta sin Pettigrew, ¿verdad?_

_Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido Lily? ¿Creeis que tiene motivos para enfadarse?_

_Bueno, hasta la próxima, y ya sabeis que estoy abierta a sugerencias._

_Xoxo. Eli_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola otra vez!! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: La cena de Navidad**

***

_24. Diciembre 1979_

- Natasha, ¿todavía estás así? – Mi madre acaba de entrar en mi cuarto. He llegado hace media hora de reloj y ya me está riñendo – Dentro de nada van allegar los invitados y tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes de que lleguen. Date prisa.

- Si mama – contesto – Ya voy.

Mi madre sale de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo. En mi opinión, me he dado muchísima prisa. Normalmente tardo como unas dos horas en ducharme y secarme el pelo, en cambio hoy en media hora ya estoy duchada y casi peinada. Pero para mis padres nada es suficiente...

Saco tres vestidos del armario. Uno rojo, otro marrón y otro de un azul tan oscuro que parece negro. Me pruebo los tres sin decidirme por ninguno. Llaman a la puerta.

- Señorita Natasha, ¿puedo pasar?

- Si Eve, pasa – Eve es el ama de llaves. A mi madre no le gustaba la idea de tener elfos domésticos rondando por la casa, así que contrató a una squib. Eve es una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años, morena con ojos de obsidiana, y siempre se ha encargado de mí.

- El señor dice que si no esta usted en el despacho dentro de cinco minutos, va a tener que retrasar su vuelta a Hogwarts – me informa.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo. Teniendo en cuenta la percepción del tiempo de mi padre tengo que estar abajo en dos minutos – Rápido Eve, ¿qué vestido me pongo?

- El rojo es muy sexy, pero el marrón le queda fabulosamente. Y el azul es muy serio – Hace una pausa – Al señor le encantaría. Yo creo que debería ponerse el marrón con los zapatos celestes.

- ¿El marrón seguro? – Pregunto.

- Si, vaya poniéndoselo y yo me encargo de los complementos.

***

¿No te vas a maquillar? Tienes cara de muerta, tan pálida – He ahí el saludo de mi padre después de tres meses sin verme. Suspiro.

- Si padre, ahora mismo – contesto acercándome al escritorio – Pero antes quería verte.

- Siéntate Natasha – ordena. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni un mínimo de interés acerca de cómo me encuentro. No lo hay desde que cumplí los quince. Tras un nuevo suspiro me siento frente a él. – Me ha dicho Lucius que tienes novio.

- Si padre – Afirmo encogiéndome ligeramente en la silla. No sé qué opinará al respecto.

- ¡No te encojas! – Me riñe con voz atronadora. Vuelvo a erguirme – Así está mejor. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Mm... – dudo en contestar, temo que no sea de su agrado, y estoy prácticamente segura de que no lo será. Cojo aire – Peter Pettigrew.

Aguanto la respiración expectante a la reacción de mi padre, quien no ha cambiado la expresión de su cara.

- Bien, hemos invitado a los Black a cenar con nosotros. También vendrán el tío Abraxas, Lucios, Ian y Theodore Nott y Rabastan – Me informa sin opinar nada de mi novio. No sé si ese "bien" ha sido una aprobación o simplemente una coletilla para cambiar de tema – No sé si también vendrán Bella y Rodolphus Lestrange.

- De acuerdo padre – convengo - ¿Algo más o puedo retirarme?

- Si, para lo que te he hecho llamar – dice – Los adultos tenemos que hablar de temas importantes, por lo que quiero que tengas entretenidos a Régulus y Theo.

Me atraganto con el aire.

- ¿Perdón? – Pregunto, espero haberle entendido mal.

- Ya me has oído Natasha – dice mi padre – No quiero excusas ni niñerías. Espero que te comportes. Ahora ve a arreglarte.

***

No estaba muy convencida acerca de mi indumentaria, pero tras las sugerencias de Eve, me ha quedado un conjunto precioso.

Respecto a lo de hacer de niñera..., creo que me ocuparé únicamente de Régulus, al fin y al cabo, Theodore ya conoce la casa y es mayorcito, así que, que haga lo que se le antoje.

Escucho el timbre en la planta de abajo. Mi madre ha dicho que baje cuando estén todos los invitados. Así que le estoy escribiendo una carta a Lily, aunque no sé qué poner. Tal vez sea mejor no escribirla y hablar con ella en persona, pero me muero de ganas por contarle que tengo que "entretener" a Nott y a Black... . Mejor hablaré con ella en Hogwarts. Puedo contárselo a Beth. Si, le escribiré a ella.

- Señorita, ya puede bajar – me anuncia Eve. Me miro otra vez al espejo antes de salir. – Está preciosa, es señorito Nott va a quedarse atónito, tiene suerte de que su padre le tenga en cuenta como marido de usted.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que he hablado de ñas – dice bajando la mirada – Discúlpeme, lo lamento señorita Greengrass, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Por favor Eve, no digas tonterías – la cojo de los brazos para que no se vaya – Te he dicho millones de veces que me puedes tutear, yo no soy mis padres, no tengas miedo de decir cualquier cosa. Y ahora me vas a contar eso de mi padre y Nott.

- Por eso le han hecho volver del colegio – la miro reprobatoria, ella sonríe – Perdón, por eso te han hecho venir – repite – El señorito Malfoy le dijo a tu padre lo de tu novio ya que a ninguno le gustaba la idea. El señor decidió que iba a organizar una cena con los herederos de las familias con las que consentiría un matrimonio. La señora propuso al menor de los Nott, al señor le pareció una buena idea y le invitó.

- Pero no puede ser que ya estén pensando en matrimonio – le digo – Solo tengo 17 años. No quiero casarme tan pronto.

- Lo sé – dice simplemente Eve – deberías bajar, te están esperando. – Asiento con la cabeza mientras me levanto elegantemente – Señorita no vaya usted a hacer ninguna tontería respecto a lo que le he contado.

- Tranquila, haré lo que tenga que hacer – Eve me mira con ansiedad. Apoyo una mano sobre su hombro – No te preocupes Eve, y gracias.

***

- ¡Oh! Natasha querida, ya estás aquí – Anuncia mi madre teatralmente al verme bajar por la escalera. Inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Prima, estás preciosa – Lucius se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano, la besa y la coloca con elegancia en la doblez de su codo.

- Tu tampoco estás mal, Lulu – le digo con sorna. Odia que le llame así.

- No me llames así Natysh – contesta entre diente devolviéndome la pelota. Yo me río con disimulo; siempre que asistimos a una fiesta de este estilo intento romper la etiqueta de mi primo, aunque nunca lo he conseguido, todavía. Lucius me dirige hacia el fondo del salón donde se encuentran Cissy, Bellatrix y Régulus.

- Enhorabuena Narcissa – felicito a mi futura prima con un beso en la mejilla. Está radiante, como siempre.

- Gracias Tasha – me contesta cogiéndome la mano libre con cariño, y mira a mi primo con devoción. Yo sonrío.

- Buenas noches Bellatrix – saludo extendiendo la mano – espero que lo pases bien.

- Lo mismo digo Natasha – respondo con sorna estrechándome la mano. Nunca me ha caído especialmente bien.

- Régulus, un placer verte de nuevo – le digo al Slytherin. Él abre la boca para contestar, pero la voz de mi madre pidiéndonos pasar al salón se lo impide. Mi primo suelta mi mano para tomar a Narcissa de la cintura y guiarla al salón.

Veo a Theo y a su hermano Ian junto a la puerta del comedor. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y hace amago de caminar hacia mí, pero de pronto cambia la expresión de su cara y me da la espalda. Me quedo mirándole con desconcierto e inconscientemente mis ojos vagan a la parte inferior de su espalda.

- Natasha – la vox de Régulus me sobresalta y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por lo que estaba haciendo. Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si – contesto sonriendo.

- Me preguntaba si me permites escoltarte al comedor – dice el chico ahuecando el brazo para que se lo tome.

- Por supuesto – contesto sin romper la sonrisa. Régulus tiene algo especial. Me siento relajada a su lado, y estoy convencida que puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa y que es la persona que mejor me entendería en estos momentos, porque seguramente él esté en la misma (sino peor) situación que yo.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclama Régulus – Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¿Nott y Curtis?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Digo en un tono un pelín más alto de que debería. Miro hacia el lugar que me señala Régulus y efectivamente, Theo y Curtis están muy juntitos haciéndose confidencias al oído. Un fuego abrasador me salta, pero consigo sofocarlo antes de ponerme en evidencia – Desde luego, son tal para cual.

- Fuisteis pareja, ¿cierto? – Me pregunta mientras tomamos asiento.

- Bueno, yo no diría tanto – contesto controlando la furia que me invade – A no ser que tres días cuenten como relación de pareja.

- Todavía sientes algo por él – dice.

Me sentiré muy a gusto con él, pero no le voy a tolerar ese tipo de comentarios que además no son ciertos. No pueden serlos.

- No tengo por qué contestar a eso. No tenemos confianza como para que me preguntes algo así – le digo.

- De acuerdo – contesta – En cualquier caso, no era una pregunta.

- Igualmente, no es de tu incumbencia – le advierto. Ni siquiera me molesto en negar su sentencia.

- Captado – dice, evidentemente no se va a disculpar – De todos modos, ¿qué hace Curtis aquí?

- Ni idea, pero creo que a mi madre no le está haciendo ninguna gracia.

- No tiene pinta, no – concuerda mirando la cara de reprobación de mi madre.

Eve comienza a servir la comida, y al llegar a mi plato me presiona el hombro con disimulo en señal de apoyo. Le agradezco el gesto con una sonrisa que ve Theo, al parecer no soy tan disimulada como ella.

- ¿Cómo va el curso Nat? – Me pregunta Ian, el hermano de Theo, sentado a mi lado.

- DE momento bien, con poco de nostalgia, por eso de que es el último y tal – respondo. Ian siempre me ha caído genial, es como el hermano mayor que nunca he tenido - ¿Tu qué tal todo?

- Bastante bien – dice sonriendo mientras coge la mano de Patricia Selwyn por debajo de mesa. Le miro con asombro y disimuladamente se lleva un dedo a los labios diciéndome así que guarde silencio.

Patricia es la hermana de Richard Selwyn, el otro mejor amigo de mi primo. Ian, Rich y Lucius no han roto la estrecha amistad que tenían en el colegio, al contrario esta parece haberse afianzado más con el paso de los años. Pero Rich siempre ha sobre protegido a Patricia. Cada vez que en Hogwarts la miraba un chico y su hermano lo veía, este le maldecía. Así que ahora Ian se juega bastante, ya que los métodos de Richard han avanzado y no se va a contentar con un Petrificus Totalus con los pantalones bajados en medio de un pasillo.

Tricia sigue la dirección de mis ojos y mira a Ian asustada, después a mí y de nuevo a su novio, o lo que sea. Nott niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y ella inmediatamente se relaja. Yo la miro sonriendo y ella me devuelve tímidamente la sonrisa.

Llega la hora de los postres y Eve sale de la cocina dispuesta a servirlos.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde has dejado a Pettigrew esta noche, o también sobrepaso con eso el límite de mi incumbencia? – Me pregunta Régulus con una sonrisa traviesa que le hache parecerse a su hermano.

- Ja, ja, ja – me río. Me pone difícil enfadarme con él – Peter estará en su casa supongo, mi padre no le ha invitado.

- ¿Pettigrew? – Interviene Ian - ¿Estás con Pettigrew?

Le miro alzando una ceja.

- Vale, vale. No digo nada pero deberías ir a San Mungo a hacerte una revisión. No sabía que te gustasen las ratas Natasha.

- Ian... – le voy a decir que se meta en sus asuntos cuando la voz de mi padre me interrumpe.

- Ahora los señores vamos a ir a la biblioteca a fumar, la señoras tenéis el té servido en la sala de lectura.

Mi madre y yo nos levantamos para guiar a las demás a la sala.

Dos horas después algunas familias comienzan a despedirse. Los Curtis entre ellas, para mi alivio. Rachel se ha tirado todo el rato hablándome de Theo... Que Theo por aquí, que si Theo por allí... Casi la mato.

Estoy en recibidor despidiendo a Pollux e Irma Black (los abuelos de Régulus y Cissy) cuando Theo se pone a mi lado. Yo me envaro inmediatamente.

- Quiero hablar contigo – me susurra con disimulo.

- Y yo quiero muchas cosas que no puedo tener y me aguanto – le contesto, cuando veo que are la boca añado: - Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Es en serio Nat – dice.

- No

- Tengo que hablar contigo, no me hagas tomar medidas que no quiero.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Theo? – Le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír a los que se están yendo – Porque si es así lo llevas crudo.

- Natasha, por favor, es importante. Pon las condiciones que quieras. Dame cinco minutos.

- Tres – le concedo.

- De acuerdo, tres – conviene – En diez minutos en tu habitación.

- Ni de coña – eso sí que no – En la cocina.

- ¿En la cocina? – Pregunta poniendo mala cara. Le miro con expresión pétrea – De acuerdo, en la cocina.

****

* * *

_Bueno, que os ha parecido?? De qué querrá hablar Nott con Natasha??_

_Me he inventado a Ian, no sé si Nott tiene hermanos o no. De todas formas Ian será el padre del futuro Theodore Nott que irá a Hogwarts con Harry y demás._

_Otra cosa, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo van las cenas de etiqueta ni nada de eso así que espero haberlo hecho decentemente jeje._

_Un saludo, y hasta la próxima._

_Xoxo. Eli_


	8. Chapter 8

_

* * *

_

Perdón por el retraso, pero he estado de exámenes y tenía un bloqueo monumental respecto a esta historia, que parece he encauzado por un camino que no esperaba (todavía) ni de lejos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que os va a gustar … si no es así hacérmelo saber para ver como arreglar el entuerto…

_Espero que os guste_

* * *

*******

Estoy en recibidor despidiendo a Pollux e Irma Black (los abuelos de Régulus y Cissy) cuando Theo se pone a mi lado. Yo me envaro inmediatamente.

- Quiero hablar contigo – me susurra con disimulo.

- Y yo quiero muchas cosas que no puedo tener y me aguanto – le contesto, cuando veo que are la boca añado: - Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Es en serio Nat – dice.

- No

- Tengo que hablar contigo, no me hagas tomar medidas que no quiero.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Theo? – le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír a los que se están yendo – Porque si es así lo llevas crudo.

- Natasha, por favor, es importante. Pon las condiciones que quieras. Dame cinco minutos.

- Tres – le concedo.

- De acuerdo, tres – conviene – En diez minutos en tu habitación.

- Ni de coña – eso si que no – En la cocina.

- ¿En la cocina? – pregunta poniendo mala cara. Le miro con expresión pétrea – De acuerdo, en la cocina.

Termino de despedir a los invitados y me dirijo rápidamente al aseo de mi habitación. Me miro al espejo y compruebo que todo sigue en su sitio. Respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Con cada paso que doy, mi pulso se va acelerando. Al llegar a la puerta vuelvo a respirar hondo repetidas veces hasta que el ritmo cardiaco se normaliza, pero al estirar la mano hacia el picaporte, esta comienza a temblar de nuevo. Suspiro, es una causa perdida. En ese momento Theo se acerca.

- Has venido - dice - Pensaba que me ibas a dar esquinazo.

- Si me comprometo a hacer algo, lo hago - contesto - A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

- Tienes razón - contesta. Me parece notarle algo nervioso - ¿Entramos?

Asiento con la cabeza y abro la puerta. Eve está dentro limpiando la encimera. Theo abre la boca para echarla groseramente, al fin y al cabo no es más que una squib. Le doy un pisotón para que la cierre.

- Eve, discúlpanos un momento por favor - Eve asiente, y con la mirada baja sale por la puerta de servicio.

- Eres demasiado condescendiente con los sirvientes - me reprocha.

- ¿Es de eso de lo que querías hablarme? - pregunto con voz neutra.

Mantenemos un duelo de miradas que finalmente gano. Él suspira.

- No - dice. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos en silencio.

- ¿Y bien? - le apremio. No me gusta lo que siento estando con él. O mejor dicho, no me gusta que me guste.

- Quería pedirte… Quería disculparme por todo, me gustaría que fuésemos amigos.

Vaya, esto es nuevo. Theodore Nott disculpándose. Me quedo inmóvil unos segundos. En el fondo si que me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, al fin y al cabo, Theo ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida y no me gustaría sacarle de ella. Pero aunque le sacase de mi futuro no podría (ni querría) sacarle de mi pasado y mis recuerdos. Pasado y recuerdos que están muy recientes, demasiado frescos como para cambiar la relación tan pronto. Al ver mi indecisión, Theo me coge una mano. Una sensación de electricidad y calidez recorre mi brazo y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Hace mucho que no siento algo así, ni siquiera la primera vez que besé a Peter. Por eso mismo no puedo ser su amiga. Suspiro y retiro mi mano.

- No creo que eso sea posible, Theo - le digo - Es demasiado pronto.

- Nat, no soporto la mirada de odio que me dedicas cuando me ves - me dice - Podría vivir con tu odio, pero no con el chispazo de dolor que veo en tu rostro cuando me miras. Dejarte fue la estupidez más grande que he hecho nunca, si pudiese volver atrás no lo haría. Quiero compensártelo, sé que no vas a volver conmigo, así que no te lo voy a pedir. Pero no quiero salir de tu vida.

- Theo, no voy a sacarte de mi vida. Aunque pudiese, no lo haría; pero ahora no puedo darte amistad lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una relación lo más cordal posible.

- ¿Y con el tiempo? - pregunta.

- Con el tiempo ya veremos - contesto.

- De acuerdo - acepta tendiéndome una mano - ¿Me concederás luego un baile? Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por tu madre. Se volvería loca de contenta.

- Ajajá - me río estrechándole la mano - Está bien, pero solo por mi madre.

******

- Señorita Natasha, despierte - Eve me zarandea suavemente. Abro los ojos perezosamente y ella se aleja para abrir las cortinas. La ventana deja paso a una luz tenue y un cielo gris. El jardín está cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Un perfecto día de Navidad. Para quién le guste la nieve, claro, que no es mi caso.

- ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunto a Eve.

- Las ocho, voy a servir el desayuno en media hora - contesta.

- De acuerdo - contesto soñolienta.

- ¿Necesita algo más? - pregunta ella solícita.

- No, puedes irte - cuanto menos se exponga a mi mal humor matutino, mejor para ella.

- Una cosa más, ha llegado su lechuza, he dejado la carta sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias.

Me pongo de pie y estiro los músculos para desperezarme. Me dirijo al cuarto de baño, me miro al espejo y veo que tengo una cara horrible. No tengo ojeras, pero eso no es nuevo; tengo la suerte de que no se me crean con facilidad. Toda mi vida he padecido algo de insomnio y nunca se me han formado ojeras. Sin embargo tengo los ojos hinchados y la nariz también. La palidez de mi rostro ayuda a acentuar las marcas rojas que me ha creado la almohada en mis mejillas. Retiro la vista de semejante espectáculo y me siento en el retrete para descargar la vejiga después de la noche. Me lavo las manos, los dientes, y después la cara con agua bien fría para bajar la hinchazón. Luego me aplico una crema hidratante muggle que me regaló Lily que contiene algo de color. Lily, al pensar en ella se me hace un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Hoy hablaré con ella ya que llegaré al colegio a la hora de comer. Me cepillo el cabello y vuelvo a la habitación. Cojo la carta que contiene la respuesta de Beth.

"_Menudo marrón lo de Nott, Jorge seguramente haya ido a cenar a tu fiesta ya que él sí recibió invitación. _

_Espero que os lo paséis bien, Beth."_

Vaya, si que se ha matado a escribir. Generalmente las cartas de mi amiga son kilométricas, me extraña que no me haya preguntado por la ropa que usé, lo que comimos, ni si vino Samuels (que no lo hizo, por cierto; me sorprende que no lo sepa). Me pregunto si irá todo bien entre ellos… Tampoco se interesa por Theo, ni siquiera si lo pasé bien… Nunca he sido una persona analítica, por lo que no le doy importancia a la escueta carta, me limito a asumir que Beth andaba escasa de tiempo. En este momento no sé lo equivocada que estoy…

No se me había ocurrido que mi padre invitaría a los Samuels, aunque tampoco me sorprende. Son una familia respetada y Jorge es de mi edad, así que no es extraño. Dejo el pergamino sobre la mesa y bajo a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor veo que mi madre ya está sentada ojeando El Profeta antes de que llegue mi padre. Se sobresalta al verme, se sonroja ligeramente y aparta rápidamente el diario. A mi padre no le gusta que lo leamos.

- Buenos días mama - la saludo y me acerco a besarla en la mejilla.

- Buenos días hija - parece estar de buen humor - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, muy bien - contesto - ¿Y tu?

- No he dormido mal.

En ese momento entra mi padre, y yo me pongo rígida con los hombros bien cuadrados. Se aproxima a besar a mi madre en la misma mejilla que yo. A mi me presiona ligeramente el hombro, lo que me sorprende; deben de estar de un humor excelente. Desde hace años, el contacto físico entre papa y yo es prácticamente nulo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana, Natasha? - me pregunta.

- Bien, papa - contesto - ¿Y tu?

- Espléndido - responde sonriendo. Increíble - Hoy tomaré poleo, Eve.

- Me alegro - le digo alargando el brazo para coger una tostada.

- Se te veía muy contenta ayer bailando con Theo - dice mi madre. Yo trago con incomodidad - Parecías relajada.

Alzo una ceja mientras le doy un trago a mi taza de café. ¿Relajada? Hacía meses que no estaba tan nerviosa. Después del baile tuve que sentarme ya que me temblaban tanto las piernas que los tacones no podían sostenerme. Además estar tan cerca de Theo no fue nada bueno… Su olor tan cerca, sentir su respiración en mi oreja, su brazo rodeando firmemente mi cintura, me ponía la carne de gallina; lo que contrastaba con el calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo acentuándose en el lugar donde estaba situada la mano del chico.

Al recordarlo me recorre un escalofrío.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais los dos encerrados en la cocina? - me pregunta mi padre serio pero con una nota de regocijo en su voz. La taza me tiembla en las manos.

- ¿Encerrados? - pregunto estúpidamente. No quiero admitir que estuve a solas con él, no es lo que hace una chica decente. No creo que mis padres lo vean con muy buenos ojos.

- No te hagas la tonta, Lucius os vio entrar, además aunque no te lo creas tu madre y yo también hemos sido jóvenes, y buscábamos cualquier oportunidad para darnos algún beso a escondidas; ya sabes que eso antes estaba prohibido. Por suerte las épocas cambian.

- ¡Vaya! A Lulu no se le escapa nada - contesto molesta, no me gusta que mi primo y mi padre hablen a mis espaldas - Pero solo hablábamos - Al ver la mirada esperanzada que mi madre le dirige a mi padre, me apresuro a añadir: - No tenemos ningún motivo para besarnos, ni en público ni a escondidas.

- Cuando eras pequeña estabas loca por él - recuerda mi madre.

- Ya no soy pequeña - apunto con un matiz de frialdad.

- El año pasado no os quitabais los ojos de encima - observa.

- El año pasado, las cosas cambian.

- Hay cosas que no tienen por qué cambiar - interviene mi padre.

- Pero han cambiado, y así van a seguir - respondo con un tono que no admite réplica. Como lo he aprendido de mi padre, se da por enterado, pero no va a cesar en su empeño. De momento cambia de objetivo.

- ¿Se lo pasó bien Régulus? - pregunta con indiferencia.

- Eso creo - contesto y me dispongo a dar por concluida la conversación - ¿A qué hora sale el traslador?

- A las diez y media - contesta mama.

- En ese caso, ¿puedo retirarme a preparar el equipaje? - pregunto. No nos podemos levantar de la mesa hasta que lo haga mi padre.

- Si, retírate - dice mi padre levantándose - Tracy, tu hermana viene a comer. Me lo dijo ayer pero se me olvidó comentártelo.

- ¿Viene la tía Daphne? - pregunto ilusionada. Mi tía es genial, tiene veinte años menos que mi madre por lo que solo es tres años mayor que yo. Mis abuelos no esperaban tener más hijos después de mi madre, por lo que fue una sorpresa.

- Sí, pero no la vas a ver - contesta mi padre - No voy a cambiar la hora del traslador, así que o te quedas el resto de vacaciones o te vas a las diez y media.

Me apetece ver a la tía, pero no estar en casa toda la semana, por lo que me encojo de hombros y subo a ducharme.

*****

Todavía no me he acostumbrado a la sensación que deja el traslador, tengo la sensación de que nunca lo haré. A ver si me saco pronto la licencia de aparición, y esta vez no suspendo el examen… Tras restregarme los ojos en el despacho de Dumbledore para que mi visión se normalice, echo un vistazo alrededor. Tontamente, tenía la esperaza de que Beth o tal vez Lily, estuvieran esperándome pero no podían saber a qué hora iba a llegar, si lo hubiesen sabido, sin lugar a dudas hubiesen ido a recibirme.

- ¿Ha tenido una buena cena de navidad? - me pregunta el director ofreciéndome un caramelo de limón - Tome uno, se sentirá mejor.

- Gracias - contesto obedeciendo al anciano - No ha sido desagradable.

- Menos es nada - dice sonriendo y yo no puedo hacer menos que hacerme eco de su sonrisa. - Vaya a descansar señorita Green, se la ve cansada.

- Gracias profesor, hasta luego.

Al llegar a la Sala Común están Potter y Beth jugando al ajedrez. Me acerco a ellos sonriente.

- Hola chicos - les saludo.

- Buenas Green - responde James alegremente.

- Hola - dice Beth sin levantar la vista del tablero. Si que está concentrada, en otras circunstancias se hubiese levantado a abrazarme. Como ella no lo hace, me aproximo yo a ella y apoyo una mano en su delgado hombro - Joder Tasha, ¿Cuánta colonia te has echado? Ese pestazo me desconcentra, y he apostado mucho en esta partida.

- Tranquilízate, Davis - la voz de Black viene de mi espalda, y su propietario pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros - Deja ya de inventarte excusas tontas, no vas a conseguir ganar a James. Además - me sobresalto al notar la nariz del chico en mi cuello, y aspira en el lugar donde oreja y cuello se unen - A mi me parece que Tash huele deliciosamente bien.

James sonríe con sorna. Utilizo el escalofrío que estremece mi cuerpo para deshacerme de Black.

- Deja de hacer el idiota, Black - Me alejo de él - Beth ya ha machacado al capitán, en cuanto mueva la torre al E5.

Todos miran el movimiento que he indicado, Beth sonríe y mueve la torre.

- Jaque Mate, señor Potter

- ¡Eh! Eso no vale - protesta el aludido - Si valía que nos soplasen movimientos hubiese llamado a Lunático.

- Yo iba a hacer ese movimiento antes de que viniese Tasha - alega Beth - ¿Y cuándo vais a dejar de usar esos motes ridículos? Ya no tenéis once años.

- James - dice Black muy serio - Ha dicho que nuestros apodos son ridículos.

- Ya la he oído Sirius - contesta James con cara de circunstancias - Después de hacer trampa, se atreve a insultarnos.

- ¡Oh, venga chicos! - intervengo, parece que Potter se ha puesto pálido de verdad - No ha sido para tanto.

- Tash, no entres en esto - dice Sirius poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro a modo de consuelo. Cada día está más tonto - No ha sido culpa tuya.

Alucino. Miro a Beth y está tan sorprendida como yo.

- Esto no se queda aquí, Davis - dice James. - Nadie insulta a los Merodeadores y se sale con la suya.

- ¡Yo no os he insultado! - se ofende Beth, es cierto que nunca le ha gustado desvalorar a nadie; por lo que me sorprende lo que dice a continuación - Si os quisiera insultar os hubiese dicho que sois tontos de remate, lo que ni siquiera sería insultaros, simplemente sería la constatación de un hecho.

James y Sirius se miran con seriedad.

- Esto sí que no lo podemos consentir - dice James - Subamos a la habitación, tenemos que hablar e informar inmediatamente a Lunático y a Colagusano.

- Vamos - apoya Sirius antes de volverse hacia mi amiga - Te has pasado Davis.

Beth y yo miramos anonadadas el lugar por donde han desaparecido los chicos, después nos miramos entre nosotras y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, tanto que apenas puedo respirar. Pero me siento bien mientras río, es como cuando dejo la mochila en el suelo tras un día de clases, pero la carga invisible que llevo ahora es mucho más pesada que cuatro libros, y no sé cuando ha aparecido ni de qué es ese peso que llevo sobre mis hombros.

- No me lo puedo creer - dice Beth entrecortadamente cuando consigue hablar - ¿Has visto cómo se han puesto por una tontería?

- Si - contesto - Creo que Potter hasta se ha puesto pálido.

- ¿Si, verdad? ¿No me lo he imaginado? - Al corroborar la ausencia de color en el rostro de James, volvemos a reírnos con ganas revolcándonos en el sillón.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- ¡Lily! - exclamo al verla con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras, su antigua pose de Prefecta, me levanto y voy corriendo a abrazarla. Ella debe quedarse tan estupefacta como yo, ya que no soy dada a las muestras de afecto; pero al verla me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de menos, nunca en estos siete años hemos estado más de cinco minutos enfadadas - ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!

- No creo que entre tanto sangre limpia y en la fiesta del año, hayas tenido mucho tiempo para acordarte de mí - contesta con una dureza inusual en ella que me deja fría, sin saber qué contestar a semejante idiotez.

- Lils, no sé que he hecho para que pienses algo así, pero te aseguro que estás muy equivocada - le digo - Te pido disculpas si he dicho algo o he actuado de forma que te molestase. Sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, Beth y tu; y no soporto que estés enfadada conmigo.

Veo que su expresión se relaja, lo que me produce alivio, pero tampoco puedo confiarme mucho. Suspira.

- No estoy enfadada Tasha - responde - Es solo que me cuesta aceptar tu educación, y los valores que tienes muy arraigados - al ver mi ceño fruncido agrega: - No tanto como otros, pero los tienes Tasha, aunque tu creas lo contrario. Mira a tu alrededor, todos con los que te relacionas son sangre limpia y a veces con algún mestizo, pero en general con magos de estirpe.

- Pero mis mejores amigas sois vosotras - alego.

- Porque dormimos en la misma habitación, Natasha - interviene Beth - Si llegas a estar en otro cuarto, ¿te habrías molestado en conocernos, en mirarnos siquiera?

No sé qué contestar, me están diciendo unas verdades que yo no sabía que existían, tienen razón por supuesto, pero me cuesta aceptarlo. Yo me tenía como una chica con una mentalidad abierta y tolerante.

- Lo lamento - es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

- No tienes que disculparte - dice Lily, ya vuelve a ser la chica dulce y comprensiva de siempre - No es culpa tuya, te han educado así, desde que eras pequeña has estado escuchando unos ideales en los que tú también, en menor medida, crees.

- Creía - la corrijo - Hasta que os conocí, vosotras hicisteis tambalear mis valores y no puedo negar que en ocasiones me siento incómoda, pero con mi familia. Porque la mayor parte del tiempo me olvido de las familias de las que procedéis, y a veces reconozco que digo cosas que os pueden molestar, y lo siento.

- Nosotras no somos tu familia, Tasha, no te vamos a obligar a pensar de una manera determinada, pero no podemos compartir tus opiniones respecto a muchas cosas.

- Lo sé - digo. - Y lo siento.

- ¡Vaya! - exclama Beth de pronto con una enorme sonrisa - Creo que nunca te había oído disculparte tanto, tan seguido, y con sinceridad. - dice pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, y otro sobre los de Lily - ¿Verdad Lils?

- Cierto - contesta - Hemos batido un record. La orgullosa, fría y correcta Natasha Greengrass ha bajado la guardia.

- ¡Oh, dejarlo ya! - digo intentando deshacerme del brazo de Beth sin resultados - Yo no soy fría, y no he bajado nada. Sois unas neuróticas.

- ¿Crisis cerrada? - pregunta Lils.

- Cerrada y olvidada - contesto sonriendo.

- Pues habrá que celebrarlo - propone Beth - Si la reina de las fiestas no está aburrida de ellas - dice mirándome - Podíamos ir esta noche a Hogsmade, que han abierto una discoteca nueva.

- ¡Qué manía con saltarse las reglas! - dice Lily - No tienes permiso.

- Pero si voy supervisada por una Prefecta - dice señalándome - y de un Premio Anual - ahora señala a Lily.

- Por eso mismo no podemos ir, porque Tash es prefecta y yo Premio Anual, debemos dar ejemplo, y escaparnos al pueblo para ir de fiesta no es un buen ejemplo.

- ¿Cómo que no? - intervengo - Es el ejemplo de lo que NO hay que hacer.

- Así me gusta Tash - me apoya Beth - Venga Lils no seas así, anímate, tenemos que celebrar nuestra reforzada amistad.

- Vamos, Evans, no seas rajada - la animo.

- ¡Oh, está bien! - accede al fin - Pero si nos pillan voy a alegar estar bajo una _Imperius, _¿está claro?

- Clarísimo - asegura Beth.- Por cierto Tasha, cuéntanos que pasó con Nott y el mini Black.

- ¿Ahora? - pregunto mirando estúpidamente alrededor, desde hace un rato tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está observando, pero solo hay algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores que están a lo suyo. - No hay nada importante que contar, esta noche con una copa en la mano os lo cuento todo, a propósito Beth, tu querido Samuels no fue.

- ¿No? - dice extrañada - Qué raro.

- Me voy a dormir un rato chicas, que estoy agotada - digo.

- De acuerdo - dice Lily - yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Como no - dice Beth rodando los ojos - Yo voy a buscar a Jorge, pero te acompaño un poco y te cuento la última de los _grandísimos_ Merodeadores.

Subo a la habitación sin poder evitar una carcajada al recordarlo.

******

- Silencio - ordena Lily - Malditos tacones, Beth recuérdame que nunca te vuelva a hacer caso.

- De acuerdo - contesta obediente - Tasha di la contraseña.

- ¿La contraseña? - pregunto mirándola desconcertada - ¿Qué contraseña?

- Pues la contraseña para que se abra la estatua - dice Beth.

- Pensé que tu sabías cual era - contesto. Nos giramos para enfrentar a Lily.

- Genial - exclama - Hemos atravesado todo el castillo para nada, perfecto. Volvamos a la torre.

- Shssss - detengo a mi amiga agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia un hueco tras la estatua - Se acerca alguien, oigo los pasos.

Nos apresuramos a escondernos en el diminuto espacio y casi dejamos de respirar en nuestro afán por no emitir el menor ruido. El sonido de los pasos cada vez están más cerca, pero no vemos a nadie. Cuando se suponía que, por lo que los pasos indicaban, tenía que haber alguien frente a nosotras, se detienen y escuchamos unas risillas que me son familiares.

- Suponíamos que os encontraríamos aquí - dice la que parece la voz de Potter antes de que el chico apareciese de la nada, junto a Black. - Bonitas piernas Evans.

- Beth, te voy a matar - susurra Lily reincorporándose. Beth y yo la imitamos y salimos de nuestro escondite - Cierra el pico Potter.

- Pero si cierro el pico, no te podré decir la contraseña - contesta el chico.

- No necesitamos ninguna contraseña, nos vamos a la cama.

- Cornamenta, me parece que tenemos que enseñar a la pelirroja lo que es una fiesta - dice Sirius cogiendo a Lily por la cintura para impedirla el paso. Y yo, no se por qué, pero no puedo apartar la vista del brazo de Black rodeando el cuerpo de mi amiga, ansiando que Lily se aparte o que él la suelte - Tomároslo como una clase gratuita. - añade dirigiéndose a Beth y a mí. Suspiro aliviada al ver que Lily vuelve a nuestro lado alejándose del musculoso brazo de Sirius - Y por esta noche, olvidaremos nuestro enfado contigo, Davis.

Beth suelta un bufido.

- Como queráis - dice encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Nos vamos o qué?

- Las señoritas delante - dice James. Y mira a su amigo sonriente, lo que me mosquea. Tres chicas, dos de ellas con falda, saltando para entrar en una estatua y dos chicos tras ellas mirando cómo las faldas pueden subirse…

- De eso nada Potter - protesto - No tengo ningunas ganas de enseñaros el culo.

- Serás cabrón - dice Lily al ver la cara de fastidio de los dos chicos al mirarse.

- Tranquila fiera - dice el chico - Yo voy delante.

- Total, para lo que hay que ver - añade Black con desdén mirándome.

- Imbécil - musito. No me ha hecho ninguna gracia ese comentario, que por cierto, tendría que darme igual la opinión del mejor amigo de mi novio… Pero no lo hace, de hecho a veces tengo la impresión de que me importa más que la de mi propio novio.

- Green, mueve tu precioso trasero aquí dentro, ¿o quieres que salga a buscarte? - la voz de Sirius me saca de mis pensamientos y veo que ya han entrado todos. Echó un último vistazo alrededor y entro.

*******

- ¡Guau! - exclamo al entrar en la discoteca - Es alucinante.

Me avergüenza admitir que nunca había entrado en un lugar semejante, y no puedo evitar asombrarme del juego de luces, la ropa, o todo lo que sea de color blanco resplandeciendo entre la oscuridad; la música, los cuerpo moviéndose a su ritmo, chicos observando los movimientos femeninos, cuerpos pegados, parejas besándose en los sillones…

- Vamos a por bebidas - anuncia Potter - ¿Qué queréis?

- Cerveza de mantequilla - dice Lily ajena a la mirada de sorna de los chicos.

- Whisky de fuego - pide Beth ganándose una mirada de aprobación de Black y otra de reproche de Lily. Los chicos me miran esperando mi pedido, yo no bebo pero no quiero parecer una idiota delante de Black, me reservo ese pensamiento para analizarlo mañana, esta noche estamos de fiesta, una de verdad, con mis amigos…

- ¿Tendrán lo que me diste en el bot… en vuestra "pequeña reunión"? - le pregunto a Sirius que sonríe complacido.

- Probaremos - contesta - Si no tienen, ¿qué quieres?

- Lo dejo a tu elección, pero whisky no - no creo que pudiese aguantarlo.

- De acuerdo - dice alejándose junto a James.

- ¿Qué mosca os ha picado? - pregunta Lily - No pienso cargar con ninguna borracha, ya os lo aviso.

- Bueno, tenemos a dos chicos fuertes y guapos para que nos cuiden - dice Beth.

- Hasta que alguna rubia pechugona se les acerque - dice Lily - Veréis que pronto se olvidan de nosotras.

- ¿Celosa Lils? - pregunto sonriendo.

- No digas tonterías - contesta mirando hacia otro lado, signo indicador de que está mintiendo, si no llega a estar tan oscuro estoy segura de que la hubiese visto ruborizarse. Beth y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

- Has tenido suerte Green - dice Sirius llegando junto a James con las bebidas, las reparten - ¿Nos sentamos?

******

Vale, creo que la bebida se me ha subido un poco a la cabeza, mientras bailaba no lo he notado, pero ahora sentada parece que el asiento se mueve un poco. Pero me encuentro bien, creo que hacía meses que no me sentía tan… libre, sí libre es la palabra. Le doy otro trago a mi bebida para acabarla. No soy gran aficionada al alcohol, pero he de admitir que esta bebida está buenísima.

- Black - le digo al chico que acaba de sentarse a mi lado y que gira la cabeza para mirarme. Tiene unos ojos increíbles, nunca me había fijado en el contraste de colores, no podría definir si son verdes, azules o grises… y los labios, nunca les había prestado atención, aunque a decir verdad nunca antes había estado tan cerca, son carnosos. Nada que ver con los de Peter que son finos. Me pregunto cómo besara, cómo sería su tacto sobre los míos; durante un segundo me digo que solo tendría que inclinarme un poco para comprobarlo, el olor que desprende parece invitarme a hacerlo. Pero Sirius se aparta hacia atrás devolviéndome la cordura que momentáneamente he perdido. Carraspeo - ¿Te importa traerme otra de estas?

- ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastantes, Tash? - me pregunta. Miro la mesa y veo mis dos vasos, Beth ya se ha bebido cuatro de whisky y va por la quinta. No creo que tres sean muchas.

- La última - digo. Me mira sopesándolo durante unos segundos.

- La última - me advierte levantándose - Ahora vengo.

Asiento con la cabeza y le observo alejarse pasando entre la gente con gracilidad y juraría que sin rozar a nadie, con lo difícil que parece.

- Puff, estoy molida - me sobresalto cuando Beth se sienta junto a mí. - ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Me acabo de sentar, Sirius ha ido a por más bebida - contesto sonriente.

- Ten cuidado Tasha - me dice mi amiga. - El chico de azul me ha preguntado por ti.

- ¿El de azul? - pregunto mirando alrededor para buscarle, no me acuerdo de su cara. Al fin le encuentro - Argg, le habrás dicho que soy producto de su imaginación ¿verdad?

- Me ha parecido más fácil decirle que tienes novio, sabes que si he bebido se me da mal mentir. - responde con sorna, una forma bastante hábil y sutil de recordarme lo que parece que he olvidado. Me sonrojo avergonzada - Aunque creo que ha pensado que Black era tu novio, ya que parecía que os fueseis a besar hace un momento.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea absurda? - pregunto evitando su mirada. No es que me queje pero acabo de darme cuenta de que yo iba a besarle, y el imbécil se ha apartado, ¡quién se cree que es para rechazarme! Me ordeno interrumpir ese tipo de pensamientos, ha hecho lo correcto, aunque en ningún momento se me hubiese ocurrido hacerle eso a Peter. Ojala estuviese aquí… bueno, realmente no, todo sería distinto si él estuviese esta noche y a mí me gusta tal y como está - ¿Y Lily y Potter?

- Buena pregunta… - dice Beth buscándolos con la mirada.

- Están ahí arriba - nos indica Sirius señalando a la planta de arriba tras dejar la bebida frente a mí.

- Gracias - le digo sonriendo con lo que podría parecer una sonrisa tonta, pero que no lo era. Suelta una carcajada que me hace apartar la mirada de él.

- ¡Joder! - exclama Beth haciéndome mirarla, cuando se echa a reír a carcajadas miro hacia donde se dirige su mirada.

- ¡Merlín! - la apoyo al ver a mi recatada amiga pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre mi capitán de Quidditch y besándole con avidez - ¿Seguro que esa es Lily?

- Si no es ella, es su hermana gemela - dice Sirius sentándose de nuevo a mi lado. - ¿No ha bebido?

- No - contesta Beth.

- Mejor, no creo que James se lo tomase muy bien después. Ni ella tampoco. - dice Black. Qué atento es.

- Tanya - un chico se ha acercado a nuestra mesa y parece dirigirse a Beth, que no parece percatarse de su presencia. Le doy un gran trago a mi bebida, en el fondo me da envidia el éxito que tiene Beth con los chicos y la suerte que tiene Lily de que un chico como James se fije en ella. Sé que no está bien comparar a mi novio con nadie, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando convives con chicos como Potter, Black, Lupin e incluso Samuels… - Tanya - repite el chico, bastante mono por cierto, tocando el hombro de mi amiga, que se gira y le mira.

- Lo siento, te has confundido de persona - contesta Beth levantándose y mirándome - Vamos Tasha, me encanta esta canción.

Tira de mi brazo ante la mirada estupefacta del chico, y me lleva a tirones hacia la pista mientras se parte de risa, y yo me uno a ella.

- ¿Le conocías? - la pregunto.

- Nos hemos dado algunos besos tontos hace un rato - contesta como si nada - pero me aburría y me he ido.

- Eres increíble - le digo asombrada, pero sin dejar de reírme. Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

- Lo sé.

A mí también me gusta esta canción pese a no haberla escuchado nunca antes. Tampoco antes había dado rienda suelta a mi cuerpo mientras bailaba, aunque lo cierto es que nunca había bailado de esta manera. Soy demasiado vergonzosa para hacerlo, aunque ahora parece no importarme que la gente me mire. Si mis padres me viesen en este momento… Me río cuando Beth se pone a mi espalda y pega sus delgadas caderas a mi trasero, y río más cuando pone sus manos sobre mis mulos y con sensuales movimientos me hace flexionar las rodillas para bajar lentamente al suelo. Un círculo de chicos se forma a nuestro alrededor y creo escuchar que nos ovacionan. Con la risa de mi amiga en mi oído no puedo evitar unirme a ella. Beth sube sus manos hasta donde termina el hueso de mi cadera y, echando su trasero hacia atrás, arrastra el mío con el suyo empujándome con sus manos hasta ponernos de nuevo de pie. Ella se da la vuelta y se pone a bailar con un chico. Yo continúo bailando en solitario con los ojos cerrados. Nunca había hecho algo similar, una bruja sangre limpia decente nunca bailaría de esta manera, y mucho menos daría un espectáculo semejante con una mestiza, pero ahora todo eso no me importa. Abro los ojos sonriendo y me encuentro con la intensa mirada de Sirius, se la sostengo mientras continuo mi baile que espero que sea sensual. Imito los movimientos que le he visto hacer alguna vez a Beth con mis ojos fijos en los del chico, desafiándole. Inconscientemente se me viene a la cabeza aquel sueño que tuve hace ya casi cuatro meses, el mismo día que comencé a salir con Peter, pero ese detalle no cala en mis pensamientos en este momento. Solo recuerdo el sueño, el calor, el deseo, el placer que sentí, y el fastidio de despertar… Ahora quiero sentirlo de verdad, sentir las manos de Sirius sobre mí, el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de mi vestido. Por eso le miro, es una invitación a que se levante, se acerque a mí y me haga desearle.

Pero no lo hace él, sino otro chico, que la verdad, no tiene desperdicio, pero no tengo intención de prestarle demasiada atención. Estoy a punto de deshacerme de él cuando veo la mirada posesiva y desafiante de Black. Sonrío y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de mi compañero de casa, permito que el chico ponga una mano en mi cadera y se mueva conmigo (o me mueva con él). Tan concentrada estoy en la música y en la mirada cada vez más enfurecida de Sirius, que no me percato de que la mano de Alec (pues así creo que me ha dicho que se llama) ha bajado varios centímetros de mi cadera hacia la zona sur de mi espalda. Veo a Black abrir los ojos sorprendido y quiero pensar que ha sido uno de mis "sensuales" movimientos. Se levanta y yo sonrío complacida al verle acercarse a mí.

- Discúlpanos un momento, Turner - dice Sirius cogiéndome del brazo de una forma que dista mucho de ser dulce. Parece que conoce al chico.

- ¿Os conocéis? - pregunto estúpidamente.

- Sí - contesta Sirius arrastrándome hacia la puerta de la discoteca.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - le pregunto. Las cosas no estaban sucediendo como yo pensaba. - Está lloviendo.

- Al colegio - responde con sequedad.

- ¿Al colegio? - repito - ¿Tan pronto?

- Green, son las cinco de la madrugada, no es pronto.

- ¿Por qué me llamas Green? Siempre me llamas Tash, no Tasha, ni Green, ni Greengrass. Creo nadie más me llama Tash - le digo - Además, ¿por qué me tratas así? Estás siendo muy bruto, deberías saberlo. Y está lloviendo - repito, y un trueno reitera mis palabras.

- Gracias por la información - me dice - Ya sé que estoy siendo bruto, pero tu estás borracha, y te estás comportando como una auténtica calienta braguetas. Perdóname si no te sigo el juego siendo la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Vale, eso acaba de ser como si me diese una bofetada. Me detengo en seco y tiro de mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre, pero no lo consigo.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar calienta braguetas? - pregunto enfurecida, y más aún porque no consigo enfocar la mirada en él, ya que está dando vueltas a mi alrededor. Otro trueno apoya mi enfado.

Tiro con más fuerza de mi brazo y consigo soltarme de él, pero mi excelente equilibrio en este momento no parece acompañarme y me tambaleo ligeramente hacia atrás. Sirius avanza y me coge de la cintura evitando que me caiga.

- ¡Suéltame! - grito una vez recuperada mi posición vertical - ¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, Black! No te lo permito.

- ¡Ah! - exclama a la vez que un relámpago ilumina la noche - ¿A mí no me permites evitar que te rompas el culo, pero a Turner si que le dejas sobártelo a placer? Me pregunto si Peter tiene también ese privilegio o a él también le niegas que te toque.

- Eres despreciable, Black - espeto echando a andar. Siento como mi vestido se pega aún más a mi cuerpo por la lluvia.

- Por ahí no es el camino - me avisa.

- Iré por donde me plazca - contesto. Al notar de nuevo su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, no me lo pienso dos veces antes de estampar la palma de mi mano libre contra su mejilla - He dicho que no me toques - le digo con la voz tranquila, sin achantarme ante su peligrosa mirada. Con su otra mano apresa mi otra muñeca pegando mis brazos contra mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir como si llevase grilletes - Suéltame - repito, pero él se limita a aumentar la presión de sus manos y a mirarme con fuego en su mirada y mechones empapados enmarcando su rostro haciéndome sentir un leve temor. - Me estás haciendo daño, Black.

Me revuelto, tratando de liberarme de la presa de sus manos, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano. No quiero admitir que su mirada me asusta, pero también me hace desearle con una intensidad hasta ahora desconocida para mí, eso me asusta aún más. Lleva mis manos, y por ende las suyas, hacia mi espalda acercándose así aún más a mí. Siento su cuerpo, terso y duro contra mí. Pero no siento el frío acentuado al tener toda la ropa y la cabellera mojada. Otro relámpago alumbra el rostro ahora indescifrable de Black. En un acto inconsciente arqueo me espalda hacia atrás para alejarme de su cara, pero eso acerca más mi vientre a su cadera. Alzo mis ojos de sus labios y mi mirada se cruza con la suya, dura.

Y al segundo siguiente tengo sus labios sobre los míos, mis brazos rodeando su cuello, y sus manos en mi trasero apretándome más contra sí. Su lengua es implacable abriéndose paso entre mis labios, obligándome a abrirlos y permitirle entrar en mi boca. Sus manos pellizcan mis glúteos, amasándolos como si fuesen moldeables. Mis dedos se enredan en su pelo y mi lengua lucha sin tregua contra la suya. Me empuja hasta hacerme chocar contra un árbol, el golpe de su corteza contra mi espalda me hace tomar conciencia por un segundo de lo que estoy haciendo y apartarme de su boca mirándole a los ojos. Pero él sonríe socarrón, con la sonrisa ladeada que no sabía que me gustase tanto y yo vuelvo a olvidarme de todo excepto de Sirius y de su sabor enturbiado por el alcohol pero no por ello menos placentero, tampoco me olvido de el tacto de su mano sobre mi pierna desnuda que sube sin ningún impedimento por mi parte, hasta acariciar el centro de mi ser pasando sus dedos por encima de la tela de mi tanga. Le agarro del pelo y tiro de él hacia atrás apartando su boca de la mía para mirarle a los ojos que ahora distingo como grises, vuelve a sonreír de lado y con la mano que aún tiene en mi trasero me alza la pierna para que la enganche a su cadera. De pronto, introduce un dedo en mí sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y a mí se me nubla la visión, creo que se me va a doblar la pierna que me sostiene cuando él besa con ansia mi cuello, y yo clavo mis dedos en su espalda para no caer al sentir su mano acariciar mi pecho erecto.

La luz de un rayo seguido del rugido de un trueno me hacen ver, ser consciente de las consecuencias de lo que estoy haciendo. No a mí, sino a Peter y al propio Sirius, pues he permitido y alentado a que traicionase su amistad, de la misma forma que yo he traicionado a mi novio.

Empujo con toda la fuerza que me queda a Sirius y me coloco la ropa sin mirarle a los ojos. Y he sido yo quien le ha dicho a Black que es despreciable cuando yo lo soy mil veces más.

- Es suficiente - consigo decir sin que me tiemble la voz. Alzo los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada sin atisbar culpa en ella, ni arrepentimiento lo que a mi pesar me agrada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vuelvo al colegio? ¿Vuelvo con él o le dejo aquí y me voy yo sola? Creo que eso sería lo apropiado, pero ¿hay algo apropiado en una situación como esta? Lo mejor sería que él decidiese por mí dado que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo por mí misma; pero Sirius no dice nada, ni tampoco hace nada aparte de clavar su mirada sobre mí.

- Chicos, ¿qué hacéis? - la voz de James me sobresalta haciéndome dar un respingo - Estáis empapados.

- Tasha, ¿qué te ocurre? - Lily se suelta de la mano de Potter y se acerca presurosa hacia mí - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miro a Sirius y llegamos al acuerdo tácito de no decir nada de lo que ha ocurrido, al menos de momento.

- Creo que ha bebido demasiado - dice Black.

- Te lo he dicho Natasha - dice Lily con severidad. La miro con la mirada algo perdida - Te dije no bebieras, no entiendo por qué te ha dado hoy por hacerlo si nunca lo haces.

- Déjala tranquila Lily - interviene Potter cogiendo a Lily del brazo para apartarla de mí - ¿Ha vomitado? - le pregunta a Sirius.

- No

Potter mira a su amigo sorprendido por su sequedad, después me mira a mí con el ceño fruncido y su rostro debatiéndose entre la severidad y la preocupación.

- Volvamos al colegio - propone Lily - Antes de que cojamos todos una pulmonía con la que está cayendo.

- Si, mañana hablaremos - dice James mirándome con reproche, lo que aumenta mi sentimiento de culpa.

Lily pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guía hasta el colegio.

*******

* * *

_¿Os lo esperabais? Yo no, la verdad, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba escrito, y todavía no tengo muy claro cómo reaccionará Tasha, ni Sirius, ni los demás cuando lo sepan. Porque estas cosas, tarde o temprano, terminan sabiéndose aunque nos empeñemos por ocultarlo… Y James se huele algo…_

_¿Y Theo? ¿Estará arrepentido de verdad, o solo es una de sus tretas? ¿Qué siente exactamente Tasha por él? Bueno, en realidad, ¿qué siente, y por quién?_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que la espera haya merecido la pena._

_Un saludo._

_Xoxo. Eli_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

_

_Ya estoy aquí otra vez… Parece que no ha caído muy mal lo del capi anterior, pero Tasha no lo va a tener tan fácil, si nosotras no podemos tener a Sirius Black, ella tampoco (al menos de momento), dejaremos que sufra un poco o igual no… quién sabe, y no se lo van a poner fácil._

_Bueno, dejo de enrollarme, y os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_*******_

La luz de un rayo seguido del rugido de un trueno me hacen ver, ser consciente de las consecuencias de lo que estoy haciendo. No a mí, sino a Peter y al propio Sirius, pues he permitido y alentado a que traicionase su amistad, de la misma forma que yo he traicionado a mi novio.

Empujo con toda la fuerza que me queda a Sirius y me coloco la ropa sin mirarle a los ojos. Y he sido yo quien le ha dicho a Black que es despreciable cuando yo lo soy mil veces más.

- Es suficiente - consigo decir sin que me tiemble la voz. Alzo los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada sin atisbar culpa en ella, ni arrepentimiento lo que a mi pesar me agrada.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vuelvo al colegio? ¿Vuelvo con él o le dejo aquí y me voy yo sola? Creo que eso sería lo apropiado, pero ¿hay algo apropiado en una situación como esta? Lo mejor sería que él decidiese por mí dado que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo por mí misma; pero Sirius no dice nada, ni tampoco hace nada aparte de clavar su mirada sobre mí.

- Chicos, ¿qué hacéis? - la voz de James me sobresalta haciéndome dar un respingo - Estáis empapados.

- Tasha, ¿qué te ocurre? - Lily se suelta de la mano de Potter y se acerca presurosa hacia mí - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miro a Sirius y llegamos al acuerdo tácito de no decir nada de lo que ha ocurrido, al menos de momento.

- Creo que ha bebido demasiado - dice Black.

- Te lo he dicho Natasha - dice Lily con severidad. La miro con la mirada algo perdida - Te dije no bebieras, no entiendo por qué te ha dado hoy por hacerlo si nunca lo haces.

- Déjala tranquila Lily - interviene Potter cogiendo a Lily del brazo para apartarla de mí - ¿Ha vomitado? - le pregunta a Sirius.

- No

Potter mira a su amigo sorprendido por su sequedad, después me mira a mí con el ceño fruncido y su rostro debatiéndose entre la severidad y la preocupación.

- Volvamos al colegio - propone Lily - Antes de que cojamos todos una pulmonía con la que está cayendo.

- Si, mañana hablaremos - dice James mirándome con reproche, lo que aumenta mi sentimiento de culpa.

Lily pasa un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guía hasta el colegio.

*******

¡Por Merlín, cómo me duele la cabeza! Creo que se me va a abrir por la mitad de un momento a otro, o a desprenderse de mi cuerpo. Por favor, que lo haga, así dejará de dolerme. Intento moverme en la cama, pero eso aumenta el dolor. Definitivamente no pienso volver a beber en la vida… Sonrío al pensar en ese comentario que he oído pronunciar a Beth incontables veces, y lo cumplía hasta que le ponían una copa delante. Al final dejó de decirlo. El sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo desde el baño resuena en mis oídos como si fuese la misma tormenta de anoche.

Anoche, Dios. Gimo y me tapo la cabeza con las sábanas, cierro los ojos, pero los abro enseguida porque al cerrarlos veo a Sirius, empapado por la lluvia, mirándome con esa intensidad mientras sus avariciosas manos tomaban mi cuerpo a placer. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Soy una persona horrible, ¿cómo he sido capaz de hacerle algo así a Peter? Mi novio, que vuelve mañana, ¿cómo le puedo mirar a la cara después de esto? No puedo seguir con él, definitivamente, tengo que dejarle. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, le aprecio sinceramente, no quiero hacerle daño y por supuesto no se puede enterar nunca de lo ocurrido con su amigo… No por cobardía (bueno, puede que un poco), sino por él, porque no quiero que sufra por eso si puedo evitarlo. Se va a quedar sin novia, pero no es necesario que pierda también un amigo. Aunque no estoy segura de que se merezca un amigo como Black, capaz de aprovecharse de su novia cuando ha bebido. Eso es, yo no fui culpable de nada, solamente de beberme una copa de más, que por cierto también me la dio Black.

Ya de mejor humor, por poder culpar a alguien que no sea yo de todos mis males, hago un esfuerzo por salir de la cama y meterme en la ducha, que apesto…

- Buenos días borrachilla - me grita Beth envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla tras salir del agua.

- Por Merlín, Elisabeth no grites - le digo, y mi propia voz retumba en mi cabeza, como si estuviese hueca. Llevo mis manos a los oídos para evitar que se me caiga rodando cuando mi amiga se echa a reír con esa risa suya que resuena como campanillas.

Siempre he pensado que Beth está preciosa al salir de la ducha, con la piel tan blanca, sin pecas que la manchen, contrastando con el negro azabache de su pelo, más acentuado por el agua, y la oscuridad de sus ojos. Con los pómulos altos y con esa sonrisa que deja ver los colmillos superiores ligeramente más largos que el resto de dientes. Le gusta pensar que en otra vida fue una vampiresa y que por eso le gusta tanto la noche con sus fiestas, el sexo, etc. Es la más alta de las tres, y a diferencia de Lily y de mí, tiene unos huesos finos, y está delgadísima. No es de esas a las que da grima mirar, al contrario; ni le sobra ni le falta nada, no tiene un pecho abundante, pero tampoco está plana. Y sus piernas son larguísimas, siempre me han dado envidia sus piernas y sus manos, me encantan sus manos de dedos finos y largos.

- ¿Has terminado ya de hacerme el repaso o quieres que me de la vuelta para que puedas seguir? - dice dejando caer la toalla y poniéndose las prendas interiores. Me sonrojo al escuchar su comentario y al darme cuenta de que tiene razón, que me he quedado mirándola. Sacudo la cabeza.

- Si, ya he terminado - contesto sonriendo - Te estaba echando un maleficio por cebarte a comer y no engordar, sin hacer el más mínimo deporte. Eres una auténtica perra.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - dice poniéndose una minifalda, o cinturón ancho si preferís llamarlo así, de color negro - Tú date una ducha bien fría para que se te despeje la cabeza antes de que te estalle.

- Si no me ha reventado ya, no creo que lo haga - contesto quitándome la parte de arriba del pijama. - ¿Tu por qué estás tan fresca si bebiste mucho más que yo?

- Eso es secreto profesional, si te lo digo tendría que matarte - me dice mientras pasa un cepillo por su larga melena - Pero si me secas el pelo, después de desayunar te doy una poción para la resaca.

- Por quitarme este dolor de cabeza, lo que sea - contesto lanzándole el hechizo con su varita. - Listo.

- Gracias - dice poniéndose una camisa blanca y dejándose los tres primeros botones abiertos, con lo que consigue que se vea sutilmente el encaje de su sujetador negro. - ¿Demasiado provocador?

- Siempre vas provocando, Beth - respondo sonriendo. Ella rueda los ojos - Pero estás muy sexy.

- Igual que siempre - dice dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño - Te espero, pero date prisa que tengo hambre.

- Vale.

Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor, la ducha fría me ha venido bien, aunque no me ha quitado el dolor, por lo menos tengo los músculos menos entumecidos. Salgo del baño y Beth está frente al espejo con unas botas negras de caña alta, pintándose los labios de un color granate, y los ojos con la línea negra extendida haciéndolos parecer rasgados.

- No sé como lo haces para parecer siempre salida de una revista de moda - le digo poniéndome un chándal, yo soy más práctica.

- Debería darte alguna lección, no puede ser que vayas a salir conmigo y te pongas un chándal - me responde mirándome a través del espejo. Yo la sonrío burlona y me pongo una sudadera que sólo revela el bulto de mi pecho, pero que por lo demás es ancha, aunque soy lo suficientemente vanidosa como para no querer parecer un saco de patatas, por lo que dejo que se vea ligeramente la parte inferior de la tripa. Y me recojo el pelo con una pinza sin molestarme en sujetarme los mechones que me caen a los lados. - Me da vergüenza que salgas así Natasha, no te tenía que haber esperado.

- Deja de quejarte - le digo poniéndome las deportivas - Luego tengo entrenamiento. Por cierto, ¿dónde esta Lily?

- No lo sé, cuando me he levantado ella ya salía - contesta abriendo la puerta - ¡Qué fuerte lo de ayer, Tasha!

Siento la sangre abandonar mi cara, ¿cómo puede saberlo? ¿Es posible que nos viera alguien?

- Yo…, yo no… - balbuceo en busca de una explicación que no encuentro, pero de todos, Beth es la que menos me va a juzgar.

- No me digas que no te acuerdas - dice mirándome socarrona parándose en mitad del pasillo - ¡Lily se lanzó a la yugular de Potter!

Suspiro aliviada y algo culpable por no haber pensado en mi amiga, seguramente estará echando chispas…

- Es verdad - digo - Prepárate, porque ten por seguro que nos va a culpar a nosotras por haberla convencido para ir, y por dejarla a solas con James.

- Pero en el fondo sabe que fue plenamente dueña de sus actos, además no se por qué tendría que arrepentirse, Potter es un buen ejemplar para pasar un buen rato, igual que Black, no es necesario que hablen.

No puedo evitar reírme ante el análisis de Beth, aunque es una risa algo tensa. No creo que pueda volver a escuchar el nombre de Sirius sin que se me sacuda el estómago. Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor nos quedamos de piedra ante semejante espectáculo, Beth ni siquiera reacciona ante los comentarios de admiración que le dedican algunos chicos. Nos acercamos a la mesa de Gryffindor sin ser conscientes de que estamos andando, ni de que estamos con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- Hola chicas - nos saluda Lily con una sonrisa radiante - Beth, te vas a resfriar.

- Lily, ¿qué estás haciendo? - consigo preguntar al ver que Potter le da una cucharada de su propio cuenco a mi amiga que se la traga como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Espera, que se te ha quedado una miga - dice James besando la comisura del labio de mi amiga, que se ríe complacida.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dice Beth - Tasha, creo que estamos en un mundo paralelo, o algo así porque esto no puede estar pasando.

- Potter, ¿qué le has dado a mi amiga? - le digo a James fingiendo enfado - Beth comprueba que no tiene fiebre.

- Dejar de hacer el tonto - protesta Lily apartando de un manotazo la mano de Beth de su frente. - James y yo estamos saliendo.

Beth y yo nos miramos, después miramos el brazo de James rodeando los hombros de Lils y los dedos de ambos entrelazados, y volvemos a mirarnos entre nosotras. Beth se encoge de hombros.

- Hacéis buena pareja - dice sentándose y llenándose el plato de comida. - Tasha come, o te quedas sin poción.

- Voy - digo sentándome a su lado - ¿Esto significa que voy a tener privilegios en los entrenamientos?

- Ni lo sueñes Green - me advierte Potter sonriendo antes de besar a Lily en los labios. Yo hago un mohín y le doy un mordisco a un croissant, pero mi estómago hace un ruido de protesta, ya que no parece tener muchas ganas de digerir nada. Potter observa con atención cada uno de mis gestos - Come, Green, tómate la poción y vamos a entrenar.

- No creo que sea buena idea - le digo - Estoy segura de que sería mucho mejor que me tomase ahora la poción y me echase un rato.

- ¿Ya intenta escaquearse, Cornamenta? - interviene Sirius que acaba de llegar y mira durante unos segundos las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos - ¡Vaya! Me pido ser el padrino del primer Potter-Evans.

Espero la explosión de Lily, pero esta no se produce, simplemente se limita a sonreír indulgentemente a su novio… su novio, eso es raro. Inconscientemente, mi mirada se cruza con la de Sirius y me sonrojo inmediatamente bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- Si, tronco, dice que le demos ya la poción y que es mejor que se acueste un rato. - dice James tras chocar su mano libre con la de Black.

- ¿Y se lo vas a permitir? - pregunta Sirius, sin mirarme.

- Ni de coña - contesta James - Y como no empiece ya a comerse lo que tiene en el plato, alguien va a tener que dárselo por la fuerza.

- Nadie me va a dar nada por la fuerza - protesto irguiéndome en el banco con dignidad y tragándome el desayuno con dificultad intentando que no se me note.

********

¡Maldito Potter! Pretende matarnos, ni siquiera la lluvia le detiene, estoy calada hasta los huesos, la ducha de esta mañana me la podía haber ahorrado porque estoy empapada en sudor, después de estar casi dos semanas sin entrenar, con el palizón que nos está dando hoy, estoy segura de que voy a tener agujetas de por vida. Y para colmo, Black ha venido a ver el entrenamiento, y me distrae, y me cabrea también, porque todavía no me dirigido la palabra en todo el día, y ni siquiera me mira por lo que mis intentos por lucirme frente a él no darían resultado aunque consiguiese hacerlo, que no lo consigo por su culpa, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan guapo e ignorarme de esta manera después de lo de anoche?

Tal vez lo hace por respeto a Peter, un respeto tardío, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Quizá, cuando ponga fin a la relación con mi novio, Sirius y yo podríamos intentar algo juntos. Debería dejar de pensar en estas tonterías, ni siquiera me gusta…, bueno, no demasiado. Me atrae, solo eso, sí, es lo lógico, el chico está bien, y yo tengo hormonas aunque con Peter las cueste salir a la superficie, claro que Peter no es Black. Tal vez funcionemos, Sirius y yo me refiero, al principio podría ser una relación meramente física, hasta que nos conozcamos mejor, y no le reprocharía (al principio) que tontease con otras, porque tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que sólo me necesita a mí, que no necesita buscar nada en otras, porque ya lo tiene todo en mí. Si, cuando lo deje con Peter, Black y yo seremos la pareja más envidiada del colegio. En ningún momento se me pasa por la cabeza que Sirius no esté por la labor, porque creo haber interpretado correctamente las señales que me ha estado mandando en los últimos meses, parece que se interesa por mí, ¿no? Y ha sido capaz de enrollarse conmigo mientras yo estaba, o estoy, saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos. Si, estoy segura de que hay algo.

Con estos pensamientos, me entrego con más entusiasmo al entrenamiento, y me quito la sudadera quedándome en tirantes. Estoy segura de que Beth estaría orgullosa de mí en este momento, estoy dispuesta a sufrir el frío con tal de atraer la atención de un chico. No esque tenga mucho frío, pero tampoco tanto calor como para quitarme el abrigo… Paso volando sobre mi escoba por encima de Sirius, y dejo caer mi sudadera cerca de él. Mi verdadera intención era que cayese sobre él, pero el viento la arrastra un par de metros. Me encojo de hombros y continúo mi búsqueda de la snitch, haciendo caso omiso de mi irritación al ver que Black ni siquiera levanta la mirada al ver caer mi prenda junto a él, pero Potter si que lo ve, y él si me mira aunque no de muy buenas maneras. Veo que se acerca volando a su amigo, desorientando a los otros dos cazadores, James les hace una seña para que sigan con el partido. Se baja de la escoba, y se aproxima a hablar con Sirius. Yo intento con todas mis fuerzas centrar mi atención en buscar la pequeña pelota, pero constantemente mis ojos se dirigen a los dos amigos. James se lleva con frecuencia la mano a la cabeza, y se revuelve el pelo repetidas veces. Sirius apenas se mueve, el contraste es curioso, Potter que no para quieto, y Black en una inmovilidad casi absoluta. De pronto, el capitán mira hacia arriba pillándome cotilleando, así que como si nada vuelvo a moverme sobre el campo en busca de la snitch. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a las gradas, Sirius ya no está, y James se encuentra sentado con la cabeza entre las manos. Como si supiese que le estoy mirando, alza los ojos y nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que él se levanta y, apuntándose con la varita a la garganta grita:

- Se acabó el entrenamiento, todos a los vestuarios.

Cuando ya estoy con los pies en el suelo y la escoba en la mano, Potter se acerca a mí con una expresión furiosa que me asusta, y me lanza mi sudadera con fuerza sin decir nada. Haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se me note el desconcierto, cojo al vuelo la prenda y paso por delante de él al vestuario.

Como estoy tan a gusto bajo el agua ardiente de la ducha, soy la última en salir. Al ser los vestuarios mixtos, tenemos el acuerdo de que las chicas nos duchamos las últimas, para que así los chicos ya no estén ahí dentro cuando salgamos. Pero hoy me sorprendo al salir de la zona de las duchas con solo una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, y descubrir que hay un chico junto a mi taquilla. Un chico que, por cierto, no parece muy contento de estar a solas con una chica medio desnuda. Claro, que si esa chica fuese cierta pelirroja que yo me sé, no tendría esa cara de cabreo.

- ¡Potter! - exclamo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Te importa que hablemos cuando esté vestida? - pregunto con frialdad, no me gusta su tono, ni la mirada de desprecio que me dirige.

- Ni que fuese la primera vez que te cambias delante de mí - contesta, es cierto, Potter siempre anda merodeando por los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos estudiando más tácticas de juego, pero no centra su atención en las chicas que nos estamos cambiando. Es estrictamente respetuoso en ese aspecto. - No tengo ninguna intención de recrearme ni con la novia de mi amigo, ni, a diferencia de alguien que se parece mucho a ti, con la amiga de mi novia.

De pronto tengo frío, aunque mi piel siga caliente tras la ducha. El tono del chico, no me permite ni siquiera sonrojarme por su último comentario. Está siendo muy desagradable, aunque tengo la impresión de saber qué se refiere, no tiene derecho a hablarme así, por mucha razón que se crea tener. No pienso permitir ese tono conmigo, pero tampoco estoy en posición de desafiarle, por lo que opto por intentar desviar el tema.

- Ya sé que no he estado muy fina en el entrenamiento, pero no creo que sea necesario que seas tan desagradable conmigo, todos tenemos algún día malo.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu desastroso entrenamiento de hoy - responde - Tiene más que ver con tu patética exhibición al lanzarle tu ropa a Sirius, y tu comportamiento de ayer por la noche. ¿Crees que no te vi restregándote con Alec Turner? Y también soy perfectamente capaz de distinguir cuando una chica ha tenido un orgasmo, Green, y tú anoche tenías todos los signos cuando Lily y yo llegamos.

- No sé de qué narices me estás hablando Potter - como soy incapaz de mentir mirando a los ojos, pronuncio esa frase maniobrando para ponerme las bragas sin que se me caiga la toalla y evitando que se vea más de lo necesario. - De acuerdo, bailé un poco con un chaval, pero te aseguro que Alec no me excitó lo más mínimo, y no creo que mi vida sexual sea de tu incumbencia.

- No te hagas la tonta, Natasha - brama sobresaltándome - Y no me tomes a mí por tonto. Conozco muy bien a Sirius, y me ha confesado lo que hicisteis.

Suspiro, no puedo seguir fingiendo. Con unos pantalones vaqueros puestos, y el sujetador bien colocado cubriendo mis pechos, dejo caer la toalla, y me yergo alzando la barbilla con dignidad, o con la poca que pueda tener en estos momentos.

- ¿Y? - le digo.

- ¿Y, qué? - me pregunta.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Peter? - le pregunto desafiante. Él suelta una carcajada sin humor.

- ¡Oh, no! Se lo vais a decir vosotros - responde.

- No creo que sea necesario - objeto fríamente.- No tiene por qué sufrir por eso si se lo puedo evitar.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por él, Green? - pregunta burlón. Yo le miro fijamente a los ojos, no pienso tolerar que me haga sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía esta mañana - Hacer lo que queráis, pero te va a estallar en la cara, Natasha, y ten por seguro que te va a estallar a ti, a Sirius simplemente le va a salpicar. Pero eres tú quien va a acabar quemada.

- ¿Y decírselo va a cambiar ese hecho?

- Seguramente, porque ahora te quiere, pero cuando se le pase la tristeza cuando le dejes mañana, porque doy por hecho de que no seguirás con él después de esto, cuando la pena se le pase, va a estar furioso y dolido durante mucho tiempo. Si se entera en ese estado, tú, y no Sirius, vas a ser el foco de su ira. - Se levanta con tranquilidad, y se dirige a la puerta - Tenlo en cuenta.

Sale del vestuario, dejándome sola y temblando de furia. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así, y para hacerme sentir como un gusano? Termino de vestirme con rapidez y recojo todas mis cosas, antes de salir a toda prisa del campo de Quidditch y dirigirme a mi habitación para no salir de la cama hasta el día siguiente, o hasta final de curso.

*******

Es curioso y sumamente irónico que hoy el sol brille con tanta intensidad, cuando hay una tormenta desatándose en mi interior. Aquí en los jardines, bajo los cálidos rayos de sol pese a estar en enero, muchos alumnos están disfrutando de este maravilloso día, riéndose con sus amigos a la sombra de un árbol, parejas abrazadas sobre la hierba; y yo aquí sola, sentada sobre una roca, abrazándome las rodillas con mis brazos, en las proximidades del Sauce Boxeador. Secretamente deseo que alcance a golpearme, para poder sentir el mismo dolor que yo le he infligido a Peter hace escasa media hora. No olvidaré durante mucho tiempo su expresión al decirle que deberíamos poner fin a nuestra relación. Había llegado tan contento al colegio tras las navidades…, al verme se lanzó presuroso a abrazarme, y yo le he respondido con fuerza, sabiendo que ese sería el último abrazo, el último beso, y el último contacto intimo que tendríamos. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle eso.

Hemos quedado como amigos… pero sé que no lo seremos, y él también lo sabe. Un ex nunca puede ser un amigo, y mucho menos después de mi traición. ¿Y si me he equivocado? ¿Y si sólo me he asustado al pensar que podía llegar a sentir algo serio por él? ¿Y si tenía miedo de volver a pasar por algo como lo de Nott? Pero todo eso ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está, y Peter y yo ya no estamos juntos. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, siento un ligero alivio, pero está sepultado por capas de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Lily y Beth no saben nada de lo que he hecho, ni que vuelvo a hablarme con Theo, lo que ahora me hace sentir también culpable por Peter, ni que le puse los cuernos a mi novio con Black, ni que vuelvo a estar soltera (y eso no se lo esperan, bueno no creo que se esperen ninguna de esas cosas). Río nerviosamente, y me balanceo hacia delante y atrás, cualquiera que me vea ahora pensará que estoy loca. Tengo que encontrar el momento de contárselo todo a mis amigas, excepto mi proyecto para con Black, incluso Beth me juzgaría por pensar en una relación con Sirius en este momento… Aunque ahora eso carece de importancia. Lo que me aflige es el daño que le he causado a Peter, un daño que no se merecía en absoluto, y del que me estoy arrepintiendo. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? He destruido una relación idílica (no sé por qué en este momento me parece una relación perfecta) por un estúpido calentón.

- Tasha - alzo los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar mi nombre. Miro a Lily y a Beth, preocupadas frente a mí, pero no las veo. Mi mirada se pierde por los jardines - Llevamos toda la mañana buscándote, ¿te encuentras bien?

Enfoco mis ojos en los de Lily, y tras unos segundos comienzo a reírme histéricamente, y cada carcajada es más fuerte que la anterior. Debería estar llorando, pero una Greengrass nunca llora en público, no lo tiene permitido. Ese pensamiento me hace reír más. Beth y Lily se miran entre ellas asustadas y preocupadas. Yo estoy bien, quiero gritarlas, preocuparos por Peter, y decirme cómo está. Yo no merezco que se preocupen por mí.

- Natasha - dice Beth con voz severa, la impresión que me causa escuchar ese tono en mi risueña y despreocupada amiga, hace que deje de reírme y la mire - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- He dejado a Peter - pronunciarlo en voz alta produce más turbación que pensarlo. Lo convierte en algo real, tangible, en un error irreparable.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Lily sorprendida.

- Porque me he enrollado con Black - contesto demasiado conmocionada como para darme cuenta de mi confesión.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclama Lily haciéndome dar un respingo - ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- Cuando James y tú nos encontrasteis bajo la lluvia el otro día.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Beth se arrodilla junto a mí y pasa un brazo sobre mis hombros abrazándome. Lily también se agacha y me coge de las manos en un gesto para reconfortarme. Pero no lo hacen, lo único que consiguen es que me sienta aún peor. Me levanto de golpe sobresaltando a mis amigas, y echo a andar presurosamente hacia el castillo.

Mañana comienzan de nuevo las clases y dentro de dos semanas es la boda de Lucius y Cissy. Los EXTASIS cada vez están más cerca, por lo que es el momento perfecto para ponerme a estudiar, sin distracciones de ningún tipo.

*******

Tengo la sensación de que no existo, que soy invisible. Potter ha decidido sustituirme por Weasley en el primer partido, que se juega este sábado, porque estoy demasiado distraída como para centrar mi atención en la snitch, además ese mismo día por la tarde se casa mi primo; por lo que ya tampoco entreno. Mi propósito de estudiar tampoco me está dando muy buenos resultados, pues no logro concentrarme. Black se está convirtiendo en una constante en mi pensamiento. Peter no está más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar en el que estoy yo. Y Lily pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con James, como es lógico, y por lo tanto con sus amigos. Beth parece que ha arreglado las cosas con Samuels, aunque no sé por qué pelearon… debería preguntárselo. Y Sirius me ignora sin molestarse en disimular, y no entiendo por qué.

Aunque tampoco me entiendo a mí misma, pues cuando estoy sola quiero estar con gente; y cuando lo estoy, necesito estar sola… Pero lo que realmente deseo, aunque me niegue a admitirlo, no es estar con gente, ni estar sola; es estar con Black, verle, oír su voz, aspirar su fragancia, y cuando hago esas cosas, la dicha solo me dura unos segundos, porque cuando le veo, él no me mira; cuando escucho su voz, es porque habla con otras personas; cuando su olor me inunda, lo hace al pasar a mi lado sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia.

Y ya no entiendo nada, de ser el objeto de sus "intentos de seducción" a no ser nadie a quien merezca la pena mirar… Peter también me evita, James no puede mirarme sin juicio en sus ojos.

- Natasha, ¿qué haces aquí? - me giro al escuchar la voz de Remus a mi espalda.

- Pensar, y mirar el paisaje - contesto mirando de nuevo por la ventana de la torre de astronomía - Desde aquí es increíble.

- Si que lo es - dice. Se sienta a mi lado en el ventanal, con los pies colgando al vacío, y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio - ¿Cómo estás?

- He estado mejor - contesto encogiéndome de hombros - Pero también peor - eso es cierto, cuando pasó lo de Theo estuve mil veces peor que ahora.

- Entonces, deberías reaccionar, ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto mirándole.

- Si lo has pasado peor, y conseguiste salir adelante. Esto debería ser pan comido de superar.

Le miro fijamente, el apodo de Lunático le va al pelo.

- ¿Sabes lo que hice, Lupin? - le pregunto.

- Si, pero ni que fueses la primera que le pone los cuernos a su novio. Y tampoco eres la primera que se los pone a Peter. No quiero decir que esté bien - añade al ver mi mirada - Pero…

- ¿Con su mejor amigo? Que por cierto, también parece odiarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que te afecta, Natasha? ¿Haber hecho daño a Peter, o que Sirius no te tome en cuenta?

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer Black me trae al fresco - contesto con dureza. En este momento lo digo con sinceridad, si me lo pregunta dentro de diez minutos, igual ya no, pero ahora miso, por mí como si se tira desde esta misma torre.

- En ese caso, deberías saber que a Peter se le pasará, todos hemos sufrido alguna vez un desengaño amoroso, y nadie se ha muerto por ello. Así que anímate, Tasha - dice abrazándome por los hombros y frotándome el brazo - Es nuestro último año, y tenemos la obligación de divertirnos.

- Perdón - otra voz a nuestras espaldas nos sobresalta, a mi más que a Remus, pues esa voz hace que me recorra un escalofrío, estoy segura de que es Sirius quien está tras nosotros, pero no lo es - Natasha, Lucius está aquí - me informa Régulus - Quiere verte para comentarte algo sobre la boda.

- De acuerdo - contesto girándome para levantarme. Cuando alzo la mirada, veo que Remus y él se miran de una forma muy extraña, pero tampoco es que me fije mucho. - ¿Dónde está?

- En el despacho de McGonagall. Te acompaño.

- Gracias, Remus - digo mirando a mi compañero desde la puerta - Tienes razón.

- Suelo tenerla - contesta sonriendo con superioridad. Yo sonrío por primera vez en dos semanas.

*******

Cuando vuelvo a la Sala Común, lo hago mucho más animada, Lucius ha conseguido distraerme durante un buen rato, y no lo puedo evitar, me encantan las bodas, y esta va a se la boda del siglo… Sonrío mientras atravieso el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pero la sonrisa tiembla en mis labios cuando veo a mis amigas con los Merodeadores, cuando entro, los chicos se callan y se quedan mirándome.

- Ya tenía que aparecer algo que estropease lo que hasta ahora era una mañana perfecta - dice Peter mirándome con lo que interpreto como asco, o desagrado. Black suelta una risilla tras la silla en la que está sentado mi ex novio.

Me obligo a no dejar ver el latigazo que parece que le han dado a mi estómago. Les ignoro, como si ninguno estuviese allí, y subo a mi habitación a hacer la maleta. Mi primo me ha propuesto que valla unos días antes a casa de mis padres para ayudarles. Le he dicho que no, que no podía faltar más a clase, pero acabo de cambiar de opinión. Por un día no va a pasar nada.

- Tasha, ¿estás bien? - Lily ha subido detrás de mí, y se queda de pie en la puerta abierta mirándome dar vueltas por la habitación recogiendo la ropa que he acumulado por el suelo.

- De fábula - contesto una vez la tengo toda encima de mi cama. De ahora en adelante prometo ser más ordenada. Saco el baúl y me quedo mirando su espacio vacío, pensando qué prendas llevarme.

- ¿Te vas a alguna parte? - pregunta Lily, reiterando lo obvio.

- Mi primo se casa el sábado - respondo. Sé que Lily se está hartando de mi comportamiento de estas dos últimas semanas, ya que no les he dirigido ni a ella ni a Beth una palabra amable. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, ellas no tienen la culpa - Perdona, es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Me voy unos días antes para comprarme el vestido y ayudar un poco, además debo asistir a la cena de ensayo y todo eso.

- Sabes que si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé - contesto, nunca se me han dado bien este tipo de conversaciones sentimentales, por lo que sin mirarla comienzo a empacar la ropa.

- ¿Va a ir Nott? - pregunta de pronto.

- Claro - respondo, no puedo evitar un amago de sonrisa; pues en el fondo tengo ganas de verle, aun sabiendo el peligro que conlleva. Pero después de todo el lío que he formado, unos días pensando en otra cosa no creo que me venga muy mal.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y, qué?

- Pues que si le vas a dar una patada en el culo de nuestra parte - dice Beth colocándose al lado de Lily, no la he oído subir.

- No me parece apropiado, ni necesario. - contesto. Cierro el baúl y me sacudo las palmas de las manos - Listo, voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que me prepare el traslador.

Salgo de la habitación dejando allí a mis amigas, soy consciente de que no debería comportarme así con ellas, pero me siento incómoda en su presencia, y sé que las estoy tratando fatal, pero no lo puedo evitar.

- Ahí está - le dice Potter a una niña que debe ser de segundo o de tercero señalándome.

- ¿Natasha Greengrass? - pregunta la niña rubia retorciéndose nerviosamente las trenzas que le caen sobre los hombros.

- Dime - contesto intentando esbozar una sonrisa amistosa, pero me temo que me sale una mueca algo tensa.

- Régulus Black está en la puerta buscándote - me informa. Yo lucho por no mirar hacia Sirius, que está haciendo ruiditos - Dice que te diga que te está esperando para ir a casa.

- Gracias…

- Emily, Emily Stone

- Pues gracias, Emily - le digo saliendo por el retrato.

- Ya se van a casa juntos, qué tierno - escucho decir a Sirius antes de que se cierre la entrada. No sé si sentirme molesta o halagada

Régulus me espera apoyado en la pared del pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto.

- Cissy me ha escrito y me ha ordenado que me asegure de que quieres quedarte estos dos días en el colegio - me dice - Y que si es así, te suplique aunque tenga que ponerme de rodillas, que lo reconsideres y vayas a casa.

- ¿Te pondrías de rodillas? - le pregunto sonriendo con sinceridad.

- Ni siquiera por ti, querida - contesta haciendo una perifollada reverencia. Yo suelto una carcajada.

- Voy a por mi baúl - informo - Espérame aquí.

- No me moveré.

Vuelvo a entrar a la Sala Común riendo entre dientes, y esta vez las miradas hostiles de los chicos no me hacen temblar la sonrisa; al contrario, me hacen ampliarla. Subo corriendo a la habitación y con un hechizo hago aparecer mi baúl en el despacho del director. Me despido de Beth, que sigue ahí. Me advierte que tenga cuidado, no le gusta el entorno de mi primo, y tampoco le gusta Theo. Le prometo que lo intentaré, y bajo corriendo las escaleras. En la Sala Común, Lily les está contando a los chicos que me voy a la boda.

- Tal vez puedan hacer una boda doble, a los señores Greengrass les encantaría entrar a formar parte de la pureza de la familia Black. - comenta Peter. Yo soy incapaz de contestarle hirientemente.

- Y estoy seguro de que a ella tampoco le importaría - apostilla Sirius mirándome con su sonrisa burlona. Ese comentario me enfurece, ni que los cuatro besos que nos dimos hubiesen sido tan increíbles como él debe creerse que fueron, y ni que me hubiesen afectado tanto. Suspiro, no tengo ganas de pelearme con él, ni tiempo, ya que Reg me está esperando.

- Le daré recuerdos a Walburga y Orión de tu parte, Black - digo antes de atravesar el retrato.

*****

Vaya, han venido bastantes alumnos del colegio, la mayoría de Slytherin; aunque la verdad, tampoco es de extrañar, ya que muchas familias están invitadas. Están Parkinson y Zabinni, que van dos cursos por debajo de mí, creo. También están los Crabbe, y los Bulstrode, y para mi desgracia, Curtis. Espero no tener que hablar mucho con Rachel…

Estos dos días me he divertido bastante, el jueves fui con Tricia Selwyn, la novia de Ian, el hermano de Theo, que ya le han dicho a Richard que están juntos; y con Cissy a comprarme un vestido nuevo, que me encanta por cierto. Y también he estado muy entretenida ayudando con los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. Pero ahora todo eso ya ha pasado, y estoy sentada en la mesa con Rich, Ian, Tricia, Theo, Reg, Curtis, los hermanos Lestrange y Bella. He conseguido ponerme lo más alejada posible de Curtis y los tres Lestrange, pero las mesas son redondas, por lo que tampoco es que haya conseguido algo… Están hablando de un mago del que no se puede pronunciar su nombre, ya he oído alguna vez hablar de él, pero nunca les he prestado mucha atención, así que este es un buen momento para enterarme de lo que hace exactamente y por qué es tan importante y tan temido, según Bella.

- Nat - me llama Curtis, odio que me llamen así, intento hacerme la sorda y no me doy por aludida, pero Theo, a mi lado, me toca el hombro sonriendo con sorna.

- Nat, Rachel te llama - me dice conteniendo la risa. Sabe que no soporto a Curtis, que odio que me llamen Nat, y también es plenamente consciente de que la he oído e intento ignorarla.

- Gracias, Theo - contesto asesinándole con la mirada mientras le sonrío con falsedad. Dirijo mis ojos hacia la chica - ¿Querías algo?

- Si - contesta - Me han dicho que lo has dejado con Peter, y puesto que somos amigos, creo que estoy en la obligación de saber por qué.

- Por supuesto, Rachel…

- Rach - me corrige. Yo sonrío condescendiente.

- Rach, pues sí, tienes razón, lo hemos dejado, y dado que como tú has dicho, sois amigos, debería decírtelo él, para que así pueda ver lo sinceramente preocupada que estás - contesto. - ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Tal vez tu fuente también pueda darte las respuestas que quieres.

- Claro, se lo preguntaré a Sirius cuando vuelva al colegio - dice. Mi estómago empieza a revolverse - Estos dos días hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos - añade sonriendo con picardía sin percatarse del silencio que se ha formado en la mesa - No sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Con Black? - pregunto fingiendo desdén hacia Sirius, al entender las implicaciones de lo que ha dicho Curtis, se me ha cerrado el estómago. Pero si es tan estúpida como para alardear de Sirius delante de Bella, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

- Si, con Sirius Black. - dice con orgullo.

- Eso es caer demasiado bajo, Curtis, incluso para ti - digo impregnando mis palabras de desprecio para no dejar traslucir los celos que no puedo negar sentir en este momento - Enredarte con semejante traidor.

- Por esta vez te lo voy a dejar pasar - le dice Bella con los ojos chispeantes de furia - En el fondo eres una cría, pero Rach, espero que en un futuro seas lo bastante inteligente como para alejarte de traidores a la sangre como ese, al menos no es un sangre sucia.

Curtis, que se ha puesto pálida de repente, se libra de contestar porque justo en este momento comienza a sonar la música del primer baile que deben inaugurar los novios. Todos nos levantamos y las mesas desaparecen, dejando todo el comedor como pista de baile. Es magnífico ver a mi primo y a Cissy bailando, la elegancia con la que Lucius arrastra a la belleza que se ha convertido en su esposa. Y la felicidad y la adoración que se profesan les hace brillar. Estoy embobada mirándoles cuando una mano toca mi antebrazo, y Theo me propone salir a bailar. No me lo pienso antes de tomar su mano y dejarme arrastrar a la pista de baile.

Mientras Theo me desliza por el salón, me permito el lujo de no pensar en nada, solo en el placer de sentir su brazo rodeando mi espalda, y en el calor de nuestras manos unidas. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y no puedo evitar que mis labios se curven en una sonrisa al ver la suya. La canción se acaba y comienza otra cuando mi padre le pide permiso a Theo para bailar conmigo. Lo que me sorprende enormemente, nunca me hubiese imaginado que mi padre quisiese bailar conmigo.

- He oído que has plantado a Pettigrew - me dice al oído con regocijo. Inevitablemente me tenso en sus brazos - Relájate, lo veo normal, tu estás muy por encima de él. Has bailado fenomenal con Theodore.

- Gracias - contesto sin poder relajarme. - Es agradable bailar contigo, padre.

- La práctica lleva a la perfección, Nat - me dice. Me alegra muchísimo poder estar así con papa, y me acurruco en sus brazos arriesgándome a que me riña, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hace, se limita a reír entre dientes.

- Tío, ¿puedo robarte a mi preciosa primita para un baile? - dice Lucius. Papa accede, yo me río, y así voy pasando de brazo en brazo durante un buen rato, hasta que mis pies comienzan a quejarse.

Hacía años que no disfrutaba tanto con mi familia, soy consciente de que en parte he sido yo quien me he ido alejando de ellos debido a nuestras diferencias de opinión en muchas cosas. Entiendo que quieran que me case con alguien con una buena posición para que no me falte nunca ninguna comodidad, si insisten tanto, lo hacen por mi bien; pero es demasiado pronto. Mamá me dijo ayer que la tía Daphne se va a casar con el tío Edward, el hermano de papá. No me lo puedo creer, no pegan para nada. La tía es alegre y le encanta divertirse, y el tío es serio y no sale de casa si tiene un buen libro que leer.

Dejo de observar a mis tíos y fijo mi mirada en Curtis, al hacerlo el estómago me da un vuelco. Está bailando con Régulus, y al estar él de espaldas a mí, es como verla abrazada a Sirius, como seguramente, por lo que ha dicho durante la cena, han estado los días que he estado ausente del colegio, y como estarán cuando vuelva. Solo imaginarme las manos de Black tocándola como me tocaron a mí, me da ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Algún problema? - dice Theo sentándose a mi lado.

- No, solo me duelen los pies - contesto sonriéndole. Está muy guapo con su túnica de gala. El negro siempre le ha sentado especialmente bien.

- Estar tan preciosa como lo estás tu hoy, tiene que tener sus consecuencias, no sería justo si no tuvieses que pagar un precio. - dice besándome los nudillos.

- Algo así dice B… - me interrumpo en mitad de la frase, no debo nombrar a Beth - Eres un adulador y un pelota.

- Oh, no - niega llevándose la mano junto a la mía a su corazón - Soy totalmente sincero.

- Seguro - contesto.

- ¿Te importa que te deje sola unos minutos? - me pregunta - Tengo que sacar a bailar a mi futura cuñada.

- Claro, ve; yo esperaré a que un príncipe azul me saque de nuevo a bailar - le digo, y como si le hubiese invocado Régulus se acerca a mí y hace una reverencia tendiéndome la mano.

- Todavía no he tenido el placer de bailar con la señorita Greengrass - dice sonriendo. Yo me carcajeo y tomo su mano.

- Pues llegas en el momento perfecto.

Si no fuese por el color de los ojos, y algunas sutiles diferencias, podría decir que son la misma persona. La misma constitución, la elegancia, prácticamente idéntico olor (aunque el de Sirius me gusta más). Me permito cerrar los ojos e imaginar durante cuatro minutos que vuelvo a estar entre los brazos del hermano mayor de Reg. Pero no lo es, no es Sirius, no es el mismo que ha estado estos dos últimos días revolcándose con Curtis, y me inunda la furia de nuevo. Pero no voy a permitir que se me note.

Bailo con Ian, que se pasa el rato bromeando y quejándose de que le piso, lo que es una completa blasfemia. Y después con Rich.

- Si no estuviese tan colgado por ti, le partiría las piernas a Theo por intentar cortejar a mi hermana - me dice.

- Vamos, Selwyn, sabes que ninguna de esas cosas es cierta - contesto dejándome llevar por él - Ni está colgado por mí, ni está ligando con tu hermana, que te recuerdo, está con Ian.

- No me lo recuerdes - dice fingiendo pesadumbre y haciéndome reír.

Decido salir un rato a la terraza a que me de un poco el aire porque me estoy muriendo de calor. Desde fuera alcanzo a escuchar la música del salón, me apoyo en la balaustrada y observo la fiesta a través del cristal. Theo sale a hacerme compañía, lo que no me molesta, de hecho me agrada estar con él. Se apoya a mi dado y hablamos un rato, hasta que empieza a sonar una balada que me encanta, y él lo sabe. Sin decir nada, me ofrece su mano sonriendo, yo la tomo y paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y dejo que hunda su cara en mi pelo y me abrace mientras yo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, estoy tan a gusto que no permito que el pasado me perturbe. Solo por esta noche, me digo, solo por esta noche. Miro sobre su hombro hacia el interior y veo a Curtis acariciar la mejilla de Régulus, que una vez más de espaldas a mí, puede pasar por su hermano.

No me lo pienso dos veces antes de unir mis labios con los de Theodore Nott.

********

_Vaya, vaya con Natasha, no pierde el tiempo eh!_

_Por fin hemos dejado a la rata (gracias a Dios), pero Sirius se está comportando como un auténtico capullo. Si no lo habéis notado demasiado, hacerme caso, lo he vivido y seguro que vosotras también, ignorándola y riéndole las gracias a Peter, y después liándose con Curtis (o a lo mejor eso no lo ha hecho, vosotras sabréis si os fiáis de lo que diga Rach). _

_Y qué hay exactamente entre Reg y Tasha. ¿Son amigos, o hay algo camuflado bajo esa amistad?_

_Y Tasha se ha liado con Theo, ¿por despecho? ¿furia? ¿celos?, ¿o porque realmente lo deseaba?_

_Hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto porque mañana ya termino los exámenes (¡Por fin!) y tendré más tiempo para escribir, también intentaré actualizar pronto _Lo que nunca muere_._

_Xoxo. Eli_

_************_


	10. Chapter 10

_

* * *

_

_Pues aquí estoy otra vez! Este capi llega prontito… Es algo cortillo, pero el final es intenso… _

* * *

*********

No me lo pienso dos veces antes de unir mis labios con los de Theodore Nott.

No es por Black, me digo cuando los labios de Theo reciben los míos con calidez, no estoy besando a Theo por despecho. Puede que mi furia contra Black haya ayudado únicamente a aflorar un deseo que llevaba tiempo escondido, o que me negaba a admitir, pero no estoy haciendo esto a causa de Sirius, lo estoy haciendo porque de verdad me apetece y quiero hacerlo. No sé a quién he pretendido engañar los últimos cuatro meses estando con Peter, porque lo que he sentido por él no se acerca, ni de lejos, a lo que me hace sentir Nott aún sin llegar a tocarme. No tiene nada que ver con la pasión, ni con el deseo. Bueno, eso también, pero me refiero que hay algo más. Está el que se me erice el vello cuando me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, el escalofrío que me recorre cuando pasa por mi lado aunque no me roce, el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo cuando me toca… Están todas esas cosas y muchas más que no se explicar, y todo eso, es lo que nunca llegué a sentir por Pet, y lo que en mucha menor medida, puedo empezar a sentir por Black.

Pero creerme cuando os digo que en este momento, Peter y Sirius carecen de relevancia. Estoy en los brazos de Theo, tiene una mano enredada entre mis rizos, en la nuca, y la otra en mi cadera con el brazo rodeándome la cintura. No hay pasión en el beso, al menos de momento, hay ternura, una ternura que nunca ha habido, y también hay anhelo, el anhelo de casi un año, o de toda la vida, esperando un momento así con él. ¿Por qué he malgastado tanto tiempo fingiendo odiarle sin conseguir hacerlo, iniciando una relación que en el fondo sabía que no iba a funcionar, puesto que sabía desde el principio que Peter es todo lo opuesto a Theo. Por favor, que no pare nunca de besarme, me está volviendo loca.

- Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba - dice separándose de mi boca y acariciando la línea de mi mandíbula con su dedo índice - Había olvidado lo bien que besabas.

- Creo que podré recordártelo cuando quieras a partir de ahora - me sorprendo diciendo con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome con el roce de su dedo bajando por mi cuello. Le siento ponerse tenso, y abro los ojos maldiciendo mi ingenuidad, ya ha conseguido de nuevo lo que quería, así que ya me puedo ir por donde he venido. Igual que Black. ¡Si es que son iguales!

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunta sonriendo y reanudando el deslizamiento de su dedo. Yo también me relajo, y sonrío. Asiento con la cabeza - Tendré que comprobar que es así.

Y vuelve a besarme. Esta vez todo será distinto, yo me encargaré de que sea así. Nos besamos durante un rato más, y me sorprendo de que no haya hecho intento de meterme mano, nunca había sido tan tierno.

- Me estoy empezando a creer eso de que te arrepientes de haberme dejado - le digo apartando la boca de la suya y abrazándole.

- No deberías dudarlo.

- Al menos ya reconozco las señales para que no me pille de sorpresa cuando vuelvas a hacerlo - no soy tan ingenua como para creerme que ha cambiado tanto. Me coge la cara con ambas manos y me mira intensamente a los ojos.

- No pienso volver a hacerlo, estaré contigo hasta que te canses de mí, e incluso después, no te dejaré escapar otra vez, Natasha.

- De acuerdo - por supuesto, eso lo dice ahora, puede que la semana que viene cambie de opinión, pero al menos ya sé a lo que atenerme.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? - me pregunta cogiéndome de la mano para entrar de nuevo al salón. Yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras atravesamos la puerta hacia el interior, mis padres me miran sonrientes y les guiño un ojo. Estoy feliz.

- Cómo olvidarlo - le digo sonriendo - No me dejaste muchas opciones.

- Estábamos en la biblioteca de mi casa, mientras Lucius y mi hermano hacían no se qué en la habitación - me recuerda, aunque no hace falta, ese día está grabado a fuego en mi mente - Tú estabas haciendo unos ejercicios de pociones que no te salían, y estabas preciosa con el pelo regido en una coleta y mordisqueando la pluma.

- Preciosa sobre todo - digo riéndome. Siempre me ha sorprendido que eligiese justo ese momento para besarme - Tú estabas mirando por la ventana.

- Corrección, te estaba mirando por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana - dice colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Yo inclino la cabeza hacia su mano.

- Como sea - digo - De repente te levantaste, te acercaste a mí, me agarraste del brazo obligándome a levantarme y dijiste: "Natasha, me gustas y…

- Voy a besarte" - termina él haciendo exactamente lo mismo que aquella primera vez. Y yo me río como entonces.

- Gracias por el aviso - repito, como dije aquel día en la biblioteca. De pronto nos echamos los dos a reír como dos críos.

- Bueno, bueno, Nott - Lucius se acerca a nosotros con severidad en los ojos. - La otra vez fui muy indulgente contigo, pero ahora ándate con ojo, porque esta vez no lo seré.

- Anda Lulú, no seas aguafiestas - le digo de buen humor - Me has prometido otro baile.

Le doy un pico a Theo, y arrastro a mi primo a la improvisada pista de baile.

********

Cuando el domingo llego al colegio ya es tarde, y McGonagall me acompaña a la Sala Común porque ya ha dado el toque de queda. No me ha fastidiado mucho el separarme de Theo, esta vez va a se todo distinto, estoy segura. Sigo colgada por él, pero ya no le idealizo como antes, y soy consciente de que vamos a estar largos periodos sin poder vernos, debido a que yo estoy en el colegio y él no, pero no me importa, la espera será recompensada.

- Llegas muy tarde - dice Lily cuando entro en la habitación, que está a oscuras, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlas, pero deben de haberse quedado hablando, dado que mi amiga no susurra Beth también estará despierta. Suelto una risilla entre dientes - Y contenta. - añade.

- Si, Lily, muy contenta - contesto - Tengo algo que contaros.

Hubiese preferido esperar hasta mañana para decírselo, pero ya que están despiertas no voy a malgastar el valor que me produce la euforia.

- Miedo me da, Lils - dice Beth incorporándose en su cama, yo río tontamente - ¿Estás borracha? - me pregunta haciéndome reír otra vez.

- ¡Claro que no! No digas estupideces. - le digo sentándome a los pies de su cama - Ante todo tenéis que tener la mente abierta, y confiar en mí al deciros que esta vez será distinto.

- ¡Genial! - exclama Lily ahuecando la almohada y tumbándose de nuevo - Te has liado con Nott.

- Venga ya, Lils - dice Beth - Tasha no haría eso otra vez, no es tan tonta.

- Mira su cara Elisabeth - dice Lily - Esa es la cara de Nott. Y te recuerdo que se enrolló con Black. Así que puede que sí sea tan tonta.

- Por lo menos no he sido tan hipócrita de jurar y perjurar que odio a Potter durante años y ahora no puedo estar más de dos minutos sin tocar su campanilla con mi lengua - replico levantándome para ponerme el pijama. ¿Por qué tienen que fastidiar mi felicidad? - Y para tu información, no solo me he liado con él, sino que además estamos juntos de nuevo. Y deberíais alegraros de verme feliz, yo lo haría por vosotras, aunque no apoyase vuestra decisión.

- Nos alegramos de que estés contenta, Tasha - interviene Beth tratando de apaciguar los ánimos - Lo que pasa es que nos preocupamos por ti, no queremos que vuelvas a pasarlo mal por su culpa.

- Pues tranquilas, que no lo haré - la digo metiéndome en la cama y tapándome con el edredón - Buenas noches.

*********

_7 Febrero 1980_

Los días pasan y no dejo que los comentarios hirientes de Peter apoyados por las risitas de Black, que ahora parecen ser inseparables, enturbien mi felicidad que crece cada día al recibir todas las mañanas una rosa acompañada de una carta de parte de Theo, se acerca San Valentín, y con él la tercera salida (legal) a Hogsmade. Me he escapado un par de veces al pueblo para verle, y ya nos hemos acostado unas cuantas veces, ahora no ha salido corriendo. Y cada una parece ser mejor que la anterior.

Me he ido distanciando un poco de Beth y Lily, y me junto bastante con Alecto Carrow, una Slytherin de mi curso con la que apenas hablaba, y a quien conocí mejor en la boda de Lucius. Tonteamos bastante con algunos chicos, pero todos saben que conmigo es solo un juego y que no tienen nada que hacer, y aunque pudieran no lo harían ya que temen que Theo se entere. También estoy retomando una antigua amistad con Blake Roberts, éramos muy amigas cuando éramos pequeñas, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero nos fuimos alejando, no es que nos llevásemos mal ni nada de eso, lo que pasó fue que empezamos a movernos por círculos distintos, ya que ella acabó en Slytherin. Al principio, en el primer curso sí que mantuvimos la amistad, pero en segundo cada vez hablábamos menos, hasta que en tercero nos limitábamos a saludarnos con un gesto de la cabeza si nos encontrábamos por los pasillos. Fue algo tan paulatino que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, al menos yo.

A Lily y a Beth no les cae bien, aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi nadie les cae bien, hablan mucho de que los sangre limpia son racistas, pero no se dan cuenta de que ellas también lo son con ellos. Blake y Beth sintieron aversión mutua desde la primera vez que se vieron, se consideran algo así como rivales. Es lo que tiene al ser las dos chicas más guapas del colegio…

Yo intento dividirme lo más que puedo, para estar con todos mis amigos; pero cada vez estoy más incómoda con Lily y Beth, pero sobre todo con Lily, pues le molesta que me relacione con los Slytherin. James ya vuelve a hablarme con más normalidad, sobre todo desde que en el último partido contra Ravenclaw atrapase la snitch a los diez minutos de partido, estaba tan eufórico que hasta se olvidó de su cabreo y me abrazó, pero ahora que ya se le ha pasado, se mantiene cordial aunque distante. Remus es el único que me trata como siempre, así que a la hora de las comidas intento ponerme siempre a su lado. Peter sigue en sus trece, simulando no notar mi presencia y hablando de mí como si no estuviese presente, Black suele reírle las gracias, pero de vez en cuando me dirige la palabra para cosas triviales.

Así que cada vez paso más tiempo con Blake, que me había olvidado lo divertida que era, Alecto, y los amigos de estas. De vez en cuando, intento hablar un poco con Snape, me debato entre la lástima que me ha inspirado el chico durante años al ser el objeto de burla de los merodeadores, y el desprecio por cómo trató a Lily en quinto. También paso mucho tiempo con Régulus, que me ha contado que le quieren comprometer con Alecto, y no pude evitar reírme al ver su cara. No es que la chica sea fea, pero tampoco es muy agraciada, y su leve chepa tampoco ayuda… Asimismo, han propuesto además a Blake para ser la futura señora Black, pero a Reg tampoco le hace gracia. "Roberts es una zorra" me dijo "Pero al menos está buena, aunque no sé qué es peor". Le pregunté que si le gustaba alguien, y me dijo que sí, pero que no me iba a decir quién. Decidí pasar del tema, de momento, ya se lo sonsacaré.

Ahora voy de camino a la biblioteca, pues los EXTASIS cada vez están más cerca y me estoy poniendo a estudiar en serio. Así que voy cargadísima.

- ¡Natasha! - me grita alguien a mi espalda. Segura de que es Reg, me giro sonriente, es de los pocos que me llama por mi nombre, pero al darme la vuelta mi sonrisa desaparece.

- Black - digo volviéndome al frente y reanudando el camino. Sirius aprieta el paso para alcanzarme.

- Yo también me alegro de verte - dice irónico. Al no recibir respuesta por mi parte, vuelve a hablar - ¿Dónde vas?

- A una fiesta - contesto mirándole ceñuda - ¿Tu qué crees, Black?

- Lo tomaré como un "voy a la biblioteca, Sirius, acompáñame si quieres" - me dice sonriendo.

- Haz lo que quieras - contesto decidida a ignorarle durante el camino, aunque no me privo de aspirar su perfume que no ha dejado de gustarme.

- Con Nott te va bien, ¿no? - me pregunta, de la impresión se me cae uno de los libros que llevo en el brazo - Yo te lo cojo, vas muy cargada, Tash, eso no es bueno para la espalda.

- Muy atento por tu parte - respondo ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Y bien? - insiste - ¿Qué tal con Nott?

- No creo que mi relación con Theo sea un asunto que te ataña - replico con tranquilidad.

- Solo trataba de iniciar una conversación - dice - Y hablar sobre el clima no me parece muy interesante.

- Como sea.

- Intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿vas a ir a Hogsmade la semana que viene? - dice, y por un momento creo que se refiere a nosotros, pero se apresura a dejar claro que habla de la conversación - Beth, Samuels y Lily se van a venir con nosotros, ¿te apuntas?

Reprimo una carcajada ante semejante propuesta.

- He quedado con Theo - contesto en cambio.

- Claro - dice, y caminamos en silencio un buen rato, cuando estamos en la puerta de la biblioteca abre la boca para decir algo - Tash…

- Ya hemos llegado - le interrumpo, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decir - Gracias por ayudarme con los libros - digo recuperándolos. - Ya nos veremos luego.

En mis prisas por entrar, vuelve a caérseme un libro. Black se agacha a recogerlo y al dármelo, roza innecesariamente el dorso de mi mano, manteniendo el contacto durante unos segundos.

- Hasta luego - dice antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo. Yo me quedo parada en la puerta.

- ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí mirando a la nada que ha dejado mi hermano durante mucho rato más?

- ¡Joder! - exclamo sobresaltada dejando caer todos los libros de mi brazo - Régulus, haz ruido cuando te acerques a mí, siempre haces lo mismo, y un día me vas a matar de un infarto.

- Relaja, Greengrass - dice riendo entre dientes - Estás muy asustadiza, ¿no? - Me quita de las manos los libros - Trae, yo te los llevo.

Llegamos a la única mesa libre que hay en la biblioteca, y nos sentamos. Me encanta estudiar con Régulus, se centra en lo suyo y no es como Lily, que está pasando hojas todo el rato y resoplando si no encuentra algún dato. Nos ponemos a estudiar un buen rato, pero noto que me observa con frecuencia, y me está poniendo nerviosa. En una de esas, levanto los ojos y le pillo mirándome.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? - le pregunto refiriéndome a si tiene alguna duda de alguna materia. Se inclina hacia mi, desde el asiento que está frente al mío, yo también me acerco a él.

- ¿Qué líos te traes con Sirius? - me pregunta en voz muy baja.

- Ninguno, ¿por?

- Os comportáis de una forma muy extraña - dice.

- No nos caemos muy bien últimamente - explico - Eso es todo.

- Pues yo diría todo lo contrario - objeta. Le miro extrañada. - Os miráis constantemente. - ¿Qué Sirius me mira? Eso sí que es nuevo - Podría pasar desapercibido para otra persona menos observadora.

- Confundes observadora con cotilla, Reg - le digo sonriendo.

- No soy cotilla, y lo sabes. Pero conozco a mi hermano - contesta.

- Pero si te sabes todos los chismes del colegio.

- Porque soy observador, te lo he dicho. Y a menudo la gente se olvida de mi presencia - dice con un matiz de amargura en la voz. Estiro la mano para rodear la suya.

- No creo que un chico tan guapo pueda pasar desapercibido - le digo arrancándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Intentas ligar conmigo, Green? - me pregunta.

- Por desgracia, perdería el tiempo si lo hiciese - contesto fingiendo pesadumbre - Ya que no me quieres decir quién te gusta para poder sacarle los ojos.

- Aún sin ojos seguiría siendo una divinidad - me dice - Y te sorprendería si te dijese quién es.

- Puedes probar - insisto.

- Buen intento, pero no cuela Natasha - yo hago un mohín de fastidio - Podemos hacer un trato.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? - pregunto con desconfianza.

- Yo te digo quién me gusta si…

- Si qué - le insto acercándome más hacia él.

- Si me dices qué pasa con mi hermano - vuelvo a echarme hacia atrás en mi silla.

- No pasa nada con tu hermano, Régulus - contesto - Además, ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto su vida?

- Nunca ha dejado de interesarme - dice - Por eso, si tienes algo con él, me preocupa que Nott …

- Para, para, para - le interrumpo - ¿Estás insinuando que le estoy siendo infiel a Theo con tu hermano?

- No te pongas así, Natasha - contesta apoyando él también su espalda en el respaldo del asiento - Llevas todo el mes tonteando con Gabe y Flint, entre otros; no te lo digo para que te lo tomes a mal, me da igual lo que hagas, si no sales perjudicada claro. Pero mi hermano es otro tema.

- Muy bien - le digo con frialdad, empezando a recoger - Quédate tranquilo, con tu hermano no hay nada, ya se encargó él de que así fuera. Y tu tampoco vas a tener ningún problema con Theo - me levanto cuando he guardado todas mis cosas. - Hasta otra, Black.

- Perfecto - le escucho decir mientras me alejo de la mesa.

¿Qué maldito problema tienen los hermanos Black? Para, según ellos, no parecerse en nada, ambos coinciden opinando que soy una zorra o una calienta braguetas. Otras muchas hacen cosas peores que yo, y no pasa nada. Pero si yo me divierto un poco y permito que me suban el ánimo, ya soy una zorra. Pues no veo por qué. Muy bien, por mí pueden pudrirse en el infierno, los dos. ¿Y qué mosca le ha picado ahora a Sirius para hablarme? ¡Y acompañarme a la biblioteca! No entiendo nada, menuda familia de locos.

Vuelvo a la Sala Común, y veo que Potter y Lily están acurrucados en el sofá. Mi amiga está apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, que tiene el brazo rodeando sus hombros, y están leyendo del mismo libro. Qué envidia… Echo de menos a Theo.

- ¿Ya estás aquí? - me pregunta Lils al verme entrar.

- Sí, Black es un imbécil - contesto.

- Te agradecería que no insultases a mis amigos en mi presencia, Tasha - dice James con tranquilidad con la vista fija en el libro.

- No me refería a tu amigo, hablaba de Régulus - contesto - Aunque coincido contigo al aludir a Sirius.

Lily se ríe, y después se disculpa con su novio al advertir su mirada severa, aunque con un brillo de diversión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - se interesa mi amiga. Yo titubeo, pero al final cedo, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Me siento en el sillón individual a su lado.

- Que parece tener una opinión algo baja de mí - contesto - Cree que le pongo los cuernos a Theo, y sabes que nunca haría algo así.

La pareja se mira y elude mi mirada. Yo resoplo.

- ¿Vosotros también? - pregunto molesta.

- No creo que le seas infiel a Nott, aunque tampoco me importaría; lo que pasa es que tampoco es la primera vez que lo haces. - contesta mi amiga haciendo referencia, sin duda a lo que ocurrió con Peter.

- Esto es distinto - replico. - Y le echo de menos, hace casi dos semanas que no le veo.

- Lo sé - dice Lils suspirando - Te ha llegado una carta.

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto.

- Hará unos diez minutos - contesta Potter. - Te la he dejado ahí encima.

Me levanto y me acerco a la mesa que señala el chico. Sonrío ampliamente. Es de Theo. Dice que en la Sala de los Menesteres hay un cuadro que conecta mediante un tunel con Cabeza de Puerco, que piense en Ariana Dumbledore. Y que me espera allí a las ocho, que me ponga guapa _más guapa de lo habitual _que me va a llevar a un sitio.

- Hoy no me esperes levantada Lils - le digo a mi amiga besándola en la frente antes de subir apresuradamente a mi habitación a ducharme.

*******

- ¿Dónde vamos? - le pregunto a Theo cuando me saca, rodeándome protectoramente con su brazo, de la taberna.

- A una fiesta muggle - contesta sonriendo ante mi cara de estupefacción.

- ¿Tú? ¿A una fiesta muggle? ¿Seguro que eres tú?

- Y no sólo yo, mi hermano, Rich y tu primo también vienen. - me dice.

- No me lo puedo creer - digo - ¿No os parece algo hipócrita por vuestra parte?

- Y por la tuya, por la cara que has puesto, no te agrada mucho la idea de estar rodeada de muggles - noto la sangre subir a mis mejillas - ¿Lo ves? Además, ellos sí que saben ir de fiesta, ya lo verás.

*****

Cierto, esto si que es una fiesta, aunque tampoco lo encuentro muy distinto de la discoteca de Hogsmade. Lo que nunca había visto es el polvo blanco que Ian y Rich se están metiendo por la nariz.

- ¿Quieres? - me pregunta Ian pasándome el espejo donde está ese polvito dibujando líneas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - le pregunto con una mueca de asco.

- Polvos mágicos muggles - contesta Rich aspirando por la nariz como si tuviese mocos.

- No, gracias - contesto.

Las horas van pasando, y no puedo dejar de reírme, Ian y Rich no paran de hacer el tonto, y bailar.

Al final, cuando ya van a cerrar el local, o el garito, como lo llaman, salimos al fresco de la noche. Dado que Ian y Richard parecen incapaces de desaparecerse por sí mismos. Lucius decide que él se aparece con Ian, y Theo con Rich y conmigo en Hogsmade.

Cuando mi primo y su amigo desaparecen de la nada, me quedo paralizada al ver a un muggle a escasos metros de donde hace un segundo estaban los dos magos, mirando con asombro a la nada que han dejado. De pronto, le veo caer al suelo de rodillas gritando, hago el amago de acercarme a él para intentar ayudarle, pero la mano de Theo aferra mi brazo con fuerza empujándome hacia atrás, le miro desconcertada y veo las varitas de Rich y mi novio apuntando al muggle. Llevo mis manos a la boca ahogando un grito al comprender que le están torturando mediante _crucios_.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! - grito. - Parad.

- Natasha, no te acerques, no queremos darte a ti, y no grites - me dice Theo. Le miro con los ojos abiertos - Es por nuestro bien, nos ha visto, Tasha. Debemos proteger nuestra especie, si se vuelve loco, nadie le creerá cuando cuente lo que ha visto.

Yo estoy paralizada por la impresión. Escucho a gente acercarse. Rich maldice al muggle como loco. Pese a haberle silenciado, la cara de sufrimiento del hombre me impresiona. Theo mira hacia los lados, y lanza un hechizo a su espalda para crear la simulación de un muro para que no pueda entrar más gente por ese lado de la calle.

- Ya falta poco - dice Rich riéndose sin dejar de lanzarle maldiciones - Pero esa pared no aguantará mucho.

Todo está pasando muy rápido, y yo no puedo moverme, esto se me escapa de las manos, nunca me imaginé una situación similar. Miro a Theo horrorizada, si alguien nos descubre estamos acabados. El mundo mágico dejaría de existir para fusionarse con el muggle, seríamos unos fenómenos. Pero torturando a ese hombre, Richard y Theo se están convirtiendo en criminales.

- Tasha, ayúdanos - me pide Theo.

- ¿Qué? - consigo decir, no doy crédito a lo que me está pidiendo.

- Ayúdanos - repite.

- Yo…, yo no - balbuceo.

- Por favor, Tasha, es por nuestro bien, por nuestro mundo, por mí.

Cierro los ojos, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy lanzando la maldición que significa la locura definitiva del muggle. Y puede que la mía propia también.

********

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Odiáis a Natasha? Espero que no…_

_No sé si he conseguido plasmar bien la relación de amistad que se está deteriorando entre Tasha, y Lily y Beth, así que darme alguna pistilla…_

_El próximo capitulo ya está por la mitad, más o menos, así que pronto lo subiré._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *

_**********_


	11. Chapter 11

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 11. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**********

- Por favor, Tasha, es por nuestro bien, por nuestro mundo, por mí.

Cierro los ojos, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy lanzando la maldición que significa la locura definitiva del muggle. Y puede que la mía propia también.

Al segundo siguiente, estoy en Hogsmade rodeada por los fuertes brazos de mi novio mientras mi cuerpo se convulsiona, no derramo lágrimas, pero eso sería mejor que el estado en el que me encuentro.

- Ya pasó, Tasha - me susurra Theo besándome el pelo y acariciándomelo con manos sedantes - Ya está, cielo. Tranquila.

- Yo he…, he…, ¿qué he hecho, Theo?

- Tranquila, has hecho lo que debías, has protegido al mundo mágico - me consuela. - Se lo hubiese contado a la prensa, puede que no le hubiesen creído, pero el rumor estaría ahí, y tarde o temprano se descubriría, nos descubriría. Y habría, nunca mejor dicho, una caza de brujas.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Tasha, tranquila. Ya ha terminado todo, y te has portado muy bien. - Theo me coge la cara con ambas manos obligándome a mirarle a los ojos - ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos, o estás bien para volver al colegio?

- No, no, no me dejes sola - le digo aferrándome a sus brazos.

- Está bien, está bien, tranquila - Me besa de nuevo el pelo, y rodea con su brazo mi cintura, cargando con gran parte de mi peso. - Vamos a la posada, cogeremos una habitación.

El dormitorio es pequeño, pero elegante. La cama, entre dos mesas auxiliares, es de metal negro, cubierta por un edredón a rayas verde y amarillo dándole un toque de luz a la habitación. Hay una alfombra negra con dos medios círculos en los extremos, uno de cada color del edredón. Pero en este momento no me fijo en la estancia, estoy temblando de frío, Theo se quita su chaqueta y me cubre con ella. Me obliga a sentarme en la cama y se arrodilla para quitarme los zapatos, me arrastra hasta el cabecero y hace que me tumbe. Él también se descalza antes de tumbarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

Me siento sucia, despreciable. Y pese a merecérmelo, no quiero sentirme así, como ya debéis saber, soy una persona esencialmente egoísta. Me giro, y beso a Theo en los labios. Él es el único, lo único que puede reconfortarme en este momento. Nos miramos a los ojos durante un rato, mientras no deja de abrazarme, ya no tengo tanto frío. Le beso de nuevo, esta vez con más profundidad.

- Hazme el amor, Theo, hazme olvidar lo que ha pasado, quiero recordar esta noche por otra cosa, necesito recordarte a ti - le digo. En este momento no lo sé, pero en un futuro no muy lejano, recordaría esta noche por otra cosa que no tendrá nada que ver con lo que siento ahora mismo.

Me mira con intensidad unos minutos antes de besarme y colocarse sobre mí teniendo cuidado de no apoyar su peso sobre mí. Me besa con ternura y yo le respondo de la misma manera. Hace que me incorpore para poder quitarme su chaqueta, desabrocha con lentitud la cremallera de mi vestido, y yo levanto los brazos para que pueda sacármelo. Mientras me lo sube en dirección a la cabeza, me desliza un dedo por la cintura delineando mi cuerpo. Me estremezco y me apresuro a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero mis dedos están temblorosos por la excitación que me recorre cuando él muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando que lo que ha comenzado como algo tierno, se convierta en una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

*********

- Tasha - la voz de Theo se filtra con dificultad en mis sueños - Tasha despierta, tienes que volver al colegio.

- Grrrr - gruño y escucho la risilla de Theo. - Un ratito más - me acurruco contra él, pero me tenso al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior - No ha sido una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunta extrañado.

- Lo del muggle - contesto alzando los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

- No, no fue una pesadilla - responde besándome la frente antes de alejarse - Y tampoco será un sueño tu castigo si se enteran de que has pasado la noche fuera del colegio.

- Pero es sábado, hoy no madruga nadie - protesto.

- Tu tampoco has madrugado - dice mirándome mientras se pone los pantalones. Yo me incorporo sujetándome la sábana sobre el pecho - Es casi la hora de comer.

- Mierda - exclamo levantándome de un salto - ¿Y cómo voy a entrar con estas pintas?

- Transfórmalo - propone con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Buena idea - accedo, y lo que hace un segundo era un vestido negro, ahora es un pantalón y un jersey del mismo color.

- Me asombra lo listo que soy - dice. Yo le miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y no te sorprende tu modestia? - le pregunto.

- ¿Mi qué?…¡Ay! - se queja cuando le lanzo la almohada. - Te has pasado, Natasha Greengrass. - pronuncia mi nombre con un orgullo que nunca había escuchado, antes de tirarse sobre la cama y agarrarme del brazo arrastrándome con él y haciéndome cosquillas.

- Vale, lo siento - digo cuando consigo reunir aire para respirar entre carcajadas - Para, por favor.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta recostándose a mi lado. Yo asiento con la cabeza tras sopesarlo unos segundos - Ayer fuiste muy fuerte - dice acariciándome la cara - Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tasha.

*********

Consigo llegar a mi habitación sin contratiempos, en la Sala Común no hay nadie, deben de estar todos en el comedor, pienso en bajar, pero cambio de opinión, tengo el estómago algo revuelto. Además, no puedo mirar a mis amigos a la cara, todavía no. Me desnudo para darme una ducha y que la ropa que llevo puesta vuelva a ser el vestido que era.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, preferiría no haberlo hecho, por supuesto, pero si la situación se repitiese haría lo mismo. No podía dejar que nos descubriesen, debéis entenderlo, hubiese sido el fin de mi mundo. Un mundo dividido, pero mi mundo al fin y al cabo.

Tras salir de la ducha, me visto, cojo un libro, y bajo a la Sala Común para sentarme en el sillón grande aprovechando que está vacía, y leer un rato. Pero la tranquilidad no me dura mucho, ya que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abre dejando paso a Sirius.

- Hola - me saluda sorprendiéndome, estaba segura de que subiría directamente a la habitación ignorando mi presencia, como acostumbra a hacer.

- Hola - contesto elevando una ceja.

- Ayer saliste, ¿no?

- Ajá - afirmo pasando una hoja del libro con la esperanza de que se de por aludido y me deje en paz.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien?

Me incorporo, cerrando el libro sobre mis piernas y le miro a los ojos confiando en que él no note que escondo algo en los míos.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ambos sabemos que no te importa lo más mínimo?

- No me gusta perder el tiempo, Tash - contesta - Si no me importase, no te lo preguntaría.

- De acuerdo - contesto recostándome de nuevo - Fue una noche única - vuelvo a abrir el libro - Ya puedes volver a tus asuntos.

- Me interesa este asunto - insiste quitándome el libro de entre las manos - Así que dime, ¿dónde fuiste, y con quién?

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto mi vida, de repente? - pregunto inclinándome para recuperar mi libro.

- Porque cuando alguien que no soy yo, proclama que mi hermano es un imbécil, me interesa saber los detalles.

¡Esto es el colmo! Y luego tienen el valor de ofenderse cuando se les dice que se parecen. ¡Si son iguales!

- Pues si eso es lo que te interesa, ayer no salí con tu hermano - contesto levantándome. No me va a dejar en paz, así que me largo. Blake estará en los jardines - Que te aproveche la información, me voy.

- Lily está estudiando con James, y Beth se ha ido a hacer guarradas con Samuels, así que si no quieres hacer de candelabro, es mejor que te quedes aquí hablando conmigo.

- No tengo intención de hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, Black - respondo abriendo el retrato - He quedado con Blake.

Le oigo resoplar antes de que se cierre el cuadro.

Como suponía, Blake está en los jardines en un círculo de gente. Al verme sonríe y se echa hacia atrás para hacerme un hueco a su lado.

- Nos estamos haciendo tatuajes - me explica señalando a una Ravenclaw que está sentada el dentro del círculo con el hombro al aire, mientras Davis, el hermanastro de Beth, dibuja lo que parece un águila con su varita sobre él. - ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿Por qué no? - contesto encogiéndome de hombros. - ¿Y qué me hago?

- Yo me he hecho un tigre blanco en la nuca - responde apartándose la melena rubia de dicha zona para que pueda verlo. - ¿Te gusta?

- Está chulo - contesto, no está mal, pero yo me lo hubiese hecho en otro sitio.

- Knowles, tu vas detrás de Natasha - ordena mi amiga a un chico de quinto, que asiente con la cabeza obediente. Nadie se opone nunca a los deseos de los ojos grises de Blake - ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Por un momento me planteo si contarle lo que hice. No dudo que apoyaría mi decisión, pero prefiero guardar el secreto.

- Salí con Theo - contesto con una sonrisa.

- Y lo pasaste bien, ¡eh! - dice con una sonrisa pícara.

- No estuvo mal, no - contesto respondiendo a su sonrisa.

- ¡Siguiente! - exclama Davis, me adelanto hacia él - ¿Qué y dónde?

- Un escorpión - contesto levantándome la camiseta y tumbándome bocabajo en la hierba - En el medio, justo donde empieza el pantalón.

- Mola - dice antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Joder, pensaba que no dolía. Me retuerzo para ver el resultado en el reflejo de una ventana. Me sangra un poco, pero Blake me ha dicho que es normal.

- Me gusta - aprueba mi amiga - ¿Por qué un escorpión?

- Me gustan los escorpiones, son orgullosos, y valientes, y venenosos - respondo riendo - ¿Sabes lo que hacen cuando están rodeados de fuego?

- No

- Se pican así mismos hasta morir - contesto.

- ¿Y por eso son orgullosos, valientes y venenosos? - me pregunta alzando las cejas.

- Prefieren sacrificarse ellos mismos, antes que dejar que otra cosa acabe con ellos - contesto encogiendo un hombro - Y hace falta valor para matarte a ti mismo.

- Como tú digas, Nat - dice riéndose de mi explicación. Me estoy acostumbrando a que me llamen Nat, ella siempre lo ha hecho, y en mi casa solían hacerlo, así que ya no me molesta tanto. - He quedado con mi hermana para estudiar un rato, ¿vienes?

- No estaría mal, para variar - contesto - Voy a por mis cosas, nos vemos en la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo.

***********

_3 Marzo de 1980_

No sé qué me ocurre últimamente, pero tengo hambre constantemente, y no paro de comer, me estoy poniendo como una vaca, y encima la mayoría de lo que como me sienta fatal. Hoy he vomitado el desayuno, tengo que dejar de darme estos empachos si no quiero pasarme el día vomitando.

- ¿Estás bien, Tasha? - me pregunta Lily preocupada en la puerta del baño.

- Sal de aquí Lils - ordeno, sé que le sienta mal oler el vómito, y lo que nos faltaba ahora es que ella también se pusiese a devolver. - Estoy bien.

Me levanto y me dirijo al lavabo a mojarme la cara con agua fría y me lavo los dientes. Qué asco, odio el sabor amargo que deja en la boca el vómito.

- No has abierto la carta - observa mi amiga.

- Iba a hacerlo ahora - contesto secándome la cara con una toalla - Es de mi madre, no creo que sea importante.

Salgo del baño y cojo el sobre sellado con el escudo de armas de los Greengrass. Siempre he pensado que eso de poner los escudos familiares con cera en las cartas, está pasado de moda, pero mis padres siguen haciéndolo. En realidad lo hacen la mayoría de familias sangre limpia. Yo no creo que siga esa tradición. Leo la carta y la dejo de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - me pregunta.

- No, solo me recuerda que el viernes tengo que salir del colegio para ir al médico. - la informo.

- ¿A San Mungo?

- ¡No! - exclamo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, que me esfuerzo en suavizar al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lily - A St. Clean.

- ¿St. Clean? - pregunta extrañada.

- San Mungo digamos que es una institución… ¿cómo lo llamáis vosotros?… pública - contesto.

- ¿Nosotros? Nosotros ¿Quiénes, Natasha?

La miro y lanzo un suspiro. No me apetece discutir con ella otra vez. Últimamente nos pasamos el día riñendo.

- Ya me entiendes.

- ¿Los muggles? - insiste, yo mantengo su mirada con expresión de hastío - Hay veces que no te reconozco Tasha, cada día eres más racista. Y todo esto es por tus amistades.

- Tú eres mi amiga - replico - ¿Insinúas que eres una mala influencia para mí, o que no eres mi amiga?

Se me queda mirando hasta que suspira.

- Vale, tu ganas. - responde sonriendo - Odio cuando consigues darle la vuelta a lo que digo y me dejas sin argumentos. Pero aún así… ¿St. Clean?

Elevo las palmas frente a ella, como cuando los policías de las películas muggles ordenan a un detenido levantar las manos.

- Yo no le puse el nombre - replico sonriendo.

- Está bien - se rinde - ¿Con Nott, todo bien?

- ¿Con Theo? Si, todo perfecto - Contesto - ¿Por?

- No sé, hace mucho que no me hablas de él - responde - Solo quería asegurarme de que no había ningún problema.

- Todo bien.

- Me alegro - dice. Yo la miro elevando las cejas, al ver mi expresión añade: - De que estés bien tú, no de que estés con Nott.

- Ya me parecía - contesto sonriendo. Ya he asumido que Theo y mis amigas no se van a tolerar nunca, y en el fondo, me alegro secretamente. No quiero imaginarme a mi novio y a Lily en la misma habitación… ni las consecuencias que tendría dicho encuentro. - ¿Y tu con el capitán?

Espero que a mí nunca se me ponga esa sonrisa de boba en la cara cuando me pregunten por mi novio.

- Genial, Tasha - responde con los ojos brillantes - No sé cómo he vivido todos estos años sin él.

- Estabas demasiado ocupada odiándole - le digo.

- Una pérdida de tiempo. - concluye con pesar, haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Hay peligro de fuego cruzado? - pregunta Beth asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación.

- No - contesto - Ya ha pasado.

- Puff, menos mal - Beth entra con una mano en el corazón melodramáticamente - Es demasiado temprano para mí.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Samuels? - le pregunta Lily.

- Últimamente no hay quien os separe - digo - Sois peor que estos dos.- añado señalando a Lily.

- ¡Oye!

- Pues no tengo ni idea - contesta Beth dejándose caer en su cama - Ayer discutimos.

- ¡Qué novedad! - exclamo sin poder evitarlo. La mirada que me dirige mi amiga morena deja claro que no está para bromas, lo que significa que esta vez la pelea ha sido seria - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Tu amiguita Roberts - me contesta.

- ¿Blake? ¿Qué ha hecho?

- Qué no ha hecho, querrás decir - me corrige - No le ha metido la lengua, de momento, de modo que supongo que debo sentirme agradecida.

-Blake no haría algo así - la defiendo, aunque no muy convencida, la verdad.

- Lo que tu digas, Tasha, ves lo que quieres ver de la gente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- He dicho que es muy temprano para discutir otra vez - dice Beth cerrando los ojos. - Pero cada vez que la veo está restregándole las tetas por la cara. ¡Y el muy imbécil se deja!

- ¿Lo has hablado con él? - interviene Lily.

- Sí, y dice que estoy paranoica, y que si él ha conseguido confiar en mí, no entiende cómo yo no en él, cuando su comportamiento ha sido mucho más correcto que el mío. ¡Me llamó puta en mi cara, Lily!

- Tal vez deberías darle el beneficio de la duda - digo arriesgándome a recibir una maldición por parte de mi temperamental amiga - Quiero decir, que si como tu has dicho, es Blake quien le persigue a él, no es culpa suya, ¿no?

- El tema es, Tasha, que él no hace nada por evitarla, y tarde o temprano va a caer - contesta Beth.

- Puedo hablar con ella, si tan preocupada estas - propongo.

- ¿Y qué conseguirías con eso? - pregunta Lily.

- Saber lo que pretende, aunque no creo que quiera nada con él, es solo que le gusta jugar, pero nunca se enreda con nadie. - contesto. Al ver las miradas de estupefacción de mis amigas, sonrío con malicia antes de confesarles una bomba - Blake es virgen.

Silencio. Intercambio de miradas entre ellas. Dos pares de ojos fijos en mí. Y la habitación se inunda de carcajadas.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - consigue preguntar Beth tras recuperar el aliento.

- No, y así piensa seguir hasta que se case.

- ¡Venga ya! - exclama Lily. - Y luego Beth, te metes conmigo.

- Si, creo que te debo una disculpa Lils.

Tras un rato más bromeando, Lily se levanta de golpe sobresaltándonos.

- Llegamos tarde a clase - anuncia antes de salir corriendo tras coger sus libros.

- De todos modos, Tasha, habla con ella, y dile que se aleje de mi novio si no quiere llegar tuerta a su boda - me pide Beth de camino a clase.

- Hablaré con ella, pero creo que me voy a abstener de transmitirle tu mensaje. - contesto sonriendo. Beth pasa su brazo entorno a mis hombros.

- De acuerdo, puedes suavízalo un poco si quieres.

Yo me río pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, lo que la hace mirarme sorprendida porque nunca lo hago, suelo deshacerme de sus abrazos rápidamente. Ya sabéis que no me gusta mucho el contacto físico (sin connotaciones sexuales, claro)… pero esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que las hecho de menos, ya que paso tanto tiempo con mis amigos de Slytherin que me había olvidado de las muestras de afecto de Beth.

**********

- ¡Blake! - exclamo al verla entrar en el Gran Comedor, me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a ella apresuradamente.

- ¡Nat! - me agarra inesperadamente de los antebrazos y me mira con los ojos brillantes de excitación - Tengo que contarte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupada. Ella, sin soltarme el brazo, me arrastra a la mesa de Slytherin y me hace sentarme.

- La semana pasada o la anterior, no me acuerdo, me llegó una carta de mi padre - me dice emocionada - Diciendo que me estaban fraguando un compromiso.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto indignada, confundiendo la agitación de mi amiga - Lo siento, Blake, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para evitarlo.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Nat? - me interrumpe - ¡Es genial!

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto confundida. - ¿No te molesta que ellos elijan por ti?

- Les hice una lista el año pasado con varios nombres, ellos han elegido al más conveniente de los que yo seleccioné. - me explica. Yo me quedo a cuadros - Nat, sabes que el matrimonio no se rige por el amor, sino por conveniencia. Los matrimonios por amor fracasan, los de conveniencia no. Y de lo segundo, se puede dar paso a lo primero, pero al contrario no. A mí me da igual quien se convierta en mi esposo, siempre y cuando nuestros hijos sean guapos, por supuesto - dice riéndose. Yo decido pasar del tema, no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, no voy a negar que le encuentro sentido a lo que dice, pero yo no consentiría que eligiesen por mí a alguien con quien voy a pasar el resto de mi vida.

- Les hiciste una lista, de acuerdo - repito - Y hace dos semanas comenzaron a negociar con la familia de uno de ellos, que por lo que veo te agrada, ¿no? - Ella asiente con la cabeza, contenta - ¿Y?

- ¡Y los Samuels han aceptado! - exclama en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? - La sangra acaba de abandonar mi rostro. No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando. Beth les va a matar a los dos. O igual mata al mensajero, es decir, a mí.

Me giro para buscar a mi amiga con la mirada, y la encuentro hablando con Jorge, el futuro marido de Blake, junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Vuelvo a mirar a Blake que no deja de mirarme sonriente. Debería felicitarla, pero… a Beth no le va a hacer muy feliz la noticia.

_"No dejes que tus emociones interfieran nunca en la etiqueta, ni en tus buenos modales"_ Escucho la voz de mi padre citando la frase que me ha repetido millones de veces durante toda mi vida. Suspiro, y me obligo a forzar una sonrisa.

- Felicidades, Blake - digo antes de verme envuelta por los brazos de mi rubia amiga. Se me corta la respiración por la sorpresa, y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda. - Espero que me reserves un buen lugar en la …

¡PLAF!

Me interrumpo al escuchar una sonora bofetada que consigue silenciar el comedor, y me giro en dirección a la puerta, donde Beth mira con profundo odio a Samuels, antes de fijar su mirada en Blake, en nuestros brazos entrelazados, y por lo tanto, finalmente, en mí. Con los ojos dilatados de la impresión creo ver una marca roja en la mejilla de Jorge, y a Beth desaparecer del comedor. Miro a Lily, que dirige sus ojos a mí, culpabilizándome, y sale tras los pasos de Beth.

Genial. Vuelvo a mirar a Blake, que camufla su sonrisa triunfal, en una de inocencia. Me levanto y emprendo la búsqueda de mis compañeras de habitación.

- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? - dice Beth señalándome cuando pongo un pie en la Sala Común.

- Por supuesto que no - niego ofendida. - Me acabo de enterar. Blake acababa de contármelo cuando has abofeteado a Samuels.

- Te prohíbo que pronuncies esos dos nombres en la misma frase, Natasha - dice Beth con una voz amenazadora que nunca había oído en ella.

- Parad un momento - nos interrumpe Lily - ¿Puede saberse qué narices está pasando?

- ¿No se lo has contado? - le pregunto a Beth, que niega con la cabeza dejando resbalar una lágrima por su pálida mejilla.

- No puedo, díselo tu, no puedo decirlo en voz alta.

Respiro hondo.

- A Blake la han comprometido con Samuels - digo ocultando el regocijo de mi amiga y todo el tema de la lista y el matrimonio.

- ¿Qué? - exclama Lily - ¿Y tú no lo sabías, Tasha? Porque esas cosas no se deciden de un día para otro, deben llevar semanas con ese tema.

- Blake me ha dicho que ayer lo confirmaron, pero que la negociación ha durado dos semanas. - digo.

- Pues no me creo que estando como estás todo el día pegada a su trasero, no supieses nada - dice Beth - Y he visto lo abrazaditas que estabais.

- Te repito que no he sabido nada hasta esta mañana - me defiendo - Y es normal que si está contenta, abrace a quien le ha estado contando la buena noticia.

- ¿Has dicho buena noticia? - Beth se incorpora.

- Para ella - me retracto - A mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia, hazme caso.

- ¡Faltaría! - exclama Lily abrazando a Beth por la cintura.

Se abre el retrato y entran los chicos, Peter incluido, y se acercan a Beth.

- Natasha, te busca el director - me informa Potter.

- ¿A mí, por qué? - pregunto.

- Creo que Malfoy está aquí - contesta pronunciando el apellido de mi primo con desagrado. Yo le miro mal.

- Si necesitas algo, ya sabes… - le digo a Beth acercándome a besar su mejilla, pero me aparta la cara. - ¡Fantástico!

Me giro, y furiosa salgo por la puerta para dirigirme al despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Puede saberse qué culpa tengo yo de que Blake y Samuels vayan a casarse?

Estoy hasta las narices de que Beth y Lily critiquen todo lo que hago, y me culpen hasta de respirar. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tener los amigos que me de la gana, ¿o no? Ellas tienen sus amiguitos traidores a la sangre, y yo no las juzgo por ello. No entiendo por qué tienen el valor de decirme , como esta misma mañana, que cada día soy más racista, cuando ellas lo son mucho más respecto a mis amigos, y ni siquiera se molestan en disimularlo.

Respiro hondo antes de decirle la contraseña a la gárgola del despacho del director, tratando de calmarme.

- ¿Quería verme? - le pregunto a Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio.

- Yo no - contesta el anciano sonriéndome - Me alegro de verla, pero su primo tenía más interés que yo en hacerlo.

- Lucius, ¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a mi primo, de pie frente a la chimenea.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que mañana te acompañe para que no se te olvide. - contesta.

- ¡Joder, qué pesada! Que no se me va a olvidar, coño - exclamo, parece que no me he calmado mucho. Unas tosecillas del director llaman mi atención, haciéndome sonrojar - Lo siento, señor - me disculpo.

- Parece algo alterada, señorita Greengrass - advierte Dumbledore - ¿Quiere un caramelo?

- No, gracias - contesto - Estoy bien.

- De acuerdo - dice el director ojeando de nuevo sus papeles - En la sala de arriba pueden hablar con tranquilidad.

- Gracias, Albus - dice mi primo - Y disculpe el vocabulario de mi prima.

- No hay problema - responde dirigiéndome una sonrisa - Yo también fui joven.

Lucius me cede el paso a la sala que se encuentra sobre el despacho del director, con unos sillones y una pequeña mesa auxiliar donde hay una tetera humeante con dos tazas junto a ella.

- ¿Puede saberse qué mosca te ha picado para hablarme así delante del director? - me pregunta mi primo furioso.

- Perdona, estoy algo nerviosa - digo sirviendo el té.

- ¿Por qué?

- He discutido.

- ¿Con quién? - insiste.

- Con unas amigas - ni loca le pienso decir con quién. Así que cambio de tema - ¿Sabías que Blake Roberts y Jorge Samuels están comprometidos?

- Sí, algo he oído - contesta - Y también me han contado lo que hiciste la noche que salimos por el Londres Muggle.

- Quedamos en que no se lo diría a nadie - respondo con frialdad.

- Bueno, se ha resistido mucho a contármelo - dice Lucius - Me ha costado mucho hacer que confesara. Y a sido Rich, no Theo.

- ¿Debería felicitarte? - le pregunto. No estoy de humor para aguantarle.

- Al contrario, Tasha, debería felicitarte yo a ti. - Abro los ojos de la sorpresa - No me mires así, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y por lo que me ha contado Rich, lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez que lanzabas un cruciatus. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

*********

St. Clean no tiene nada que ver con San Mungo, siempre atestado de gente. En esta clínica no tienes que esperar, para eso se paga. Por lo tanto, nada más llegar me hacen entrar a la consulta acompañada por mi primo.

- Señorita Greengrass, señor Malfoy - dice la sanadora estrechandonos la mano - Me alegro de verles. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Natasha?

- Sana como un roble - contesto. La sanadora sonríe.

- Eso ahora lo comprobaremos - dice - Pasa tras el biombo y quitate la ropa, puedes quedarte con las prendas interiores.

Hago lo que me ordena y a los pocos minutos me acompaña

***************************************************************

_Hogwarts, despacho de Dumbledore_

James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, y Elisabeth Davis, están en el despacho del director del colegio, mientras su amiga Natasha Greengrass se encuentra en una consulta de St. Clean. Albus Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio, mira a sus alumnos veteranos con sus ojos azules, con esa mirada suya a través de la cual los chicos tienen la impresión de que les está escaneando con rayos X. Ellos le devuelven la mirada con seriedad, Lily aprieta la mano de James como única señal de nerviosismo ; y él le devuelve el apretón apoyándola.

- ¿Están todos seguros? - pregunta el director pasando sus ojos por cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose un segundo más en Peter Pettigrew, sudoroso y jugando nerviosamente con los pliegues de su túnica - Es peligroso, os lo propuse por que creo en vosotros, en vuestra honestidad, vuestro valor, vuestras ideas, y, sobre todo, creo en vuestra lealtad. Pero si pensáis que es pronto para involucraros en algo de esta envergadura, decirlo ahora, antes de que no haya vuelta atrás.

- Estamos con usted director, lo hemos estado hablando - comienza Lily.

- Confío en que nadie sepa de lo que han estado hablando - la interrumpe Dumbledore - Les recuerdo que en estos tiempos no se puede confiar en nadie. A veces ni siquiera en quienes creemos nuestros amigos.

- Lo sabemos profesor - dice Sirius - Nos hemos asegurado de no hablar de ello en público.

- ¿Y tampoco lo han hablado con nadie? - pregunta el director fijando su penetrante mirada en Lily, y después en Beth, que le devuelven la mirada con el ceño fruncido en el caso de la segunda; y tristeza en el de la primera.

- No, señor - contesta Lily - Pero no entendemos por qué no se lo podemos decir a Natasha, es nuestra amiga de toda la vida, la conocemos, y le aseguro que podemos confiar en ella.

- No pongo en duda que sea vuestra amiga, señorita Evans, y que pueda confiar en que ella le ayude con sus problemas - Dumbledore hace una pausa para mirarla por encima de sus gafas de media luna - Pero, ¿está segura de que la conoce?

Lily guarda silencio, bajando la mirada. Y James la rodea con un brazo, protector, apoyándola, consolándola.

- Estamos listos, profesor - anuncia Sirius Black.

*****************************************************************

_St. Clean, consulta de la sanadora Waldorf._

Odio estas estúpidas revisiones, con las auxiliares de la sanadora pasando las varitas sobre mi cuerpo, y además es asqueroso, me han lanzado un hechizo para verme por dentro, y puedo verme la sangre correr por mis venas aunque evito mirarla, alcanzo a ver mi intestino, y todos los órganos, incluso los quistes que tengo en los ovarios. Es repugnante, así que tengo los ojos cerrados, al hacerme esta revisión cada seis meses desde que tengo uso de memoria, me tengo muy vista.

- Sanadora Waldorf, puede venir un momento, por favor - la llama una de las auxiliares. - Hay algo que debería ver.

La sanadora se acerca, y yo lucho por no abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurre, tengo el estómago algo débil últimamente, así que no creo que sea capaz de soportar una visión interna de mí. Pero me preocupa eso de que la auxiliar llame a la sanadora de ese modo.

- Mmm - musita Waldorf - Natasha, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste el periodo?

- Pues ni me acuerdo - contesto, es cierto, tengo la regla muy irregular - Creo que en Octubre o Noviembre, ya sabes que me viene cuando le da la gana.

- Entre cuatro o cinco meses - repite tomando nota en una tablilla - Bien, ¿y cuando fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa de la pregunta, pero me abstengo de mirar hacia abajo.

- Pues… - lo pienso unos segundos, y me estremezco al recordar el día - A principios de febrero.

- De acuerdo - dice volviendo mi cuerpo a la normalidad - Vístete, y ven a mi despacho.

Hago lo que me ordena, y salgo para reunirme con Lucius en el despacho de la doctora.

- ¿Ocurre algo, doctora? - pregunta mi primo.

- Mmm. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya Natasha? - me pregunta.

- Diecisiete - contesto.

- En ese caso, ¿le importaría esperar fuera, señor Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta mi primo, más rígido de lo habitual.

- Tengo que hablar con su prima unos minutos - contesta la sanadora sin achantarse ante la mirada de Lucius - No tardaremos, por favor.

Mi primo me mira dubitativo, yo me encojo de hombros con indiferencia. Le dirige una mirada muy poco amable a Waldorf, y sale del despacho.

- Bien, Natasha - comienza - He hecho salir al señor Malfoy porque no sabía si querrías compartir esta información con él - Se levanta y rodea su escritorio para sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba mi primo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto - Me está asustando.

Me mira compasiva.

- Natasha, estás esperando un hijo.

******************

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por hoy… Pobre Beth… y qué cabrón Samuels, ¿no? Sabiendo lo que estaba pasando y no decirle nada… ¿Qué os parece Blake? Y los Gryffindors reunidos con Dumbledore, (no lo he aclarado, pero espero que lo hayáis conectado con la Orden del Fénix) que excluye a Natasha._

_Y Tasha embarazada…_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! Capi nuevo, algo largo… Espero que os guste…_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

***************

- Bien, Natasha - comienza - He hecho salir al señor Malfoy porque no sabía si querrías compartir esta información con él - Se levanta y rodea su escritorio para sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba mi primo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto - Me está asustando.

Me mira compasiva.

- Natasha, estás esperando un hijo.

******************

Lucho por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, no es que me haya puesto a temblar ni nada parecido, pero estoy algo aturdida. La sanadora está hablándome, pero no la oigo, creo que dice algo sobre un hechizo para ocultar la tripa cuando comience a crecer, si no quiero que en el colegio se enteren; y trata de consolarme y tranquilizarme diciéndome que mi familia lo entenderá y me apoyará y no se qué cosas más. Pero la verdad es que no tengo ningún interés en lo que me está diciendo, porque no puedo estar embarazada, tiene que haber algún error, tal vez en San Mungo puedan corroborar que tengo razón, y que se trata de una equivocación. No voy a demandar a la sanadora Waldorf ni nada de eso, todo el mundo puede cometer un fallo alguna vez.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta apretándome la mano, al sentir el contacto me doy cuenta de que lleva todo el rato agarrándome la mano. La retiro con brusquedad, y la sanadora se yergue en el asiento.

- Si, estoy bien - contesto con voz neutra - ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Claro - responde tras carraspear. Se levanta y me acompaña a la puerta de su despacho - No se preocupe, señorita Greengrass.

Asiento con la cabeza.

- Que tenga un buen día, sanadora. - me despido.

- Gracias, igualmente. Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

Mi primo le devuelve el saludo y apoya una mano sobre mi hombro para guiarme a través de la clínica. Yo me revuelvo deshaciéndome de su contacto, con todo el disimulo que soy capaz. Él junta sus manos, me parece notar, avergonzado.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? - me pregunta entrando en la sala desde la cual nos aparecemos en Hogsmade.

- Nada - miento - Sólo me ha estado haciendo preguntas personales.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

- Pues personales - repito - Ya sabes, sobre chicos y esas cosas.

- De acuerdo. - contesta dándome su brazo, al que me agarro reticente - Vámonos.

Una vez nos hemos aparecido en el pueblo, un carruaje me espera para llevarme de nuevo al colegio.

- Te acompañaría, Natasha - dice mi primo - Pero tengo una reunión muy importante, y no puedo llegar tarde.

Se frota el antebrazo izquierdo, como si le picase.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto sin verdadero interés.

- No - me está mintiendo descaradamente, pero me da igual.

- Vale - contesto subiéndome al carruaje - Ya nos veremos, Lucius.

Me parece que quiere decir algo más, pero su rostro se crispa ligeramente en un gesto de dolor.

- Está bien. Cuídate.

El trayecto hasta el colegio transcurre sin que me entere, y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy en la entrada al castillo. No creo que sea necesario informar a nadie del diagnóstico erróneo de la sanadora, así que voy directamente a la biblioteca en busca de un hechizo casero para hacer la prueba de embarazo. Por supuesto, en el fondo sé que Waldorf no está equivocada, en el mundo mágico, con los métodos que utilizan, es imposible que se equivoquen, pero mi cabeza no es capaz de asimilar que esté embarazada. Inconscientemente llevo una mano a mi vientre, que está duro. No, no puede ser. Eso es los abdominales, que se me han endurecido por los incesantes entrenamientos de James. Pero una voz en mi cabeza me dice que no, con voz condescendiente, que no son abdominales. Cierro con fuerza el libro que estoy hojeando, ganándome una mala mirada por parte de la bibliotecaria, y salgo apresuradamente de la biblioteca. Necesito pensar con claridad. Mis piernas andan por sí solas, y yo no sé hacia dónde me llevan hasta que estoy en la torre de Astronomía, voy directamente a la ventana, y apoyo la espalda en la pared de piedra, de perfil al vacío.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo a Theo? ¿Se lo digo? Sí, tengo que decírselo, algo así no puede ocultarse durante mucho tiempo. Me tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Vale, sí, ya me sé la historia de las abejitas y las semillitas… Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué a mi? ¿Tan mal me porté en otra vida para que ahora me quieran castigar de esta manera? Me pongo en pie, tengo que contárselo a Theo, él me dirá que eso es imposible, y me ayudará. Sí, voy a la lechucería. Está en la otra punta del castillo, pero no me importa, mejor, así el aire fresco me enfría la cabeza. ¿Y si no me ayuda? ¿Y si me deja por ser tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada? No, él no es así, no haría eso, me digo aunque no muy convencida… ¿Y mis padres? ¿Y mi primo? Si Lucius se entera, mata a Theo…

Tula, mi lechuza, se lanza a mi brazo, le acaricio la cabeza ausentemente antes de ir a un pequeño escritorio que hay en la lechucería con pergaminos y plumas.

"_Ya he vuelto de St. Clean. Estoy embarazada. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Theo, a nadie hasta que sepa qué hacer."_

Ato la carta a la pata de Tula, que echa a volar apresuradamente, y yo me dirijo a mi habitación. Tal vez todo esto sea una horrible pesadilla, si me duermo.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, mis amigas y los chicos están todos juntos, muy callados. Creo que me miran cuando entro, y puede que digan algo, pero ni les veo ni les escucho, mis ojos están acuosos, nublándome la visión. Y estoy demasiado aturdida como para escuchar a nadie. Subo y me sorprendo agradeciendo que Beth y Lily estén (otra vez) enfadadas conmigo, y no me acompañen y me vean en este momento, cuando la desesperación va a ganar la batalla que se libra en mi interior. Los años que llevo sin llorar, han acumulado muchas lágrimas, por lo que no puedo permitir que se abra el grifo, o si no, no creo que pueda cerrarlo. Me meto en la cama, y rezo por dormirme y que mi mente descanse. Pero la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe.

- Natasha - dice Lily con energía - Sal de la cama, McGonagall ha venido a buscarte, date prisa, dice que es urgente.

- ¿Qué cojones quiere? - pregunto irritada.

- No lo sé, pero date prisa - dice antes de salir de la habitación delante de mí.

¡Uy, qué mala cara tiene McGonagall! Me temo una bronca del copón, aunque no sé por qué, últimamente no me he escapado del colegio, he ido a todas las clases, y he hecho todos los ejercicios…

- Venga a mi despacho, señorita Greengrass - dice la profesora haciéndome pasar por delante de ella.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto.

- Que el señor Nott está aquí, y ha exigido hablar con usted de inmediato - contesta molesta - He tenido que recordarle que esto es un colegio, no un centro de ocio donde puede venir cuando le plazca, y ni hacer lo que le apetezca. Y usted debería recordárselo.

Asiento con la cabeza y la mirada perdida, me he quedado con la primera frase, el resto de lo que ha dicho la profesora no lo he entendido. Theo está aquí, Theo está aquí… ¿Qué pasará? Nunca me había latido el corazón a tal velocidad, ni la sangre había abandonado tan rápido mi cabeza, congelando su circulación.

- Señorita Green, ¿se encuentra bien? - me pregunta McGonagall. ¿No es evidente que no? Quiero gritarle, pero una nausea me lo impide, seguida de otra, creo que voy a vomitar. Corrijo, voy a vomitar. Me doblo por la mitad sin poder evitarlo, y la poca comida que había en mi estómago sale por mi boca directa al suelo del pasillo - ¡Por Merlín! - exclama la jefa de mi casa antes de sacar su varita y limpiar el desastre.

- Lo siento - me disculpo avergonzada. Pero siento una nueva arcada al ver acercarse desde el otro extremo del pasillo a mi novio.

- ¡Natasha! - exclama y apresura el paso para acercarse a mí - ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta abrazándome - ¿Estás bien?

- Creo haberle dicho que esperase en mi despacho, señor Nott.- dice McGonagall.

- He escuchado sus gritos - contesta mi novio sin mirarla - ¿Nos disculpa, Minerva?

La profesora resopla antes de alejarse, no sin avisarme de que valla a la enfermería. Theo me abraza con fuerza, y yo me aferro a él cuando no puedo aguantar más lágrimas que me queman en los ojos.

- Shssss - susurra acariciándome el pelo - Cálmate, y dime que te ha dicho la sanadora Waldorf.

Entramos en un aula vacía y me obliga a sentarme en una silla mientras él se arrodilla frente a mí sin soltarme mis temblorosas manos.

- Que estoy esperando un hijo - contesto automáticamente.

- Estamos, querrás decir - me corrige sonriendo.

- Oh, Theo, lo siento tanto - exclamo arrojándome a su cuello - Fui una tonta, tenía que haber tomado precauciones. Pero esa noche estaba tan… aturdida.

- No te disculpes, Tasha - dice sin dejar de abrazarme - Está bien, más que bien - me separo de él, no me creo lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Qué está bien?

- Que vayamos a ser padres - contesta sonriente - Podemos organizar la boda pronto para que no tengas molestias ese día, o si lo prefieres, esperaremos a que nazca.

- ¿Qué? - musito, siento de nuevo cómo la sangre abandona mi rostro. - ¿Ca-casarnos?

- Claro, ese niño no puede ser un bastardo, y yo te quiero Tasha, y tu a mí también, aunque no me lo digas, lo sé - dice - Es todo perfecto.

- ¿Perfecto? - el aturdimiento ha dejado paso a la furia - Theodore, yo estoy en el colegio, acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Tu solo la cumpliste hace tres años. No estoy preparada para hacerme cargo de un bebe, y tu tampoco. Así que, explícame Theo, ¿dónde está lo perfecto?

- Puedes dejar el colegio, cuando nos casemos, no te va a hacer falta trabajar - dice - Y contaremos con la ayuda de tus padres y los míos, además de un elfo doméstico para que se ocupe de nuestro hijo.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? - pregunto, no doy crédito a lo que estoy oyendo - No pienso abandonar mis estudios, ni pasarme la vida en casa, quiero trabajar en algo que me guste, no organizando fiestas de élite, y muchísimo menos pondría a mi hijo en manos de un elfo doméstico.

- Tu madre seguro que no le importaría que se viniese la squib - dice.

- Se llama Eve, es una persona, no una squib - le digo con frialdad.

- Esto es ridículo - dice levantándose - Ahora estás muy alterada y no puedes pensar con claridad. Ya hablaremos cuando estés más clamada. - me besa en la frente - Escríbeme todos los días para saber cómo te encuentras

- Theo, ni una palabra a nadie - le digo cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta. Me mira indeciso - De momento, por favor.

¿Que yo no puedo pensar con claridad? ¿Se ha atrevido a decir que yo no puedo pensar con claridad después de las estupideces que ha estado diciendo? ¿Qué me case con él? No puedo pensar, ahora sí que no puedo hacerlo. Mi vida se está derrumbando por momentos y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… Yo no quiero tener un hijo, no me gustan los niños, quiero disfrutar de mi juventud, quiero jugar al Quidditch, cosa que no podré hacer con una vida gestándose en mi vientre, quiero no tener que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie más que por mí misma, quiero ser dueña de mi vida, no quiero tener que cumplir con los deseos de ningún marido que me diga lo que tengo que hacer… Y en este momento no puedo evitar sollozar, ni que las lágrimas salgan sin parar de mis ojos empapándome las mejillas.

- ¿Tash? - una voz me sobresalta, y me hace soltar un sollozo más fuerte al ver a Sirius en el quicio de la puerta junto con Peter, Remus y James. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Se acerca a mí y rodea mis hombros con su brazo, mientras los otros tres me miran desde la entrada del aula. De nuevo, la furia se abre paso en mi interior, haciendo que me deshaga bruscamente del brazo de Black, y me levante de la silla.

- No me toques - le espeto con asco. Y salgo de la clase, dejando a los cuatro merodeadores estupefactos ante mi reacción.

¿Qué me pasa? Vale que siempre me ha agobiado un poco que me abracen, y que Black no es santo de mi devoción, pero nunca me había enfurecido tanto que me tocase, y ni siquiera ha sido un contacto injustificado. Lo ha hecho con la intención de reconfortarme. Pero no puedo soportar que me toque, no ha sido nada personal, pero no quiero que me toque ni él, ni nadie, particularmente el sexo opuesto… Y creo que esta sensación me va a durar mucho tiempo, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

*******

Hace ya una semana que me comunicaron la noticia de mi embarazo, me hice otra prueba, por si acaso, y también dio positiva. He estado buscando la manera de deshacerme de lo que llevo en mi interior, porque no quiero tener este niño, porque si lo tengo le voy a aborrecer durante toda su vida, por interrumpir la mía; y no creo que sea justo. Pero no hay manera de que eso ocurra, en el mundo mágico está totalmente prohibido, en la academia de medí magia ni siquiera instruyen de cómo hacerlo. En los libros no hay ninguna referencia, ni siquiera en la Sección Prohibida. Ya no sé que puedo hacer. Beth y Lily no lo saben, y no creo que se lo diga, pondrían el grito en el cielo; por eso las evito, bueno a ellas y a todo el mundo, no quiero estar con nadie, todavía no me siento capaz de fingir que no pasa nada, cuando mi vida está patas arriba. Régulus ha intentado hablar conmigo muchas veces, pero ya ni recuerdo por qué me enfadé con él, así que le dije que de acuerdo, que todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Blake y Jorge están… la verdad es que no sé cómo están o si están de alguna manera. Apenas les he visto juntos desde que se comprometieron, Blake sigue a lo suyo, de fiesta en fiesta, y de coqueteo en coqueteo. Y Jorge, la verdad es que no le presto mucha atención…, pero creo que tampoco se acerca a Beth que ha decidido que no sabe quién es Jorge Samuels, y ha vuelto a las andadas… No cambiará. ¿No es injusto que ella que se acuesta con quién le da la gana, no tenga ningún problema; y yo que solo me he acostado con uno en toda mi vida, tenga encima el marrón que tengo?

De nuevo, he vuelto a hacer de la torre de Astronomía mi refugio. Aquí vengo a estudiar cuando acaban las clases, o a veces a la Sala de los Menesteres; pero al final del día siempre vuelvo aquí. Hay tanta tranquilidad… . Bajo al comedor a última hora para evitar encontrarme con demasiada gente que se empeña en mantener conversaciones triviales, o para no encontrarme con las miradas de mis compañeros de curso y casa.

- Natasha - hasta que Black ha decidido seguirme, pienso enfurruñada. - Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black?

- Estamos preocupados - dice Sirius sentándose a mi lado. Yo me encojo apartándome de él, evitando su contacto. - Nadie te culpa del compromiso de Samuels, aquel día Davis estaba alterada, no sabía lo que decía.

Aquel día… el último día de mi vida…

- Y no creo que tú te culpes por ello, porque sabes que no tenías nada que ver en ese asunto. - continúa.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo - le interrumpo, con voz neutra. - ¿Por qué te han mandado a ti de mensajero?

- No me han mandado de mensajero, como tu dices - dice sonriendo - No saben que he venido.

- Entonces lo que no entiendo es por qué has venido tú - digo mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que ha llegado.

- Porque he visto los libros que has estado mirando esta semana - le miro furiosa - No he estado espiándote ni nada de eso, no me mires así. Cuando me viste entrar en la biblioteca hace cuatro días, saliste tan rápido que te olvidaste esto.

Saca un pergamino donde he apuntado los libros en los que debía mirar, con el título: _Formas de deshacerme de la célula en crecimiento. _Célula en crecimiento es más fácil de asumir que _el bebé_.

- Eso no es mío - miento mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

- Venga, Tash, puedes confiar en mí - dice haciendo amago de cogerme de la mano, pero la mirada que le dirijo al advertir su intención, le hace cambiar de idea y entrelazar las suyas. - No he hablado de este asunto con nadie, y al parecer tú tampoco, y no puedes tragarte todo esto tú sola, porque supongo que estás sola en esto y que Nott habrá salido por patas.

- ¡Ja! - suelto una carcajada carente de humor - Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. Salir por patas es lo que tu harías, Black, Theo está conmigo, quiere que nos casemos.

- Entonces, este pergamino sí que es tuyo - dice sonriendo. ¡Mierda! - Pues si Nott está contigo y os vais a casar, ¿dónde está el problema?

- El problema, Black, está creciendo dentro de mi tripa - espeto antes de darme cuenta de que le he dado la razón definitivamente. Me mira alzando una ceja - Y no tengo ninguna intención de casarme - de perdidos al río… pero como se le ocurra decir una sola palabra le corto la lengua - Ni con Theo ni con nadie. Y menos por esto.

- Y él insiste en que os caséis, ¿me equivoco? - dice dando a entender que apoya la decisión de mi novio, o lo que sea Theo en este momento. Ya he llegado a mi límite, no quiero seguir escuchándole, no soporto su cercanía, no voy a tolerar que me toque, y mucho menos le voy a permitir que me juzgue.

- Te has equivocado al venir aquí, Black - le digo con gelidez - Ni quiero, ni necesito tu compasión.

- No quiero compadecerte, Tash, quiero ayudarte - dice poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me envare y retire su mano con un brusco movimiento.

- Y yo no quiero que me toques - casi escupo - Y tampoco tu ayuda, así que ya puedes irte por donde has venido.

- Como quieras, Green - dice levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones - Pero vuelve pronto a la Sala Común, aquí empieza a hacer frío.

Se va, dejándome sola, cuando vuelva seguro que todo Gryffindor sabe mi problema. Pero ya me da igual, me da igual todo. Me levanto, y vuelvo a mi habitación.

********

Cuando me levanto por la mañana, Beth y Lily siguen durmiendo, como siempre. Últimamente salgo de la torre de Gryffindor antes de que todos se levanten, y vuelvo cuando ya están dormidos. Es mejor.

Me ducho tras lanzar un hechizo insonorizador al cuarto de baño, y al salir, Tula me está esperando sobre mi cama con una carta en la pata. Se la desato con cuidado, y bajo a leerla a la Sala Común.

Es un recorte de periódico, pero no es El Profeta, y tampoco parece mágico, porque las fotos están fijas. Extrañada comienzo a leerlo, y me quedo helada al ver la noticia que está subrayada. _**"Se legaliza el aborto en Londres"**_ Leo el enunciado repetidas veces, los muggles pueden abortar, un rayo de esperanza me ilumina. Le doy la vuelta al recorte buscando el nombre del remitente, pero no aparece por ningún lado. Da igual, me encojo de hombros, seguro que ha sido Theo. Busco en mi mochila un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y le escribo a mi novio, dándole miles de gracias por hallar una solución.

Bajo a desayunar de mejor humor, pero no el suficiente como para enfrentarme a mis amigos. Durante el desayuno me llega la contestación de Theo a mi carta, diciendo que vendrá esta tarde al finalizar las clases para hablar del asunto. Sonrío, y me enfrento al largo día de clase con más fuerza que en estas últimas semanas.

A las seis, me ha dicho Theo que llegaba, aún son las cinco y media, por lo que me da tiempo a hacer algunos deberes.

- Greengrass - me giro al escuchar que me llaman. No puedo evitar una mueca al ver a Samuels frente a mí.

- Hola, Samuels.

- ¿Te importaría darle esto a Elisabeth? - me pregunta tendiéndome una carta.

- ¿Por qué no se la das tu mismo? - le pregunto sin cogerla.

- Porque si se la doy yo, no la va a leer - contesta con pesar.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que de esta manera sí?

- Bueno… - dice rascándose la nuca - Sois amigas, a ti no te va a maldecir.

- Yo no estaría tan segura - musito.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada - digo - Lo siento, Samuels, pero no quiero meterme en esto, mándasela por correo o métesela en el bolso o lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso entrar ahí. Además, llego tarde.

- De acuerdo, gracias de todas formas - dice, en el fondo me da pena.

- Suerte - le deseo forzando una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Recojo mis libros y me encamino al vestíbulo, donde he quedado con Theo. Le espero unos minutos hasta que entra acompañado por el director.

- Buenas tardes, Natasha - me saluda Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes, profesor. - respondo cuando pasa por mi lado en dirección a su despacho.

- Hola - me saluda Theo inclinándose para besarme en los labios. Le dejo hacerlo, pero no quiero que lo haga - Me alegra que hayas recapacitado.

- Vamos a los jardines - propongo mirando alrededor - Aquí hay demasiada gente. - Añado al ver a Curtis saludándome con la mano.

- Bueno - dice mi novio cuando estamos sentados en el muro - ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

- Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Theo - le digo - Cuanto antes mejor.

- Perfecto - dice sonriendo - Tendremos que decírselo a tus padres.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto sorprendida - No creo que sea necesario.

Me mira confundido.

- ¿No quieres que asistan?

- Preferiría que no - respondo - Por cierto, ¿de dónde los sacaste?

- ¿De dónde saqué el qué?

- Pues los recortes - contesto - No sabía que leyeses diarios muggles.

- ¿De qué demonios me hablas, Tasha? - pregunta.

- De los recortes de periódico que me mandaste - contesto sacándolos - Estos.

- ¿Pero qué…? - Abre los ojos sorprendido - ¿Qué significa esto Natasha? Yo no te he enviado nada de esto, y espero que no se te haya pasado por la cabeza hacer caso de estas tonterías.

- ¿Tu no…, tu no me has mandado esto?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pero, ¿entonces quién…? - me pregunto en voz alta.

- Me da igual quién - dice Theo molesto - Pero tú no vas a hacer semejante tontería, deshacerte de nuestro hijo, nuestro bebé, ¡y encima poniéndote en manos de muggles! No te lo voy a permitir, Natasha.

- Es que tu no tienes que permitirme nada, Theo - contesto mirándole con toda la frialdad que puedo - Es mi cuerpo, mi vida, y ambos son míos, por lo que puedo hacer con ellos lo que me plazca, con o sin tu permiso.

- De verdad, Natasha, te has juntado demasiado con aberraciones como tu amiga sangre sucia, los mestizos, y los repugnantes traidores como Black y Potter; que ahora no puedes ver lo que te conviene - dice con una mueca de asco - Tu sabes que yo solo miro por tu bien, y que te aconsejo lo correcto, ¿verdad?

- Theo, no quiero tener un hijo, no ahora - le digo mirándole suplicante - ¿Quieres que nos casemos? Pues nos casamos el año que viene, y ya tendremos hijos más adelante Theo, pero ahora no. Por favor, entiéndelo.

- Tasha, no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiera - dice más calmado - sino contigo. No eres una asesina, así que dime, ¿cómo te sentirías después de matar a tu hijo? ¿cómo vivirías el resto de tu vida sabiendo que te has puesto en manos de unos muggles para que matasen a nuestro bebé?

Vale, me acaba de dar un puñetazo en el estómago, o al menos eso es lo que siento. Ahora no quiero este niño, pero qué pasará más adelante, cuando la conmoción pase, porque ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero y lo que siento en este momento; pero no he pensado en lo que pasará después.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, Theo? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

- No has hecho nada mal, cielo - dice pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y obligándome a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Yo no puedo evitar tensarme, pero al cabo de unos segundos escuchando el latido de su corazón me relajo un poco - Estas cosas pasan, pero no es nada malo, al contrario, vamos a tener un hijo, Tasha, es lo mejor que nos podía pasar - le miro mal, pero él no parece percatarse de mi mirada - Piénsalo, somos jóvenes, y vamos a poder disfrutar de él, no como mis padres por ejemplo, que cuando me tuvieron a mí no podían jugar conmigo, y siempre que les veía estaban sentados, nosotros en cambio, podremos salir con nuestro hijo, llevarle al parque, ¿no crees?

No contesto, le está dando la vuelta a todos mis pensamientos. Ya no sé lo que quiero.

- No lo sé Theo.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Lucius? - me pregunta - Él te aconsejará bien, Tasha, y te sentaría bien hablarlo con alguien que no sea yo, alguien que te de un punto de vista objetivo.

- Tal vez - contesto incorporándome y deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

- Piénsalo, Nat - insiste antes de besarme en la frente - He de irme, pero llámame para cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento con la cabeza, levantándome.

- Y deja de pensar en esas tonterías, ¿está bien?

Quiero replicarle, pero no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, así que vuelvo a asentir. Me besa de nuevo, y me abraza, pero yo me quedo lacia mientras lo hace, no le respondo, y me quedo ahí parada cuando se da la vuelta y le veo alejarse. Continúo ahí de pie cuando dejo de avistarle, y un rato más; hasta que siento que los ojos me escuecen. Me llevo una mano a la mejilla y noto que está húmeda. Me doy cuenta de que cientos de lágrimas silenciosas emanan de mis ojos azules, y no puedo hacer nada por refrenarlas, por contenerlas. Doy media vuelta, y echo a correr hacia mi habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Me cruzo con gente en mi carrera, creo que me miran extrañados, pero tampoco les presto atención, la humedad de mis ojos no me dejan ver más allá de mis propios pies, lo suficiente para no caerme.

Alguien me frena agarrándome del brazo.

- Natasha - creo que es la voz de James, pero me da igual, su contacto me hace sentir apresada, siento que me ahogo. Tiro con fuerza de mi brazo, una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, para soltarme de su agarre.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - grito. - ¡Y no vuelvas a tocarme!

Vuelvo a correr sin dejar de sollozar, cada vez con más fuerza, ya no son lágrimas silenciosas cuando llego a mi habitación y me meto en la cama. No lo puedo soportar, quiero desaparecer, abandonar mi cuerpo, me siento encerrada en una habitación de un metro cuadrado sin puerta y sin ventana. Siento que grito, y que nadie me oye. Y esa sensación se acrecienta cuando Lily y Beth entran con rapidez en la habitación, y, preocupadas se lanzan sobre mi cama y sobre mí, y me bombardean con preguntas que me niego a contestar, guardo silencio mientras ellas se interesan por mi estado. Por favor, por favor, quiero decirles, callaros, dejarme en paz. Pero no lo digo, parece que me han privado de la capacidad de hablar. Una de ellas pone una mano en mi mejilla, para limpiarme las lágrimas supongo, haciéndome reaccionar. Me incorporo de golpe, sobresaltándolas.

- Por favor - susurro - Dejarme sola.

- Pero… - protesta Lily, pero Beth la interrumpe tocándola el brazo.

- Déjala - dice - Que duerma un poco, y que se desahogue, mañana hablaremos.

Me sonríe con comprensión y se levanta de mi cama, dirigiéndole a Lily una mirada de apremio. Cuando se levantan, cierro los doseles de mi cama, y lloro hasta que me quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente no voy a clase, y al otro tampoco. Dos días sin salir de la cama, sin comer, sin hablar con nadie, sin ver a nadie más que a Lily o a Beth cuando se acercaban a mí para comprobar que seguía respirando. Me han subido comida, pero no he sido capaz de probarla, no tengo hambre.

Por fin, hoy viernes, decido levantarme, el problema no va a desaparecer en la cama. Además Theo tiene razón, un punto de vista objetivo, mi primo me ayudará, y confío en que no se lo diga a mis padres, aunque él puede llegar a ser tan rígido como ellos… No lo sé, si no me convence con lo que me diga, tengo la otra opción, el aborto está ahí, pero tengo que pensarlo bien, si lo hago ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo que sopesar todas las consecuencias…

Entro al cuarto de baño a ducharme, huelo fatal después de tres días en la cama; me queda suficiente vanidad como para evitar mirarme al espejo, no quiero verme con el aspecto que debo tener. El agua caliente de la ducha me reconforta, aunque no calma el frío que me atenaza, nada lo hace. Me visto con un chándal y me obligo a bajar a desayunar, se supone que tengo que cuidarme. Una vez en el Gran Comedor, seis pares de ojos me taladran desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Me viene el pensamiento de que Black les ha contado a todos mis compañeros lo que me ocurre, pero no creo que lo haya hecho, él sabe guardar secretos, es leal. Respiro hondo desde la entrada, y avanzo hasta uno de los pocos huecos en la mesa, junto a mis amigos.

- Buenos días - saludo con voz ronca, después de tres días sin emitir más sonido que sollozos.

- ¿Estás mejor, Tasha? - me pregunta Lily, yo me encojo de hombros y me lleno el plato de comida, el olor me ha abierto el apetito vorazmente. - ¿Vas a decirnos lo que te pasa?

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida, Lily, tan paciente como siempre. Le dirijo a Black una mirada de advertencia. Suspiro, preparándome para mentir.

- Nada - contesto - Discutí con Nott.

Tampoco he mentido, sólo ha sido una omisión de la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? - insiste.

- Se empeña en controlarme - digo - Y le gusta tomar decisiones en mi nombre.

- Típico de él - dice mi amiga - No puedo entender por qué sigues con él, Tasha. Lo único que hace es tratarte fatal, esa relación no te aporta nada, aparte de hacerte pasar malos ratos, Nott te asfixia, te controla, te maltrata psicológicamente, y lo peor es que tu le dejas hacerlo. No me esperaba esto de ti, tú no eres así. ¿Cuándo le vas a dejar?

- No le voy a dejar Lily - contesto.

- No lo entiendo - dice exasperada - ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - salta mi amiga - Eso es ridículo Tasha, claro que puedes.

- En ese caso, no quiero hacerlo - replico con voz neutra.

- Eso es más absurdo todavía - insiste - No quieres dejar a ese capullo, pero sí que quieres pasarte tres días metida en la cama, sin comer, sin hablar con nadie, y llorando.

- Basta, Lily - la interrumpo con tono amenazador - No voy a dejarle, punto. Y por muy absurdo que te parezca es una decisión mía, en la que tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte si tan distinta te crees de Theo. - me mira avergonzada - Y en este momento eres igual que él.

Me levanto, y salgo del comedor en dirección al despacho de McGonagall.

- Adelante - responde la profesora cuando llamo con los nudillos a su puerta.

- Buenos días profesora.

- Señorita Green, ¿se encuentra mejor?

- Si, gracias - contesto sentándome en la silla que me señala la profesora.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Me gustaría hablar mi primo Lucius, si fuese posible.

- Señorita Green, no puede estar recibiendo visitas constantemente - dice McGonagall - Nadie más ve a sus familiares tanto como usted.

- Lo sé, profesora - contesto - Pero yo no solicito todas esas visitas, ni tampoco las necesito. Pero esta sí es importante, si no, no se lo pediría.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tiene que hablar con el señor Malfoy?

- Es un asunto personal, profesora - contesto haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

- Por supuesto - dice - Está bien, hablaré con el director. Ya le notificaremos la hora de la visita.

- Gracias profesora McGonagall - contesto dirigiéndome a la puerta - Buenos días.

- ¿Va a asistir hoy a clase, señorita Green? - me pregunta antes de que salga.

- Si, profesora.

- Me alegro, buenos días.

El ir a clase me viene bien, el estar seis horas sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea en las palabras de los profesores. Pero a partir de la tercera hora empiezo a perder concentración, pensando en cómo contarle lo que me ocurre a mi primo. ¿Cómo reaccionará? Tal vez debería obligarle a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que no se lo diga a mis padres… No sería mala idea, pero no creo que se ofrezca a ello. O podría no decírselo, y hablarlo con Beth y Lily… No ellas no serían objetivas, son medio muggles… A lo mejor Blake, no, ella tampoco lo sería, ve el matrimonio y los hijos como un deber que tiene que cumplir… ¿Régulus? No, tampoco, seguro que opina igual que su hermano, y está de acuerdo con Theo… Necesito a Lucius, sí, no voy a echarme atrás ahora.

Cuando acaban las clases, me llega una lechuza del colegio para informarme de que vaya al despacho de McGonagall, que mi primo me espera allí. Reúno valor para enfrentarme a lo que me espera, y entro en el despacho erguida, con la cabeza en alto.

- Natasha, ¿qué es tan urgente para hacerme venir? - me pregunta Lucius nada más entrar por la puerta.

- Hola a ti también, primito - le digo.

- Hola, Tasha - saluda - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Siéntate - le aconsejo. Me mira con suspicacia antes de tomar asiento. - Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me tienes que prometer que nada de lo que hablemos aquí lo van a saber mis padres, ni nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy dispuesta a hacer un Juramento, si es necesario.

- Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie - dice.

- Vale, tengo un problema - respiro hondo - ¿Te acuerdas que la sanadora Waldorf estuvo hablando conmigo a solas?

- Lo recuerdo - dice.

- Bien, pues cuando me preguntaste, te mentí - confieso.

- ¿Por qué? - me pregunta fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Porque me dijo algo que no quería creer, y todavía no quiero hacerlo - digo.

- Suéltalo ya. - brama.

- Estoy embarazada - digo de golpe. Cuanto más rápido, mejor.

Silencio. Lucius me mira, y lucho por sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Lo sabe Theodore? - pregunta. Yo asiento con la cabeza - ¿Y qué opina?

- Quiere que nos casemos.

- Y tú no quieres, ¿por qué?

- Porque no quiero casarme obligada por esto - contesto señalando a mi vientre - Y tampoco quiero un hijo ahora, no estoy preparada.

- Da igual si quieres o no tener un hijo ahora - dice con frialdad, y más molesto de lo que quiere aparentar, lo que no sé es por qué - No tiene remedio.

- Si que lo tiene - le contradigo - Puedo abortar por métodos…- dudo unos segundos, no creo que se ponga muy contento con mi información - Por métodos muggles.

- ¿Por métodos muggles? - repite entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí - contesto - Theo no está de acuerdo, y me ha sugerido hablarlo contigo.

Se queda unos minutos en silencio, pensando, y yo me impaciento. Me pone nerviosa que mi primo piense…

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo - dice.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto sorprendida, y puede que un poco decepcionada, no esperaba que nadie concordase conmigo, esperaba y casi deseaba secretamente que decidiesen por mí, que me obligasen a tener este bebé, y si alguien se equivocaba, que fuesen ellos y no yo.

- Sois muy jóvenes para tener descendencia - dice - Y no está bien visto casarse de rebote.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? - repito.

- Si, creo que es lo más adecuado en esta situación.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto.

- Sí - dice levantándose con la mirada perdida, lo que me parece extraño - No te preocupes - añade besándome en la frente, yo abro los ojos sorprendida - Yo me encargaré de todo. Ahora tengo que irme.

- Lucius - le llamo cuando está cogiendo polvos flu de un tarro junto a la chimenea del despacho - Gracias - le digo cuando se gira a mirarme.

- Vuelve a tu Sala Común - me ordena - Me pondré en contacto contigo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me encamino a la torre, pero no a la de Gryffindor, sino a la de Astronomía, necesito pensar. Aunque ahora tengo la mente en blanco totalmente. Cuando llego a mi refugio y me siento en la ventana, veo acercarse a mí a una lechuza, observo su vuelo desde la lejanía. Cuando está a escasos metros de mí la reconozco como la lechuza de mi madre, así que extiendo el brazo para que se pose sobre él, y le desato la carta.

"_Natasha, no sé si habrás hablado con Lucius, pero cuando lo hagas no le menciones nada referente a los hijos, pues el sanador Buss, les ha comunicado que pueden tener problemas reproductivos, así que se prudente, pues tu primo está dolido._

_Un abrazo, mamá_

_PD: ¿Vas a venir a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua? "_

¿Cómo? ¡Y me lo dice ahora! La he cagado hasta el fondo, ahora entiendo su molestia, la dirección ausente de su mirada, pobrecillo, y pobre Cissy, con las ganas que tenía de ser madre, y yo deseando deshacerme del feto que llevo en mi vientre.

Bueno, cada uno tiene sus propios problemas… leo la última frase de la carta de mi madre, ¿pasar las vacaciones en casa? La verdad, nunca me había apetecido tanto. Saco una pluma que llevo en mi chaqueta y escribo mi contestación en la parte trasera del pergamino que me ha enviado mamá.

"_Cuánto lo siento por ellos. Creo que sí iré a casa en vacaciones, el año escolar se me está haciendo eterno, y me apetece pasar unos días en casa, lejos del castillo._

_Un saludo, Natasha."_

Ato la carta de nuevo a la pata de la lechuza y esta emprende de nuevo el vuelo hacia mi casa.

********

Otra semana transcurre entre clases sin que me de apenas cuenta, y me encuentro haciendo la maleta para pasar las vacaciones en casa. Me ha dicho mi primo que todo estaba solucionado y arreglado. Cuando le comuniqué la noticia y los planes a Theo, no se lo tomó muy bien, y aún no lo ha aceptado del todo. Ha insistido en que lo piense bien, que mientras esperamos me cuide, que puedo cambiar de opinión porque no soy una asesina… y la verdad, me está agobiando un poco, un poco bastante, pero bueno… . Lucius aún no ha mencionado nada de sus problemas con Cissy, me pregunto por qué. Aunque en el fondo me alegro, pues no sabría qué decirle…

Es la hora de coger el carruaje para ir a casa, así que cojo mi baúl y me subo a uno vacío, sigo sin querer hablar con nadie, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Theo me está esperando en el andén 9 ¾ y me voy con él a casa, está distante, pero no me importa, porque yo también. Al llegar a casa de mis padres, y saludarles mientras toman el té con el tío Abraxas, Lucius y Cissy; mi primo me hace señas para hablar con Theo y conmigo en la biblioteca.

- Ya lo tengo todo solucionado, pasado mañana tenéis cita con el doctor Steven a las cinco y media - nos informa. Theo se suelta de mi mano.

- Yo no pienso formar parte de esto - dice con brusquedad, yo le miro inquieta. - Si queréis matar a una criatura inocente, además exponiendo a Natasha a las manos sucias de una panda de muggles criminales, es cosa vuestra. Pero no contéis conmigo.

Yo me quedo paralizada cuando mi novio sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

- No te preocupes, se le pasará - dice mi primo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, de forma consoladora.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, me pasaré a buscarte el lunes y te acompañaré - dice - Habrá que lanzarle un par de hechizos, ya que eres menor de edad en el mundo muggle.

- Está bien - contesto de forma ausente - Te esperaré el lunes.

*******

Por fin es lunes, llevo estos dos últimos días dándole vueltas al asunto. Theo me ha suplicado que recapacitase, que lo que voy a hacer es una equivocación, que me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, etc. Y se sigue negando a acompañarme a ver al doctor muggle. Empiezo a estar un poco harta del tema, y de mi novio. Cuanto más intenta convencerme Theo de que me estoy equivocando, más convencida estoy de estar haciendo lo correcto, y más decidida estoy a hacerlo.

Mis padres han salido a visitar a la tía Daphne, así que voy a estar toda la mañana sola, no sé si eso es bueno, pero es lo que hay. Estoy en el jardín de mamá, se encarga ella misma de cuidarlo, y es precioso, el lugar perfecto para relajarse, tanto, que estoy a punto de quedarme dormida.

- Tasha - hasta que alguien me llama. Abro los ojos, y me levanto para recibir a la visita, que no es otro que Theo, con la cara descompuesta.

- Theo, ¿estás bien? - me acerco a él preocupada.

- Abrázame, Nat - me pide. Nunca me he podido resistir a los momentos de debilidad de Theo. No es que tenga muchos, de hecho apenas los tiene. Él siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, tan protector conmigo, tan… él; que verle así, suplicándome un abrazo, me desarma. Por muy enfadada que esté con él, no puedo resistirme a su petición. - Te echo de menos - me susurra al oído enterrando si cara en mi pelo. ¿Hace cuanto que no estábamos así? Ahora e doy cuenta de que yo también le echo de menos, extraño sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias.

- Yo también - contesto apretándome más contra él - Bésame, Theo - ordeno, y él me besa, pero no es un beso tierno.

Entrelaza sus dedos en mi pelo, sujetándome la cabeza, y sus labios son implacables sobre los míos, sus dientes apresan mi lengua, y su otra mano se apodera de mi trasero. Su boca ahora un gemido que escapa de la mía al sentir sus dedos jugando en la parte interna de mis muslos, levantándome el vestido. Yo también agarro su pelo entre mis manos apretándome aún más contra él, si eso es posible. Con un brazo rodea mi cintura levantándome en vilo y yo engancho mis rodillas a sus caderas, hasta que apoya mi trasero sobre el respaldo de un banco blanco. Yo lucho por quitarle la camiseta maniobrando entre el poco espacio que dejan nuestros cuerpos, finalmente se da por enterado de mis intenciones, y se aparta levantando los brazos para que pueda sacársela. Acaricio sus pectorales, duros como rocas, y sus abdominales, hasta que al fin mis manos llegan a su cinturón y lo desabrochan. Él abandona mi boca, y baja sus labios por mi cuello, clavículas, canalillo. De pronto se aparta, y yo le miro confundida. No será capaz de dejarme así… Pero no, sonríe de medio lado, con esa sonrisa irresistible, y con sus fuertes manos, desgarra mi vestido por la mitad. Le miro asombrada por su atrevimiento, pero ese acto a hecho aumentar mi temperatura corporal a niveles imposibles. En algún momento se me pasa por la cabeza que, aunque hace un buen día de primavera, no hace tiempo como para estar desnuda en el jardín. Pero eso se me olvida cuando la boca de Theo lame, succiona y muerde mi pezón izquierdo, mientras que con las manos me saca las bragas e introduce un dedo en mí. Me estoy volviendo loca, pero le quiero a él. Con dedos torpes, temblando de excitación le desabrocho los pantalones vaqueros, y a los pocos minutos, le tengo dentro, volviéndome aún más loca. Hasta que su cuerpo se tensa, y el mío le imita, para luego quedar los dos laxos, abrazados, con su miembro aún en mi interior, incapaces de movernos.

- Vaya - consigo pronunciar.

- Me has leído el pensamiento - contesta sonriendo - Creo que necesito sentarme - dice separándose de mí y subiéndose los pantalones que no se ha llegado a quitar - Toma, ponte mi camiseta, que vas a coger frío.

- Si, porque me has dejado sin vestido.

- Lo siento - dice sonriendo.

- Mentiroso - replico entrecerrando los ojos - No lo sientes.

- De acuerdo, no lo hago. Pero te prometo que te compraré otro.

- Más te vale - le amenazo en broma acurrucándome contra su pecho.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así, abrazados en silencio. Todo parece tan fácil, tan tranquilo y placentero en este momento. Hemos conseguido recuperar una complicidad que parecía que habíamos perdido. Pero como suele ocurrir, los buenos momentos no duran.

- Natasha - grita Lucius desde el interior de la casa - ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que irnos.

Inmediatamente Theo retira su brazo de mis hombros y se aleja de mí, con expresión seria, mortífera.

- Supongo que no has cambiado de opinión - dice con una voz tan fría que da miedo. Yo guardo silencio, y desvío mi mirada - En ese caso iré a entretener a Lucius, para que no te vea así vestida.

Y tras decir esto, da media vuelta y entra en la casa, mientras yo me quedo ahí parada, hasta que reacciono y recojo los restos de mi vestido, y entro en casa. Subo a mi habitación y me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera, me recojo el pelo en una coleta, y bajo a reunirme con mi primo.

- Deberías acompañarla, Nott - escucho que dice mi primo - Esto es tanto responsabilidad tuya como de ella.

- Y yo estoy dispuesto a asumir esa responsabilidad, no a deshacerme de ella - contesta Theo.

- Entiendo tu postura Theodore - responde Lucius - Si Cissy hubiese estado embarazada, no se ocurriría apoyar su decisión, no se lo permitiría, pero mi prima es muy joven.

- Estás siendo tremendamente egoísta, Malfoy - dice Theo con una furia que no alcanzo a comprender.- Espero que Natasha no se entere de por qué estás actuando así.

Eso debería picar mi curiosidad, pero conozco muy bien ese tono de mi novio, y alcanzo a imaginarme el efecto que habrán tenido sus palabras en mi primo, así que me olvido de mi curiosidad, y decido intervenir para que las cosas no se pongan feas.

- ¡Ya estoy! - grito entrando al salón - Toma tu camiseta, Theo.

Él me la quita de las manos sin mirarme.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? - le pregunto con la voz más suave que me sale, pese a mis nervios por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Theo bufa con desdén.

- Seguro - dice.

- Vámonos, Natasha - ordena mi primo.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando lleguemos? - le pregunto.

- No lo sé

- De acuerdo, te avisaré - digo acercándome a besarle en la mejilla. Hace amago de abrazarme o algo, pero parece arrepentirse en el último momento.

- Adiós.

**********

Ha sido horrible, ya estoy en la calle con mi primo, que se ha ofrecido a ir a un bar muggle para que beba algo. Ha habido muchísima sangre, tanta que he temido que iba a morir desangrada, me han metido una especie de pinzas por la vagina o algo así, y después he tenido que ver, no sé si a propósito o sin querer, un tarro de cristal con mi hijo muerto, ya no era una célula como yo creía, su proceso de formación ya era visible, en un momento he podido distinguirle las manos, y los pies, y la forma redonda de la cabeza. Todo era diminuto, por supuesto, casi del tamaño de un vaso de agua normal y corriente. Pero eso, era un bebé, era mi bebé. Un bebé que no podré sostener nunca entre mis brazos, un niño a quien no podré calmar cuando llore por la noche. ¡Maldita sea! Theo tenía razón, y le odio por ello. ¿Por qué demonios no me ha impedido hacer semejante locura? Me he equivocado, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Mi hijo. El hijo de Theo. Nuestro hijo. Muerto por mi culpa, por mi miedo, por mi inseguridad, pero sobre todo, muerto por mi egoísmo.

- ¿Estás preparada para volver a casa? - me pregunta mi primo.

- Supongo - contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

- Nat…

- No, Lucius, no lo digas por favor - le interrumpo, sé que va a decirme que he hecho lo que debía, pero ahora sé que no.

- De acuerdo. - dice - Vámonos, entonces.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, y me dejo guiar por mi primo a través de las calles de Londres hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde nada más entrar Lucius me agarra de la cintura, pues duda de que yo tenga fuerza para sujetarme a su brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy de nuevo en casa. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a Theo con la mirada, deseando desesperadamente que esté esperándome, y efectivamente, ahí está, sentado en un sillón individual frente a la chimenea de mi casa. Nada más enfocar mi mirada en él, me arrojo a sus brazos, segura que es lo único que puede hacerme sentir mejor.

- Lo siento, tenías razón, Theo - cuando sus brazos me rodean no puedo contener más las lágrimas. Escucho a mi primo decir algo antes de desaparecer, dejándonos solos.

- ¿No lo has hecho? - mi fuerte sollozo le sirve como respuesta. Se aparta de mí y me dirige una mirada de tanto desprecio que mi llanto cesa - Y ahora dime, Natasha, ¿qué se siente al matar a tu propio hijo?

*******************

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy, el capi ha sido larguillo eh! Puede que un poco aburrido, pero bueno, de ahora en adelante creo que se van a complicar aún más las cosas._

_Que hijo puta Nott, con esa última frase no?_

_¿Apoyáis la decisión de Tasha? La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de cómo son los abortos, pero no creo que sean agradables, ni el antes, ni el durante, ni el después._

_¿Quién le enviaría los recortes de periódico? Seguro que tenéis una idea de quién puede haber sido… y no os equivocaréis._

_No sé si me dejo algo pero si tenéis alguna duda.... Reviews…_

_Un saludo._

_Xoxo. Eli._

**************

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! El capi anterior y este, han sido más o menos de transición. En el siguiente ya saldrán de Hogwarts, y habrá que empezar a meterles caña otra vez… Pero de momento, tras el distanciamiento, viene la reconciliación. Y Sirius está a punto de ser atacado por Tasha…¿Qué le pasará por la cabeza a esta chica?_

_Bueno, espero que os guste._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13**

- Y ahora dime, Natasha, ¿qué se siente al matar a tu propio hijo?

No puede ser, no me puede estar diciendo eso, le debo de haber entendido mal. Pero no, la mirada que me dirige a través de sus ojos del color de la oliva, deja claro todo lo que me desprecia en este momento. Y yo le odio, le odio tanto en este momento… Todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido por su culpa, nunca tenía que haber vuelto con él, si no lo hubiese hecho mi vida no se habría hundido, no hubiese tenido que hacer lo que he hecho, porque ese niño no existiría, como ahora, porque ya no existe. Pero ya no siento pena, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento de lo que he hecho; solo siento una ira indescriptible hacia Theo. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarme con ese desprecio, como si fuese uno de esos muggles que viven en los suelos de la calle; porque él me ha obligado a hacer todo lo que he hecho, por su culpa tengo pesadillas todas la noches en las que aparezco torturando a muggles o en otras ocasiones a Lily. No tiene derecho a juzgarme, ni a culparme.

"_¿Qué se siente al matar a tu propio hijo?"_ Solo escucho esa frase resonando como el eco en mi cabeza. Mi mano derecha se alza como con vida propia, con intención de estrellarse contra su mejilla, pero él con sus rápidos reflejos sujeta mi muñeca, apretándome, y lastimándome. Pero no me importa, eso sólo me da otro motivo para envalentonarme más.

- Te odio, Theodore Nott - le digo con una sinceridad con la que nunca he hablado - Me has jodido la vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca. Por mí como si te mueres ahora mismo, de hecho desearía que lo hicieras.

- No te preocupes, Natasha - contesta soltándome la muñeca antes de mirarse la mano con la que me sujetaba con asco - Tómame por muerto, tú para mí, desde este momento, lo estás tanto como el hijo que te has encargado de asesinar.

Tras decir esto, coge un puñado de polvos flu, y desaparece por la chimenea dejándome sola y furiosa en el salón de mi casa. Quiero romper cosas, golpear algo para dejar salir mi ira antes de que estalle en mi interior. Pero no puedo hacer eso, si llegan mis padres, que ya deben estar a punto de hacerlo, y me ven en ese estado, me encerrarían por loca; así que subo a mi cuarto, me pongo un chándal y salgo a correr. Se supone que debo guardar reposo, pero no puedo hacerlo, necesito descargar adrenalina.

***********

_5 Abril 1980_

Ya hace unos días que he vuelto al colegio, y me he propuesto centrarme en los exámenes, lo que es una buena idea, ya que si estoy concentrada en estudiar no pienso en lo ocurrido en el último mes y medio, y a la vez hago algo constructivo. Intento disimular con mis amigos, fuerzo constantemente sonrisas, me obligo a mostrarme alegre cuando estoy con gente. Pero no siempre lo consigo, a menudo mi mirada se pierde entre la multitud, y por las noches, en las que consigo dormir, imágenes en las que aparezco clavando puñales en el hijo que llevaba en mi vientre, mientras Rich grita a mi lado:

- Vamos, Nat, si no lo haces nos descubrirán, será el fin de nuestro mundo.

Y Theo, en mi oído susurra:

- Dime, Natasha, ¿qué se siente al matar a tu propio hijo?

Y el niño que tengo entre mis brazos, abre los ojos y me pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir?

- Porque si tú vives - le contesto - Yo no podré hacerlo.

- Perdóname, mamá.

Y yo abro los ojos, y me despierto empapada en sudor. Por eso lucho cada noche por no dormir, no quiero dormir si ese sueño se repite cada noche, no lo puedo soportar.

- Tasha - la voz de James me saca de mis pensamientos con brusquedad - ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Perdona - digo sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo doy un respingo y me aparto de su contacto - Tienes mala cara, ¿has comido algo antes del entrenamiento?

Le miro como si no supiese de lo que me está hablando. ¿Comida? Apenas puedo ingerir algo sólido por las mañanas, no puedo desayunar sin vomitarlo todo después.

- Algo - contesto, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Vale, ve a ducharte y espérame en el vestuario, ahora voy contigo.

- Estoy bien, James - le digo automáticamente - Puedo continuar con el entrenamiento.

- Pero yo soy el capitán, y es una orden, Green - contesta con voz autoritaria - Espérame en el vestuario.

- De acuerdo.

Recuerdo que me encantaba ducharme con el agua muy, muy caliente, me reconfortaba el vapor que salía de mi piel y que se empañasen todos los cristales. Pero ya no siento el calor del agua, el frío se ha convertido en un aliado constante. Así que entro en la ducha, y me lavo con rapidez, la percepción del tiempo de Potter es muy relativa, y no me apetece que me pille como aquella vez, solo con la toalla. Al fin salgo de la ducha y me visto apresuradamente. Me siento en el banquillo a esperar, cuando tocan a la puerta (lo que me extraña, ya que James no suele tener esa decencia) grito para que pase. Pero me sorprendo, ya que quien entra no es mi capitán, sino Black. Suspiro, y entrelazo mis manos sobre mi regazo.

- Estoy esperando a Potter - le digo.

- Lo sé, le he pedido que me dejase hablar contigo - contesta.

- ¿Y bien?

- Quería saber como estabas de… ese asuntillo - dice rascándose la nuca mientras se sienta junto a mí, dejando espacio entre ambos, lo que le agradezco en silencio.

- Ese asuntillo ya no existe - respondo con brusquedad.

- Asumo con eso, que recibiste lo que te envié - dice. Sin saber por qué me invade la furia, y él retrocede ante la ira de mi mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? Indirectamente contribuyó a matar a mi hijo. Me había olvidado por completo de los malditos recortes. Sirius Black me dio el arma exterminadora. Si no fuese por Black, mi hijo seguiría vivo, Theo no me odiaría y yo no desearía que desapareciese.

- Vete, Black - le ordeno con voz amenazadora, en este momento soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y dudo que después me arrepienta - Sal de aquí ahora mismo - repito al ver que no se mueve. Mi mano se dirige inmediata e inconscientemente hacia mi varita.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Natasha? - dice con voz cautelosa al ver mi varita apuntándole directamente entre los ojos. - Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

- Estoy muy tranquila, Black - contesto con calma en el mismo momento en el que las ventanas comienzan a temblar - Largo de aquí.

- Está bien, está bien - dice alzando las manos - Me voy, pero cálmate.

- ¡Fuera! - bramo avanzando a medida que él retrocede hacia la puerta.

Cuando sale de los vestuarios, las ventanas de cristal estallan antes de que le de tiempo a la puerta a cerrarse. Algunos cristales saltan hacia a mí produciéndome algunos cortes en los brazos y en la cara, pero yo no me doy cuenta, no los siento, no me duelen, solo siento un nudo en la garganta, y un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Me doblo por la mitad, hacia delante y grito, grito con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando alzo los ojos veo a James y a la mitad del equipo en el quicio de la puerta con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir. Clavo mis ojos azules en los castaños de mi capitán, no se lo que verá en ellos que le hace acercarse a mí y pasar sus brazos en torno a mí, apretándome contra él con fuerza. Yo me aferro a él, clavando mis uñas en sus omoplatos, dando paso a un llanto desgarrador que lleva desde aquel nefasto lunes luchando por salir. Noto como James hace un movimiento con uno de sus brazos que tiene entorno a mi cintura, supongo que ordenando al equipo que se marchen. Al cabo de unos minutos, me obligo a calmarme, y cuando consigo contener de nuevo las lágrimas, me aparto bruscamente de James. Le miro, con mis ojos tan asustados o más como los suyos.

- Lo siento - digo antes de salir a toda prisa de los vestuarios.

Nunca había tenido un ataque como ese, la verdad, me ha sentado bien. Ya estoy más tranquila, pero profundamente avergonzada. Cuando estoy llegando a la Sala Común, alguien que no espero que me hable y de quien casi me había olvidado hasta que existía, me llama.

- ¿Tasha? - me giro y veo a Peter, mirándome asustado, lo que me da una idea de la cara que debo tener en este momento.

- Peter - digo intentando poner una voz más o menos suave.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si - contesto - Llego tarde, ya nos veremos.

Doy media vuelta y continúo mi camino. Gracias a Merlín, Beth y Lily están en la biblioteca cuando subo a mi habitación. Entro al cuarto de baño y me asusto cuando me miro al espejo. Casi por primera vez en mi vida, tengo ojeras, las facciones crispadas, el blanco de los ojos es totalmente rojo, mis pupilas están dilatadas, tengo diversos cortes repartidos en mis mejillas, brazos y cuello, algunos incluso con cristales aún clavados, y churretes de sangre seca mezclada con lágrimas sobre mi piel, más, mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Antes de que me de tiempo a limpiarme, la puerta de la habitación se abre con brusquedad dando paso a Beth y Lily. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante unos segundos, o minutos a través del espejo.

- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Tasha - dice Lily rompiendo el silencio.

- Siéntate - me ordena Beth, pero al ver que no me muevo, se acerca a mí y, agarrándome del brazo me obliga a sentarme en la taza del retrete. - Voy a curarte esos cortes, ¿de acuerdo? - Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. - Y vas a decirnos qué es lo que te ocurre.

- Nott y yo lo hemos dejado - digo mirando a Lily advirtiéndola que ni se le ocurra decir nada, aunque ya lo digo yo - ¿Ya estás contenta?

- No - contesta. - Bajo ningún concepto me alegraría de verte en este estado. ¿Por qué te ha dejado?

- No ha sido él - digo - Bueno, no lo sé - me corrijo - En ningún momento hemos pronunciado esas palabras, pero lo hemos dado por hecho cuando le dije que le odiaba y que deseaba que muriese, y cuando él me dijo que a partir de ese momento estaba tan muerto para mí como yo para él.

- ¿Por qué os habéis dicho esas cosas? - me pregunta Beth. Me encojo de hombros.

- Es complicado - digo - Pero no por ello es menos cierto.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- Preferiría no hacerlo - contesto. Beth asiente.

- Pero cuando quieras hacerlo, dínoslo, ¿de acuerdo? - interviene Lily.

- Lo haré, y chicas… Mmm…. Siento mi comportamiento de estas últimas semanas.

- Tranquila, nosotras también tenemos parte de culpa - dice Beth - Te hemos presionado demasiado.

- A partir de ahora, las cosas cambiarán - sentencio.

- Sí - me apoya Beth - Ya que estamos las dos solteras, vamos a ir de cacería tu y yo.

- Te agradezco la intención - digo sonriendo ligeramente - Pero creo que voy a pasar de tíos durante una temporada.

- Pues mientras Elisabeth se va a calentar a todo el personal del colegio, tu y yo podemos ir ahora a la biblioteca - propone Lily.

- No creo que esté en condiciones de ponerme a estudiar ahora, Lily - digo - Necesito dormir, mañana será otro día, y te prometo que me voy contigo a estudiar todo el día si quieres.

- Está bien - accede - Pero, ¿puedes explicarme por qué has decidido echar abajo el vestuario de Quidditch, y mi novio tiene marcas de tus uñas en la espalda?

Ante el tono celoso de mi amiga, no puedo evitar reír entre dientes.

- Un polvo salvaje - contesto.

- Si no supiese que estás bromeando, no saldrías viva de esta habitación - dice con tranquilidad. - En serio, ¿qué te ha ocurrido en el campo?

- No lo sé - contesto - Pero sentía que me estaba ahogando, y estaba furiosa, y dolida, y sola.

- ¿Sola?

- Sí, me sentía sola, pero porque me he ido apartando de todo el mundo, me he encerrado en mí - contesto - Pero todo eso va a cambiar, ¿debería ir a disculparme con James?

- Ya lo harás mañana, cuando no des miedo - dice Beth - Porque, siento decírtelo Tasha, pero tienes cara de loca.

- Tan agradable como siempre - respondo irónica. - Pero sí, mejor mañana. O tal vez esta noche, cuando baje a cenar.

- ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros? - pregunta Lily con fingida sorpresa.

- Sí, se acabaron los días solitarios - contesto - Prometo volver a ser una persona sociable.

- Me alegro - dice Lily abrazándome - Te hemos extrañado, Tasha.

- ¿Quién no lo haría? - respondo incómoda. Todavía no estoy preparada para tanto contacto físico.

- Duerme un poco anda - dice separándose - Que se te quiten esas ojeras, pareces un cadáver.

- Gracias - digo con sarcasmo antes de que abandonen la habitación.

Me tumbo en la cama sin meterme dentro, ya no tengo motivos para angustiarme, pienso, vuelvo a ser una chica joven, sin ninguna carga más allá de aprobar tantos EXTASIS como pueda, sin chicos que me distraigan, y tengo buenos amigos. Incluso Black quiso ayudarme después de todo… y no puedo culparle por darme la solución que yo quería. Sé que hice lo que debía, no estoy preparada para tener un hijo, ni tampoco para casarme con Theo… Theo, no podré perdonarle nunca, y sigo odiándole, pero como él mismo dijo, está muerto para mí, y así va a seguir… No es necesario que piense en él, está fuera de mi vida, al fin.

Y James, por mucho que me irrite en ocasiones, es un buen amigo que voy a luchar por mantener. Tal vez pueda intentar arreglar mi relación con Peter, en la medida de lo posible. Y hace mucho que no hablo con Reg y Blake… Ahora que lo pienso, tengo muchas amistades, y mucho tiempo que recuperar, y mañana me pondré a ello. Ahora voy a dormir, tal vez tenga pesadillas, pero ello no puede impedirme continuar con mi vida. Porque tengo una vida, y la voy a recuperar. Cierro los ojos, y por primera vez en semanas, no sueño.

**************

- Tasha - me susurra Lily asomando la cabeza por entre los doseles de mi cama. Espera, ya acostumbrada a que la gruña, y yo no la decepciono - Es la hora de la cena, ¿vas a bajar?

- Si - contesto con voz ronca - Voy.

Me incorporo lentamente, y me restriego los ojos.

- Lávate la cara anda - me aconseja mi amiga - Te esperamos en la Sala Común.

- ¡No! - exclamo. Lily me mira asombrada - Quédate conmigo, me da vergüenza enfrentarme a tu novio tan pronto, no he pensado qué decirle.

- No creo que necesite que le digas nada - contesta - Le bastará con que vuelvas a ser una persona, y no un ser inanimado que se arrastra por el colegio por inercia. Además, me ha dicho que se ha alegrado esta tarde al comprobar que tienes emociones y sangre en las venas.

- ¡Venga ya!

- En cierta forma, porque parte de tu sangre se ha quedado en su uniforme de Quidditch - añade. Yo río entre dientes. - No te preocupes por James, se siente importante porque le hayas dejado medio consolarte el primero. Y también te agradece que no hicieses con su cabeza lo mismo que con las ventanas.

- Hablando de las ventanas… - digo sonrojándome ligeramente - ¿Sabes que le apunté a Black con la varita, y que estuvo a punto de ser el blanco de mi furia en lugar de las ventanas?

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclama. - Esa parte me la he perdido, y creo que James también, si no, no estaría tan contento porque hayas reaccionado.

- ¿Black no se lo ha dicho? - pregunto incrédula.

- Al parecer no - contesta mi amiga abriéndome la puerta para que salga yo primero. - ¿Preparada para volver al mundo real?

- ¿Me queda otro remedio?

- No.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta la Sala Común, donde están todos los merodeadores y Beth. Al vernos bajar a Lily y a mí, se hace el silencio durante un segundo, pero se esfuerzan por continuar su discusión Quidditch vs. Fútbol. Cuando nos reunimos con ellos, Lily besa a James, y se las ingenia para sacar a su novio de la conversación y meterse ella en su lugar, apoyando junto a Beth al Fútbol, mientras salimos por el retrato encaminándonos al Gran Comedor. Yo voy andando un poco por detrás del grupo, junto con Lupin, que se ha rezagado conmigo, cada día me cae mejor este chico.

- ¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes Tasha? - me pregunta, no hace referencia a mi estado, cosa que le agradezco.

- Pues no lo sé, la verdad - contesto sonriendo con sinceridad.

- Últimamente te he visto estudiar mucho - apunta - Eso debe ser buena señal, ¿no?

- Supongo, pero Historia de la Magia… Me aburre tanto que no puedo estudiar más de una página al día - respondo - Tú bien, como siempre, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, he estado algo distraído estas últimas semanas - dice sonriendo.

- Eso es verdad - interviene James abandonando la discusión que mantienen los de adelante, tras un codazo muy poco sutil de Lily, uniéndose a Remus y a mí - Cada vez le vemos menos, sospechamos que se ha echado una novia y no nos quiere decir quién es la afortunada, para que le demos el visto bueno.

- ¿Los chicos también hacéis eso? - le pregunto divertida.

- Anda, claro - dice con fervor - Cuando tú empezaste con Colagusano, te aprobamos porque tienes un buen culo, si no no hubieses pasado la prueba.

- Vaya, qué halagador, capitán.

- Siéntete afortunada - dice - Ahora no la pasarías, en este momento tienes el culo escuchimizado.

- ¡Oye! - exclamo fingiéndome ofendida cuando ambos chicos echan la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme el trasero cubierto por un pantalón de chándal.

- Si, lo siento Tasha - dice Remus - Pero tu culo ha perdido mucho.

- Vas a tener que comer mucho para recuperarlo - le apoya James - Ya te pondré a punto, te voy a dar una dieta especial, y aumentaremos los entrenamientos. También tienes que recuperar piernas, se te han quedado como palillos, y pecho, cada día tienes menos. Habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

- Potter, te estás pasando - le digo amenazándole con el dedo índice.

- ¡Remus! - grita Beth - Ven a ayudarnos a hacer entrar en razón a estos mendrugos.

- ¡Voy!

James y yo miramos en silencio cómo Lupin va a reunirse con ellos.

- No son muy disimulados, ¿verdad? - me pregunta James sonriéndome.

- No, creo que tu novia no sabe lo que significa esa palabra - contesto. Él se ríe. - James, yo…

- No te preocupes Tasha - dice haciendo amago de pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros, pero al ver mi forma de encogerme, se abstiene de hacerlo - ¿Estás bien?

Me tomo unos segundos para contestar.

- No - digo al fin - Pero lo estaré.

- Eso es lo que quería oír - dice - Una Gryffindor no se esconde, lucha.

- Lo haré - respondo. - James - le llamo deteniéndome, él también para y me mira - Gracias, por lo de antes, y por todo.

- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? - dice.

- Si, por eso, gracias por recordarme que no estoy sola - contesto - Que tengo amigos dispuestos a ayudarme, y por hacerme ver que necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Todo eso ya lo sabías Tasha - dice - Pero no estabas preparada para aceptarla. Primero tenías que asumir algo, y ahora que ya lo has hecho, necesitas alguien en quien apoyarte, y nos tienes a todos nosotros.

- Gracias. - repito.

- Deja ya de repetir eso - exclama - Pareces un loro.

- Potter, te estás pasando - le digo - Todavía me queda bastante locura dentro, y no es muy prudente de tu parte instigarme a sacarla metiéndote conmigo.

- Dejaré de meterme contigo cuando comas - dice - Estás en los huesos.

Suspiro, y me cede el paso al interior del comedor. Nada más entrar mi mirada se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de Régulus, le saludo con la mano, y él me sonríe con sinceridad. Continúo caminando junto con mis amigos y compañeros de casa, hasta sentarnos en nuestra mesa. Afortunadamente, me introducen en su conversación como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Realmente no les presto mucha atención, pues estoy demasiado ocupada enorgulleciéndome de los amigos que tengo. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses, no había estado con ellos desde que James y Lily están juntos, y hacen una pareja perfecta; Black es más divertido de lo que recordaba, aunque no me hable… No me molesta que no lo haga, después de estar a punto de volarle la cabeza, lo entiendo. Intentaré hablar con él mañana…

- ¿Tu qué opinas Tasha? - me pregunta Peter, haciéndome dar un respingo sorprendida.

- Perdona, no estaba escuchando - digo.

- Como de costumbre - contesta sonriendo - ¿Que qué prefieres: Quidditch o Fútbol?

- Quidditch, por supuesto - contesto.

- Cuatro a tres - dice Black - Ganamos.

- Ignorantes sangre limpia - dice Beth.

- Ejem, ejem - un carraspeo a la espalda de mi amiga me hace girarme para ver a Régulus.

- No voy a retractarme de mis palabras, Black - dice Beth con descaro.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas, Davis. Yo tampoco lo haría - responde Régulus sin ofenderse - ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Natasha?

- ¡Claro! - exclamo haciendo caso omiso a la cara de Sirius. Me levanto rápidamente, y me sitúo a su lado, pero él no me mira, incluso parece que se ha olvidado de que quería hablar conmigo, pues tiene la mirada puesta en algún punto por detrás de Lupin, o eso creo - ¡Reg! - le llamo apoyando una mano en su antebrazo, para apartarla inmediatamente. Él me mira como saliendo de un trance - ¿No querías hablar conmigo?

- Si,… si, vamos fuera - dice haciéndome un gesto para que pase delante suyo. Andamos en silencio a través del vestíbulo, y después por los jardines, hasta que al fin se decide por un banco en el embarcadero.

- ¿Ya? - le pregunto cuando se sienta y me mira - Estás raro, Reg.

- No lo estoy - me contradice - Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo decírtelo.

- Suéltalo.

- ¿Recuerdas que me gustaba alguien? - me pregunta indeciso. Yo sonrío con diversión.

- ¡Claro! - contesto. - ¿Ya me vas a decir quién es la chica?

- Natasha… - dice, pero por la forma de mirarme me asusta un poco, espero no ser yo, no querría perder su amistad. Hasta que se decide a hablar, mi sonrisa baila temblorosa en mis labios, y mi corazón late con rapidez. Régulus respira hondo - Natasha, no es una chica.

Todo el aire que no me he dado cuenta de estar conteniendo, sale de golpe de mis pulmones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…? - pregunto estúpidamente, hasta que sus palabras calan en mi cerebro - ¿No es una chica? ¿Es un chico? ¿Eres gay?

Reg me mira intensamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, tanteándome.

- Vaya - es lo único que se me ocurre decir, no me esperaba una confesión así - Vaya - repito haciéndole soltar una risilla entre dientes - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¿No? - pregunta - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… yo… eh - balbuceo.

- Pensabas que iba detrás de ti - dice por mí.

- Bueno, en ocasiones, puede que haya tenido esa impresión - admito.

- Pues no, eres muy guapa y, estas muy buena, y tienes unos ojos preciosos, pero no eres mi tipo - dice.

- Vaya, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- Me alegro - dice. - ¿Quieres saber quién me gusta, o estás demasiado deprimida por no ser tú?

- Cállate - le digo dándole un manotazo - Y dime quién es.

- Pero no puedes decir nada - me advierte - Sus amigos aún no saben que estamos juntos y… bueno, son algo especiales.

- Soy una tumba, pero suéltalo ya - le apremio - No me hagas suplicártelo.

- Tu le conoces - dice - Es de tu curso, y de tu casa.

- ¿Es de Gryffindor? - eso sí que me sorprende.

- Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lupin es…? ¿Lupin es gay?

- Si

- ¿Y estáis juntos?

- Exacto.

- ¿Y hacéis…?

- No vayas por ahí, Natasha.

- Menudo desperdicio - protesto bufando y fingiendo molestia - Dos chicos guapísimos que nos quedan vedados.

- Bueno, no del todo - dice.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? - pregunto.

- Podemos hacer un trío cuando quieras. - dice sonriendo con sorna, y ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Oye! - le digo - Además, Black, o eres gay o no lo eres, pero si lo eres no puedes ir por ahí acostándote con chicas.

- ¿Conoces la bisexualidad, Natasha? - me pregunta.

- Espera, espera, espera - le interrumpo, acabo de darme cuenta de algo - ¿Has dicho que sus amigos no lo saben? ¿Entonces tu hermano…?

- Mi hermano es ese que sale del castillo con la lengua en la garganta de Peyton Novel - dice mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Me giro como un resorte para ver, en efecto, a Sirius con las manos en el trasero de la Huffelpuf, obligándola a andar de espaldas, mientras se enrollan. Inexplicablemente mi estómago se encoge, pero no son celos, lo que haga Black, a mi me importa un comino, me digo. Pero aún así, no entiendo cómo se puede liar con esa, es tontísima. Vale, es rubia, y tiene tetas, pero también tiene el cerebro de una ameba. Yo soy castaña, casi rubia, de hecho cuando me da el sol pueden apreciarse mechones dorados, y también tengo pecho, de acuerdo que he perdido un poco, pero tengo, además me sobra cerebro. Y con esto no me quiero comparar con Novel, para nada, es sólo una apreciación crítica.

- ¿Qué cojones hace con esa estúpida? - pregunto en voz alta.

- ¿No es evidente? - dice Régulus. Le miro recordando que está a mi lado. - Creo que están juntos, últimamente se han dejado ver realizando ese tipo de actividades en público, ¿no les has visto?

- No - contesto - Pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, es asqueroso.

- ¿Creí que no tenías nada con Sirius? - dice ganándose una mirada muy poco amable por mi parte - Eso me dijiste.

- Y no tengo nada con tu hermano - contesto con brusquedad.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás celosa? - me pregunta.

- ¿Yo celosa? - digo señalándome - No digas tonterías.

- En ese caso, lo disimulas muy bien.

- Otra tontería de esas y todo el colegio va a saber tu secretito - le amenazo.

- Vale, vale - dice alzando las manos - Solo me he limitado a expresar lo que he visto. Pero si no lo quieres ver, no voy a ser yo quien te quite la venda.

- Allá él - digo sin conseguir la indiferencia que quería transmitir. Reg me mira sonriendo con burla unos segundos, hasta que ya no puedo seguir callada - Espero que coja una buena infección, y ladillas.

- ¡Ja! - se carcajea. - Allá él, ¿no?

- Bueno, puede que me moleste un poco - admito. Él me mira triunfal - Pero muy poco, más que nada porque no quiero tener que aguantar a la idiota esa con mis amigos.

- Claro, será eso - dice con condescendencia - Aunque, ya sabes, si en algún momento, te toca aguantar a _la idiota esa con tus amigos_, siempre te puedes reunir con Remus y conmigo, seguro que encontramos algo interesante que hacer.

- ¡Oh! Cierra el pico, Black.

******************

Una hora más tarde, estoy dando vueltas en la cama sin poder sacarme de la cabeza a Novel y Black, lo que me resulta un poco molesto a la hora de conciliar el sueño. ¿Están saliendo juntos, como pareja? No creo, Sirius no es de esos, prefiere ir por libre. Aunque a decir verdad en los últimos tiempos no le he visto con nadie, a lo mejor ha sentado la cabeza, eso me parece bien, pero…. ¿la tiene que sentar con Peyton Novel? ¿No había otra? Si estuviese con otra no me importaría, me aseguro, lo que molesta es que malgaste su tiempo, saliva, y potencial con esa cabeza hueca. Doy otra media vuelta en la cama. No, no puede estar saliendo con ella, se estaría divirtiendo, bueno, más bien pasando el rato, ya que "Cabeza hueca" y "Diversión" no concuerdan en la misma frase. No soporto más la incertidumbre, así que me incorporo en la cama y abro los doseles. Lily los tiene cerrados, así que me asomo a la cama de Beth, cuyas cortinas están abiertas, pero su cama vacía… Genial, voy a tener que despertar a Lily, me va a matar… Me levanto de mi cama y abro las cortinas de la de mi amiga, y me siento sobre el colchón.

- Lily - susurro inútilmente, si mi intención es despertarla, y no hay nadie más en la habitación, hablar en voz baja es absurdo, pero bueno - Lily - repito zarandeándola suavemente sin ningún resultado - ¡Lily!

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta mi amiga sentándose sobresaltada - ¿Estás bien, Tasha? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No, Lils, tranquila - digo - Solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Y no podía esperar a mañana?

- Si, vuelve a dormirte si quieres - digo, creo que ha sido una mala idea.

- No, ahora que me has despertado, me lo dices - ordena.

- Está bien - accedo - ¿Tu sabes si… mmm… Black y Novel, están…?

- ¿Saliendo? - termina ella la frase por mi - Sí, desde hace dos días oficialmente. ¿Era eso lo que me querías preguntar?

- No - digo, esto es demasiado sospechoso, no tenía que haberla despertado - Es algo sobre Transformaciones, los animagos - improviso - ¿Qué forma adoptarían sus Patronus?

- Tasha, ¿de verdad crees que estas son horas de hacerme estas preguntas? - dice bostezando - Mañana te lo explico, ahora duérmete, o déjame dormir a mi.

- Sí, tienes razón. Vuelve a dormirte.

Salgo de la cama de mi amiga, y me meto en la mía, pero eso de dormir va a ser una causa perdida. Entre la siesta de esta tarde, y la nueva información… Mejor me cojo un libro, y me bajo a leer a la Sala Común. Pero al parecer no soy la única que no puedo dormir, ya que Remus ha tenido la misma idea que yo.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - me pregunta sonriendo al verme bajar las escaleras con el libro en la mano.

- Me he echado la siesta - me escuso. - ¿Y tú?

- Después de siete años, aún no he podido acostumbrarme ni a los ronquidos de Peter, ni a los engranajes del cerebro de Sirius pensando - contesta haciéndome un hueco junto a él en el sillón.

- ¿Black piensa? - no puedo evitar meterme con él. Al advertir la mirada inquisitiva de Lupin, añado: - Con eso de que todo se pega, igual Novel le ha traspasado su estupidez.

- Es buena chica, no seas muy dura con ella - me dice con diplomacia. Bufo algo avergonzada, y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, leyendo - Oye, Tasha - dice de pronto, le miro - ¿Has estado hablando con Régulus?

- Sí, he hablado con él - contesto, no estoy segura de si Remus debe saber que Reg me lo ha contado.

- ¿Y? - insiste con timidez - ¿Te ha dicho algo de… mi?

- Y de él, también - digo cerrando el libro y mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Y qué opinas?

- Que me alegro por vosotros - contesto. - Si es eso lo que queréis… Admito que me ha sorprendido un poco, … y decepcionado también.

- ¿Decepcionado? - pregunta avergonzándose un poco.

- Sí, - contesto - Dos chicos como vosotros fuera de juego para las chicas…

- Aja, ja - se ríe - Bueno, en mi caso no os perdéis mucho.

- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamo llevándome las manos al corazón teatralmente - Lo que hay que oír a estas horas de la noche.

- Sí, tienes razón, ya es tarde - dice - Debería subir a acostarme ya.

- De acuerdo.

- Solo lo sabes tú, Tasha - dice levantándose y andando en dirección a las escaleras.

- Y así seguirá siendo hasta que vosotros decidáis lo contrario - contesto sonriéndole con confianza - No te preocupes por eso.

- Gracias.

- ¡Oye, Remus! - le llamo antes de que desaparezca tras la esquina. Se gira y me mira - Me ha dicho Régulus que cuando quiera hacemos un trío, puede que le tome la palabra un día de estos.

Vuelve a reírse.

- Buenas noches, Natasha - dice antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Yo sonrío, y me recuesto en el sillón que me ha dejado calentito. Con la sonrisa en los labios, me quedo dormida. Vuelvo a tener horribles pesadillas, bueno solo una, la misma de siempre, pero ahora ya no me despierto temblando y sudorosa, ese sueño se entrelaza con otro en el que Sirius y Peyton tienen tentáculos en lugar de manos, y se tocan todo el cuerpo, mientras yo les miro. Y Black me devuelve la mirada, así estamos durante mucho, mucho rato, hasta que empiezo a salir de mi sueño con la sensación de que alguien me está mirando de verdad. Entre abro los ojos y veo al Sirius de carne y hueso arrodillado frente a mí, mirándome mientras duermo. Un escalofrío me recorre.

- Sirius - digo en estado de sopor, él continúa mirándome sin dar ninguna muestra de bochorno al haberle pillado mirándome - ¿Me puedes acercar la mantita? - le pregunto - Tengo frío.

Él sin decir nada, se levanta y hace lo que le he pedido. Extiende la manta sobre mí, abrigándome, antes de volver a sentarse frente a mí. Y yo vuelvo a dormirme tranquila, esta vez sin soñar.

*****************************

* * *

_Este capi ha sido cortito, ha sido el capítulo de la reconciliación._

_Remus y Régulus… ¿lo esperabais?_

_Y Sirius con novia… A Tasha no le ha sentado muy bien, ¿no?_

_Nuestra protagonista tendrá que tomar medidas… Aunque no esté celosa… ._

_Peter vuelve a hablarle… ¿por qué?_

_¿Y dónde estaba Beth, que no estaba en su cama?_

_¿Y por qué se queda Sirius mirando a Natasha mientras duerme?_

_En el próximo sabremos más de la "cabeza hueca" como la llama Tash, y sobre Blake y Samuels… _

_Y alguien abandonará la historia…. ¿Quién será?_

_Eso y mucho más la semana que viene._

_**Adelanto: **__dentro de dos o tres capítulos, Tasha se casa. ¿Con quién?_

_Xoxo. Eli._


	14. Chapter 14

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola! Antes de nada, tengo que decirlo… ¡He aprobado selectividad y entro en Medicina! Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo…_

_Bueno, os dejo con el capi, es de los más largos, y hay bastante Sirius._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**************

**CAPITULO 14**

Yo sonrío, y me recuesto en el sillón que me ha dejado calentito. Con la sonrisa en los labios, me quedo dormida. Vuelvo a tener horribles pesadillas, bueno solo una, la misma de siempre, pero ahora ya no me despierto temblando y sudorosa, ese sueño se entrelaza con otro en el que Sirius y Peyton tienen tentáculos en lugar de manos, y se tocan todo el cuerpo, mientras yo les miro. Y Black me devuelve la mirada, así estamos durante mucho, mucho rato, hasta que empiezo a salir de mi sueño con la sensación de que alguien me está mirando de verdad. Entre abro los ojos y veo al Sirius de carne y hueso arrodillado frente a mí, mirándome mientras duermo. Un escalofrío me recorre.

- Sirius - digo en estado de sopor, él continúa mirándome sin dar ninguna muestra de bochorno al haberle pillado mirándome - ¿Me puedes acercar la mantita? - le pregunto - Tengo frío.

Él sin decir nada, se levanta y hace lo que le he pedido. Extiende la manta sobre mí, abrigándome, antes de volver a sentarse frente a mí. Y yo vuelvo a dormirme tranquila, esta vez sin soñar. Pero me despierto sin despertarme unas cuantas veces, y Sirius sigue en el mismo sitio, aunque a decir verdad no estoy segura de no sea producto de mi imaginación, que todo es posible.

- Tash - escucho mientras salgo lentamente de mi estado onírico - Tash - repite la voz de Sirius - ¿Sigo soñando? Abro los ojos, y ahí está, a escasos centímetros de mi cara. De la sorpresa no me sale ni mi gruñido matutino - En media hora la Sala Común se va a llenar de niños, es mejor que te levantes. - Me estiro en el sillón, joder, como me duele el cuello. Arqueo la espalda, para estirar los músculos, y al hacerlo se me sube la camiseta del pijama. - No me provoques, Tash.

Me incorporo de golpe, no es un sueño, es real, Sirius está ahí frente a mí, despertándome, y ha estado toda la noche velando mi sueño. Es un tierno detalle por su parte, pero no entiendo el motivo.

- ¿Por qué no subes, te lavas la cara, te pones esos vaqueros que te quedan tan bien, y me acompañas a desayunar? - me pregunta, yo incapaz de pensar y soñolienta, no dudo en asentir con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo - digo con voz ronca - Dame cinco minutos.

- Te espero aquí - contesta.

Subo corriendo a la habitación y entro al baño en silencio. Me lavo la cara a fondo, no entiendo por qué se me tiene que hinchar la nariz cuando duermo, lo odio; y me cepillo los dientes. Cuando tengo el pantalón vaquero puesto, me doy cuenta de que Black ha conseguido que me quite el chándal que se había convertido en mi prenda permanente. Sonrío sacudiendo la cabeza. Me pongo una camiseta blanca, y cojo una chaqueta marrón antes de bajar a la Sala Común, recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta mientras bajo las escaleras.

- Has tardado siete minutos, Tash - me dice señalando su reloj de pulsera - Pero la espera ha merecido la pena.

Se que miente, por supuesto, no estoy en mi mejor momento; pero aún así resulta halagador, hacía mucho que no me piropeaban. Sonrío, algo confusa por la situación, Black, Sirius Black y yo vamos a desayunar juntos, solos, cuando aún apenas habrá bajado nadie al comedor. Nunca hemos hecho algo así, ni siquiera cuando nos llevábamos bien. Ayer le apunto con mi varita a la cabeza, y hoy me pide que desayune con él. No le veo la lógica, y me parece absurdo, e hipócrita. Black no me cae bien, de hecho no le soporto. Mentira, claro que le soporto, y por supuesto que me cae bien; me irrita cuando me ignora, eso sí, y tengo ganas de golpearle cuando finge que no existo. Pero ahora, estoy bien en su compañía, tranquila como hacía tiempo que no estaba; me siento segura a su lado, no puedo evitar sonreír cuando le pillo mirándome el culo. A partir de ahora, me digo, prometo dejar de buscarle la lógica a las cosas, no reprimir mis impulsos, dejarme llevar, dejar de ser correcta, y hacer cosas absurdas, muy absurdas. Pero sobre todo, voy a dejar de mentirme a mí misma, empezando por reconocer que me gusta Black, bueno tampoco hace falta tanta sinceridad, dejémoslo en que existe cierta atracción física. Sí, eso es. Sólo atracción física.

- Bueno - digo - ¿Y a qué se debe esta invitación a desayunar?

- A que tengo hambre, y tú eras la única que estabas despierta - contesta.

- Perdona, Black - digo mirándole ceñuda - Pero no estaba despierta, tú me has despertado.

Pienso en preguntarle por qué demonios se ha pasado toda la noche mirándome, pero prefiero no hacerlo, porque sé que si sabe que le he visto, va a fastidiarlo con algún comentario, así que prefiero quedarme con el momento para mí.

- Entonces, me apetecía empezar el día con una chica guapa - dice arrancándome, a mi pesar, una sonrisa.

- Creí que para eso ya tenías a Novel - le digo.

- Pero de ella puedo disfrutar cuando yo quiera - contesta sonriéndome con complicidad - Tú en cambio, últimamente estás muy solicitada, y ya nunca estamos solos.

- Sirius, tu y yo nunca hemos estado solos - respondo sin contener una carcajada.

- ¿Tienes siempre que buscarle las vueltas a todo? - dice contrariado - De acuerdo, tenía la esperanza de que, sin intentar hacerlo de nuevo, me explicases por qué ayer me quisiste arrancar mi preciosa cabeza de los hombros.

Al verle llevarse las manos al cabello, y mirarme fingiendo temor, no puedo evitar echarme a reír, de forma un poco histérica, lo admito, pues me sorprende escuchar mi propia risa cuando ayer mismo creía que no volvería a reír. Consigo sofocar las carcajadas cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor, donde sólo están los profesores desayunando. Creo que nunca había entrado tan temprano en el comedor, resulta imponente, tan silencioso y con los profesores ganándonos en número.

- Me pillaste en un mal momento - contesto obligándome a mirarle a los ojos en los que distingo matices azules entre tanto gris - Me recordaste algo que en ese instante me esforzaba por enterrar en lo más profundo de mi mente… y me diste la excusa perfecta para culpar a alguien que no fuese yo, por algo que fue decisión mía.

- ¿Puedo decir que creo que hiciste lo correcto? - pregunta.

- Aunque no pudieses ya lo has hecho - apunto cogiendo una cucharada de cereales de mi bol - Pero sí, yo también lo creo, ahora. Ayer cuando…, bueno, en el vestuario opinaba lo contrario. ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Él se ríe.

- No, déjalo - dice - Eres pésima disculpándote.

- Como si tú lo hicieses mucho mejor - me pico.

- Claro que sí - dice alzando la barbilla - Yo todo lo hago perfectamente.

- Yo no diría tanto - contesto con indiferencia, centrando mi atención en mi desayuno. Pero alcanzo a ver una chispa desafío en sus ojos.

- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro - dice medio en broma medio en serio.

- ¿El qué? - pregunto - ¿Lo bien que te disculpas? Me encantaría verlo.

- Si quieres llamarlo así…

- Se te va a enfriar el desayuno, Black - desvío la conversación.

- Vale, vale - dice - Ya lo pillo.

Comemos un rato en silencio. Se está a gusto desayunando sin tantas voces alrededor, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto, a desayunar temprano con Sirius todos los días, con camarería, como amigos. Ni de lejos estoy preparada y dispuesta a implicarme físicamente con nadie; ni emocionalmente tampoco, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Pero no voy a negar que estoy cómoda en este momento con Black.

- Hay algo que me preocupa, Tash - dice, parece dudar en seguir adelante.

- ¿El qué?

- No te enfades, ¿vale? - me advierte, lo que me hace fruncir el entrecejo - No te lo digo para eso, pero pasas mucho tiempo con mi hermano y … déjame terminar, por favor, te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con vuestra relación. - dice al ver mi expresión - Lo que pasa es que, sé que sois amigos, y me preocupan las compañías con las que se junta Régulus últimamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto interesada de verdad.

- Sólo quería saber, que me aseguraras que no está haciendo ninguna tontería - dice mirándome con seriedad. Por un instante pienso en Remus, pero no creo que esto tenga nada que ver con ese tema.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Admito que estas últimas semanas no le he prestado mucha atención, pero no me parece distinto.

- Supongo que habrás oído hablar de que Voldemort está reclutando seguidores - dice. Y yo asiento intentando no estremecerme ante la mención del mago tenebroso. Theo me puso al día respecto a eso. - Bien, pues tengo el presentimiento de que mi hermano se una, si no lo ha hecho ya, a ellos. Sé que los Carrow ya lo han hecho - Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, eso lo sé, y muchos otros de Slytherin y algunos de Ravenclaw también. - Por eso me preocupa que se junte tanto con Amycus.

- No te voy a asegurar nada Sirius - le digo - Porque no lo sé, pero hablaré con Reg, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, pero dímelo, sea lo que sea.

- Lo haré - contesto - Bellatrix, estoy segura de que se ha unido.

- Siempre ha sido una zorra - dice con vehemencia.

- Y sé de alguien más - susurro inclinándome hacia él.

- ¿Quién? - pregunta también en voz baja acercándose a mí desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Por un momento mi mente se queda en blanco al aspirar su olor - Tash, ¿quién más está ahí metido?

- Curtis - confieso, sin saber las consecuencias que tendrán mis palabras.

- Me da asco - sentencia.

- Sirius, cariño - una voz llama a mi compañero, alzo la mirada para encontrarme con la de su novia, mirándonos con suspicacia, o algo parecido viniendo de ella, al advertir la cercanía de nuestros labios, de la que no me había percatado hasta el momento, y que me hace esbozar una sonrisa de lado cuando Black se echa hacia atrás en el banco.

- Peyton, hola - ella se inclina para besar a Sirius y yo, por educación, que no por repulsión, aparto la mirada. Pero las imágenes de mi sueño de anoche invaden mi mente, y vale, lo admito, hace que se me revuelva el estómago. ¡Qué asco! - ¿Conoces a Tash?

Yo pego un respingo y me obligo a mirarles y forzar una sonrisa.

- Tasha Green, ¿verdad? - dice Novel extendiéndome una mano. Yo amplío más la falsedad de mi sonrisa.

- Natasha Greengrass - la corrijo mientras estrecho su mano con frialdad disfrazada en cordialidad. - En quinto fuimos juntas a Aritmancia, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, me acuerdo - contesta sentándose junto a Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¡Qué desfachatez! Me indigno olvidando que yo he compartido mesa con los Slytherin en varias ocasiones.

- Hace tiempo que no te veo por clase, ¿lo dejaste? - pregunto recordándola sutilmente su desastroso TIMO de esa asignatura.

- Sí, suspendí el TIMO - contesta bajando la mirada avergonzada - Recuerdo que tu eras muy buena, siempre quise pedirte ayuda o a Evans, pero al final no lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué? - la pregunto, me estoy empezando a divertir.

- No sé - contesta encogiéndose de hombros y robándole a Sirius una tostada - Parecíais siempre tan seguras de vosotras, que… no sé, no me atrevía.

- Menuda tontería - espeto haciéndola dar un respingo - Te hubiésemos ayudado encantadas. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, a partir de ahora, no dudes en decirlo, estás dentro del grupo, ¿verdad, Sirius?

- Eee, si, claro que lo estás, cielo - responde - Tash es muy amable por ofrecértelo.

- Sí que lo es - responde ella mirando a Black embelesada, casi produciéndome arcadas - Muchas gracias, Tash.

- Tasha - la corrijo - Será un placer, Novel.

- ¿Y qué haces levantada tan temprano? - la pregunta Sirius.

- Tenía que hacer cosas - contesta sin mirar a su novio a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosas? - insiste él, no sé si curioso o irritado. Algo me dice que le ha estado espiando, o el rubio de su pelo no es natural…

- Pues Sirius, cari, cosas de chicas - responde ella sonriendo y mirándome cómplice.

- Sirius,_ cariño_ - le digo parodiando con sorna a la Huffelpuf - De verdad que a veces puedes resultar de un obtuso… ¿Tu te crees que las chicas nos levantamos así por las mañanas? - Me mira alzando una ceja con sarcasmo - Vale, a mi no me tengas en cuenta, pero, si no viene nadie a despertarnos para bajar a desayunar a las seis y media de la mañana - proclamo a propósito - Tenemos que ducharnos; como en el caso de Peyton, alisarnos el pelo, o teñírnoslo; tenemos que depilarnos, con más frecuencia si, como Peyton, tenemos novio; maquillarnos, elegir la ropa… Y millones de cosas más. ¿Verdad, Novel?

- Sí - contesta sonrojada. ¿Por qué narices se ruboriza? Ni que hubiese dicho algo de lo que avergonzarse.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres? - pregunta Peter, con un tono no muy amable, a mi espalda, haciéndome dar un respingo sobresaltada. ¿Qué hago yo ahora? ¿Me voy, o aguantará mi presencia con esa bocaza que ostenta últimamente, cerrada?

- Natasha y yo nos hemos despertado pronto, y hemos decidido bajar a desayunar - responde Sirius. Ah, ahora soy Natasha. Muy bonito. - Y hemos tenido la suerte de que Peyton tuviese que hacer cosas de chicas y bajase también temprano. - Oh, si, una suerte bárbara - ¿Los demás ya se han levantado?

- Lunático sí, pero no sé dónde está - responde Peter.

- ¿Lunático? - le interrumpe Novel.

- Remus - aclaro - Lupin.

- Ah, vale - dice sonriéndome. ¡Merlín, qué tonta es!

- ¿Y James? - pregunta Sirius.

- Le he despertado antes de bajar.

- Bien hecho.

- Bueno, amor, tengo que irme ya - dice Novel. ¿Amor? Creo que me van a dar arcadas. Oye, ¿y por qué Peter la mira de esa manera? No me gusta.

- ¿Tan pronto? - pregunto - Si apenas has desayunado.

- Bueno, ya sabes, Tash… - dice

- Tasha - corrijo.

- Tasha, tengo que mantener la línea - dice palmeándose el muslo.

- Claro - contesto haciendo una mueca de desdén - La línea.

- ¡Hola! - la voz alegre de Beth me hace sonreír - Hola Novel. - la aludida va a decir algo, pero mi amiga le da la espalda y se gira hacia mi, haciéndome ampliar mi sonrisa - ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto?

- Tenía hambre - contesto, quiero dejar claro que Black me ha despertado para desayunar juntos, pero no quiero crear malos rollos entre Peter y Sirius. - Y por lo visto tú también - añado al ver cómo Beth se llena el plato. Sonrío con malicia - Tienes que cuidar la línea, Beth, comiendo así no vas a encontrar novio en la vida, ¿verdad Peyton?

- ¿Qué tonterías son esas? - dice mi amiga sin dejar a la novia de Sirius contestar - Yo como lo que me da la gana, y a quien no le guste, que no mire. Además, ¿desde cuando te preocupan a ti esas gilipolleces?

- A mí no me preocupaban - contesto - Pero Peyton me ha hecho ver que es importante, mírala, lo estupenda que está. ¿Verdad?

- Black, ¿te importaría decirle a tu novia que no le meta más tonterías en la cabeza a mi amiga? - le pregunta Beth a Sirius antes de meterse en la boca una loncha entera de beicon.

- Yo…, lo siento, no quería ofenderos - se disculpa Novel - Ya me iba. Luego nos vemos, cari.

- Peyton, espera - dice Sirius levantándose - Os habéis pasado. - nos dice antes de salir corriendo tras su novia.

Beth y yo nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunta James llegando de la mano de Lily, y sentándose junto a ella donde antes estaban Sirius y Novel.

- Greengrass, que no sabe comportarse - espeta Peter - Y ha echado a Peyton de aquí.

Yo suelto una carcajada irónica.

- ¿Es eso cierto? - me pregunta Lily.

- Claro que no - contesto - Parece que Pettigrew vive en un mundo alterno, e interpreta a su manera lo que ocurre en el mundo real. Si es que entiende las cosas, claro.

- Sólo hablábamos de esa tontería de no comer para no engordar - interviene Beth antes de que mi ex novio diga alguna otra estupidez. - Le estaba metiendo mierda de esa a Tasha en la cabeza, y solo nos hemos limitado a hacerla ver lo estúpida que era. Su dieta, claro; no ella.

Me río entre dientes.

- Comportaos - dice James.

- ¿Es una orden capitán? - le pregunto.

- Si es necesario lo será - dice - Y tú come bien, que esta tarde tienes entrenamiento.

- ¿Tengo? - pregunto confundida.

- Te recuerdo que pasado mañana nos jugamos la copa, y tu estás en muy baja forma - contesta - Míralo por el lado positivo, vas a tener un entrenador personal guapísimo para ti sola.

- ¿Guapísimo? - pregunto con fingido interés - ¿Y quién va a ser?

- Yo, por supuesto - responde.

- Vaya, pensaba que decías en serio lo de guapísimo - digo meneando la cabeza con pesar. - ¡Qué desilusión!

- Me alegro que te desilusione - interviene Lily entrelazando su brazo con el de James, posesivamente - Pero deberías revisarte la vista, porque es más que guapo.

- Lo que tu digas, Lils - dice Beth limpiándose la boca con una servilleta - Pero como no te des prisa vas a llegar tarde a Transformaciones. ¿Nos vamos, Tasha?

- Sí, vamos - accedo levantándome.

- Por cierto, Tasha - me llama Lily - ¿Qué me preguntaste ayer de los animagos?

- Nada, una tontería - contesto apremiando a Beth para irnos - Ya te lo preguntaré luego.

*************

Puff, menudo aburrimiento, me van a quedar marcas en la mejilla de sujetarme la cabeza con la mano para que no se me caiga. ¿Por qué Historia de la Magia es obligatoria en los EXTASIS? No sirve para nada, y ya he terminado de hacer los deberes que nos ha mandado McGonagall… Me pongo a garabatear en el pergamino, no entiendo cómo Lily puede estar cogiendo apuntes con tanto entusiasmo. Encima al sentarnos por orden alfabético, la más cercana a mí es Lily con tres mesas de separación, pero aunque estuviese a mi lado, tampoco me iba a servir de mucho… De pronto aparecen unas palabras en mi pergamino.

"_¡Qué divertido, ¿verdad?"_

"Mucho" escribo como respuesta "¿Quién eres?"

"_El tío más bueno del colegio"_

"¿Te aburres, Remus? Porque te veo muy concentrado."

Sé que es Sirius, pero es divertido picarle.

"_No soy Remus"_

"¿James?"

"_No, he dicho, el más bueno del colegio, no el segundo ni el tercero" _

Miro a mi alrededor, compartimos clase con Ravenclaw. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Black, que me mira ceñudo.

"De acuerdo… ¿Chang?"

"_¿Me estás vacilando, Green?"_

Chang no es muy agraciado, por decirlo suavemente.

"Tampoco eres Chang… Entonces eso reduce las posibilidades a uno"

"_Al único"_

"¡Samuels! ¿De dónde has sacado tanto ego?"

Algo golpea inesperadamente mi frente, haciéndome alzar la mirada y encontrarme con un gesto bastante grosero de Black. Río entre dientes.

"¡Ah! Black, eres tú" escribo "Es que con eso del tío más bueno del colegio me has despistado"

"_Basta de bromas, ¿A qué ha venido el numerito de esta mañana? _

"¿Numerito? ¿Qué numerito?"

"_Con Peyton"_

"No ha sido ningún numerito, creo que he sido de lo más simpática"

"_Demasiado, para ser tú"_

"¿Insinúas que no lo soy?"

"_No lo insinúo, lo afirmo totalmente. No eres simpática con los que no conoces"_

"Pero si yo a Novel la conozco, fuimos juntas a clase, ¿no lo has oído?"

"_Pues no seas tan simpática con ella"_

"¿Quieres que sea borde con ella?"

"_No"_

"Entonces aclárate, _amor_, o soy simpática o borde"

"_Natasha…"_

"Sirius…"

Le oigo bufar exasperado desde mi asiento, y río entre dientes.

- ¿No está de acuerdo, señor Black? - le pregunta el profesor Bins

- No, profesor - contesta Sirius con descaro - Yo opino que la guerra entre los gigantes….

Y le empieza a soltar un discurso de diez minutos, dejándome sorprendida al percatarme de que estaba prestando atención.

************

Voy a matar a Potter, s i salgo viva del entrenamiento. Es implacable, y no quiere compadecerse de mí. Y encima, como si no tuviesen nada que estudiar, Lily, Remus y Black han venido a ver mi castigo… .

- Una vuelta más, Natasha - grita James mirando un cronómetro. - Tienes que superar tu marca.

- Oye, James - oigo que le llama Lily - ¿Por qué la mandas correr, si en el Quidditch hay que volar?

Buena pregunta Lils, por desgracia no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta. Una vez superada la dichosa marca, me puedo subir a la escoba. James ha soltado la snitch al empezar el entrenamiento, y ahora la tengo que encontrar, en el cielo azul… No sé cómo pretende que lo haga, pero en fin, las órdenes son órdenes; y si quiero jugar el último partido del colegio, tengo que encontrarla. Dando vueltas por lo alto del campo, veo un destello rubio, y mis esperanzas de que sea la pequeña bola se van al traste, cuando me veo que son Curtis y Novel, acercándose a mis amigos. ¿Qué hará la zorra de Curtis con Novel?

Intento centrarme en la búsqueda de la pelota, pero ver a James poniendo en su sitio a alguien que no sea yo, no es un espectáculo que tenga desperdicio. Pero ahora la cosa tiene pinta de que James ha perdido la discusión, ya que las dos chicas se sientan en la grada con mis amigos. Por fin veo la snitch, entre las cabezas de Novel y Black. Me lanzo en picado hacia ellos, rogando a todos los dioses paganos no estrellarme contra nada, hasta que mi mano se cierra sobre la escurridiza pelota y enderezo de nuevo mi escoba hacia arriba, con la cara de pánico de la novia de Sirius aún en mi mente.

- Bien hecho, Tasha - me grita James cuando bajo al suelo - Pero intenta tener más cuidado, la próxima vez.

- Si - le apoya Sirius abrazando por la cintura a Novel - Has estado a punto de volarnos la cabeza. Y a mí ya van dos en una semana.

- ¡Qué exagerados! - exclamo - Si ni siquiera os he rozado, ¿lo he hecho, Peyton?

- No - contesta ella - Pero me ha asustado.

- Y el aire ha pasado silbando en mi oreja. - insiste Sirius.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan quejica, Black? - pregunto - Por cierto, ¿qué pintas tú aquí, Curtis?

- ¿No puedo venir a ver cómo entrena la buscadora de mi casa? - pregunta con inocencia.

- ¿No tienes clase de Adivinación a esta hora? - contraataco. Al ver que no responde añado: - ¿Y tienes el permiso firmado para saltarte la clase?

- No, pero no importa, ya me inventaré algo - dice haciendo un ademán indiferente con la mano.

- De eso nada, Curtis - desde que se lió con Sirius antes de la boda de mi primo, no la puedo ni ver - Te acabas de ganar que le quite cinco puntos a Gryffindor, y que hable con McGonagall.

- No puedes hacer eso - protesta.

- ¿Cómo que no? - digo con tono gélido antes de mirar a mis amigos - Lo que me sorprende es que habiendo aquí dos Premios Anuales y otro Prefecto, te hayan dejado sentarte aquí libremente.

- No sabíamos que tenía clase - se escusa Lily.

- Me da igual. - digo, me encanta usar mi cargo para fastidiar a los que me caen mal. En un momento voy con Novel - Te doy la oportunidad de ser tu quien hable con McGonagall, Curtis. Si cuando me reúna más tarde con ella en la junta de Prefectos, no has hablado con ella, le diré que me deje encargarme de tu castigo, lo que por cierto, no te conviene.

- Pero Tashy, somos amigas - dice incómoda. Cómo si haciéndome la pelota se fuese a librar…

- Si me vuelves a llamar así, Curtis, vas a perder algo más que puntos. - la amenazo - Y ahora vete al castillo.

- De acuerdo - dice alegremente, como si no pasase nada - En la cena os veo, chicos.

Me giro a encarar a mis amigos.

- No teníamos ni idea de que tenía clase - repiten.

- Pues os inventáis cualquier otra norma, ella no se las sabe - contesto - ¿Y tú, Peyton? No sabía que fueses de Gryffindor, ¿te has cambiado de casa para poder asistir a los entrenamientos?

- ¡Coño! - exclama James - No me acordaba de que era de Huffelpuf.

- Menudo capitán, que deja que espíen los entrenamientos de su equipo - le digo.

- Relájate, Green - interviene Sirius, rodeando protectoramente los hombros de su novia, pero mirándome divertido, yo me esfuerzo por no esbozar una sonrisa. - Peyton no va a decir nada.

- Sirius, _cariño_ - digo como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de cinco años y utilizando el apelativo con el que le llama Novel - ¿Recuerdas lo que me has estado diciendo esta tarde en Historia de la Magia?

- Si - contesta sonriendo, y yo tengo que morderme la lengua para no reírme.

- Pues aclárate, o una cosa, o la otra - le digo - Pero las dos, según te convenga, no puede ser.

- Vale, vale - dice - Pero es suficiente por el momento. Ya nos vamos.

- Sí, mejor, desaparece de mi vista.

Cuando están a una distancia prudencial, rompo a reír para asombro de Remus, James y Lily. Es divertido eso de atemorizar a la gente, es una pena que haya descubierto tan tarde el poder que me da mi placa de prefecta.

- ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? - me pregunta James.

- Curtis me cae mal, y por su culpa yo me tragué un castigo con Slughorn a principios de curso y todavía no se la había devuelto - contesto - Y en Historia, Sirius me ha recriminado que he estado _demasiado_ simpática con su amada para su gusto. Sólo me he limitado a satisfacer su deseo.

- No entiendo a este chico - dice Remus.

- Yo sí - dice James mirándome molesto. ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? - Vete a duchar anda, que hueles mal.

Bufo antes de encaminarme a los vestuarios, ya con cristales en las ventanas. Me relajo un rato bajo el agua, evitando pensar en el resto de la semana que me espera… Cinco días encerrada en la biblioteca, pues el lunes empiezan los EXTASIS, y el sábado nos despedimos del colegio para salir al mundo real que, he de admitir, me asusta un poco.

- ¿Cuándo empiezan las clases en la academia? - nos pregunta Beth a Lily y a mí, por la noche mientras nos ponemos los pijamas.

- En octubre - contesto - ¿Y tú en el colegio de medimagos?

- Septiembre - dice - ¿Sigue en pie lo de alquilarnos un apartamento las tres?

- Claro - aprueba Lily - Llevamos hablando de eso desde los TIMOS.

- Cierto - la apoyo.

- Pues deberíamos empezar a buscar algo, tu recibes el Profeta, ¿verdad, Lily?

- Sí - contesta - Mañana le echaremos un ojo a la sección de alquileres.

- Perfecto - digo - Pero ahora vamos a dormir, estoy reventada.

*********

Ya es lunes, en una hora tengo mi primer EXTASIS de Pociones, el sábado jugamos el partido contra Slytherin, y ganamos, por los pelos, pero la Copa es nuestra… No me puedo creer que en menos de una semana vaya a dejar Hogwarts para siempre, siete años deseando ese momento, y ahora…

- Vamos yendo para las mazmorras, Tasha - me dice Lily antes de que termine de desayunar, aunque la verdad, tengo el estómago tan cerrado que casi se lo agradezco. Me levanto, y mientras andamos hacia el aula, Lily me va haciendo preguntas que posiblemente caigan en el examen, al apenas corregirme, me tranquilizo, porque si Lily no ve fallos, es que me lo sé al pie de la letra.

El examinador nos empieza a llamar por orden de lista y entramos.

Dos horas de examen, menuda salvajada… Creo que no me ha salido del todo mal, al menos la práctica, la teoría es otro tema. Ahora toca Historia de la Magia, y después Transformaciones. Luego es la hora de la comida, y por la tarde toca Defensa. Mañana es más tranquilo, sólo tengo Encantamientos, que lo llevo bien, y Aritmancia. Y después ya he terminado los EXTASIS.

**********

_Jardines de Hogwarts_

¡Soy libre! Al fin he acabado los exámenes. Me parece increíble… Esta noche habrá fiesta en la Sala Común, y mañana Blake me ha hecho prometerla que me iré con ella de fiesta a Hogsmade, tanto para celebrar el fin del colegio, como su despedida de soltera. Porque Samuels y ella se casan en un mes… y Samuels ha tenido el valor de mandarle una invitación a Beth, me sorprende que conserve las dos piernas, y me asombra aún más que mi amiga quiera ir. Le pregunté a Blake antes del examen de Defensa, que qué tal le iba con Jorge, y me dijo que sigue contenta con la idea del matrimonio, pero que admitía que ahora que Beth y él no están juntos, ha perdido parte de su encanto. Yo me reí con ella por cortesía, pero me parece fatal; aunque conozco a Blake lo suficiente como para no tomármelo mal, ella es así…

- ¿En qué piensas? - me pregunta Sirius sentándose a mi lado bajo los rayos de sol. Me he propuesto ponerme morena este verano.

- En Blake - contesto.

- Vaya, que decepción - dice. Le miro confusa. - Creí que estabas pensando en mí.

- En este momento no - respondo cerrando de nuevo los ojos, cuando Sirius me imita tumbándose en la hierba.

- Eso quiere decir que en otros muchos momentos sí lo haces - dice.

- Cuando no te callas sí, pienso en las miles de maneras que puedo cerrarte la boca. - contesto. Y abro los ojos al sentir que una sombra se interpone entre los rayos de sol y mi rostro. Veo a Sirius, la cara, las facciones perfectas de Sirius, y sus ojos grises, a escasos centímetros de mí, sobre mí; pero sin llegar a tocarme con ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre una que te daría muy buenos resultados? - susurra acercando sus labios aún más a los míos.

Le mantengo la mirada, indecisa, deseo que me bese, pero algo en mi cabeza refrena ese deseo. Al ver que no me aparto, Sirius acorta más la distancia, y mi corazón comienza a palpitar con fuerza. Cuando nuestros alientos empiezan a fundirse, como un acto reflejo, giro mi cara apartando mis labios de los suyos, antes de que se rocen.

- Sirius, yo… no puedo - digo titubeando. Él se incorpora, y vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado.

- Lo entiendo - dice - No te liarías con el novio de otra.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto aturdida por su conclusión - ¡Oh, no! No tiene nada que ver con Novel, es que no… creo que todavía es pronto. Y ahora que hemos vuelto a llevarnos bien, no quiero fastidiarlo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento - dice sorprendiéndome - No tenía que haber hecho eso, pero me confundes, Tash. Estoy confuso en todo lo que se refiere a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres…?

- ¡Hola chicos! - que pesada es Novel, ¿por qué tiene que venir a interrumpir una conversación importante? - ¿Qué tal os han salido los exámenes? - Al no recibir respuesta por ninguno de los dos, pregunta: - ¿Os pasa algo?

- Nada de tu incumbencia - contesto levantándome, cabreada conmigo, con Black, y con ella - O bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sí que lo sea. ¿Lo es, Sirius?

Me voy, dejándoles ahí plantados a los dos. ¿Qué se ha creído Black? ¿Piensa que puede intentar besarme, y luego irse con la imbécil de su novia como si nada? ¡Pues no! Si quiere besarme, que lo haga, pero que lo haga cuando no tenga que esconderse para hacerlo, y cuando yo no tenga que cubrirle el culo si lo hace. No pienso tolerar que se crea que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando le de la gana, al menos no conmigo. No es por Novel, a mí ella me importa un bledo, pero no voy a consentir que me utilicen. Eso ni hablar. Nunca.

- ¡Natasha! - me grita alguien, interrumpiendo mi andar furioso. Régulus llega corriendo a mi lado. - ¿Qué tal los exámenes? Ya has acabado, ¿no?

- Si - contesto - Creo que bien, pero ya veremos… . ¿Tu cómo llevas los TIMOS?

- De eso quería hablarte, mañana tengo el de Aritmancia, y me preguntaba si podías aclararme algunas cosas - me dice.

- ¡Claro! - accedo - Cuando quieras.

- ¿Tienes ahora un rato libre? - pregunta.

- Si, ¿vamos a la biblioteca?

- No, está a rebosar de gente - dice - Mejor nos quedamos aquí, si te parece bien, que hace buen día.

- Claro, dime, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? - un rato explicándole Aritmancia a Reg me distraerá de mi cabreo.

****************

- ¿Vas a salir? - me pregunta Beth al verme alisarme el pelo.

- Si - contesto.

- Estás demasiado delgada, Tasha - opina al verme en ropa interior ante el espejo. Yo no creo que esté tan delgada, es cierto que he adelgazado un poco, pero yo me veo bien. - ¿Dónde vas?

- A Hogsmade - contesto cogiendo el lápiz de ojos de Beth, confiando en que no me pregunte con quién.

- ¿Con quién? - si antes lo digo… La miro a través del espejo, con disculpa, o esa es mi intención al menos. - ¡Oh, vale, no hace falta que lo digas! ¿Yo no estoy invitada a la despedida pero sí a la gran boda?

- ¿Por qué me pones en estos compromisos, Beth? - pregunto irritada, antes no era tan irascible… - Sabes perfectamente que a mí esos asuntos ni me van ni me vienen, si quieres ir se lo dices a Blake, no a mí. Además paso de vuestros rollos. Ya va a terminar el colegio, y en cuatro días no vas a tener que volver a verla, ni a ella ni a Samuels en el resto de tu vida. Así que, ¿por qué no lo dejas estar? Odio estar en medio.

- No lo decía en serio, Tasha - me dice - Tampoco iría aunque pudiese. Y necesitas echar un buen polvo, desde que lo dejaste con Nott no hay quien te tosa.

Intento ignorar la sacudida que da mi estómago, y la sangre que hierve en mis venas. Miro a la que se hace llamar mi amiga con chispas en los ojos, y ella retrocede.

- Tasha - dice con voz suave - Lo siento, no quería decir…

Pero no la dejo terminar su disculpa, miro a la puerta del baño, y con un hechizo no verbal, esta se cierra dejando a Beth en la habitación y a mí en el baño. Me obligo a tranquilizarme, aunque en verdad tampoco me he exaltado tanto, ha sido una furia fría, más por la impresión de que esas palabras saliesen por la boca de mi amiga, que por las palabras en sí. Termino de maquillarme, hacía meses creo, que no me molestaba en arreglarme, y la verdad, el cambio es agradable para mi ego. Ahora que estoy más delgada me veo genial, también hacía tiempo que no me miraba al espejo detenidamente, examinándome. Cuando entro de nuevo en la habitación para vestirme, casi se me ha olvidado mi molestia con Beth, sobre todo porque ha dejado sobre mi cama un conjunto de ropa que sabe que me encanta. Es su ofrenda de paz. Pero no voy a ponerme falda, no me he depilado y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para hacerlo, así que cojo unos piratas blancos, también del baúl de Beth, contenta de que ahora me entren, me quedan un poco más largos que a ella, pero da igual, no me quedan mal; y me pongo la camiseta roja que ha dejado en mi cama, tiene escote palabra de honor, y una raja en la espalda, que hace que me sienta medio desnuda, pero me gusta el conjunto con los zapatos de tacón rojos que también tomo prestados, como castigo. Me miro de nuevo al espejo, y satisfecha con el resultado que me devuelve su reflejo, salgo de la habitación.

Al bajar a la Sala Común, unos críos me silban con admiración; ya sé que son críos, pero me siento halagada, ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me piropearon en serio. Sonrío y rezo por no tropezarme, Beth, Lily, y los chicos están en el sillón de siempre. Lily le da un codazo a James para que cierre la boca que ha abierto teatralmente, Remus me guiña un ojo con aprobación, Peter me mira de reojo, y Black me mira de tal manera que me da la impresión de estar completamente desnuda. Lucho por no sonrojarme.

- La madre… - exclama James - ¿Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con el saco de patatas en el que se había convertido Natasha Green?

- ¡Calla, Potter! - digo sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi cara.

- Estás muy guapa, Tasha - dice Remus. Yo le guiño un ojo antes de girarme hacia Lily.

- Me voy a la fiesta de Blake - la informo - No sé a qué hora llegaré.

- Esos pantalones son míos - dice Beth.

- Toda la ropa que llevo es tuya, Elisabeth. - digo con una frialdad que en realidad no siento, pero ya sabéis que soy orgullosa - Tal vez me impregne de tus feromonas, y pueda seguir el consejo que, tan consideradamente, me has dado hace un rato en la habitación.

Mi amiga suspira.

- Estás sexy - opina dejando pasar mi comentario - Black se ha quedado sin palabras. ¡Parpadea, chaval!

El aludido sacude la cabeza y vuelve a adoptar su postura regia, arrancándonos a todos, excepto a Peter, una carcajada.

- Bueno, me voy, que al final llego tarde - anuncio - Mañana nos vemos. Y como se os ocurra despertarme antes de la comida…

- De acuerdo - dice Lily - Lárgate ya. Y diviértete.

Me despido con un gesto de la mano, y salgo por el retrato. En la puerta del castillo, nos está esperando un carruaje para llevarnos al pueblo. Es una salida legal, autorizada por el director. El trayecto es agradable, y divertido. Vamos algunas chicas del colegio, y allí Blake ha quedado con unas amigas suyas, que también lo eran mías cuando éramos pequeñas, pero muchas fueron a Beuxbatones y como con Blake, perdimos el contacto. La anfitriona ha reservado la planta de arriba de la discoteca nueva de Hogsmade, para que podamos tener algo de intimidad. Ha preparado mogollón de juegos, no se puede negar que Blake Roberts es la reina de las fiestas. Aunque no quiero beber, las chicas me convencen para brindar con un chupito… detrás de otro. Me he reencontrado con varias amigas de la infancia y hemos estado rememorando anécdotas, la verdad me lo estoy pasando genial. En momentos como este es cuando me olvido casi totalmente de Theo, a quien no puedo evitar reservar algún pensamiento al día. Me he dado cuenta de que en realidad no le odio, actuó de la forma que él creyó correcta, aunque para mí no lo era. Pero que haya comprendido esto, no significa que quiera, o pueda, volver a verle, ni perdonarle por lo que dijo, porque sus palabras me hirieron, y su presencia me haría daño, ya lo hace en la distancia. Así que atesoro los momentos en los que vuelvo a ser una chica alegre y despreocupada que no piensa en él.

- ¡Nat! - me llama Keira, una de esas antiguas amigas que os he comentado, chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos - ¡Vuelve!

- Sí, perdona - digo - Ya estoy aquí.

- Vamos a jugar a atrevimiento y verdad - anuncia Blake. - Empieza tú, Nat. ¿Qué eliges?

- Mmm… Verdad - contesto.

- Veamos… - dice - A parte de Pettigrew, que luego nos tendrás que explicar cómo pudiste estar con él, ¿te has enrollado con alguno de esos mendrugos de tu casa?

- Define mendrugos - digo en un intento de ganar tiempo.

- Black, Potter y Lupin - contesta Blake - Bueno, ampliémoslo a los hermanos Black, porque también se te ve mucho con Régulus.

- Régulus y yo sólo somos amigos - aclaro.

- Eso no responde a la pregunta - interviene Keira.

- No - miento - Nunca me he liado con ninguno de ellos.

- Prenda - dice una voz masculina, me giro y veo a un chico que me resulta familiar, pero no consigo recordar de qué.

- ¡Alec! - exclama Blake con sincera alegría, y se levanta veloz para abrazar al chico. Ya sé quién es, Alec Turner… Bailé con él aquel día, cuando me lié con Black, trago saliva con dificultad, y algo avergonzada al recordar cómo bailé con él. - ¿Recuerdas a Natasha? Iba a mi curso, pero ella es de Gryffindor.

- Sí, la recuerdo - contesta mirándome fijamente, yo le sostengo la mirada desafiante. - Pero no solo por el colegio…

- Bueno, bueno - dice Blake sonriendo y frotándose las manos - Esto se pone interesante. ¿De qué os conocéis?

- A finales de año compartimos un baile - contesta sin apartar la mirada de mí, me sonríe con malicia - Y a Black no le sentó muy bien, ¿no es cierto, Natasha?

- Cierto - contesto alzando la barbilla con dignidad - No se tomó muy bien que se te fuera la mano con la novia de su mejor amigo.

- A la novia en cuestión, no parecía importarle mucho - dice - En cualquier caso, no creo que el asunto que le molestó fuese la novia de su mejor amigo.

- Turner - le interrumpo - Lo que a ti te parezca, o lo que tú creas, no es relevante. - al ver que abre la boca para contestar, me giro hacia mis amigas - Así que chicas, ¿vamos a seguir jugando o qué?

Escucho a Blake reírse entre dientes, y a Keira y Monique intercambiar una mirada.

- Sí - contesta Blake - Alec, ¿quieres jugar?

- No sé si… - empieza a decir el aludido, yo esbozo una sonrisa, lo que parece hacerle cambiar de opinión - De acuerdo, juguemos, tengo la impresión de que será divertido.

Miro con molestia a mi amiga, que se limita a mirarme petulante antes de cederle a Turner su sitio, junto a mí, y sentarse ella en el otro extremo.

- Venga, Nessa, te toca, ¿atrevimiento o verdad?

Continuamos con el juego, aunque cada vez le presto menos atención. Turner me está poniendo nerviosa, jugueteando todo el rato con un vaso de chupito, haciéndolo rodar sobre sus dedos con una sola mano. Admito que lo que está haciendo tiene su mérito, pero cuando sus largos y hábiles dedos comienzan a acaparar mi atención, me irrita, en especial cuando me sorprendo preguntándome si será tan diestro con los dedos para otras cosas, aparte de para jugar con un vaso.

- ¿Te gusta? - me susurra al pillarme mirando su mano. Yo doy un respingo, avergonzada por mi descaro.

- No - contesto - Me está poniendo nerviosa, ¿te importaría estarte quieto?

- Claro - dice complaciente, volviendo a poner el vaso sobre la mesa - Por nada del mundo querría ponerte nerviosa, Natasha.

Se está burlando de mí, no sé qué me irrita más, si saberlo; no poder hacer nada para evitarlo; o que ahora que está quietecito, me siga poniendo nerviosa.

- Bien - dice Blake - Me toca atrevimiento. Alec, ¿qué me propones?

El aludido sonríe.

- El sueño adolescente de cualquier chico - dice, pasa sus ojos por todo el círculo de chicas hasta llegar a mí, deteniéndose más segundos de lo necesario - ¿Te atreves, Blake, a besar a Natasha?

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo. Blake sonríe, provocadora, y se acerca gateando hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a mí. Yo nunca me he besado con una chica, y, la verdad, tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo.

- Venga, Nat, sólo es un beso - dice mi amiga - Ponte de rodillas.

- Pero yo…, yo no.

- Si quieres, puedes dar prenda - me propone Turner - Tampoco me importaría, dado las pocas que llevas.

Bufo.

- Vamos Blake - ordeno. Me giro hacia el chico - Un beso.

Blake coloca una mano en mi nuca, y comienza a acercarse lentamente a mi boca, con los ojos cerrados, inclina la cabeza hacia su izquierda y entreabre los labios. Me sorprende comprobar que tiene cierto morbo. Estoy segura de que el beso, va a ser un simple roce de labios, por lo que me permito cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Pero cuando por fin nuestras bocas se unen, abro los ojos al sentir los dientes de mi amiga apresando mi labio, y cuando sorprendida, separo ligeramente los labios, la lengua de Blake se introduce en mi boca, que se abre más por el asombro. No puedo decir que sea desagradable, pero tampoco me imaginaba que fuese a ser atractivo. Antes de que me de cuenta, le estoy respondiendo al beso, y poniendo una mano en su cuello.

- Bueno - dice Turner haciéndonos separarnos - Esto ha sido más de lo que me esperaba.

Yo estoy algo aturdida, nunca había hecho algo así. Blake para su dedo pulgar por sobre mis labios, y se ríe cuando mis mejillas se tiñen de color escarlata.

- Besas muy bien, Nat - me dice.

- ¿Gracias? - contesto sin estar segura de que esa respuesta sea la correcta.

No soy lesbiana, me digo, me gustan los chicos, y mucho. Esto ha sido una tontería, un juego, y no tengo que rallarme, aunque me haya gustado. Un beso es un beso, independientemente de quién te lo de. Me he besado con chicos y no me ha gustado, y eso no ha significado que no me atrajesen los chicos. Pero teniendo en cuenta que llevo algún tiempo sin besarme con nadie, lo que me ha gustado ha sido el beso, no besarme con Blake.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos ya el juego, y vamos a bailar un rato a la planta de abajo? - propone Nessa.

- De acuerdo - contestan las otras chicas a coro.

- Yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí un rato - digo - Me duelen un poco los pies, ahora en diez minutos bajo.

- Como quieras - dice Keira - Pero no tardes.

Asiento con la cabeza antes de levantarme del suelo, y sentarme en uno de los sillones, cuando veo a las chicas bajar.

- ¿Estás bien, Nat?

- ¡Blake! - exclamo - Creí que ya habías bajado.

- Si, pero he vuelto a subir al verte aquí sentada - contesta - ¿Qué te pasa?

Sonrío con timidez.

- Te vas a reír de mí - le digo. Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

- Te prometo que no.

- Verás, yo no había besado nunca a una chica y … - comienzo a explicar.

- Ha sido algo, digamos intenso, para ser el primero, ¿no? - concluye ella por mí, que asiento con la cabeza - Si lo llego a saber, hubiese sido más suave.

- No, si no ha sido eso, el beso ha estado bien - digo gesticulando con las manos - Es solo que… Esto es ridículo. No soy lesbiana, Blake.

Ella se empieza a reír.

- Lo siento - se disculpa llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar las carcajadas - Ya dejo de reírme, pero Nat, claro que no eres lesbiana, yo tampoco. Pero es divertido besarse, y si lo haces con una amiga, te libras de tener que dar futuras explicaciones, y de todos los problemas que dan los hombres.

- Tu… ¿acostumbras a hacerlo? - pregunto anonadada.

- Sí - contesta - La primera vez me resultó raro, pero te acostumbras.

- Vaya.

Blake vuelve a reírse, y se acerca más hacia mí.

- Venga - dice con energía - Bésame, Nat.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto abriendo los ojos - ¿Ahora? ¿Así, porque sí?

- Exacto.

- Pero…

- Natasha, no eres lesbiana - dice agarrándome de los hombros - Te vas a besar con una amiga, eso va a ser todo. Y ahora venga, hazlo.

Respiro hondo, tiene razón, no soy lesbiana, por lo que no tiene que suponer ningún problema hacerlo, así que inclino la cabeza, y la beso. Esta vez es más suave, como más tierno; y no puedo evitar que me de la risa haciéndome separarme de Blake.

- ¿Mejor? - me pregunta sonriendo.

- Sí, pero ahora me parece más ridículo que antes - contesto sonriendo.

- Ridículo, pero divertido - dice. - ¿O no?

- Si - admito. La miro, sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Otra vez?

Blake se ríe antes de besarme de nuevo.

****************

Llego a la Sala Común sintiéndome ligera, admito que es posible que vaya algo contenta por el alcohol, antes de volver, volvieron a insistir en brindar con chupitos. Debe de estar a punto de amanecer. Al atravesar el retrato me río entre dientes al recordar que me he besado unas cuantas veces más con Blake, sigue pareciéndome raro…

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? - me sobresalta una voz. Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a Black y a Peter en el sillón.

- ¡Chicos, me habéis asustado! - les acuso llevándome una mano al pecho - ¿Qué hacéis levantados a estas horas?

- No teníamos ganas de dormir - contesta Peter - James y Remus han ido a la cocina.

- ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? - me pregunta Sirius haciendo que vuelva a reírme, y siento el calor subiendo a mi cara - ¿Estás borracha, Tash?

- No - contesto - Puede que un poco achispada, pero borracha no.

- Vale - dice - Te creo. ¿Lo has pasado bien entonces?

- Si, jeje, bastante bien.

Una lechuza golpea con el pico la ventana, la reconozco como la lechuza de Lucius. ¿Por qué me escribe a estas horas? Peter se levanta para abrir la ventana, cediéndole paso.

- Es para ti, Natasha - anuncia.

- Es de mi primo - digo desatando la carta, acaricio la cabeza del ave antes de abrir el sobre.

"_Natasha, ha ocurrido algo, quiero que te enteres por mí antes de que salga mañana en El Profeta. Theodore ha sufrido un accidente, le ha atropellado un coche muggle cuando paseaba por Londres. _

_Theo ha muerto, Tasha._

_Estaremos en contacto, Lucius"_

Siento la sangre abandonar mi rostro.

- No - digo, leyendo las últimas líneas repetidas veces - No puede ser - no consigo entender lo que significa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tash? - Black se levanta veloz cuando le miro ausente, con los ojos vacíos. Al no recibir respuesta por mi parte, me arrebata la carta, y vuelve a mirarme, asustado.

" _- Te odio, Theodore Nott. Me has jodido la vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca. Por mí como si te mueres ahora mismo, de hecho desearía que lo hicieras."_

_"Desearía que lo hicieras"_

Las últimas palabras que le dirigí, acuden a mi mente como si se las hubiese dicho ayer mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Peter, acercándose a Sirius y a mí.

- Theodore Nott ha muerto.

******************

* * *

_¡Uy! Casi se lían Sirius y Tasha!! Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que el orgullo de Natasha sucumbiera a liarse con él cuando tiene novia… Lo entendéis, ¿verdad? De todas formas, ¿qué le pasa a este chico por la cabeza? A ver si se decide de una vez…_

_En el próximo capítulo, vamos a dar un pequeño salto de tres meses. No me apetece pasar por el trance de Tasha tras la muerte de Nott… ¿Cómo se la tomará? ¿Qué os parece su muerte? ¿Os alegráis? Tampoco era tan malo, ¿no? En verdad me ha dado un poco de pena matarle, pero era necesario para el futuro de Natasha._

_Pronto Peter se va a enterar de lo que hicieron Sirius y Tasha… ¿Qué hará al respecto?_

_¿Y Peyton? ¿Os cae bien? Espero que no…_

_¿Y Tasha besándose con Blake?_

_¿Y qué pinta Alec Turner en todo esto? Más adelante tendrá un papel importante, ¿qué pensáis de él?_

_Bueno, espero que hasta la semana que viene._

_Un saludo. Eli._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! ¿Qué tal? En este capi ya hemos salido de Hogwarts… Así que os dejo con él, y espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_************_

" _- Te odio, Theodore Nott. Me has jodido la vida, no quiero volver a verte nunca. Por mí como si te mueres ahora mismo, de hecho desearía que lo hicieras."_

Las últimas palabras que le dirigí, acuden a mi mente como si se las hubiese dicho ayer mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Peter, acercándose a Sirius y a mí.

- Theodore Nott ha muerto.

************************

_Noviembre 1980._

¡Uf! Al fin en casa. Hoy ha sido un día de locos en la academia. Alastor Moody ha decidido que estudiar teoría es una pérdida de tiempo, y que no sirve para nada; que los aurores donde aprenden y se curten es en la batalla, nada de situaciones hipotéticas, nada de _¿qué harías si…? _Dice que la mayoría de las veces el protocolo, el procedimiento, el manual, etc., no son válidos en la práctica. Así pues, hace una semana que comenzó a llevarnos a enfrentamientos, que por desgracia están convirtiéndose en algo diario, reales con lo que él llama _mortífagos_ _tercera o cuarta fila_.

La verdad, aunque llevo los últimos siete años de mi vida queriendo convertirme en auror, cuando el pasado mes ingresé en la academia, ya no estaba tan segura. Creo que mi primo se ha unido a las filas oscuras, cada día estoy más convencida de ello, pues la poca teoría que hemos dado, me ha hecho recordar determinadas actitudes de Lucius, incluso de Rich, Ian, … y Theo. Todavía me duele pensar en él o pronunciar su nombre. No fui capaz de asistir a su funeral, pero eso ahora no importa. Lo que os estaba diciendo, que ya no estoy tan segura de querer luchar contra los magos oscuros, no es que esté a su favor, para nada, creo en la libertad, y un mundo mágico regido por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no gozaría de ella. Pero en ocasiones tengo la sensación de que en esta academia se lucha más por el bienestar de los muggles y sangre sucia, que por el mundo mágico. Y eso me hace dudar, porque, si un mago mata a un muggle, el mago termina en Azkabán; pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando un muggle mata a un mago? Yo os diré lo que ocurre: nada, no ocurre absolutamente nada. Que la familia y los amigos penan la muerte de ese mago, y a veces ni eso, pues en ocasiones los propios amigos del difunto, son incapaces de derramar más de una lágrima por este, ni consiguen reunir el valor suficiente para asistir al funeral… Porque los responsables de la muerte de Theo siguen con su vida sin que esta sufriera ninguna repercusión, pues nosotros no existimos en su mundo libre de magia. Ellos han podido perseguirnos, y exterminarnos con libertad, pero nosotros perdemos la nuestra por, simplemente, cambiarles el color del cabello con un hechizo. Y aún así mi trabajo consiste en protegerles…

Vuelvo a desviarme del tema, lo que decía, ha sido un día de locos, lo que Moody creía que eran un grupillo de revolucionarios mortífagos menores, resultaron ser de primera fila, conseguí herir a uno de ellos en el brazo, pero otro de ellos alcanzó a lastimar a Lily, que está en San Mungo, está fuera de peligro, pero aún así…

- ¡Tasha, ya estoy en casa! - grita Beth entrando por la puerta, desde el sillón veo como deja las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada y cuelga el bolso y el abrigo en el perchero tras la puerta. - ¿Has visto las pintas que llevas?

- Sí - contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme, ni siquiera me he quitado el abrigo, nada más entrar por la puerta me he tirado al sillón - Estoy molida. ¿Cómo se ha quedado Lily?

- Dormida - contesta mi amiga - James se ha quedado con ella.

- Eso ha dicho - contesto andando hacia mi habitación - Mañana tengo que ir a comer a casa de mis padres.

- ¿Siguen diciendo que la profesión de auror no es para una dama de la alta sociedad como tú? - pregunta Beth repitiendo las palabras que me ha dicho mamá en incontables veces.

- Ajá - afirmo cogiendo ropa limpia antes de entrar al baño - Me voy a duchar, Beth.

- Deberías - me aconseja - Tengo algo de dinero muggle, ¿quieres que llame al restaurante de abajo para pedir la cena, o prefieres otra cosa?

- No - contesto - El restaurante está bien.

- ¿Lo de siempre? - pregunta mi amiga descolgando el teléfono. Le grito que sí antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Entre Lily y Beth me convencieron para alquilar un apartamento muggle, pues son más baratos, tienen televisión y teléfono. Consiguieron convencerme al enseñarme la televisión, que no sabía lo que era, y he terminado por engancharme a alguna serie televisiva en las que salen chicos muy guapos. También han conseguido convencernos a todos de comprarnos teléfonos móviles, pues dicen que la comunicación mágica deja mucho que desear. La cara de Black cuando vio que podía hablar estando él en su casa con Beth en la calle, fue histórica.

Justo cuando salgo del baño con el pijama puesto, suena el timbre anunciando la llegada de la cena. Voy a abrir la puerta y, tras pagar al chino, y llevar la comida a la cocina, veo a Sirius delante del frigorífico abierto.

- ¡Black! - exclamo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Beth me ha dejado entrar - contesta sin girarse - Me apetecía una cerveza y en casa no había. ¿Quieres una?

- Vale - contesto cogiendo la botella - ¿Y Remus?

- No lo sé - dice antes de dar un trago del botellín. Me recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo - ¿Me esperabas?

- No - contesto haciendo caso omiso de su mirada lujuriosa - En mi casa puedo estar como me de la gana. Y no me voy a poner un burka para dormir, simplemente porque un depravado como tu pueda aparecerse aquí cuando le apetece.

- Si no digo nada - dice sonriendo - Me gusta tu camiseta.

- No es una camiseta, Black, es un camisón.

- Si quieres llamarlo así…

- Eres odioso.

- Por eso te gusto.

- Si quieres llamarlo así… - le parodio mientras saco la comida de las bolsas y las pongo en una bandeja.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Sirius señalando los palillos chinos.

- Los cubiertos - contesto.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Sirius? - le pregunta Beth entrando en la cocina mientras se recoge su melena negra con una pinza.

- Por qué no - accede encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevamos las bandejas con las cajas de comida al comedor y soy la primera en coger sitio en el sillón, junto al brazo de este. Subo los pies al asiento y, con las rodillas contra el pecho, me estiro hacia delante para coger el mando de la tele.

- ¿Qué toca hoy, Tasha? - me pregunta Beth sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el asiento del sillón, entre mis piernas.

- Gossip Girl - contesto entusiasmada.

- La rubia está buena - opina Black, desde el otro extremo del sillón.

- Tu y las rubias… - digo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de perder el tiempo con Novel, Black? - le pregunta Beth haciéndome atragantar.

- ¡Beth! - la reprendo conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no os cae bien? - pregunta Sirius.

- Porque el tamaño de su cerebro, es inversamente proporcional al de sus tetas - responde mi amiga. Y ahora no puedo evitar reírme.

- Si os molestarais en conocerla, os caería bien - dice Sirius.

- No creo que… - empieza a decir Beth, pero la hago callar.

- Shssss - susurro - Que ya empieza.

Ambos se callan, y vemos la serie en silencio, mientras cenamos. Black ha decidido olvidar los _dichosos_ palillos, y coger un tenedor. Durante la segunda publicidad, suena el timbre de la puerta. Mis dos amigos y yo nos miramos en silencio, no esperábamos visita. Sirius y yo cogemos las varitas y Beth rueda los ojos dándonos a entender su opinion de que somos unos paranoicos. Se levanta a abrir con Black y conmigo en sus flancos. Cuando abre la puerta, el visitante queda fuera de mi campo de visión, lo que me inquieta, pero al ver a Sirius bajar su varita me relajo.

- ¡Pettigrew! - exclama mi amiga - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunta Sirius adelantándose preocupado, yo salgo de mi escondite, y al verme la mirada de Peter se oscurece, mirándome furioso, con desprecio. Yo suspiro, pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa fase, pero por lo visto ha vuelto.

- Si - contesta con agresividad - Pensé que podía encontrarte aquí - dice dirigiéndose a Sirius - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Pasa, Peter - le invito.

- No - contesta sin mirarme - Prefiero hablar fuera.

- De acuerdo - dice Sirius saliendo del apartamento. Cuando la puerta se cierra, Beth y yo nos miramos algo confusas, mi amiga se encoge de hombros y pega la oreja a la puerta, yo me asomo a la mirilla para espiarles.

- Mierda - exclama Beth - Han lanzado un insonorizador, no se oye nada.

Peter gesticula mucho, parece furioso. Sirius está quieto, erguido, incluso cuando el puño de Peter choca contra su perfecta nariz.

- ¡Joder! - exclamo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Beth - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Peter da media vuelta, y se va. Yo me aparto de la puerta para tener espacio al abrirla.

- ¡Por Dios, Black! - exclama Beth al ver la sangre cayendo por la nariz de Sirius. - ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

- Cosas de chicos - contesta - ¿Seguimos viendo la tele o qué?

- Deja que te cure, primero - dice Beth arrastrándole del brazo hasta el sillón - Echa la cabeza para atrás - ordena tirándole del pelo.

- ¡Ay! - se queja - Creí que las enfermeras eran dulces, cariñosas, calientes…¡Joder! - exclama de nuevo cuando mi amiga le presiona, adrede la nariz, al sentir la mano del chico en su pierna.

- Tienes suerte de que no sea enfermera - dice Beth.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? - le pregunto.

- Nada que deba preocuparte - contesta dándome unas palmaditas condescendientes en el brazo. Abro la boca, para insistir de nuevo, pero él me interrumpe - No seas cotilla, Tash, no te pega.

- Pero si a ti te gustan las cotillas - digo haciendo alusión a su querida novia.

- Pero tu no tienes que ser cotilla para gustarme - contesta - Porque no tienes ningún interés en hacerlo, ¿no?

- En absoluto - corroboro casi convencida.

- Black, no es muy productivo flirtear cuando se tiene la cara cubierta de sangre - interviene Beth cortando la hemorragia con su varita.

- Discrepo - dice Sirius, se acerca a la oreja de mi amiga y le susurra - La tengo rota.

Nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho me hubiese cabreado tanto como para dejarme sin palabras. ¿Qué me tiene rota? ¿Ha dicho, que me tiene rota? ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Por supuesto que es falso, ya le gustaría a él _tenerme rota_. Será creído…, que me tiene rota dice… Ni en sus mejores sueños. ¿A mí, rota? Ni de coña, evidentemente que no… De acuerdo que en los últimos tres meses he pasado mucho tiempo con él, me hacía bien, con su constante parloteo, su elocuencia capaz de conseguir acaparar toda la atención de su interlocutor ha conseguido que, cuando estoy con él, no piense en Theo, por lo que no me he venido abajo, y eso es algo que tengo que agradecerle, aunque no estoy segura de que sea consciente de lo mucho que me ha ayudado, pero a sabiendas, o no, lo ha hecho. Recuerdo la noche que recibí la carta de mi primo comunicándome la noticia,

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Peter. Yo no podía hablar, no podía pronunciarlo en voz alta, si lo hacía se convertiría en algo real. Lo único que escuchaba era el eco de las últimas palabras que le dirigí, resonando en mi cabeza.

- Theodore Nott ha muerto - le informó Sirius, agarrándome del brazo y dirigiéndome al sillón. Peter no dijo nada, sólo se sentó a mi lado mientras Sirius se arrodillaba frente a mí y mi mirada perdida, y me envolvía mis manos, frías de repente, con las suyas, cálidas.

- Theo… - pronuncié - Muerto… Theo muerto.

Sentí una solitaria lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, y después el dedo de Sirius limpiándomela. Alcé los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos, y de pronto sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome contra su pecho. Supongo que James y Remus llegaron en algún momento a la Sala Común, pero no recuerdo el momento, solo me acuerdo de la evasión que sentí entre los brazos de Black, y mi mente en blanco cuando los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, se convirtieron en una fuerte luz solar.

Por eso ahora estoy más unida a él, le debo no haber perdido de nuevo la cordura, y es cierto que si estoy un día sin verle, no consigo dormir bien, pero sólo porque somos amigos, porque es mi chaleco salvavidas, sin él me hubiese ahogado, sin él me ahogo. Sin su apoyo me caigo, sin su presencia me siento vacía, sin su voz, no oigo nada que merezca la pena escuchar, sin su contacto, el resto de pieles me parecen frías…

Pero de tenerme rota nada. Que no se lo crea. Que me tiene rota dice…

- Me voy a la cama - digo antes de dar media vuelta. Me gustaría mandarle a la mierda, pero no sé qué decirle, así que mejor me voy.

- ¿No me das un besito de buenas noches, Tash? - me pregunta poniendo los labios en posición.

- Que te lo de tu novia - contesto con frialdad - Que para eso la tienes.

******************

Acabo de salir de la ducha, tengo que ir a comer a casa de mis padres, no es algo que me apetezca especialmente, pero… ellos pagan mi casa, así que tengo que ir a comer todos los sábados.

Me pongo la túnica azul que tanto le gusta a mi madre, a mi no me entusiasma, pero bueno. Cuando me estoy poniendo los zapatos, una lechuza golpea la ventana de mi habitación. Me acerco a abrirla con un zapato puesto, y el otro en la mano, y le desato la carta de la pata. Me siento en la cama y leo la carta.

"_Menudo asco de año. Hay un montón que estudiar, y mis padres me sacan del colegio para ir a una estúpida cena esta noche con los Carrow… Por lo menos con eso de ser Prefecto, puedo escaparme alguna noche a ver a Remus a Hogsmade, como ayer… No quieres los detalles, ¿verdad? Tranquila, me los ahorraré._

_Como hasta el lunes no tengo que volver al colegio, he pensado que tal vez te apetecería que nos viésemos. Contéstame, si te viene bien._

_Régulus A. Black."_

Doblo la carta con una sonrisa en los labios, gracias a Merlín que me ha ahorrado los detalles de su _encuentro_ con Remus. Me pregunto cuando tendrán valor para contárselo a Sirius… Cojo un pergamino y una pluma y escribo la contestación, invitándole a comer el domingo antes de atársela a la lechuza que espera junto a la ventana.

La verdad es que echo de menos a Reg… tengo ganas de verle.

- Tasha - me llama Beth desde la puerta - Vas a llegar tarde a casa de papa y mama - dice con sorna.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamo mirando el reloj.

Me pongo el zapato que me falta y tras coger el bolso y las llaves, me aparezco en la mansión Greengrass. Menos mal que el pasado septiembre aprobé al fin el examen de aparición.

- Señorita Natasha - me saluda Eve cogiendo mi abrigo y bolso - Bienvenida.

- Gracias Eve.

- Sus padres están en el salón de té. - me informa. Inclino la cabeza y voy a reunirme con mi familia.

- ¡Natasha! - exclama mi madre al verme.

- Hola mamá - la saludo besándola en la mejilla. - Papá.

- Buenas tardes - contesta mi padre.

- Tengo hambre - digo - ¿Cuándo comemos?

- No seas cría, Natasha - me riñe mi padre - Estamos esperando a Lucius y Narcissa.

- ¿Por qué comen aquí todos los sábados? - pregunto.

- Porque quieren verte - dice mi madre con voz suave.

- Señores - dice Eve desde la puerta del salón - Los señores Malfoy ya están aquí, ¿quieren pasar ya al comedor?

- Si - contesta mi padre.

- Gracias, Eve - digo ignorando la mirada de mi padre.

Salgo al recibidor a saludar a mis primos.

- ¡Que guapa, Tasha! - me dice Cissy tras besarme ambas mejillas.

- Gracias - contesto - Tu también.

- Natasha - dice mi primo arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Lulú! - exclamo acercándome a él a abrazarle.

- ¡Ay! - se queja llevándose una mano al brazo, en signo de molestia. De pronto, mi entusiasmo se esfuma, y mis ojos fríos se clavan en mi primo.

- ¿Qué te pasa en el brazo, Lucius? - le pregunto con tono glacial. En el punto exacto donde se toca mi primo, herí ayer al mortífago que atacó a Lily.

- Nada - contesta secamente, devolviéndome la mirada desafiante. - Me dí un golpe.

- ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo, Lucius? - se ofrece mi madre. Antes de casarse, estudió medimagia, y trabajó algunos años en St. Clean.

- No, gracias tía - responde Lucius - No es nada, estoy bien.

Narcissa intercambia una mirada con su marido, antes de mirarme a mí, sin poder esconder un atisbo de ansiedad en sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Comemos? - interviene mi padre cortando la tensión que se ha creado en el ambiente. Si antes tenía alguna duda de las actividades de mi primo, ahora estoy completamente segura de que se ha unido a las filas de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

******************

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura, la puerta no está sellada por lo que asumo que Beth está en casa. Estoy feliz de haber salido de la comida familiar, no recuerdo una reunión tan tensa, he sido incapaz de mirar a Lucius a los ojos, y mucho menos en mostrarme agradable con él, por lo que mis respuestas a sus preguntas han sido monosílabos en un tono seco. Ni siquiera he podido quedarme a la sobremesa, tras tomarme el té he alegado que tenía que ir al hospital a ver a una amiga, aunque me he abstenido de dar el nombre, y me he ido. Tenía intención de pasarme por San Mungo, pero luego he pensado que estarían James o Sirius, y no me apetecía tener que esconderles nada. Todavía no me lo puedo creer, una cosa es sospechar algo, y yo tenía la impresión de que Lucius era mortífago; pero ya no es una sospecha que pueda apaliar, ahora es una certeza absoluta. Mi primo, mi aliado en múltiples ocasiones, mi confidente durante prácticamente toda mi vida; está en un bando contrario al mío, está en el bando prohibido… pero no voy a ser yo quien le delate, no puedo hacerlo.

Con este pensamiento, suspiro antes de quitarme el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero. Me libero de los zapatos y, con la intención de ir a la cocina a beber algo, entro al comedor. De todas las situaciones que me podía imaginar, la que estoy viendo en este momento era la última, y también la última que quería ver, y oír… Beth, completamente desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre Jorge Samuels, en el sillón, el sillón sobre el cual cenamos todas las noches. La situación es, cuanto menos, irrisoria.

- Ejem, ejem - carraspeo tras un gemido de mi amiga.

- ¡Joder! - exclama Samuels apartando a Beth, yo me apresuro a cerrar los ojos y tapármelos con la mano.

- ¡Tasha! - dice Beth, supongo que buscando algo con lo que cubrirse - Creí que no volverías hasta más tarde.

- Ya lo veo - contesto con una sonrisilla, aún sin abrir los ojos, de verdad que no quiero ver esto.

- ¿Te importaría salir de aquí para que podamos vestirnos? - dice mi amiga con molestia.

- Claro, faltaría más - contesto con ironía. - Por mí no os cortéis, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y después al éntete como en casa Jorge, por cierto, dale recuerdos a Blake de mi parte.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, ¿qué se cree Beth que está haciendo? Espero que no vuelva a atreverse a despotricar contra Blake, al menos en mi presencia. Porque no niego que pueda ser un poco zorra, pero nunca se ha tirado al marido de otra, y mientras Jorge estaba con Beth, Blake no se lió con él. Me quito la túnica y la tiro con furia sobre la cama. Por una parte entiendo a Beth, sigue colgada de Jorge, nunca ha dejado de estarlo, y culpa a Blake de que no sigan juntos, pero Samuels tampoco se opuso a su matrimonio. Y Beth no se merece ser la querida de nadie, y menos de alguien tan cobarde, incapaz de anteponer sus sentimientos (si es que los tenía), a los deseos de su familia. No me esperaba algo así por parte de mi amiga, ni que pudiese acostarse con el esposo de otra, por mucho que odie a Blake; y mucho menos esperaba que se rebajase a ser utilizada de semejante forma. Pero bueno, es su vida, no me voy a meter ahí, lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi opinión, y apoyarla si lo necesita; pero ella ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones, y esta la ha tomado con plena conciencia de lo que hacía…

Me miro al espejo de cuerpo entero, en la puerta de mi armario, últimamente cuando cabe la posibilidad de que vaya a ver a Sirius, me paso media hora mirándome desde todos los ángulos… Lo que me recuerda a su frasecita estelar de anoche. Me quito los vaqueros y los cambio por una minifalda y unas botas altas. Yo sí que le voy a dejar roto, si quiere jugar, jugaremos, pienso mientras me maquillo. Me da igual que no sea el atuendo más apropiado para una visita al hospital, pero Lily está bien, así que… Tras aprobar la imagen que me devuelve el espejo, me aparezco en San Mungo.

- Buenas tardes - saludo a la recepcionista que se encuentra tras el mostrador - Venía a visitar a Lilian Evans.

- Cuarta planta, habitación 512 - me informa tras mirar sus papeles.

- Gracias - digo antes de seguir la indicación. Cuando llego a la habitación de mi amiga, James está junto a su cama, agarrándola de la mano, mientras hablan de no se qué comida.

- ¿Cómo está la heroína esta tarde? - pregunto sonriendo desde la puerta.

- Hecha un desastre comparada contigo - responde Lily mirándome de arriba abajo - Hacer el favor de no venir así vestidas a verme cuando yo tengo que estar con este ridículo pijama.

- Si te sienta muy bien, Lils - digo aproximándome a su cama - Te combina con esos increíbles ojazos que tienes.

- Claro - contesta ella con sarcasmo - Y también llevo el culo al aire.

- Yo no veo qué tiene eso de malo - interviene James - Le veo muchas posibilidades, además es un culo precioso.

- ¡Cierra el pico, Potter! - le dice Lily dándole un manotazo en el brazo, aunque sonriendo.

- En serio, ¿cómo estás, aparte de con el culo al aire?

- Bien, ya se lo he dicho a los sanadores - contesta - Pero se empeñan en hacerme pruebas y más pruebas.

- Cuando coja al cabrón que te hizo esto, Lils… - dice James furioso, yo desvío la mirada. Lucius, mi primo atacó con alevosía a mi mejor amiga… Y yo no soy capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

- Anda, calla - le ordena mi amiga acariciándole la mejilla, yo aparto de nuevo la mirada, me siento incómoda al ver a las parejas intercambiando caricias, supongo que es porque yo hace mucho que no tengo a nadie con quien hacerlo… - ¿Puedo decírselo?

- ¿Decirme qué? - pregunto saliendo de mis pensamientos, y observando la sonrisa radiante de Lily, intercambiando con James una mirada rebosante de sentimiento.

- ¿Aquí? - pregunta James mirando alrededor de la deprimente habitación. Lily le mira suplicante - No puedo resistirme a esa mirada, díselo.

Lily se incorpora y abraza a James por el cuello antes de besarle en los labios.

- ¿Decirme qué? - insisto.

- James y yo vamos a casarnos - dice mi amiga antes de soltar una risilla y besar de nuevo a su novio.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto abriendo los ojos - ¿Cómo que vais a casaros? - mis amigos entrelazan sus dedos y me miran sonrientes - ¡Vais a casaros!

Lanzo un grito de alegría y me lanzo sobre Lily para abrazarla, antes de pasar mis brazos por el cuello de James.

- ¡Cuánto me alegro, chicos, de verdad! - exclamo sin soltarme aún de James.

- ¿Qué son todos estos gritos? - dice la voz de Sirius a mi espalda - Si Tash ha accedido a hacer un trío, me apunto.

Suelto a James, y me pongo al lado de Sirius. Lily y James se miran y el chico asiente con la cabeza.

- A hacer un trío no sé si aceptaríais, pero esperamos que accedáis a ser nuestros padrinos de boda.

- ¿Vuestros…? - Sirius mira a su amigo con ojos brillantes de excitación - ¿Os casáis? - los aludidos asienten con la cabeza - ¡Enhorabuena, hermano! - exclama abrazando a James - Más te vale cuidármelo, eh pelirroja.

- Claro, Canuto - contesta Lily arrancando una amplia sonrisa de los chicos.

- ¿Me ha llamado Canuto? - le pregunta a James, que asiente feliz con la cabeza - Ven a mis brazos pelirroja.

- ¿Tasha? - dice James pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros - ¿Qué dices?

- Claro que sí - contesto.

- ¡Ven aquí, madrina! - exclama Black abrazándome por la cintura y alzándome para dar vueltas. - Vamos a ser los padrinos más guapos de la historia de las bodas.

Cuando me posa en el suelo, con sus manos aún en mi cintura, y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, y sin previo aviso, me besa en los labios, antes de soltarme y palmear la espalda de James. Es un simple roce de labios, pero mis piernas tiemblan como si fuesen de gelatina.

- Ven, Tasha - me llama Lily palmeando el colchón de su cama, y mirándome con suspicacia en sus ojos y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios - Siéntate aquí conmigo.

- Señorita Evans - un sanador entra en la habitación ojeando una carpeta. Alza los ojos y sonríe cálidamente - Veo que está bien acompañada.

- ¿Está todo bien, sanador? - le pregunta James con ansiedad.

- Sí, señor Potter, no se preocupe - contesta - Bien Lily, tenemos una noticia para ti, ¿quieres que te lo diga en privado?

Mi amiga mira a James, con expresión seria, y después a mi y a Sirius.

- No, dígalo, ¿qué ocurre?

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo - repite el sanador - Estás embarazada de tres semanas, Lily.

Esas palabras acaban de ser como un látigo estrellándose contra mi vientre, e inconscientemente llevo mis manos a ese lugar. La mirada brillante de excitación de Lily debería alegrarme, pero mi mente se pierde seis meses atrás, cuando a mí me dieron esa misma noticia, en circunstancias totalmente distintas… Una mano rodea la mía, haciéndome separarla de mi vientre, y unos dedos se entrelazan con los míos. El sanador está hablando con mis amigos, pero yo no escucho lo que dice, mi cabeza ya no está en la habitación de San Mungo, sino en una consulta de St. Clean; y quien habla no es el sanador Sweeney, sino la sanadora Waldorf… Siento como si el aire fuese demasiado denso como para entrar en mis pulmones, cuando mi respiración comienza a acelerarse, algo me aprieta la mano, sobresaltada, bajo la vista para ver mis dedos entrelazados con los de Sirius, que me presionan ligeramente la mano. Alzo los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, preocupados. Sacudo la cabeza, y fuerzo una sonrisa, que se convierte en una sincera de agradecimiento hacia Sirius por su gesto tierno de preocupación; y después de felicidad al ver la dicha de Lily y James.

- Enhorabuena, chicos - digo sin soltar aún la mano de Sirius, que una vez más me sostiene.

Él con delicadeza, me suelta para pasarme el brazo por la cintura, apretándome contra sí. Yo no puedo evitar cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, estoy tan a gusto, tan segura, tan protegida cuando me abraza así… Cuando elevo los párpados, Lily me está mirando con una media sonrisa de superioridad en los labios. Yo, respirando hondo, me deshago, a mi pesar, del abrazo de Black, y me acerco a coger la mano de mi amiga.

- ¿Por qué no nos invitas a tomar algo en la cafetería, capitán? - le pregunto a James, tras un buen rato hablando de todo lo que tienen por delante.

- Porque no quiero dejar a Lily sola - contesta ante lo que mi amiga rueda los ojos.

- Baja - le ordena mi amiga - Por un rato no me va a pasar nada.

- No - se empeña James sacando un galeón de su cartera - Bajar vosotros, yo invito.

- Venga, James, un café - insiste Sirius. El aludido niega con la cabeza. Sirius se encoge de hombros - De acuerdo, vamos Tash, Cornamenta invita.

- Pues si el cornudo invita… - digo sonriendo y ganándome una mala mirada de James y de Sirius.

- ¡Qué manía tenéis Elisabeth y tú de burlaros de nosotros! - exclama Sirius mientras salimos por la puerta de la habitación.

- Reconoce que eso de Cornamenta tiene su gracia - digo. Él me da una palmada en el trasero - ¡Oye! ¿Qué dirá Peyton de eso?

- Nada, si no lo sabe - contesta. Cuando al entrar a la cafetería un par de magos se me quedan mirando las piernas, Sirius pasa su brazo en torno a mi cintura con actitud posesiva, y yo le dejo hacerlo complacida - Si quieres vestirte así, hazlo en la intimidad, conmigo.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? - pregunto alzando una ceja mientras me siento en una mesa. - Para ese tipo de actividades ya tienes a Novel, no creo que me necesites para nada. - Al ver que no entra al trapo, añado: - Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- No lo sé - contesta - ¿Con leche fría y dos de azúcar?

Le miro sorprendida de que recuerde cómo me gusta el café. Asiento con la cabeza, antes de que vaya a la barra a pedir. Inconscientemente, le sigo con la mirada, preguntándome qué se sentirá al pasar las manos por su espalda desnuda, musculosa, fuerte y ancha en los hombros, mientras se va estrechando por la cintura, hasta llegar a la parte baja, ¿tendrá los dos agujeritos encima del culo? Seguro que sí, siempre me han parecido sexys, y Black lo es. Se da la vuelta, con las dos tazas en las manos, pero mis ojos no se apartan de la parte inferior de su cadera, hasta que llega a la mesa y carraspea. Le miro a los ojos, que me devuelven la mirada divertidos, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué mirabas? - me pregunta, y yo me maldigo cuando empiezo a sentir el calor del rubor en mis mejillas.

- Nada digno de mirar, la verdad - contesto evitando su mirada. No puedo mentir mirando a los ojos.

- Cualquiera lo diría.

- Yo te lo digo - respondo vertiendo el azúcar en la taza - Sólo hay uno - digo señalando el sobre.

- Toma - contesta ofreciéndome el suyo - Yo no quiero.

- Gracias.

- Las tuyas - dice echando un vistazo a mis piernas cruzadas.

- ¡Bobo!

- Ahora en serio - dice inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, no te preocupes - contesto poniendo una mano sobre la suya - Ha sido un momento, que me he puesto a recordar, pero ya está.

- ¿A recordar a Nott? - pregunta intentando ocultar la irritación en su voz, lo que me hace sonreír enternecida.

- Todo - contesto - Pero ya da igual, son sólo recuerdos, ya no queda nada físico de esa relación.

- No es lo físico lo que me preocupa, Tash - dice - Lo físico termina por acabarse, es lo que tú sientes al respecto lo que me inquieta.

- Sirius, Theo, aunque las cosas acabaron muy mal entre nosotros, fue muy importante - digo - Y aunque yo no le hubiese dicho que deseaba que muriese, y él no hubiera muerto poco después, no podría desterrarlo de mis recuerdos. Estaría ahí, para bien o para mal.

- ¿Por qué sigues culpándote? - me pregunta - Le dijeses lo que dijeses, no murió por eso, murió por creerse indestructible, y no mirar al cruzar una carretera, con magia o sin ella, los magos somos humanos mortales, Tash. Tu no le obligaste a cruzar, ni conducías ese coche.

- Ya lo sé, Sirius - contesto - Pero las cosas son así, Theo está muerto, y a mí me duele. No hay más. Pero estoy bien, así que, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué opinas de la boda?

- Que va a ser genial. - dice - Y la despedida de soltero, aún mejor.

- Como se entere Lily…

- No podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. - dice - Oye, ¿comemos juntos mañana? He visto un restaurante que tiene buena pinta.

- Mañana no puedo, Sirius - digo dubitativa - He quedado para comer con tu hermano.

- Oh - musita echándose hacia atrás - ¿No está en el colegio?

- Hoy tenía que ir a cenar a casa de los Carrow - contesto.

- ¡Menuda fiesta!

- Eso mismo opina él - digo - Pero podemos cenar hoy, si quieres.

- Ceno con Peyton.

- Claro - digo antes de que mi sonrisa desaparezca de mis labios.

- Pero si quieres puedo cancelarlo - añade. Yo me lo pienso unos segundos - Para que no estés sola.

- No - contesto - No te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. - miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca - Creo que debería irme, ya es tarde.

- De acuerdo - dice Sirius levantándose - Te llevo a casa.

- Sirius, ya tengo la licencia de aparición - le recuerdo.

- Lo sé, pero no vamos a aparecernos, Tash.

- ¿Entonces cómo…?

- Ya lo verás - dice tomándome de la mano mientras salimos de la cafetería, y de San Mungo, y no me suelta ni cuando estamos frente a una impresionante motocicleta plateada - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Es tuya? - pregunto apretándole la mano. Siempre he querido montar en una, me encanta la velocidad, y los automóviles muggles han llamado durante toda mi vida mi atención.

- Sí - contesta - La compré ayer, tengo que hacerle algunos arreglillos, pero ya se los haré.

- ¿Me dejarás conducirla alguna ver? - le pregunto con excitación.

- Cuando te saques el carnet muggle de conducir - responde - Y si paras de intentar cortarme la circulación sanguínea.

- Ups, lo siento - digo soltándome de su mano. Y él se sienta a horcajadas tras el manillar.

- Sube - me indica. Yo doy un paso hacia el vehículo antes de recordar la dimensión de mi falda. Le miro y él me sonríe de medio lado, con burla. - Va a ser un viaje divertido.

Suspiro antes de sacar disimuladamente mi varita, y transformar la falda en unos pantalones cortos, le miro alzando una ceja antes de sentarme detrás de él, que se ríe entre dientes. Cuando Sirius acelera, y la inercia me impulsa hacia atrás, me agarro a su cintura, descubriendo un nuevo aliciente al nuevo medio de transporte de mi amigo.

El viaje hasta mi casa se me hace eterno y, a la vez, demasiado corto. Sentir los abdominales de Sirius bajo mis manos hace que desee alejarme de él lo antes posible, pues no soy yo quien ostenta el derecho de tocárselos de la manera que quisiera. Y nunca es tiempo suficiente el que puedo aspirar su aroma, con mi nariz pegada a su cuello… Por eso siento alivio cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Pero no desciendo de la moto, me quedo en esa misma posición, y él tampoco me dice que baje.

- Ya hemos llegado - susurro con voz ronca.

- Sí, ese es tu portal - dice.

- Debería subir ya - digo soltándome de él con esfuerzo. Me bajo, y me quedo de pie en la acera, frente a él, aún sentado. - Bueno… me voy, mañana hablamos.

- Si, hasta mañana - pero yo no me giro, y él continúa mirándome con intensidad a los ojos. Me coge de la mano con suavidad, y yo inconscientemente doy un paso hacia él. Sus labios se aproximan lentamente a los míos, y yo no me muevo, creo que ni siquiera respiro. _No lo hagas._ me dice una voz en mi cabeza_ ¿Por qué? _Pregunta otra_ Tiene novia. Da igual. No, no da igual. No estás preparada. Déjate llevar. No lo hagas. _Repite esa odiosa voz. Giro la cabeza, y los labios de Sirius, besan mi mejilla antes de suspirar - Adiós, Tash.

- Adiós, Sirius - me despido antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en el portal. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras de mí, y escucho el motor del automóvil rugir con potencia, me apoyo contra el metal de la puerta, y respiro hondo repetidas veces dejando resbalar el bolso por mi brazo hasta sujetarlo con la mano.

¿Qué diablos me ocurre? No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tenga novia, eso me trae el fresco, de hecho, en realidad, me aterra la idea de que deje a Peyton. Porque me da miedo lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, ya no tendré la barrera de protección que supone Novel. Si ahora Sirius intenta besarme, puedo apartarme con la escusa de su novia. Pero si lo hace cuando ya no tenga esa novia, no encontraría la escusa para apartarme. Y me tengo que apartar, porque no puedo dejar que me bese, por mucho que me apetezca, que me apetece, ¿qué ocurrirá si nos besamos? Dudo mucho que una relación sentimental entre nosotros funcionase, y si comenzamos esa relación y esta fracasa, ¿qué será de nuestra amistad? No puedo arriesgarme a perderle. Y si no empezamos ninguna relación, tampoco sería nada igual, pues a parte de que no sería capaz de mirarle de la misma manera a la cara; aunque no me considero celosa, tengo cierta actitud posesiva hacia Sirius, y si la tengo ahora que él tiene novia, cómo sería si la deja y además nos liamos… No, aunque le desee, no puedo besarle. Ese beso supondría nuestro fin. _¿Nuestro? _pregunta la odiosa voz de mi cabeza _No hay ningún nuestro, Tash, hay un él y hay un tú, pero no un nuestro._

Sacudo la cabeza, deshaciéndome de esa voz y comienzo a subir las escaleras hasta mi casa. Espero que Beth y Samuels estén ya vestidos. Me recorre un escalofrío al pensar que podría encontrármelos de nuevo en la misma situación. Abro la puerta con la llave, y una vez dentro, cierro de un portazo, para hacer ruido.

- ¡Beth, ya estoy en casa! - grito, y avanzo por el suelo de madera, pisando fuerte con los tacones - ¡Voy a mi habitación.!

Alzo la mano derecha para taparme la visión mientras atravieso el comedor. Pero veo a Beth a mi izquierda, en la cocina, bebiendo en una taza.

- Tasha, ¿puedes dejar de hacer el tonto? - me pregunta.

- ¿Que yo hago el tonto? - pregunto irónica, no sé que es más tonto, si lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo, o enrollarte con tu ex novio cuando este está casado.

- Lo siento - dice - Debería habéroslo contado.

- ¿Quieres decir que no ha sido un lapsus que solo ha ocurrido hoy? - pregunto entrando en la cocina y sentándome a su lado. Ella me mira avergonzada. - ¿Desde cuando, Beth?

Mi amiga suspira, y deja la taza sobre la mesa.

- Cuando lo dejamos, estuvo intentando hablar conmigo, y me mandaba cartas que yo fingía no leer, y todo eso - comienza - Y cuando me llegó la invitación de la boda, me enfadé, y mucho. Entonces fui a hablar con él, para decirle que era un gilipollas, pero me dijo que ya que no le dejaba acercarse a mí, que el mandarme la invitación le pareció una buena forma de que fuese yo la que quisiese hablar con él.

- ¡Ja! - se me escapa. - Perdona, sigue.

- Bueno y al final, discutimos y luego, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero nos estábamos liando - dice Beth - Y desde entonces…

- ¿Por eso quisiste ir a la boda? - pregunto, ahora entiendo muchas cosas… Mi amiga se sonroja, lo que hace que se me ocurra una idea - ¿Os enrollasteis en la boda? Dime que no por favor.

- Si eso es lo que quieres que te diga… - dice sonriendo con timidez - Pues yo te miento.

- ¡Por Merlín, Beth! - exclamo - En la boda.

- Fue antes de casarse - apunta.

- Ah, bueno, eso me deja mucho más tranquila - digo con sarcasmo. Respiro hondo, no voy a obligarla a escuchar mi opinión si no me la pide - ¿Y hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto?

- No lo sé, Tasha - contesta.

- ¿Tu eres feliz con esta situación? - la pregunto.

- Más que sin ella.

- De acuerdo - digo con intención de poner fin a la conversación.

- ¿De acuerdo? - repite ella - ¿No me vas a echar la bronca ni nada?

- Beth, no soy ni tu madre ni nadie para echarte la bronca - digo - No te voy a decir que me parece bien lo que está ocurriendo, porque sabes que no lo apruebo, pero es tu vida, tu sabrás lo que haces… Eres mayorcita para tomar tus propias decisiones, pero sabes que a la larga, esto traerá consecuencias.

- Genial, Tasha - dice molesta - Has conseguido que me sienta culpable por acostarme con alguien que, si no fuese por Roberts, sería mi novio.

- No era mi intención hacerte sentir culpable - contesto - Pero espero que sepas que Samuels, ya no es tu novio, que tampoco se opuso a ese matrimonio, y que Blake ya no es Roberts, sino Samuels…

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Natasha.

- No, Beth, no ha sido un golpe bajo, ha sido la verdad, una verdad de la que eres consciente, aunque no lo quieras admitir. - Al ver que no contesta, intento aligerar un poco la tensión. - Por cierto… - sonrío cuando Beth alza la mirada - No sé si tengo autoridad para decirte esto, aunque creo que como madrina, tengo derecho a hacerlo… Lily y James se casan.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta sonriendo - ¿Cuándo?

- Y eso no es todo, van a tener un hijo.

- ¿Cómo? - la miro alzando una ceja - Vale, el cómo ya lo sé, pero…

- Deja que los detalles te los cuente ella. - digo palmeándole el muslo antes de levantarme - Me voy a la cama, que estoy molida.

- ¿No cenas? - me pregunta.

- No, he comido mucho - miento, la verdad es que tengo el estómago cerrado, pero no sé por qué.

- ¿Qué tal la comida con tus padres?

- Sin novedades - digo evitando su mirada. - Hasta mañana, Beth.

- Duerme bien - me desea, ante lo que le hago un gesto de despedida con la mano. Me conformaría con dormir, lo que no creo que pueda hacer con la imagen de Lucius (no puedo pensar en él como mi primo) maldiciendo a Lily, y lo que es peor, a Lily embarazada…

Como era de esperar, tengo pesadillas cuando tres horas después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama, consigo dormir. La verdad es que son imágenes difusas, primero estoy en una boda, que asumo que es de James y Lily, pero cuando los novios se giran tras el "os declaro marido y mujer" son los rostros de Sirius y Novel los que veo, mientras Lucius y Rich me sujetan de los brazos, reteniéndome. Consigo soltarme y voy corriendo al altar, que ya no es tal, es un pasillo largo e interminable, a través del que corro a oscuras, únicamente guiada por los gritos que escucho, abro una puerta y está Régulus con la varita en alto apuntando a dos bebés.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Natasha? - me pregunta con una voz tétrica que no se parece en nada a la suya, antes de reírse como si estuviese loco.

Saco mi varita con intención de matarle, pero en el último momento, Lucius y Theo abren otra puerta y entran en la sala apresando a Lily, de la misma forma que lo hacían conmigo en la iglesia, y yo, en lugar de lanzar la maldición asesina contra Reg, la lanzo contra Lily, cuyo cuerpo cae inerte al suelo.

Me incorporo en la cama de golpe, con la respiración agitada, y veo a Beth sentada en el borde del colchón, con las manos en mis hombros.

- Tasha, ¿estás bien? - me pregunta preocupada. Pasa su mano por mi sudorosa frente - Te estabas riendo como una histérica.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto - ¿Riéndome?

- Sí, y luego de pronto te has despertado, o más bien has abierto los ojos de golpe, y de repente te has incorporado cogiendo aire como si te ahogases. - me dice. - ¿Qué estabas soñando?

- No…, yo no… no lo recuerdo - miento. ¿De verdad me estaba riendo? Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación con Beth detrás de mi - Acuéstate, estoy bien, solo voy a mojarme la cara.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, de verdad, no te preocupes.

- Llámame si necesitas algo. - dice amenazándome con el dedo índice.

- Lo haré - por favor vete ya, déjame sola, suplico en mi fuero interno.

Cuando por fin entra en su cuarto y cierra la puerta, yo me apoyo en la del baño y, me dejo caer con la espalda pegada a la madera, hasta llegar al suelo. No sé qué me ocurre, pero siento un nudo en la garganta que me ahoga, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, no dentro de mucho. Seguro que parece una tontería, incluso a mí me lo parece, era malísima en Adivinación, y lo que siento ahora es ridículo, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Pero no quiero volver a dormirme, me aterra visualizar de nuevo esas imágenes u otras parecidas. Y no quiero estar sola.

Abro la puerta del baño, y me dirijo apresuradamente a la entrada, vacío el contenido de mi bolso sobre la mesa del comedor, y cojo mi teléfono móvil, lo abro, marco un número y me lo llevo a la oreja.

- ¿Estás en casa? - pregunto cuando una voz soñolienta me contesta, y cuelgo al recibir la respuesta afirmativa. Sin pensármelo dos veces, cojo la varita y me aparezco en casa de Sirius.

Golpeo con violencia mis nudillos contra la puerta, hasta que un James frotándose los ojos abre, y esquiva por los pelos mi nudillo directo a su nariz.

- ¿Tasha? - pregunta con voz pastosa - ¿Estoy dormido o estás de verdad en la puerta de mi casa, en camisón, a las cuatro de la madrugada?

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? - pregunto olvidando las cortesías. Cuando me señala con la mano a la puerta de la habitación de Black, avanzo hacia ella sin volverme a mirar a James.

- Sirius - le llamo agitándole el hombro - Despierta Sirius.

De improviso, Black pasa un brazo en torno a mi cintura y me empuja a la cama, encima de él. Un momento después estoy debajo con su boca en mi cuello, y su mano en mi pierna. Cuando inesperadamente sus dientes apresan un pezón, gimo tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Un segundo después, un Sirius despierto se levanta y enciende la lamparita de la mesilla.

- ¡Tash! - exclama - Tash - repite en un susurro - ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi cama, y casi desnuda?

Me tapo lo más pulcramente que puedo la pierna que ha quedado al aire al subírseme el camisón, y me siento sobre el colchón.

- Tú te has encargado de meterme en tu cama y no estoy casi desnuda - contesto con dignidad.

- Eso no responde a mi primera pregunta - apunta. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Natasha?

- ¿Natasha? - repito, nunca me llama así, ¿estará enfadado por no besarle esta tarde? Me mira con seriedad, no debería haber venido, tenía que haberme quedado en casa, y debería irme, pero no soporto la idea de volver a la oscuridad de mi cama. Suspiro - No quería estar sola. Hoy no puedo estar sola. Necesito estar contigo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta sentándose a mi lado. Yo sacudo la cabeza cuando siento humedecerse mis ojos. ¿Qué narices me pasa? Me estoy comportando como una cría miedosa y débil. Yo no soy así, nunca lo he sido, y no quiero serlo.

- Nada,… yo, solo… ha sido una pesadilla - digo levantándome - Lo siento, no tenía que haberte despertado. Ya me voy para que puedas volver a dormir.

- De eso ni hablar - dice poniéndose delante de la puerta - Esta cama es muy grande para mí solo, podemos dormir aquí los dos.

- No te preocupes, Sirius - digo, no sé por qué me niego, si lo estoy deseando - No es nece...

- Sí es necesario - me interrumpe - Túmbate, Tash.

- ¿No te importa, de veras? - pregunto.

- Vamos, Tash, vamos a dormir - dice empujándome sobre el colchón - Pero intenta no aprovecharte de mí.

Me río, tiene la cualidad de hacerme reír en cualquier momento, por eso le quier… ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? La falta de sueño me hace delirar.

- Lo intentaré - contesto - Pero no prometo nada.

Me acuesto dándole la espalda, y al segundo siguiente tengo su pecho pegado a ella, y su brazo rodeando mi cintura. No puedo evitar acurrucarme contra él, prometiéndome no cuestionar mi comportamiento por la mañana.

- Duerme tranquila, Tash - dice con voz más dormida que despierta - Yo estoy contigo.

- Gracias - susurro.

- Te quiero - escucho antes de oír su primer ronquido. Mi cuerpo que se ha tensado al escuchar sus palabras, se relaja con cierta diversión al comprobar que se ha dormido. Bostezo, y cierro los ojos, tranquila.

- Yo también - digo segundos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin pesadillas.

Me despierto con un hambre atroz, en una cama comodísima, me giro para quedar bocabajo, y extiendo los brazos. Estoy en la gloria, he dormido como un lirón. No dormía así de bien desde… ni me acuerdo. Huele a beicon, le voy a hacer un monumento a Beth. Mmm huele genial, y no solo a comida, huele a… Me incorporo de golpe al comprender que no estoy en mi cama, que huele a Sirius porque estoy en la cama de Sirius, y que Beth no está cocinando. Me restriego los ojos deseando que la noche anterior desaparezca de mi memoria. ¿De verdad me atreví a aparecerme en casa de Black, en serio que accedí a dormir en su cama, con él? Me tapo la cara con la sábana. Que vergüenza… Me levanto para ir al baño, mierda, para llegar al servicio tengo que salir de la habitación, hay alguien fuera, y yo tengo la cara hinchada, como todas las putas mañanas. No puedo permitir que me vean con estas pintas. Miro a mi alrededor, tal vez Sirius duerme con una jarra de agua… Me doy con la palma de la mano en la frente. Soy bruja, tengo una varita mágica para solventar este tipo de situaciones. Con un aguamenti me lavo la cara frente al espejo del armario, y con otro hechizo seco lo que se ha caído al suelo. No es que esté especialmente guapa, pero me ahueco el pelo, me dejo caer un tirante, y llego a la conclusión de que tengo el aire sexy de una amante que ha disfrutado de una noche plagada de sexo… Ya me gustaría a mí, pienso abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días! - me grita Sirius desde la cocina americana, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué gritas? - pregunta James saliendo soñoliento de su habitación. Me mira, mira a Sirius, y otra vez a mí antes de alzar una ceja - Tasha, así que anoche no soñé contigo en camisón en la puerta de casa.

- Parece que no - contesto. Cuando fija sus ojos sobre mi hombro desnudo, me apresuro a colocar el tirante en su sitio, maldiciéndome por ser tan tonta - Eee, James… Black y yo anoche no… nos acostamos, bueno sí, dormimos juntos, en la misma cama pero no… Quiero decir que no hicimos… - Parezco tonta con tanto balbuceo - Esto… Voy al baño.

Ni la boba de Novel hubiese hecho de una situación vergonzosa, una tan ridícula como la que acabo de protagonizar yo ahora mismo. Entro al servicio, y me siento en la taza del retrete, vacío la vejiga y me inspecciono la cara en el espejo, esta roja de la vergüenza, pero aún así, abochornada, no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. Me lavo de nuevo la cara, y paso el dedo por mis dientes, para limpiarlos un poco. Respiro hondo, y abro la puerta para volver a la cocina, pero hay alguien al otro lado, empujando el picaporte.

- ¡Peter! - exclamo sorprendida, me había olvidado que vivía ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Natasha? - me pregunta con sequedad. Mis manos bajan hacia la falda del camisón, intentando estirarlo al máximo.

- Yo, eee…

- ¿Has dormido aquí? - pregunta interrumpiendo mi balbuceo. Suspiro.

- Sí, Peter, he dormido aquí - contesto.

- Suponía que no ibas a tardar mucho en hacerlo - contesta desviando la mirada - De Sirius me lo esperaba, pero no que tú tomases parte en una venganza tan absurda. Aunque tampoco debería sorprenderme, conociéndote.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le pregunto con molestia.

- Pues de que tu querido Sirius solo se ha acostado contigo, porque yo lo hice con Peyton - contesta, yo me quedo mirándole sin parpadear, y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y furiosa, ¿que Peyton ha hecho qué? ¿Con quién? Me obligo a prestar atención a lo que Peter está diciendo - Él tampoco ha tardado mucho, creí que iba a dejar pasar uno o dos días tras dejarlo con Peyton, pero por lo visto no ha perdido el tiempo, aunque tampoco es la primera vez que hace algo parecido contigo, ¿verdad?

La última frase me hace dar un respingo, ¿lo sabe? Le miro detenidamente, no se parece en nada al chico dulce y cariñoso que conocí. El Peter que me gustaba ya no existe bajo su apariencia, ha sido reemplazado por otro que busca hacer daño a sus amigos, que habla mal de ellos, cuando una semana atrás eran inseparables. Y que busca la forma de hacerme daño a mí, no es que yo no se lo haya hecho a él, pero no a propósito, ni buscando la manera de hacerlo. Bien, pues no lo pienso permitir, no puede inventarse ese tipo de cosas acerca de Sirius, porque si Novel y él lo hubiesen dejado, él me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

- Peter, nunca me he acostado con Sirius, al contrario de lo que quieres creer - contesto - Aparte, que hace tiempo que mi vida privada dejó de ser de tu incumbencia, por lo tanto no tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones acerca de mi presencia aquí. Así que, si me disculpas…

Paso por su lado, evitando rozarle. He podido ver la chispa de dolor, que se ha convertido inmediatamente en furia, de sus ojos. De furia y de odio, una mirada que nunca creí poder ver en los ojos castaños de Peter.

Vuelvo a la cocina-comedor, donde están James y Sirius, hablando en susurros, carraspeo para que se percaten de mi presencia.

- ¿Quieres café, Tasha? - me pregunta James elevando la cafetera que tiene en la mano - ¿O prefieres pasar directamente a la habitación de mi amigo sin saludar siquiera a las cuatro de la madrugada?

- James… - le advierte Sirius alargando las sílabas. ¿No es tierno?

- Creo que ahora me conformaré con el café - contesto - Pero aprecio tu preocupación por mis preferencias.

Sirius sonríe de medio lado cuando, ignoro la mirada casi furiosa de James, y me sirvo el café tras arrebatarle la cafetera con descaro.

- Eres increíble… musita James.

- Lo sé - exclamo sonriéndole - Pero gracias por reconocerlo, Jamie.

James bufa antes de comerse un croissant en dos bocados. Sirius ríe entre dientes, y yo le sonrío con complicidad.

- ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? - le pregunto.

- Porque Lily ha prohibido que me dejen entrar a verla hasta que haya dormido y me haya duchado…

- Menos mal - dice Sirius sonriendo con malicia - Ya olías mal.

Me río cuando James le tira un trozo de pan a la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate! - le ordena levantándose - Me voy ya.

- Vístete primero - le advierto señalando su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por unos calzoncillos negros.

- No sé, Tasha, creo que has puesto de moda eso de aparecerse medio desnudo en cualquier parte, a cualquier hora - dice.

- ¡Ja, ja! - digo sin gracia - Es que no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, Jamie, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo con estilo, no con unos calzones rotos que además te quedan grandes.

Inmediatamente su mirada baja hacia la prenda, y se cubre con las manos.

- No están rotos - dice. - Y ni mucho menos me quedan grandes, puedes comprobarlo.

Cuando sus pulgares se enganchan en la goma superior de los calzoncillos, y la bajan un poco, aparto la vista con rapidez. Los chicos se ríen.

- Un futuro papá y esposo, no puede hacerle este tipo de proposiciones a nadie - contesto - Se lo voy a decir a Lily.

- Tu misma - dice encogiéndose de hombros - En cuanto sepa que te apareciste aquí en mitad de la noche y con esas pintas… provocando.

- Vale, trato hecho - digo - Yo callo si tú callas.

- Por hoy vale, pero ya me lo pensaré más adelante.

- Lárgate ya, Potter.

Cuando por fin se va tras picarme un rato más, nos quedamos Sirius y yo solos, en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo a decir verdad. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Le pregunto acerca de lo que me ha contado Peter? ¿Le explico lo de anoche? Abro la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpe.

- Tengo algo de ropa de Peyton, que te puedes poner para volver a casa - dice - Debéis de tener más o menos la misma talla, ¿no?

- Puede ser - contesto, no sé cómo sacarle el tema de Novel - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Pues no lo sé - contesta. Esta conversación es rara, como si fuésemos dos desconocidos.

- Podemos ir esta tarde al cine - le propongo.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Tash - responde.

- De acuerdo - contesto.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué? - inquiere.

- Tendrás tus motivos - contesto levantándome - Creo que debería irme.

Se levanta, y se acerca a mí, demasiado.

- Si vamos al cine esta tarde, ¿dejarás que te bese? - susurra en mi oreja. Mi pulso se acelera cuando sus labios rozan mi cuello, no puedo moverme - Ayer dejé a Peyton.

- ¿Antes o después de saber que se tiró a Peter? - pregunto en lo quiero que sea un tono frío, pero solo consigo un susurro.

- Ya veo que has hablado con él - dice acariciando mi mentón con la punta de su nariz, haciéndome temblar - Pero antes de saberlo, cuando te dejé en casa fui a hablar con ella, y después me lo dijo, para ponerme furioso - continúa en un susurro, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acarician mis brazos, lentamente subiendo por la cara interna del codo, impidiendo que me mueva - Pero no lo consiguió, porque no me importa lo que haga, hace tiempo que dejó de importarme.

- ¿Ah, si? - musito.

- Sí - contesta poniendo ambas manos en mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos - Así que, dime, si vamos al cine esta tarde, ¿dejarás que te bese?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿No se da cuenta de que sería un error? ¿Y por qué me pregunta eso, cuando está haciendo que me sea imposible negarme?

- Puede - consigo pronunciar. Él se acerca más a mí, aunque parezca imposible.

- ¿Y ahora? - susurra seductoramente en mi oído.

No, no, no, Natasha, sé fuerte, no cedas, es un error.

- Por favor - le suplico poniendo una mano en su nuca y empujar su cabeza hasta que sus labios chocan voraces contra los míos.

*****************

* * *

_¡Por fin! Jajaja, le ha costado, eh._

_Bueno, no hay mucho que decir sobre este capi, creo. Pero si tenéis alguna duda o cualquier cosa, preguntar…_

_Un saludo, y hasta la semana que viene._

_Eli._


	16. Chapter 16

_

* * *

_

Hola!! ¿Qué tal la semana? Espero que bien. Bueno, os dejo con el capi, que el anterior se quedó en un punto interesante…

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

*********

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**********

- Por favor - le suplico poniendo una mano en su nuca y empujar su cabeza hasta que sus labios chocan voraces contra los míos.

Con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, Sirius empieza a caminar mientras su lengua ávida lucha contra la mía, y mis dedos se entrelazan en su cabello, abrazando su cuello. Ahogo un gemido de lo que creo que es dolor, cuando mi espalda choca con algo, una puerta, y el picaporte se clava en mi riñón.

- Lo siento - musita Sirius sin apartar su boca de la mía mientras abre la puerta y entramos en su habitación. Ahora soy yo quien marca la dirección de nuestro avance, y camino hasta que las rodillas de Sirius chocan contra el colchón y se doblan obligándole a sentarse sobre la cama. Y yo me siento a horcajadas sobre él y le empujo para que se tumbe, mi boca abandona sus labios para besar la suave piel de su cuello, una de mis manos aguanta mi peso sobre el colchón junto a su cabeza, y la otra está apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo en la palma los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Sonrío antes de morderle sutilmente el hombro desnudo, una suerte que solo lleve un pantalón negro como pijama.

Sus manos se apoyan sobre mis hombros, alejándome de él, que invierte nuestra posición quedando encima de mí, lo que me hace sonreír complacida,… hasta que, jadeando, se levanta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto sentándome en la cama, preocupada, y algo irritada.

- Tash, llevo dos años imaginando cómo sería este momento, y casi uno deseando que llegase. - dice bajo mi atenta mirada - Y no me lo imaginaba así.

- ¿Y cómo te lo imaginabas? - pregunto levantándome y acercándome a él, que coge una de mis manos, y besa la cara interna de mi muñeca.

- No lo sé, pero no como un calentón, Tash - contesta mirándome a los ojos - No quiero que te acuestes conmigo si no estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, y no quiero que lo hagas pensando que para mí es una especie de venganza hacia Peter.

- Sirius - le interrumpo acariciándole la mejilla - No pienso que sea una venganza ni nada parecido, Peter es tu amigo, y tú no te vengas de tus amigos. Nunca me he dejado llevar por un calentón - alza una ceja, seguro que recordando lo que pasó entre nosotros en Hogsmade - Lo que ocurrió en el pueblo aquel día lo provoqué yo, era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y quería hacerlo. Sabes que suelo pensar mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Y tampoco he hecho nunca nada que no estuviese completamente segura de que quería hacerla. Además si antes tenía alguna duda, esta ha quedado disipada tras lo que has dicho.

- Entonces, ¿me crees si te digo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Peyton y Peter?

- Te creo

- ¿Y estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? - insiste - Yo puedo esperar, si no estás preparada.

- Completamente, Sirius - contesto - Y no creo que yo pueda seguir esperando.

- Me alegra oír eso - dice sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas, acercándome más a él - Porque la verdad es que yo tampoco.

Sirius coloca las manos sobre mis hombros y los masajea suavemente mientras mordisquea mi labio inferior. Y yo siento mi camisón deslizarse sobre mis pechos, quedándose un instante prendido en mis caderas, y deslizarse luego hasta el suelo. Cualquier pensamiento que me venga en este momento se disipa en una espiral. Sirius pasa las manos por la curva de mi espalda, sobre la suave prominencia de mis caderas. De pronto, me levanta en brazos, y yo me hundo en el colchón mientras mi cabeza da vueltas. Cuando Sirius se tumba a mi lado, el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo me sobresalta, produciéndome un leve arrebato de dudas y temores, pero es sofocado, y muere en la boca de Sirius.

Sus manos me acarician delicadamente, rozándome sin prisas. En alguna parte, al fondo de mi cerebro, soy consciente de que me estoy refrenando. Pero mi mente se ha relajado, y me pesan los miembros. La boca de Sirius vaga por mi garganta, paladeando mi piel, placenteramente, excitándome más y más, poco a poco, irresistiblemente. Con el dedo pulgar, acaricia uno de mis pezones, y yo gimo, y me froto contra él. Sirius desliza su boca más abajo, depositando besos ligeros como plumas sobre la curva de mis pechos. Pasa muy levemente la lengua sobre su punta. Y yo siento un ardor entre mis muslos, por lo que, inconscientemente, meto los dedos entre el cabello de Sirius, y lo aprieto más contra mí. Y mi espalda se arquea, mi cuerpo tiembla.

Un frenesí distinto a cuanto he conocido va creciendo dentro de mí. Todavía soy consciente de los rayos de sol que se filtran a través de las persianas, del calor de su luz sobre mis párpados cerrados, del leve roce de las sábanas de hilo contra mis espalda. Pero esas sensaciones son muy tenues, cuando mi ser parece haberse reconcentrado en la caricia de la lengua de Sirius, que parece licuarme la piel, y en el roce de pluma de sus dedos sobre mis muslos. Por encima del murmullo que se ha apoderado de mis oídos, le escucho murmurar mi nombre, y escucho mi propia respuesta, suave, inarticulada.

Mi respiración se agita, y mi boca se torna ávida. Desesperada de pronto, atraigo la cara de Sirius hacia la mía. Le abrazo con fuerza mientras la presión del beso hunde mi cabeza en la almohada. Sirius yace sobre mí, carne contra carne, de modo que mis pechos se aprietan contra su torso, y noto el leve roce de su vello contra mi piel.

Sirius apoya un mano sobre mi vientre y la desliza hacia abajo mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce. Siento un destello de pánico cuando él desliza la mano entre mis muslos; luego, sintiendo un denso arrebato de placer, contengo el aliento. Él se muestra paciente, sus dedos son delicados y parsimoniosos mientras incrementan gradualmente el ritmo de sus caricias.

En este momento, para mí, no hay mundo más allá de esta habitación tenuemente iluminada por débiles rayos de luz, más allá de esta cama. Sirius se apodera de mi boca, hundiendo su lengua en ella y luego deslizándola hasta mi oído, por mi garganta, mi cuello, y de vuelta a mis labios. Entre tanto, sus dedos me despojan de toda razón.

Después se coloca bien sobre mí, y yo me abro para él, lista para entregarme y recibir. Estoy demasiado aturdida para comprender hasta qué punto se refrena él. De pronto siento una oleada de un placer tan intenso que no tiene medida. Grito, pero mi grito queda sofocado por la boca de Sirius. Luego, todo se pierde en sucesivos aludes de deleite.

**********

- Y ahora, ¿qué? - pregunto exhausta con el cuerpo de Sirius todavía sobre mí.

- Pues ahora - dice él, moviéndose con esfuerzo hasta quedar tumbado junto a mí, apoyado sobre un lado, y acariciándome el pelo extendido en contraste sobre la oscura sábana - Ahora, vas a ir a comer con mi hermano.

- ¡Coño! ¿Qué hora es? Se me había olvidado - intento levantarme, pero el brazo de Sirius me lo impide.

- Tranquila, es pronto - dice acurrucándome contra él - Y mientras tú comes con Reg…, con Régulus, yo busco una película para que vayamos a verla esta tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

- Perfecto - contesto antes de besarle suavemente en los labios - Pero tengo que irme.

- No, es pronto.

- Tengo que ducharme, y tardo un buen rato.

- Puedes ducharte aquí - alega - Y con la ventaja de no tener que hacerlo sola.

- Pero esa ventaja tiene el inconveniente de retrasarme aún más.

- No vas retrasada, y si te retrasas habrá valido la pena.

- ¿Tu crees? - finjo sopesarlo.

- Estoy seguro.

- En ese caso, creo que Reg lo comprenderá.

- Lo hará.

*********

Hora y media después estoy saliendo de casa de Sirius, vestida con ropa de Novel, me molestaría si la chica no tuviese tan buen gusto, y con una sonrisa de mi propiedad, que luce más que cualquier prenda que lleve puesta. Llego a la puerta del restaurante en el que he quedado con Régulus, únicamente con diez minutos de retraso. Le veo a través de la ventana, sentado con su postura regia, sonrío aún más si eso es posible, y entro al restaurante.

- Buenas tardes - me saluda el camarero encargado de las mesas - ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- Sí, he quedado con el señor Black - contesto.

- ¿Me dice su nombre, por favor? - pregunta mirando su carpeta.

- Natasha Greengrass - contesto.

- Por supuesto - dice el camarero con reverencia - Acompáñeme, por favor, señorita Greengrass.

- Gracias.

Le sigo a través de las mesas hasta que me lleva frente a Reg, que alza los ojos y sonríe sutilmente al verme. Firme a su apellido, no muestra sus emociones en público.

- Que disfruten de la comida - nos desea el camarero.

- Gracias - contesta Régulus. - Hola Natasha, llegas tarde.

- No te pongas tiquismiquis - le reprendo en broma - Y yo también me alegro de verte.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? - me pregunta. Le noto preocupado, más serio y frío que de costumbre. Por muy Black que sea, a una amiga no le puede ocultar del todo sus emociones. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. - No me mires así.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo he preguntado primero, ¿qué quieres comer?

Miro la carta y pido lo primero que veo. Odio los restaurantes elitistas mágicos, porque ponen cosas en la carta que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que son. Por suerte, este es italiano, así que no tengo que pensar mucho.

- Raviolis al pesto - contesto - Ahora tú.

- Un segundo - dice haciéndole una señal al camarero. Le miro con impaciencia - Tengo hambre - se excusa con inocencia. El camarero llega hasta nosotros y apunta nuestro pedido.

- ¿Y bien? - insisto cuando nos quedamos solos de nuevo.

- Tengo que dejarlo con Remus - confiesa. Expulso todo el aire de golpe, por la impresión, eso no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto. Me mira con expresión torturada, y eso me asusta.

- Te dije que ayer tenía que ir a una cena con los Carrow - me recuerda. Un mal presentimiento se apodera de mí.

- No - digo tapándome la boca son las manos.

- Sí - me contradice él - En junio, Alecto Carrow se convertirá en la señora Black.

- Pero…, tienes que negarte Reg - le digo - No puedes dejar que decidan por ti.

- Ya, pero yo no puedo decidir, mi decisión no es válida.

- Díselo - le digo - Confiésaselo a tus padres.

- Ya no son solo mis padres, Natasha - su expresión se vuelve más grave aún - Alguien más poderoso que mis padres, nunca lo aceptaría.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño, confundida, no entiendo lo que dice.

- Tasha, yo…- titubea, y mi preocupación y confusión aumenta. Nunca me llama Tasha. Con seriedad, respira hondo, y extiende su brazo izquierdo a lo largo de la mesa. Mira alrededor, comprobando nuestra privacidad, y mi mirada sigue a la suya. No hay nadie en nuestra sección. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y él cierra los suyos mientras coge aire de nuevo. Su mano derecha se dirige hacia su manga izquierda, con la intención de levantársela. _No, no, no, Reg no lo hagas, no me enseñes lo que creo que me vas a enseñar. Tú también no._ Pero mis sospechas son ciertas, y veo la cola de la serpiente tatuada en su antebrazo. Yo también cierro los ojos - Yo…, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué, Régulus? - le pregunto con voz fría.

- Era mi deber - contesta - Lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que yo esperaba de mí mismo. Creí compartir sus ideales, pero él no tiene de eso. Y no sabía de sus métodos. Me equivoqué, Natasha, y no puedo volver atrás.

- ¿Qué pretendes al contarme esto, Reg? - le pregunto. - ¿Qué te entregue?

Su cuerpo se tensa, y su mirada se vuelve desafiante. No recordaba para qué me estoy preparando. Se olvidó que en pocos meses tendré el título oficial de auror.

- ¿Lo harías? - me pregunta.

- En algún momento, temo no tener otra opción. - contesto. ¡Maldita sea, es solo un niño! - Pero no, ahora no.

Le noto relajarse.

- No sé qué hacer, Natasha - dice - Se me ha escapado de las manos. Cuando termine el curso, tendré que casarme, es una orden, y no de mis padres.

- ¿Remus lo sabe?

- ¿El qué?

- Todo

- No, no sabe nada. - contesta - Y así ha de seguir, por su bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Ayúdame, Natasha, por favor.

Estiro mi brazo, para coger su mano en un intento de confortarle.

- Tranquilo, Reg, se nos ocurrirá algo.

*************

Como una pareja de muggles normales. Así quiere Sirius pasar la tarde, y en primer lugar, nadie ha hablado de ser pareja, principalmente, porque cuando alguien con esa denominación entra en mi vida, es un desastre. En segundo lugar, no somos muggles. Y en tercer lugar… está guapísimo con su cazadora de cuero, apoyado sobre su moto, en la acera de mi portal fumándose un cigarrillo. Me quedo parada en la puerta, mirándole embobada, las facciones de su rostro son completamente perfectas, su nariz es totalmente recta y su tamaño es proporcional a su cara; los ojos, tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca, y cuando los miro, nunca son del mismo color, unas veces son más aguamarina, otras parecen azules, y otras grises. En este momento, los lleva cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras, y se rebusca entre los bolsillos de la cazadora, saca su teléfono móvil y lo abre con una torpeza que no estoy acostumbrada a ver en él. Sonrío divertida cuando comienza a vibrar mi bolso, ni siquiera miro la pantalla cuando cojo mi móvil y, con un hábil moviendo que me enseñó Beth, abro la tapa y me lo llevo a la oreja.

- Hola - le saludo sin moverme de mi sitio.

- ¿Dónde estás? - me pregunta su inconfundible voz.

- Estoy enfrente del tío más bueno del colegio - contesto recordando cierta clase de Historia de la Magia, y todas las veces que le escuché decir esa frase - Y estoy pensando en saludarle, pasar de ir al cine contigo, y subírmelo a casa.

Cuando su mirada se enfoca en mí, con la mano se baja las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mitad de su nariz, y alza una ceja mientras sonríe de medio lado. Desde la distancia, creo distinguir sus ojos de color aguamarina.

- ¿Ah, sí? - pregunta - Pues no me parece mal, y puede que yo me piense lo mismo, pues ahora mismo tengo en frente a la mismísima Afrodita, que con esos ajustados vaqueros me está incitando a que la ascienda al Olimpo.

- Mmm… Creo que tu Afrodita se conformaría con que subieses los cuatro escalones que tienes delante, y la acompañases al cine en la parte trasera de tu moto.

- Pues no tendrá que pedírmelo dos veces - dice cortando la comunicación telefónica y subiendo de un salto los escalones. Me abraza por la cintura y me alza mientras da vueltas sobre sí mismo. Yo no puedo evitar reírme mientras paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando mis pies se acomodan sobre el suelo de nuevo, entrelazo mis dedos en su nuca y le miro a los ojos mientras sus manos en mis caderas me aproximan a él, y nuestros labios se unen en un beso largo y lento.

- Mmm… Sabes a vainilla - dice con los ojos cerrados antes de besarme en la punta de la nariz. Se separa de mí y, sin dejar de tocarme, me coge de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. - ¿Por qué siempre tienes las manos frías?

- ¿Y por qué tus ojos cambian de color?

- Creo que por el sol - contesta poniéndome el casco.

- Pues yo creo que porque en Inglaterra siempre hace frío.

- Por el momento me sirve tu respuesta. - dice abrochándose su casco y pasando una pierna a cada lado de la moto antes de colocarla - Sube.

Le obedezco y me abrazo a él con fuerza, no por miedo, sino por placer. Me encanta cómo huele, pienso aspirando el olor de su cazadora. Pero el casco me impide captarlo bien, así que me abro la visera y, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, pero la nariz a su cuello, y respiro hondo. Siento su cuerpo estremecerse en un escalofrío.

- No hagas eso - me dice.

- ¿Esto? - pregunto aspirando de nuevo.

- Sí eso - afirma - A menos que quieras que te desnude aquí, sobre la moto, ahora mismo.

- De acuerdo, lo dejaré para más tarde entonces.

*********

Menudo bodrio de película, son todo tiroteos, todavía después de una hora de película, no se de qué va el argumento, o si tiene uno… No es que no me gusten las pelis de acción, Lily me ha hecho ver algunas, pero esta… lo único bueno que tiene es el protagonista, que parece que le gusta disparar cuando está sin camiseta, lo que no me molesta en absoluto, es todo un regalo para la vista. Hablando de regalos, giro la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, y veo a Sirius, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, abiertos de excitación, sonrío y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, que me devuelve el gesto con aire ausente, como un acto reflejo. Nuestras manos encajan con una perfección que parece que estaban destinadas a ello… Sirius, él si que es todo un regalo para los sentidos. Su voz, su piel suave y cálida, su sabor, su belleza insostenible… Suspiro sin poder apartar mis ojos de su perfil, él gira su rostro, y su iris se encuentra con el mío antes de sonreír, mis labios se hacen eco de los suyos. Se inclina para besarme, y yo le dejo que lo haga. Cuando vuelve a centrar su atención en la pantalla, creo ver una silueta conocida que me hace reprimir un escalofrío. No sé por qué, pero el ver a Alec Turner en la misma sala de cine en la que nos encontramos nosotros, me da mala espina. ¿Qué hará él en un cine muggle? Como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento, se da la vuelta en su asiento y fija sus ojos en los míos, lentamente sus labios se va curvando en una sonrisa que solo consigue que el vello de mi cuerpo se erice, antes de levantarse y abandonar la sala. El brazo de Sirius me rodea por los hombros y me aproxima más a él.

- ¿Te da miedo? - me pregunta, le miro y sacudo la cabeza al entender que se refiere a la película. Fuerzo una sonrisa.

- No - contesto - Contigo no tengo miedo.

Me besa de nuevo y se centra de nuevo en la película. Yo me acurruco más contra él.

***********

- ¿Has comido alguna vez en un burguer? - me pregunta Sirius mientras salimos de la sala de proyección. Mi mirada vaga por los pasillos abarrotados de gente, en busca de Turner, sin resultado alguno. ¿Me lo habré imaginado en la oscuridad? Todo es posible - Tash, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? - pregunto dando un respingo - Perdona, estaba distraída.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- Si, no - contesto, Sirius eleva una ceja - No, solo miro a los muggles.

Él se ríe a carcajadas.

- Son personas, Tash, de carne y hueso, como nosotros.

- Sí, lo sé - respondo mirándole - ¿Qué decías de un burguer?

- ¿Has comido en alguno?

- Si - contesto casi relamiéndome - ¿Vamos? A Lily no le gustan, así que apenas voy, pero me encanta. De todo lo que han inventado los muggles, el Burguer King es lo mejor, sin duda alguna.

- Pues vamos allá

***********

- ¿Qué tal la comida con mi hermano? - me pregunta cuando nos sentamos en un banco, frente al río, mientras se relame los dedos chorreando por la hamburguesa.

- Eee, bien - contesto. No sé que decirle.

- ¿Por qué has titubeado? - pregunta serio de pronto.

- Yo no titubeo - contesto.

- Claro que sí, acabas de hacerlo - insiste - ¿Qué pasa?

Dejo mi hamburguesa en la bolsa, y me limpio las manos, distraída.

- Tash…

Respiro hondo antes de fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

- Le obligan a casarse - eso, tarde o temprano lo tiene que saber.

- ¿Con quién? - pregunta.

- Carrow, Alecto Carrow - contesto.

- No me jodas, Tash - exclama - Parece un dromedario.

Yo me río ante su expresión.

- Tampoco es para tanto - digo.

- No me puedo creer que mi madre la haya elegido a ella - dice Sirius - Es podidamente fea, y además una asquerosa mortífaga.

Doy un respingo, no había caído en eso. Todo queda en familia entonces, por eso Carrow es la candidata más adecuada. Ella es mortífaga, él también. Miro por encima del hombro de Sirius, no me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos, y noto el banco vibrar. Pero no es mi teléfono. Sirius abre su móvil antes de llevárselo a la oreja, y su expresión se agrava.

- Está bien, enseguida voy. - dice antes de cortar la comunicación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto preocupada. ¿Está bien Lily? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Beth?

- Nada, tranquila - contesta levantándose - Era Remus, tiene que hablar conmigo.

- ¿Está bien? - pregunto. ¿Le irá a contar lo de su relación con Régulus?

- Si, si, todo bien - dice impaciente. Demasiado impaciente para no ocurrir nada. - Busquemos un callejón para desaparecernos.

- ¿Y la moto? - pregunto cuando me sujeta del brazo para empujarme.

- La cogeré mañana - contesta - ¿Te acompaño a casa, o vas tu sola?

Vale, esto ya empieza a ser raro. Le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, tiro de mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre, y me cruzo de brazos apoyando todo mi peso sobre una pierna.

- Tash - dice poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros - Confía en mí, todo está bien. Mañana haremos todo lo que tu quieras.

- De acuerdo, mañana me contarás lo que ocurre - contesto. Él rueda los ojos - Si está todo bien, no habrá ningún inconveniente en que me cuentes lo que quiere Remus, o que vaya contigo esta noche.

- Muy bien, mañana te lo contaré todo - se rinde - Pero ahora… - me besa en los labios con pasión - Ahora tengo que irme, te llamo mañana.

Y antes de que pueda contestar, Sirius ya no está.

- ¡Genial! - protesto. Cuando me estoy concentrando en las tres Ds para la aparición, una lechuza se me posa en el hombro. Extrañada, desato la carta que me trae en la pata, y leo el remitente. _"Blake Samuels" _¿Blake? Qué raro, no suele escribirme a estas horas, y menos pedirme que vaya a verla. Me encojo de hombros, tampoco tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

En la verja de la mansión Samuels, acerco mi varita a los barrotes de hierro para identificarme, y la puerta se abre. Una elfina doméstica sale a recibirme para coger mi abrigo y mi bolso.

- La señora está en la biblioteca, señorita Greengrass - me informa haciendo una reverencia.

Yo paso por su lado sin apenas mirarla, y sigo su indicación hasta que veo a mi amiga sentada en un sillón individual.

- Blake - la saludo, ella gira la cara para que la bese en la mejilla, lo hago - ¿Por qué me haces venir a estas horas?

- Lo siento, sé que es tarde - dice - Pero tengo que hablar contigo, ahora que Jorge ha salido.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes que ayudarme, Nat - dice cogiéndome de una mano - Jorge tiene una amante, tengo que encontrarla, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla.

- ¿Qué? - digo aturdida. - ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería?

- No es ninguna tontería, Natasha - dice Blake con seriedad - Antes lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sé. Huele a fulana cuando viene a casa por la noche, en ocasiones tengo que repararle los botones rotos de sus túnicas, cada vez le veo menos, y ya apenas me toca.

- Blake, tranquilízate - la digo - Jorge estudia con los Inefables, es normal que se le rompan la túnicas, si como dices, pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa, estará en el ministerio, y cuando llega, lo hará cansado. Eso no prueba que tenga una amante.

- ¿Y el chupetón que tenía ayer en el pecho? - dice - ¿Eso también le ha salido mientras estudiaba?

- De acuerdo, en el supuesto caso de que esté liado con alguna, ¿qué piensas hacer si la encuentras?

- Yo nada, Jorge no se puede enterar de que lo sé - contesta - Tengo gente que se encargará de esa furcia.

- Blake, antes de cometer ninguna estupidez, habla con Jorge - digo maldiciendo mentalmente a Beth - Seguro que todo eso tiene una explicación.

- ¡Por favor, Natasha! - exclama levantándose de pronto - No seas ingenua. Está clarísimo.

- Blake…

- No, Nat, no intentes excusarle - me interrumpe - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Cuando pille a Beth, no va a hacer falta que los amiguitos de Blake se encarguen de ella… .

- Claro, Blake - contesto, más vale tener toda la información posible - Haré lo que pueda.

- Gracias - dice abrazándome. Yo le palmeo suavemente la espalda.

- De nada - contesto separándome de ella - Lo siento, Blake, pero es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar, ya sabes…

- Si, claro, no te preocupes - dice antes de chasquear los dedos llamando a un elfo doméstico. - Rizo, acompaña a la señorita Greengrass a la puerta.

- Si señora

- Hablamos pronto - me despido antes de seguir al elfo a la entrada.

**********

- ¡Elisabeth! - exclamo cuando entro por la puerta de casa, cerrando de un portazo y tirando el bolso y el abrigo al suelo. - ¡Elisabeth!

Mi amiga aparece por el pasillo despeinada, y con una camisa que seguro que no es suya.

- Tasha, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta con inocencia.

- ¡Oh, genial! - exclamo - Dile a Samuels que venga, vamos a tener los tres una charlita.

- Jorge se ha ido hace cinco minutos - contesta cruzándose de brazos - ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado para que entres en casa dando esos gritos?

- Acabo de estar en casa de Blake - contesto con sequedad.

- ¿Qué le has dicho, Natasha? - pregunta mi amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No te atrevas a mirarme así, Elisabeth - la aviso - Cuando me ha dicho que vuestro adorado Jorge, tenía una amante, le he dicho que solo son imaginaciones suyas. Así que me parece a mí que vuestra aventura se ha terminado, Beth.

- ¿Por qué? - increpa.

- ¿Que por qué? ¿Cómo que por qué? - pregunto parpadeando anonadada - Porque la esposa de Jorge, sospecha que está liado con otra, y te aseguro que no te conviene que confirme sus sospechas contigo.

- Muy bien - dice, y yo me relajo - Pues no se enterará, tendremos más cuidado a partir de ahora.

- ¿Sabes, Beth? Haz lo que te dé la gana - digo echando a andar hacia mi cuarto - Pero no pienso ir corriendo a arreglar tu desastre.

- Bien - contesta.

- Bien - repito cerrando de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación. A los pocos segundos escucho a alguien desaparecer.

***********

Cuando llego a la academia, aún no ha llegado nadie, lo que es raro, generalmente soy de las últimas en llegar. Por lo visto, después de discutir con Beth anoche, mi amiga se fue y no la escuché llegar, James que siempre es el primero en acudir a clase, lo que parece mentira, tampoco está aquí, aunque puede que esté en el hospital con Lily y se retrase un poco. Pero Sirius no tiene excusa, no suele llegar pronto, pero no tan tarde, ni siquiera Moody ha llegado todavía. Me encojo de hombros y me siento en un banco, no creo que tarden mucho más. Y efectivamente, cinco minutos más tarde aparece James con un corte en la mejilla, acompañado de Sirius, que tiene el labio partido.

- ¡Sirius! - exclamo abalanzándome sobre él - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? - pregunta con aire ausente, sin mirarme. Cuando por fin su mirada se enfoca en mí dice: - ¡Oh, el labio! No es nada, esta mañana iba medio dormido y me he dado con la puerta.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado - le digo acariciando su labio con mi dedo pulgar, sonrío cuando cierra los ojos.

- Si me das un besito, seguro que se me cura - dice. Y yo le obedezco con suavidad - ¡Ay!

- No seas embustero, ni te he rozado. - digo dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo, y él vuelve a hacer un gesto de dolor - ¿También te has dado en el brazo?

- No - contesta apartándose de mi - Es que tienes que controlar tu fuerza, Tash.

- Seguro - contesto entrecerrando los ojos, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo. Me giro hacia James - ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? ¿También te has dado con la puerta?

- No, yo no soy tan tonto - responde Potter mirando a Sirius con burla que le hace un gesto algo obsceno a James antes de girarse y alejarse de nosotros. - Anoche tuvieron que pinchar a Lils.

Hago un gesto de comprensión hacia mi amigo. Yo una vez cometí el error de acompañar a Lily a hacerse un análisis… Se pone histérica nada más ver la jeringuilla. La tienen que atar, porque se pone a dar manotazos a todo lo que encuentra por delante, araña, golpea, grita, insulta… A mi me dio un mordisco cuando me acerqué para que se tranquilizase. Así que comprendo a James, pobre…

- ¿Y por qué no te cierras el corte? - le pregunto.

- Es igual, no es que me vaya a morir por un pequeño arañazo - contesta encogiéndose de hombros - Venga, que va a empezar la clase.

Miro a Sirius y James detenidamente, el primero lleva la misma ropa que ayer por la noche, y bastante arrugada; y los dos tienen ojeras, y cara de agotamiento, y no es que sea paranoica, pero me parece que han esquivado mis preguntas…

- ¡Atención, chicos! - exclama Frank Longbotton - El profesor Moody hoy no puede venir a dar clase, así que yo ocuparé su lugar, ¿vale?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le pregunto.

- Sí, solo está cansado - contesta el auror. - Ayer hubo un ataque mortífago en Londres, y Alastor ya no es tan joven… Necesita descansar.

- ¿Un ataque? - pregunto de nuevo. Frank mira a James y a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo, gesto que no me pasa desapercibido.

- Sí, los gemelos Prewett fueron asesinados - dice.

- ¡Santo cielo! - exclama una chica.

- ¿Se sabe quien fue? - pregunto, aunque en realidad temo la respuesta.

- No, los cobardes van cubiertos - contesta furioso. Tras unos segundos de silencio, vuelve a hablar - Poneos por parejas, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento.

Mi pareja, suele ser Lily, pero como hasta mañana seguirá en el hospital, me pongo con otro chico.

***********

- Hola Eve - saludo cuando me abre la puerta de casa de mis padres.

- Señorita Natasha, que sorpresa - dice sonriendo. - Déme su abrigo.

- Gracias, Eve - contesto dándole el abrigo mojado - ¿Está mi madre en casa?

- La señora está en el salón de té - me indica. - Con la señora Black.

- ¿Con Walburga? - pregunto, eso me vendría bien.

- No, señorita, con la señora Druella Black.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo.

Tanto Walburga como Druella, siempre han conseguido que al verlas quiera sacar lo mejor de mí, siempre tan impecables, tan elegantes, tan correctas… Recuerdo que de pequeña, Walburga me daba algo de miedo, con esa expresión siempre tan severa, Druella me parecía más accesible, y hablaba conmigo cuando era más pequeña. Walburga en cambio, no me miraba hasta que llegué al tercer curso creo, no recuerdo que se dirigiese a mí con anterioridad, lo que secretamente agradecía. Luego, en quinto, comencé a cogerle el puntillo. En cualquier caso, entro al aseo, y con la varita, me arreglo los rizos, que después de una jornada de entrenamiento, está engreñado y enredado, y toda yo, en realidad, estoy hecha un asco. Si estuviese mi madre sola, me daría igual que me viese con estas pintas, pero hay visita, y además es Druella, que por cierto hace meses que no la veo. Así que me arreglo el pelo, y la ropa, y me rocío en perfume tras darme algo de color en los labios. Una vez satisfecha con el resultado, me dirijo al salón de té, y golpeo suavemente el marco de la puerta abierta con los nudillos.

- Nat - dice mi madre sorprendida - Qué sorpresa verte un lunes por aquí, ¿va todo bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes - contesto avanzando hacia las dos mujeres. Beso a mamá en la mejilla - Hola, Druella, cuanto tiempo.

- Demasiado, Natasha - contesta levantándose y besándome en ambas mejillas - Tienes que pasarte un día por casa, me aburro mucho ahora que Bella y Cissy ya están casadas.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes - contesto, antes me sorprendía que nunca mencionase a Drómeda, que me caía genial, pero ya me he acostumbrado - Un día de estos me pasaré a visitaros. ¿Cómo está Cygnus?

- ¡Oh! Ya sabes, con sus cosas… - contesta.

- Claro… ¿Papá no está?

- No, ha tenido que pasar por el ministerio. - responde mi madre - ¿Quieres té, Nat?

- No me vendría mal - contesto sirviéndome una taza y sentándome en la mesita. - Me alegro que estés aquí, Druella, quería hablaros de Régulus.

- Oh, de eso mismo hablábamos Tracy y yo - contesta la señora Black. - ¿Sabes que se ha comprometido con Alecto Carrow?

- Si - contesto - Pero, ¿están seguros Walburga y Orión de que Alecto es la más adecuada?

- Veras, Natasha, lo que ocurre es que han tardado demasiado en comprometerle, y la mayoría de su edad ya están prometidas, por lo que han tenido que buscar a una un poco mayor. Querían casarle con mi sobrina, pero los Parkinson se adelantaron, así que no les quedan muchas opciones.

- Pero, ¿Alecto? - insisto - Quiero decir, a Reg ni siquiera le cae bien, como para compartir el resto de su vida con ella. Además por lo que me ha dicho, tampoco le atrae físicamente, y creo que ese es un aspecto importante…

- Algo así dijo él - contesta mi madre - Walburga está muy preocupada por la reacción tan poco natural en él, que tubo Régulus.

- Sí, pero terminará aceptándolo - dice Druella apartándose de la cara un mechón de cabello rubio que se le ha soltado del moño - Sabe que es lo mejor para él, también es consciente de lo que se espera de él como heredero de los Black.

"_Era lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que esperaba yo de mí mismo"_ Esas fueron sus palabras cuando le pregunté el por qué de su ingreso en el flanco de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿le obligaron también a eso?

- Y, ¿no es un poco joven para contraer matrimonio? - pregunto con cautela - Ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio.

- Se acercan tiempos difíciles, Nat - dice mi madre - Nunca es pronto para asegurarse el futuro. Tú deberías ir pensando en ello.

- Mamá, por favor - la acato.

- ¿No le tienes el ojo echado a ninguno? - me pregunta Druella.

- Todavía está afectada por la muerte de el pequeño Theodore Nott - dice mi madre, cogiéndome la mano en gesto de consuelo.

- Desde luego - dice la señora Black, con tono de circunstancias - Fue trágico, todos lloramos su prematura pérdida. ¡Malditos muggles, podían manejar sus ruidosos cacharros con más cuidado!

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

- Anoche, un grupo de mortífagos, asesinaron a los gemelos Prewett - las informo.

- Lamentaría su pérdida si no fuesen unos traidores a la sangre - dice mi madre.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamo mirándola con los ojos abiertos por la impresión - Son personas, esos magos no tenían ningún derecho a quitarles la vida.

- Tu madre tiene razón, Natasha - interviene Druella - Los traidores a la sangre son lo peor que hay en nuestro mundo, incluso peor que los sangre sucia. Obstaculizan nuestras leyes, poniéndose de parte de los muggles, tú como auror deberías saberlo. ¿A quién tienes el deber de proteger primero, a un mago sangre limpia o a un muggle?

- Al mundo mágico, Druella - contesto con frialdad, no quiero admitir ni a ella ni a mí misma, que tiene razón en lo que ha dicho - Y para que nuestro mundo esté a salvo, los muggles también deben estarlo, y tras las exhibiciones de los mortífagos… Ten por seguro que traerán consecuencias.

- Es igual, Natasha - dice mi madre - La política no es un asunto que nos ataña, así que dinos, ¿por qué no te parece bien el matrimonio de tu amigo Régulus?

- No es que no me parezca bien, entiendo que él, como único varón heredero, tenga la obligación de tener descendencia - digo - Pero creo que Alecto Carrow no es la persona indicada para Reg.

- ¿Y tienes alguna sugerencia? - me pregunta Druella.

- Mmm… no sé - digo pensándomelo, aunque la verdad es que no sé que decir - Supongo que alguien con quien tenga algo en común, una confianza, un mínimo de afecto…

- Tiene más cosas en común con la señorita Carrow de las que tu te crees - dice mi madre, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Druella.

- Eso he oído - musito.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que no creo que sea suficiente - contesto en voz alta.

- Bueno, le haré llegar a mi cuñada tu preocupación - dice Druella limpiándose los labios con la servilleta - Pero se me ha hecho tarde, he de irme ya.

- Claro - dice mi madre levantándose - Le diré a Eve que traiga tus pertenencias.

- Yo también tengo que irme ya - digo - Quedé en pasarme por San Mungo.

Las dos mujeres hacen una mueca ante la mención del hospital, pero no dicen nada.

- De acuerdo - dice mi madre - Saludaré a tu padre de tu parte.

- Bien. - contesto - El sábado nos vemos.

************

- ¡Lils! - saludo entrando en la habitación de mi amiga - ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Aburrida - contesta dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

- Veo que ya te han puesto un pijama decente - observo sonriendo.

- Ya era hora.

- Ya he visto el arañazo que le has hecho al pobre James.

- ¿Yo? - pregunta extrañada.

- Si, ayer, cuando te pincharon - digo. Ella sigue mirándome con extrañeza, mis ojos se dirigen a su brazo, pero no hay ninguna señal. - Me ha dicho esta mañana que le arañaste en la mejilla cuando te pincharon.

- A mi no me han… - se interrumpe, y su expresión se torna seria de pronto, como sí comprendiese algo que no le gusta - Sí, es cierto, me pusieron una inyección.

- ¿No te acordabas? - pregunto con sospecha.

- Ya sabes que suelo olvidar los hechos traumáticos, Tasha - dice haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. - ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy en la academia?

********

Tras estar un rato más con Lily, he decidido volver caminando hasta casa, que no queda muy lejos de San Mungo, y así el aire fresco me despeja un poco, ahora que ha dejado de llover. Mi mano se cierra en torno a la varita que llevo en el bolsillo del abrigo, llevo un rato con la sensación de que alguien me está siguiendo. Me detengo en un portal, y finjo estar buscando algo en mi bolso, mientras miro a mi alrededor con disimulo.

- ¿Greengrass? - me pregunta alguien sobresaltándome. Alzo la mirada, y un escalofrío me recorre.

- Turner, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estaba en San Mungo, visitando a un compañero, y he creído verte salir.

- Es decir, que me estabas siguiendo.

- Oh, no, nada de eso - contesta riendo entre dientes - Quería pasarme por el callejón Diagon a comprar unos ingredientes de pociones, y te he visto aquí parada, así que se me ha ocurrido parar a saludarte.

- De acuerdo - digo - Lo que ocurre es que tengo un poco de prisa, Turner, así que si me disculpas…

- Natasha - dice poniéndose frente a mí, interrumpiéndome el paso, yo aferro con más fuerza mi varita - Hable el otro día con Blake, estaba preocupada.

- ¿De veras? - pregunto.

- Sí, me pidió que la ayudara con un asuntillo - dice. Mierda, digo para mis adentros. - Imagino que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Puede ser - contesto.

- En ese caso deberías saber que…

- Lo siento Turner - le interrumpo - Pero de verdad que tengo que irme.

- Por supuesto - dice, aún sin apartarse - Pero estaremos en contacto, tenemos asuntos que nos atañen a ambos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Claro, estaremos en contacto.

- Ten cuidado - me dice, yo le miro desafiante - Las calles de Londres son peligrosas a estas horas, recuerda lo que le pasó al pobre Nott; y recomiéndales a tus amigas que hagan lo mismo, Davis es muy poco cuidadosa.

- Lo haré, gracias por tu preocupación. - contesto impaciente por alejarme de él. Alec coge mi mano, y se lleva mis nudillos a los labios, los besa sutilmente mientras me taladra con la mirada.

- Hasta pronto, Natasha. - dice antes de desaparecer.

Ahora que estoy sola de nuevo, permito a mis piernas temblar. No sé por qué Turner me produce esta sensación, pero me asusta. Y aunque él diga lo contrario, estoy segura de que me estaba siguiendo, y ayer en el cine, también. Y lo peor, tengo la sensación de que sabe lo de Beth, pero ella no me va a hacer caso si se lo digo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan cabezota? Si me hiciese caso por una vez en su vida… No creo que esté en condiciones de aparecerme, pero ya tampoco tengo ganas de ir andando. Saco mi monedero, y compruebo que tengo dinero muggle para coger un taxi. Por suerte, Lily siempre insiste en que lleve siempre algo, por si acaso. Un día de estos la construiré una estatua en su honor…

- ¡Tash!

Me giro de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Sirius, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?

- No, ¿qué hacía Turner aquí, contigo?

Vaya… ¿Está celoso? No, esa cara no es de celos, esa mirada es de furia.

- No lo sé, me ha dicho que iba al callejón Diagon y ha parado a saludarme - contesto encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? - insiste. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

- Nada, hemos hablado un poco de Blake - contesto - ¿Pasa algo?

- No - contesta con sequedad - ¿Y se puede saber dónde diablos te has metido hoy?

- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio, Sirius? - pregunto mosqueada, no me gusta nada su comportamiento. - He estado en casa de mis padres, y después he ido a ver a Lily.

- Perdona, estoy un poco nervioso - dice pasándose una mano por la cara con gesto de abatimiento - Con todo lo que pasó anoche…, me preocupa que vayas sola por la calle.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? - pregunto, él alza la vista sorprendido, creo que piensa que ha hablado de más.

- Lo de los Prewett y eso - contesta - Vamos, te llevo a casa.

- De acuerdo - contesto dejando que me abrace para aparecernos juntos en su casa. - Esta no es mi casa.

- Lo sé - contesta - Pero tienes aquí tu camisón, y no quiero que cojas frío, así que puedes dormir conmigo.

- No me negaré a tan considerada proposición - digo sonriendo. - Pero vamos a dormir, lo necesitas. Estás agotado, Sirius.

- Creo que me quedan fuerzas para ti - dice abrazándome por la cintura y besándome el cuello.

Yo me río, y le dejo que me tumbe en la cama.

- Me duele el cuello - dice llevándose la mano a ese lugar y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - Voy a matar a James, seguro que es por su culpa.

- Esque tienes que estar más atento en los entrenamientos, Sirius - le digo mientras le obligo a tumbarse bocabajo en la cama y yo me siento a horcajadas sobre su trasero para masajearle los hombros - Si hubieses prestado atención, podrías haber neutralizado el hechizo de James, no te hubieses caído, y por lo tanto no te hubieras hecho daño en el cuello.

- Grrrr - no sé si es un sonido de protesta o un ronroneo.

- ¿Te hago daño? - le pregunto, pero como única respuesta obtengo un ronquido. Me río entre dientes y me bajo de su espalda, me pongo el pijama, y me acuesto a su lado. Cuando siente mi cuerpo contra el suyo, estira un brazo para pasarlo alrededor de mi cintura, y pega su pecho a mi espalda. Yo cierro los ojos mientras suspiro. Tiene el brazo larguísimo, parece que puede darle dos vueltas a mi cintura. Me siento tan pequeña a su lado, pero a su vez tan protegida, tan segura… Creo que podría pasarme toda la vida abrazada a él. Con este pensamiento, yo también me duermo.

Algo húmedo subiendo por mi cuello lucha por despertarme, aunque tal vez, soy yo quien lucha por no despertar porque las cosquillas que siento en el cuello son producto de mi sueño y no quiero que pare… Pero cada vez estoy más lejos de la inconsciencia, y el contacto es más real al pasar del cuello a los labios. Definitivamente no es un sueño, así que abro los ojos y mi iris azul se encuentra con el gris de Sirius, sonrío y le respondo al beso, se me pasa fugazmente por la cabeza eso del aliento matutino, pero enseguida, la mano hábil de Sirius me hace olvidarme de todo…

- Hora de levantarse, muñeca - dice hora y cuarto después, cuando estoy sudorosa y jadeante a su lado.

- Es pronto - digo acurrucándome contra él.

- No lo es - contesta sin hacer amago de moverse - A no ser que no quieras ducharte.

- Y tengo que ir a casa - digo, no puedo volver a ponerme la ropa de su ex… Y además debería hablar con Beth.

- Pero desayuna primero, no es bueno aparecerse con el estómago vacío. - dice - Y los desayunos de James son geniales.

- Vale - contesto levantándome con esfuerzo - Pero antes tengo que ir al baño.

Hace un sonido raro, y yo me visto con la ropa de ayer antes de salir de su habitación.

- Vaya, Green - dice James al verme salir - Qué sorpresa verte aquí. ¿Debería acostumbrarme?

- Tal vez - contesto riéndome dirigiéndome al aseo.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? - escucho que le pregunta James a Sirius cuando salgo.

- Bien

- ¿Has dormido?

- Algo - contesta Sirius. ¿Algo? Pero si ha dormido como un lirón - ¿Y tú?

- Algo, Lily está enfadada conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no avisarla de lo de la otra noche. - responde James.

- Pero ella no podía hacer nada, está en el hospital.

- Lo sé, pero dice que tenía que habérselo dicho.

- ¿Haberle dicho el qué, James? - le pregunto acercándome a ellos, con los ojos entrecerrados. Los dos chicos se miran. - ¿Acerca de qué no podía ella haber hecho nada?

- Lo de los Prewett - dice Sirius sin mirarme.

- Lily no les conocía - observo - ¿O sí?

- Eee… - balbucea James.

- Chicos - la voz de Remus nos sobresalta a los tres. Vaya, nunca me hubiese imaginado que el delgado Remus tuviese los músculos tan marcados, menudos abdominales… - Dejar de mentirla - ante esa frase los tres abrimos los ojos de la sorpresa - Hola Tasha.

- ¿Mentirme? - pregunto girándome hacia los otros dos chicos - ¿Me estáis mintiendo?

- Nosotros no…, si,…, nosotros.

- Tasha - dice Remus sentándose a mi lado - Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, ellos no te han dicho nada porque es cosa mía, soy yo quien tiene que decírtelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

- Soy licántropo, Tasha - dice Remus.

- Ya - contesto - Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con ellos?

- ¿Ya? ¿Cómo que ya? - pregunta James. - ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, Lily lo descubrió en quinto o así. - contesto.

- ¿Lily lo sabe? - pregunta de nuevo James.

- Tú mismo has dicho que sí hace un momento… - le recuerdo.

- Somos animagos ilegales - Sirius capta de nuevo mi atención, alejándome de la metedura de pata de James - Y acompañamos a Remus en sus transformaciones, por eso tuve que irme antes de ayer.

- ¿Hubo luna llena la otra noche? - pregunto extrañada, no me suena.

- Así es - contesta Remus - Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Lleva aquí desde anoche - rectifica James, haciéndome sonrojar. - Últimamente pasa las noches aquí, deberíamos cobrarla el alquiler.

- Tranquilo Cornamenta - interviene Sirius cogiéndome de la cintura y empujando mi silla más cerca de la suya - Yo me hago cargo de su pago.

- ¡Eh! - protesto.

- ¿Ya estáis juntos? - pregunta Remus.

- Eso parece, ¿verdad, novia? - me dice Sirius.

- ¿Novia? - repito con cautela, poniéndome tensa.

- O no - dice.

- Dejémoslo en amigos con derechos que nadie más ostenta - digo.

- ¿No es lo mismo? - pregunta James tras analizar la frase.

- Sí - contesto - Esque la palabra "novia" me da un poco de mal royo.

- Trato hecho, amiga con derechos que nadie más ostenta - dice Sirius sellando el trato con un beso en los labios.

- Muy bien tortolitos, pero daos prisa que vamos a llegar tarde - dice James.

- Sí, y me tengo que ir a casa - digo levantándome - Luego os veo.

- No llegues tarde, Tash - escucho que dice Sirius antes de aparecerme en casa.

********

- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? - me pregunta Beth nada más verme salir de la ducha.

- En casa de los chicos - contesto sonriente. He decidido no decirla nada del tema de Samuels, prefiero que me cuente las cosas, para poderla tener más o menos controlada.

- ¿Y qué hacías allí?

- Acostarme con Sirius - respondo. Ella ahoga un grito con las manos.

- ¿Con Black?

- No conozco a otro Sirius - contesto mientras entro en mi habitación seguida por mi amiga, para vestirme.

- ¿Te has tirado a Black?

- Joder, Beth, qué basta eres.

- ¿Te lo has tirado o no? - insiste.

- Estamos juntos - espero que eso le sirva como respuesta.

- No me lo puedo creer - exclama - Bueno, la verdad es que sí, era de esperar. Lily yo hicimos apuestas y todo.

- ¿Ah, si? - pregunto en tono amenazador.

- Bueno, en realidad no llegamos a hacerla - rectifica. - Pero cuéntame, ¿qué tal?

- ¿Qué tal, el qué? - pregunto poniéndome los pantalones.

- Pues eso,… ya sabes - dice gesticulando con las manos - Tamaño, resistencia, intensidad…

- Jajaja - me río - Tienes una mente muy calenturienta, Elisabeth.

- Si, lo que tu digas, pero contesta.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Venga, Tasha, por favor - me suplica mi amiga - Sólo quiero saber de una fuente fiable si todo lo que me dijeron de él en Hogwarts es verdad, nunca podré comprobarlo por mí misma… Que no es que quiera hacerlo - añade al ver mi mirada - Ni por asomo se me ocurriría algo así, y… creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento, o llegarás tarde a la academia. ¡Deja de mirarme así!

**********

_21 Diciembre de 1980_

La verdad es que James tiene razón, debería de empezar a pagarle el alquiler, porque llevo todo el mes viviendo prácticamente en su casa… Aunque él vive en la mía, desde que Lily salió del hospital, están buscando una casa para ellos dos o ellos tres, mejor dicho. Voy a echar de menos a Lily en casa…

Se acerca la Navidad, y la gran fiesta que dan mis padres, las cosas son tan distintas a la navidad pasada… . ¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado todo tanto en sólo un año? En primer lugar, Theo estaba vivo, y nos reconciliamos en esa fiesta… Y yo estaba con Peter, quien ya no me dirige la palabra, y que el año pasado besaba el suelo que yo pisaba… Lily decía odiar a James, y ahora se van a casar… Beth estaba empezando con Samuels y ahora…, bueno, eso no ha cambiado mucho, hacen lo mismo que antes, solo que a escondidas… . Y Sirius, él está ahora a mi lado, ya no me da una de cal y otra de arena, como el año pasado, ahora me lo da todo. Y pensar que no hace mucho me asustaba lo que había entre nosotros… menuda idiotez, estoy tan feliz, creo que nunca lo había sido tanto. Le acaricio el rostro con la yema de mis dedos, su perfecto rostro acurrucado sobre mi pecho, no sé si estará dormido. No, no lo está, pienso al sentir su brazo estrechándome más contra él.

- Arriba, dormilón - le susurro al oído - Día de compras.

- No - gruñe enterrando la cabeza entre mis pechos, haciéndome reír. Parece un niño pequeño en este momento - Podemos ir mañana.

- Eso mismo llevas diciendo desde la semana pasada, y aquí estamos - digo.

- Sólo un ratito más - dice metiendo una mano por dentro de mi pantalón del pijama - Sólo un ratito más.

- Ya que me lo pides así… - digo antes de gemir al sentir sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello.

Su boca encuentra la mía, y nuestras lenguas luchan. Me incorporo e invierto nuestra posición, quedando yo encima de él, que se sienta sin apartar sus labios de los míos. Tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba, y yo levanto los brazos para que pueda sacármela. Y su lengua desciende haciéndome perder el sentido, y la percepción del tiempo y del espacio.

**********

- ¿Otro libro? - me pregunta Sirius cuando le obligo a entrar en un librería - La pelirroja ya tiene libros de sobra, si le regalas otro, James te va a cortar el cuello, lo que me obligaría a matarle, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer.

- No seas dramático - contesto sin hacerle mucho caso - A Lily le gusta leer, así que la regalaré un libro.

- Vale, en ese caso, me tendrás que ayudar con la talla de lo que va a ser mi regalo - dice. Ese tono me hace frenarme en seco y girarme a mirarle.

- ¿Qué regalo va a ser ese? - le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Te aseguro que uno mucho más práctico que un libro - contesta - Ahora lo verás, al fin y al cabo, vas a tener que probártelo.

********

- Ni de coña, Black - le digo cuando me señala lo que quiere que sea su regalo para mi amiga. - ¿Un picardías?

- ¿No te gusta este modelo? - pregunta con inocencia - Lo hay de más colores, ¿qué te parece en verde? Así combinará con sus ojos.

- Black, no le vas a regalar algo así a mi amiga - digo señalándole con el dedo.

- ¿Por qué no? - dice - Si tu puedes regalarle un libro enorme que no le va a servir para nada, yo puedo regalarle algo práctico.

- Como quieras - digo encogiéndome de hombros - Pero no pienso salir en tu defensa cuando Lily se lance a sacarte los ojos cuando lo abra.

- Sabré manejarla - contesta - ¿Te lo pruebas?

Una hora después salimos de la tienda de lencería y continuamos nuestro recorrido por Oxford Street, cogidos de la mano y a rebosar de bolsas, unas cuantas de Victoria Secret. Me complace que las jovencitas, y las no tan jovencitas, se giren cuando mi novio, o amigo con derechos que nadie más ostenta, pasa por su lado; y que él ni siquiera se de cuenta, o al menos finja no hacerlo… Aunque después de un rato empieza a resultarme irritante.

- Te invito a un café - propone - Necesito energía antes de entrar en una tienda más.

- Me parece buena idea - contesto - Pero creo que ya hemos terminado aquí, deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon.

- Pero primero un café. - insiste arrastrándome al interior de un Starbucks.

- ¿Dónde vais a cenar al final en Navidad? - le pregunto una vez sentados en una mesa.

- Los padres de James nos han invitado a Beth, Remus y a mí. - contesta. - Pero después de cenar, Beth se ha empeñado en ir a alguna fiesta.

- Típico de ella - respondo - Qué amables los señores Potter al invitaros, aunque James no valla a ir.

- Dorea siempre hace comida para diez, por lo menos - contesta encogiéndose de hombros - Aunque podríamos cenar tu y yo solos.

- Tentador… pero tengo que ir a la fiesta de mis padres - digo - Aunque me escaquearé pronto, y seré toda tuya…

- ¿No lo eres…? - se interrumpe en mitad de a frase cuando le suena su teléfono móvil - Perdona, tengo que contestar, es James - me dice antes de descolgar - ¡Cornamenta, qué pasa! Tío te va a encantar el regalo de Li… ¿Qué? De acuerdo, voy para allá. Adiós.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

- Tengo que irme, Tash - dice levantándose - Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero… - protesto antes de que me bese con rapidez en los labios.

- Luego hablamos - repite, y se va.

¿Qué narices pasa? Saco mi móvil y marco el número de Lily, si era James, seguro que ella sabe lo que ocurre… Cuando estoy a punto de colgar al no recibir respuesta, mi amiga descuelga.

- Tasha, ahora no puedo hablar, te llamo luego. Chao - y cuelga. Increíble… Bueno, ya me enteraré más tarde, por lo menos ahora tengo libertad para elegir el regalo de Sirius. Apuro lo que me queda de café, cojo las bolsas que ahora tengo que cargar yo sola, y salgo de la cafetería. El caldero Chorreante no queda muy lejos, así que puedo ir andando, aunque quizás no sea muy buena idea, pues ya está anocheciendo… Bueno, es igual, miro a mi alrededor y tras comprobar que no hay nadie a mi alrededor, hago aparecer las bolsas en casa, antes de caminar hasta la entrada del callejón mágico.

Pero mientras ando, vuelvo a tener la sensación de que alguien me sigue, miro con disimulo hacia atrás, y solo veo a dos chicos encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Me llamo a mi misma paranoica unas cuantas veces, y continúo mi camino. Mis amigos están muy raros, últimamente hablan mucho en cuchicheos, y se callan cuando yo me reúno con ellos. Y luego están las cosas como lo de hoy, no es que lo hagan muchas veces, pero en ocasiones, todos ellos desaparecen sin avisar, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy sola. Pero lo raro es que, generalmente, tras esas desapariciones, vuelven con alguna lesión… Tendré que hablar con ellos seriamente, con esta decisión en mi cabeza, apresuro el paso, pero uno de los chicos muggles que estaban detrás de mí, se posiciona a mi lado.

- Hola, preciosa, ¿tienes un cigarrillo? - me pregunta, yo le miro con desprecio, huele a alcohol.

- No - contesto con sequedad.

- ¿No fumas? - insiste.

- No.

- ¿Y una moneda, tampoco tienes?

- Tampoco.

- Vamos - dice pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros. ¡Qué asco! - No seas así, habrá algo que puedas darme.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí - contesto con repulsión intentando desasirme de su brazo. Con todas mis fuerzas, estampo mi puño contra su nariz, y echo a correr.

- ¡Zorra! - me grita corriendo tras de mí, intento ir más rápido, pero el chico es veloz, y su mano engancha mi coleta, y tira de ella hacia atrás. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, tengo mi espalda pegada a su pecho, su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, y la punta de una navaja apretando mi piel en un punto por encima de la clavícula. - Vacía el bolso - me ordena - ¡Ahora!

Al moverme para hacer lo que me pide, aprieta más la navaja, y siento un hilo sangre resbalar por mi cuello, eso me cabrea, y mucho. La furia se apodera de mí, y admito que se me va un poco la cabeza. Meto la mano en el bolso y mis dedos se cierran alrededor de la varita, que le clavo en el estómago.

- ¡Depulso! - pienso, una cosa es usar la magia contra un muggle, y otra gritarla, así que echo mano de los hechizos no verbales. El chico es impulsado hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? - consigue preguntar. Sus ojos se dirigen a la varita que está en mi mano, y después se clavan en los míos ardiendo de furia - ¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡Un bicho raro! ¡Tendrías que arder en la hoguera!

¿Cómo? ¿Qué ese apestoso muggle se atreve a insultarme, a amenazarme? No puedo consentirlo. Pero en verdad no vale la pena… está borracho, y seguro que drogado. Le miro con asco una vez más y doy media vuelta para irme, pero él se levanta, y sin que yo lo espere, su mano se cierra entorno a mi brazo obligándome a girarme. Antes de que pueda yo hacer nada para evitarlo, el dorso de su mano golpea mi mejilla, haciéndome sangre en el labio.

- Voy a llevarte a la policía, ¡bruja! - me dice antes de echarse a reír - Y ellos te quemarán viva.

- Cruccio - exclamo antes de que caiga al suelo gritando de dolor - Silencius.

¡Malditos muggles! Pienso sin dejar de apuntarle con mi varita. ¿Quiénes se han creído que son? No son nada, ni nadie. Simplemente existen porque tiene que haber de todo en el mundo, pero no son nadie. No deberían atreverse siquiera a mirarnos, a respirar el mismo aire que nosotros… Y a mí debería disgustarme hacer lo que estoy haciendo…, pero no lo hace.

- Natasha - una mano masculina en mi antebrazo, me obliga a apartar mi varita del muggle. Sinceramente, no pienso con claridad, pues quien está frente a mí, me recuerda a Theo, debe ser por la situación… - Natasha, ya es suficiente.

- Turner - últimamente le veo mucho en los lugares menos esperados - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espera - me dice antes de apuntar al muggle con su varita - ¡Obbliviate! - exclama, después se vuelve hacia a mí - Vámonos de aquí.

**********

_

* * *

_

Bueno, bueno, parece que vuelve a las andadas… Debería aprender a controlar su ira… ¿Y Turner? Aparece mucho últimamente en los lugares menos esperados…

_Y los chicos, mienten un poco mal, ¿no? Tarde o temprano, Tasha se va a enterar de pequeño secretito…_

_Reg ya es mortífago, ¿le entregará Tasha? Si a mi mee obligasen a casarme con Carrow, también buscaría la forma de inmolarme para destruir a Voldemort…_

_Hacen buena pareja Tash y Sirius, ¿verdad? ¿Le gustará a Lily su regalo?_

_¿Y qué pasará con Beth y Jorge? ¿Lo descubrirá Blake? Esperemos que no, que no queremos que le pase nada a Beth, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, espero que os haya gustado._

_Bsts. Eli. _

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien! Bueno, os dejo con el capi. _

_Espero que os guste._

*******

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

- Cruccio - exclamo antes de que caiga al suelo gritando de dolor - Silencius.

¡Malditos muggles! Pienso sin dejar de apuntarle con mi varita. ¿Quiénes se han creído que son? No son nada, ni nadie. Simplemente existen porque tiene que haber de todo en el mundo, pero no son nadie. No deberían atreverse siquiera a mirarnos, a respirar el mismo aire que nosotros… Y a mí debería disgustarme hacer lo que estoy haciendo…, pero no lo hace.

- Natasha - una mano masculina en mi antebrazo, me obliga a apartar mi varita del muggle. Sinceramente, no pienso con claridad, pues quien está frente a mí, me recuerda a Theo, debe ser por la situación… - Natasha, ya es suficiente.

- Turner - últimamente le veo mucho en los lugares menos esperados - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espera - me dice antes de apuntar al muggle con su varita - ¡Obbliviate! - exclama, después se vuelve hacia a mí - Vámonos de aquí.

Me sujeta la mano sobre su antebrazo, y nos aparecemos en un lugar que desconozco. Supongo que será su casa. Miro alrededor y determino que la decoración de la estancia es decididamente masculina, pero no está mal.

- Dame tu abrigo - me dice, y yo le obedezco ausentemente. Le observo acercarse a un mueble, sacar una botella de brandy y servir dos vasos. - Toma, te sentará bien - dice tendiéndome uno.

- Gracias - contesto dándole un trago tras sentarme. Puaj, está asqueroso, no me esperaba que estuviese tan fuerte, me arde la garganta…

- Bébetelo - ordena mirándome con seriedad.

A medida que el nivel de la bebida en mi vaso desciende, la consciencia de lo que he hecho aumenta en mi cabeza… Pero no puedo arrepentirme, ¡me ha puesto una navaja en el cuello! Paso los dedos por el lugar donde estaba el cuchillo, y aún siento la sangre fresca que ha resbalado. ¡Un muggle, se ha atrevido a hacerme sangrar! Por el color blanco que están adquiriendo mis nudillos entorno al vaso, comprendo que sigo furiosa, y que debo tranquilizarme. Respiro hondo, y apuro la bebida antes de dejar el vaso sobre la mesa auxiliar.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? - dice Turner de pronto, yo doy un respingo, casi me había olvidado de su presencia. Le miro, no pienso disculparme ante él - Te dije que tuviese cuidado al andar sola por la calle cuando oscurece. No son buenos tiempos, ni en el mundo muggle, ni el mágico. ¿Sabes que había mortífagos en la manzana de al lado?

- No - contesto fríamente - No estoy al tanto de sus actividades. Además, ¿por qué iban a atacarme a mí?

- Últimamente, donde hay mortífagos, acuden algunos traidores, entre otros, a enfrentarles.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto, eso no lo sabía.

- Y además, aunque seas una Greengrass, eres auror, y a los magos oscuros no les gustan los aurores.

- Todavía no lo soy - objeto.

- ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te los llegas a encontrar? - me pregunta. Yo me quedo callada, pues la verdad, no lo sé… - Episkey - dice apuntando con su varita a mi cuello.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunta - ¿Te ha atacado ese muggle?

- Si - contesto sintiendo la sangre hervir de nuevo en mis venas - El muy imbécil…

- No me esperaba encontrarte torturando a un muggle - dice con tranquilidad antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida - Te tenía por una defensora de los no mágicos.

Ignoro su comentario.

- ¿Qué hacías tú allí? - le pregunto. ¿Me estaba siguiendo de nuevo?

- Pasaba por ahí - contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pasas mucho por los mismos sitios que yo, últimamente, ¿no?

- O tú por los mismos que yo, ¿no me estarás siguiendo, Natasha? - pregunta sonriendo de lado.

- Te aseguro que no - contesto.

- Te creeré por esta vez - dice - ¿Has hablado con Blake?

- Algo. Parece que ya está más tranquila.

- Sí, eso parece. - concuerda. Tras unos minutos de silencio vuelve a hablar - ¿Cómo está tu amiga Davis?

Mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente, y le miro con hielo en el azul de mis ojos.

- Perfectamente - contesto - ¿Por qué te interesa?

- Curiosidad - responde encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y Evans? He leído que va a casarse con Potter.

- Así es - confirmo. ¿Por qué narices sigo aquí? No quiero estar en casa de Turner, a solas con él, quiero volver a casa, con Sirius y con su kilométrico brazo rodeándome. - Debo irme - digo levantándome - Gracias por la copa, Turner.

- Alec - me corrige levantándose - Llámame Alec, y yo mantendré tus actos en secreto.

Me maldigo al sentirme ruborizar, ¿por qué no ha puesto objeciones al verme utilizar un crucio contra el muggle? Bueno, es Turner, no veo por qué tendría que oponerse…

- De acuerdo - contesto sonriendo con falsedad - Gracias de nuevo, Alec.

- Un placer, Natasha - responde poniendo una mano en mi cintura para guiarme a la chimenea. - Espero verte pronto.

Asiento quedamente con la cabeza mientras cojo un puñado de polvos flu.

- Claro, adiós Alec - me despido antes de que el torbellino me absorba y aparezca en casa de Sirius.

La casa está vacía, lo que me resulta extraño, pues son las doce de la noche. Decido darme una ducha, cuando termino entro en la habitación de Sirius y me pongo el pijama. A lo mejor no debería haber venido aquí, para noches como esta tengo mi casa, pero mis sábanas no están impregnadas de su olor, y quiero dormir con él. ¿Dónde estará? La cama es muy grande para dormir sola…

Me levanto de la cama y me quito mi pijama para cambiármelo por una camiseta de Sirius que me queda enorme, arrugo un trozo bajo mi nariz y aspiro mientras me introduzco de nuevo entre las sábanas. Mmm, esto está mejor. Me abrazo a mí misma y poco a poco me voy quedando dormida. Pero tengo pesadillas de nuevo, bueno, en realidad es la misma que me trajo a esta cama la primera noche, o una muy parecida al menos. Lo importante es que regresa esa sensación de que algo terrible va a suceder… Me despierto y me incorporo de golpe, sigo sola en la cama. Pero por lo visto, no en la habitación, Sirius está sentado en una silla sosteniendo la camisa que llevaba yo esta tarde, mirándome con seriedad. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿He hablado en sueños? ¿Está enfadado porque he dormido aquí sin permiso?

- Sirius… - musito. Él alza los ojos para fijarlos en los míos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es mi casa - contesta sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

- Lo sé - digo sacudiendo la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa, aunque mis labios tiemblan un poco, espero que en la oscuridad no lo note - Me refería a qué haces ahí sentado.

- Tienes sangre en la camisa - dice con la misma voz que antes. Me asusta.

- No me había dado cuenta - digo, e intentando dar confianza a mi voz, añado: - Me arañé en el cuello.

- No te he visto ninguna marca - objeta.

- Me la cerré - contesto llevándome inconscientemente la mano al lugar donde antes había un corte. Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño - ¿Ha qué viene este interrogatorio?

- A nada - dice desviando la mirada - Curiosidad, ¿cómo te has arañado?

- Sirius…

- No es propio de ti arañarte - me interrumpe. No me gusta su mirada.

- Iba distraída y una rama me arañó - miento - ¿Contento? ¿Vas a decirme tú ahora dónde narices has estado toda la noche?

- Estoy cansado - responde levantándose de la silla y avanzando hacia la cama - Ya hablaremos mañana.

Se tumba a mi lado y se tapa antes de darme la espalda, ante mi estupefacta mirada.

Bufo molesta.

- Genial - musito.

Yo también le doy la espalda y, desconcertada, me paso el resto de la noche en vela. Tengo la impresión de que Sirius tampoco duerme, pues su respiración no es regular, y algunos ronquidos me parecen algo exagerados, pero no digo nada. Cuando el alba comienza a filtrarse sutilmente en la habitación, me sumo en un estado de duermevela. Al sonar el despertador, me sobresalto, pues no me había dado cuenta de que estaba casi dormida. Estiro mi brazo para comprobar que vuelvo a estar sola en la cama.

Bufo incrédula y me levanto furiosa, me visto con algo de ropa que tengo allí. Hago la cama, y sin abandonar el cuarto de Sirius, me aparezco en el Caldero Chorreante. Si no quiere verme, pues bien, yo a él tampoco.

- Tom - llamo al tabernero - Ponme un café y unos huevos cuando puedas.

- Ahora se los llevo, señorita. - contesta, yo asiento con la cabeza y voy a sentarme a una mesa.

¿Será posible? Es él quien se larga sin dar ninguna explicación, no aparece hasta las tantas de la madrugada, y se cabrea porque ve sangre en mi camisa. Vale, pues cuando vuelva a comportarse como una persona normal, que me llame, pero yo no pienso hacerlo. Terminaré de hacer las compras de navidad que me faltan, y me iré a mi casa, si quiere algo ya sabe dónde vivo…

- Hola, Tasha.

- ¡Ian! - exclamo sorprendida, hace meses que no le veo, la verdad es que le he estado evitando un poco, no sé cómo comportarme con él tras la muerte de su hermano - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He quedado con tu primo - contesta - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien - contesto - ¿Y tú?

- Bueno… Tirando.

- Lo siento - digo, estiro el brazo para coger su mano en un gesto consolador, pero en el último segundo me arrepiento, y agarro el bote del azúcar. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, un silencio incómodo.

- El café, y los huevos - agradezco la intervención de Tom - ¿Le pongo algo, señor Nott?

- Un café - contesta Ian.

- Enseguida se lo traigo.

- Ayer me pareció verte, Tasha - dice mirándome de una forma un tanto extraña. - Con Alec Turner.

Siento la sangre abandonar mi rostro.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto - Nos encontramos por casualidad. ¿Por qué no te acercaste a saludar?

- Estaba ocupado - contesta - Y por lo que me pareció ver, tú también.

- Oh - atino a decir - ¿Y qué hacías tú por allí?

- Me vi envuelto en una pelea. - responde. No necesito que diga más, ya he conectado lazos. Alec me dijo que muy cerca de donde estábamos estaban los mortífagos. Mi primo es uno de ellos, y no veo razón por la cual Ian y Rich, siendo íntimos amigos de Lucius, no lo sean, dado que piensan igual. - Una pelea en la cual también intervinieron unos amigos tuyos.

- ¿Perdona? - pregunto casi atragantándome con el café - ¿Unos amigos míos?

- Sí, estaba Pettigrew, y me pareció ver al traidor de Black - contesta.

- ¿A Sirius?

- ¿Sirius? - repite alzando una ceja - En la boda de Lucius era un apestoso traidor, creo recordar que dijiste.

Carraspeo, Ian es amigo, pero también es un mortífago…

- Por supuesto, pero has dicho que viste a algunos amigos míos - digo - Y Sirius Black no lo es, quería asegurarme que no era Régulus.

- Está bien - dice - Pero me sorprendió ver a un auror torturando a un _pobre_ muggle.

- Aún no soy auror - le corrijo - Y el apestoso aquel se atrevió a ponerme una navaja en el cuello. Como comprenderás no iba a consentir que se fuese de rositas…

- ¿Que te hizo qué? - pregunta con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

- Ya da igual - digo con intención de tranquilizarle - Estoy bien.

- Avísanos la próxima vez que te ocurra algo así - dice.

- Lo haré - miento limpiándome los labios con una servilleta - Me alegro de verte, Ian, pero tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. ¿Te veré en la fiesta?

- Claro - contesta - Cuídate, Nat.

- Tú también - respondo apoyando una mano en su hombro - Y saluda a Lucius de mi parte.

Me acerco a la barra a pagar mi desayuno, y después entro a un callejón Diagon atestado de gente… Esto me pasa por dejar las compras para última hora, generalmente no soy así, planifico las cosas con antelación, y en noviembre suelo tener ya todos los regalos de navidad, pero este año… Todo es culpa de Sirius.

Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Cómo es que estaba él peleándose contra los mortífagos? En mi cabeza comienzan a atarse cabos, las conversaciones secretas que mantienen mis amigos, sus misteriosas desapariciones, las lesiones que presentan constantemente… Hay algo raro, está claro que me ocultan cosas, y no solo Sirius, sino todos ellos, ¿acaso no confían en mi? Parece ser así, la pregunta es por qué no confían en mí. De los chicos podría aceptarlo, pero ¿de Beth y Lily? ¿de mis mejores amigas? Eso ya se escapa a mi entendimiento… En cualquier caso, es solo una hipótesis, Ian ha dicho que vio a Sirius y a Peter, no a los demás, y aunque me cueste creer que el resto no estuvo implicado, tampoco lo puedo dar por hecho. Seguramente Lucius sepa lo que está ocurriendo, espero que nuestra relación no se haya deteriorado hasta el punto que no quiera contármelo, de todas formas no le voy a pedir información de los mortífagos, únicamente quiero que me diga qué pasa con mis amigos… A Sirius paso de interrogarle, pues está claro que no me va a contar nada, ni siquiera le voy a preguntar por lo que ocurrió anoche… De pronto siento la sangre abandonar mi cabeza, y me quedo parada en medio del callejón provocando que la gente se choque conmigo. Si Ian me vio, y Sirius estaba ahí, tal vez él también llegó a avistarme… No, no puede ser, no se lo hubiese tomado con tanta calma, ni tampoco se hubiese acostado en la misma cama que yo. Vale, ahora sí que me siento culpable por lo que hice ayer…, no por mí, sino por Sirius. Le he obligado a compartir lecho con alguien que representa todo lo que él aborrece. Se lo tengo que contar, tengo que explicarle todo lo sucedido. El hecho de que aquel muggle me atacase tiene que exculparme de alguna forma, si Sirius lo hubiese visto, estoy segura de que no se hubiese quedado de brazos cruzados, ¿no? Siento mis piernas flaquear, no puedo perderle, no, no, no por esto… Un brazo rodea mi cintura cuando mis rodillas están a punto de ceder en medio de tanta gente.

- Tasha - dice James - ¿Qué haces aquí parada? ¡Por Merlín, Tasha! Estás blanca como el papel, ¿qué te pasa?

Me empuja a través de la gente hasta llevarme a un rincón y me obliga a sentarme en el bordillo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche, James? - le pregunto con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Nada especial, ¿por?

- ¿Por qué Sirius se fue corriendo tras recibir una llamada tuya? - insisto. James no sabe mentir, va a tener alguna inflexión tarde o temprano.

- Se rompió una tubería en casa - contesta jugueteando con el anillo que tiene en el dedo.

- ¿Y eso era tan urgente como para que Sirius saliese corriendo?

- Claro, yo solo no podía pararlo.

- Pensé que eras un mago cualificado - respondo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos castaños. Los míos están fríos - ¿O no pensaste usar la varita?

- Yo,… Sí, claro, pero…

- James, ¿por qué me mientes? ¿por qué me mentís todos? - pregunto poniéndome en pie. - ¿No confiáis en mí?

- No te mentimos Natasha - responde con voz dura - Si no confías tú en nosotros es cosa tuya, pero…

- Ni se te ocurra darle la vuelta, James.

- Muy bien, cambiemos de tema entonces - dice levantándose - Dime, Natasha, ¿qué es lo que hiciste tu anoche?

- ¿Y por qué habría de decírtelo, James?

- Porque todos ocultamos cosas - contesta - Cuando tú confieses lo que mantienes en secreto, tal vez yo pueda hacer lo mismo.

- Por lo tanto, Potter, acabas de admitir que me ocultas algo - observo, hace un gesto de contrariedad - Si me lo ocultases únicamente tú, podría llegar a comprenderlo, pero ¿Lily? ¿Beth? ¿incluso Sirius?

- Tasha…

- No James, olvídalo - le interrumpo - Tal vez me tenga merecido el que mis amigos no confíen en mí. Pero luego no esperéis una confianza absoluta por mi parte.

- Natasha…

- Tengo compras que hacer, James, ya nos veremos - me despido avanzando hacia la marabunta de gente, antes de introducirme en ella me giro de nuevo hacia el chico - Y gracias por sacarme antes de ahí.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, me mezclo con la muchedumbre. De acuerdo, no me quieren decir en qué están metidos, que no me lo digan, pero de una forma o de otra me voy a enterar. No voy a presionar a Sirius, aunque no confíe en mí lo suficiente para contarme lo que sea que me oculte, no quiero perderle, es demasiado importante para mí. Pero sigo enfadada con él por su comportamiento de ayer… ¿Debería sincerarme con él? Tal vez, aunque omitiendo algunos detalles… Si me pregunta de nuevo, se lo diré, sí, eso va a ser lo mejor. Y los demás… si quieren seguir mintiéndome que lo hagan, pero que no se sorprendan si yo tampoco lo comparto todo con ellos.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, entro en la tienda de artículos de Quidditch para comprarle el regalo a James, me llegó el catálogo de nuevos artículos por correo, y vi un campo pequeño de Quidditch portátil con hechizos de ocultamiento instalados. Me pareció el regalo perfecto para él, es posible que me arruine, pero bueno…

- Una elección perfecta, señorita…

- Greengrass.

- Oh, señorita Greengrass, un regalo excelente - me dice el vendedor - Tiene usted un gusto exquisito.

- Espero tener una liquidez igual de exquisita. - contesto sonriendo encantadoramente.

- Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. - dice pasando con el paquete detrás del mostrador - ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo?

- Por favor.

- De acuerdo - acepta haciendo una floritura con la varita - Pues se lo puedo dejar en cuarenta galeones. Lo estoy vendiendo por cincuenta.

No estoy segura de que sea cierto, pero me lo esperaba más caro, con ese precio tampoco se me sale tanto del presupuesto, así que…

- Está bien - digo pagándole - ¿Puede enviármelo a casa?

- Claro.

- Gracias, hasta luego.

- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Greengrass.

Salgo de la tienda y me dirijo a M. Malkin, Beth dijo que quería un abrigo mágico como el mío, que pasa por muggle, pero repele el agua, y tiene un hechizo calefactor incorporado, se lo elijo de color rojo, su color preferido. Me lo pruebo, para tener una idea aproximada de la talla.

- Hola Tasha - me saluda Lucius ayudándome a quitarle el abrigo.

- Lucius - contesto, extiendo una mano para que me devuelva la prenda - Gracias.

- Me ha dicho Ian que estabas por aquí.

- Sí, le he visto antes - respondo - ¿Haciendo regalos de última hora?

- No, teníamos que comprar algunos ingredientes - contesta. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me repatea que las conversaciones con mi primo se hayan vuelto tan tensas. - ¿Te vas a llevar ese abrigo?

- Si

- Puedo regalártelo, si quieres - me ofrece.

- No, no es para mí - contesto - Es un regalo.

- De acuerdo.

- Oye, Lucius - digo tras pagar y pedir que me lo envíen a casa - Me gustaría hablar contigo, cuando tengas un momento.

- Ahora estoy libre - contesta - Vamos al Caldero, y me dices lo que sea.

- De acuerdo, pero que sea en uno de los reservados.

- Está bien.

**********

Cuando llego a mi casa todavía estoy alucinando por lo que me ha contado mi primo. ¿Una orden secreta para combatir al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué no me han contado nada? Secretamente me alegro de que no me hayan pedido participar, pues en realidad no quiero hacerlo, no porque apruebe lo que hace quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sino porque aunque me parezca mal las actividades de los mortífagos, no estoy dispuesta a jugarme el cuello por los muggles, sin contar con el hecho de que parte de mi familia y amigos (esos que no me ocultan nada) están implicados con el Señor Tenebroso, y por nada del mundo querría enfrentarme a ellos en una lucha…

¿Y Sirius? ¿En qué está pensando al ponerse en peligro constantemente? No quiero ni pensar lo que me supondría que le pasase algo… Bueno, no solo Sirius, también Beth y Lils… No me los puedo imaginar peleando contra mi primo, o contra Rich, que es mucho más agresivo y visceral que Lucius. ¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¿Por qué les involucra a ellos en su lucha?

Me comienzo a desnudar para entrar en la ducha, furiosa… Cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, suelto un juramento y me cubro con un albornoz de Beth, que no sé porque lo usa, si apenas le cubre las piernas. Me tapo todo lo que puedo con él, y me dirijo a la puerta, miro por la mirilla, y veo a Sirius, insoportablemente atractivo, al otro lado. Respiro hondo, y abro.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! - exclamo con sarcasmo.

- Hola Tasha - me besa en la mejilla, y pasa por mi lado dejando un rastro de su aroma. Yo cierro los ojos y aspiro con disimulo, antes de cerrar la puerta y seguirle al comedor. - Esperaba encontrarte en casa.

- Has tenido suerte, entonces - contesto con frialdad.

- Me refería a mi casa - se corrige, mirándome contrariado.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar allí? - pregunto - Ayer no pareció agradarte mucho encontrarme en tu casa.

Se queda en silencio mirándome, y yo le sostengo la mirada desafiante. En verdad no quiero discutir con él, deseo abrazarle, disculparme, perdonarle, lo que sea; pero no puedo, tengo demasiado orgullo, y realmente no tengo ningún derecho a hacer alarde de él. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

- Ayer estaba cabreado, y confuso - dice sentándose.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto sin intención de moverme, prefiero quedarme de pie, para obligarle a alzar la mirada. Para que tenga que mirarme desde abajo.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría saber una cosa - dice - ¿Qué hiciste ayer cuando me fui?

- ¿Cuándo desapareciste de repente, sin ninguna explicación? - pregunto.

- Lo que sea, dímelo por favor, y no digas que te arañaste con una rama.

- Está bien, no te lo conté ayer para no preocuparte - digo cruzándome de brazos. Evitaré mentirle todo lo que pueda - Decidí ir caminando al Caldero Chorreante, para terminar de hacer las compras. Y un muggle intentó robarme.

- ¿Qué? - exclama levantándose preocupado. No dejo ver que su gesto me ablanda ligeramente - ¿Por qué fuiste caminando cuando ya había oscurecido?

- Me apetecía - contesto encogiéndome de hombros - No recuerdo que eso esté prohibido.

- Vale, continúa.

- Le di un puñetazo en la nariz - prosigo, Sirius hace un gesto de sorpresa, pero no dice nada - Eso le cabreó y me puso una navaja en el cuello, me corté un poco y de ahí la sangre.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Tash? - pregunta acercándose a mí.

- ¿Cómo? No podía hacer nada - contesto - Conseguí coger la varita y le empujé hacia atrás con un Depulso. Y eso fue todo.

- ¿Seguro? - dice entrecerrando los ojos - No pasó nada más.

- ¿Te parece poco? - pregunto abriendo los ojos sorprendida - Sirius, un muggle me apuntó con un cuchillo al cuello.

- Lo sé, eso estuvo mal - dice.

- ¿Eso estuvo mal? - repito sin dar crédito.

- Pero los muggles sufren atracos constantemente - alega.

- ¿Y eso lo justifica?

- No, no quería decir eso… Es solo que… ¿Seguro que no tienes nada más que contarme?

- Nada - contesto - ¿Y tú?

Nos miramos de nuevo con desafío. Los dos sabemos que el otro oculta algo, y también somos conscientes de que ambos lo sabemos.

- Tampoco - contesta al fin.

- Bien - digo dispuesta a comportarme con normalidad - ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

- ¿Aparte de echarte de menos? - pregunta sonriendo de medio lado y tirando del cinturón de mi albornoz. Una irritante voz en mi cabeza me dice que esto no puede acabar bien, que una relación no puede basarse en mentiras, pero me da igual, nunca he podido resistirme a sus manos, y no voy a empezar ahora.

- ¿Me has echado de menos? - pregunto dispuesta a seguirle el juego. Le paso las manos alrededor del cuello, y él introduce las suyas por dentro del albornoz, mientras siembra mi cuello de besos.

- Cada minuto - dice ascendiendo sus labios hasta mi oreja - Cada segundo - susurra antes de atrapar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes.

- Entonces no haberte visto esta mañana, ha merecido la pena - murmuro metiendo mis manos por dentro de su camiseta.

- Eres diabólica - dice empujándome hacia mi habitación.

- Por eso te gusto - contesto quitándole la camiseta por encima de su cabeza.

- Será por eso - conviene antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie.

************

Nunca había vivido una reconciliación de este tipo, no está mal, decido levantándome de la cama, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Hasta es posible que todo se arregle totalmente, puedo aceptar que él tenga sus asuntos que me excluyen, pero Sirius también tendrá que aceptar que no esté involucrado en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

- Tasha, la comida ya… - Lily abre la puerta de mi habitación de golpe, mientras me estoy vistiendo, y Sirius se está incorporando en la cama, desnudo, justo en frente de la entrada - ¡Joder! Lo siento.

Vuelve a cerrar rápidamente. Sirius y yo nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír.

- Vaya - digo.

- James me va a matar - sentencia él. Le miro sin comprender - Su prometida, y la madre de su futuro hijo me ha visto desnudo. Ahora la pelirroja no va a poder evitar comparar, y te aseguro que James no va a salir beneficiado.

- Vale, macho men - digo haciendo una mueca de desagrado - Esa era una de mi lista de cosas que no quería saber.

- Me alegra saberlo - dice dándome una palmadita en la cabeza - ¿Ha dicho algo de comida?

- Eso creo - contesto, y mis tripas rugen a coro con las de Sirius. Nos echamos a reír de nuevo. - Vamos.

- Hola, pelirroja - saluda Sirius.

- Black - contesta mi amiga sin mirarle a la cara.

- Creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, después de todo - dice él haciendo que Lily se sonroje.

- Déjala - digo ayudando a mi amiga a poner la mesa - ¿Qué vamos a comer Lils?

- Espaguetis - contesta.

- Bien, tengo hambre. - digo - ¿Beth no viene a comer?

- No creo, no la he visto en todo el día - contesta - ¿Tu sabes dónde está?

- Ni idea - digo, aunque tengo una sospecha. El teléfono de Lily comienza a sonar. Se disculpa y entra en su habitación a hablar. - ¿Por qué no hacemos algo esta noche?

- Algo, como qué - pregunta Sirius con la boca llena.

- No sé, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos - digo - Estamos de vacaciones y todavía no hemos salido de fiesta.

- Tienes razón, hay que celebrarlo.

- ¡Sirius! - grita Lily desde su habitación - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Ya sabía yo que esto terminaría pasando - dice él meneando la cabeza. Yo alzo una ceja mientras me llevo el tenedor a la boca - Eres testigo de que ha sido ella quien me ha hecho ir a su cuarto.

- Lo soy - contesto - No deberías hacerla esperar, si ya le hubieses regalado ese picardías, sería otra historia.

- Me alegro de que lo entiendas - dice antes de ir a reunirse con Lily.

Cuando oigo cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga, algo me dice que esta noche no se dará esa fiesta de la que hemos hablado Sirius y yo… Termino de comer, y ellos siguen encerrados en la habitación de Lily, así que me levanto a recoger mi plato y no puedo evitar escuchar retazos de la conversación que mantienen. De puntillas me acerco a la puerta.

- ¿Sólo te ha dicho eso? - dice la voz de ¿James?

- Sí, que la atacó un muggle. - contesta Sirius. Frunzo el ceño, ¿por qué hablan a escondidas de mí?

- ¿Y no ha mencionado a Turner?

- No

¿Saben que estuve con Alec? ¡Mierda!

- ¿Ni de los restos de cruciatus?

- Tampoco.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- Tal vez no lo hizo ella - interviene Lily.

- Sí - la apoya Sirius - Pudo haber sido cosa de Turner.

- En ese caso, ¿por qué le protege? - pregunta de nuevo James. Se quedan todos en silencio un rato, tanto que creo que han insonorizado la habitación, estoy a punto de irme cuando Potter vuelve a hablar - Creo que sabe algo de la Orden, tal vez deberíamos hablar con Albus.

¿Albus? Menudas confianzas se traen ya con el director del colegio, ¿no?

- No lo sé - dice Lily - No creo que sepa nada, tal vez sospeche, pero con seguridad no puede saber nada, es un grupo secreto.

- No lo es para los mortífagos - dice Sirius con rencor.

- Pero ella no es… - Lily se interrumpe en mitad de la frase.

- ¿Qué? - exclama Sirius - ¿Por qué me miráis así?

- Tu la has visto desnuda - dice James. No me puedo creer que lo estén diciendo en serio.

- Lily hoy también.

- Pero no ha sido ella quién ha atraído mi atención - contesta mi amiga.

- Dejaremos esa conversación para más tarde - dice Sirius con tono algo divertido, y yo me sorprendo sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Creéis que si la hubiese visto la marca, me hubiera acostado con ella?

- No, es cierto - dice James - Pero, ¿has fijado la atención en su antebrazo?

Silencio de nuevo.

- Eso me parecía - dice James ante la que supongo una negativa de Sirius. - En todo caso tenemos reunión esta tarde, veremos qué opinan Beth, Remus y Peter.

- Está bien - contesta Lily. - Debemos volver al comedor…

Yo me doy la vuelta con sigilo y vuelvo a la cocina. Me pongo a fregar mi plato manualmente, Beth dice que la relaja, tal vez a mí también pueda hacerlo… No me puedo creer lo que he oído, vale que no debería haber escuchado una conversación privada, pero eso no le resta credibilidad a lo que han estado hablando mis amigos y mi novio… de mí. ¿De verdad sospechan que puedo estar aliada con el Señor Tenebroso? Bien, pues si quieren sospechar, les daré motivos para que lo hagan, tiro de la manga izquierda de mi jersey, que me la he remangado para fregar, para que no me puedan ver mi antebrazo, libre de marcas…

- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? - pregunto como si no hubiese oído nada, sonriendo con una tensión que espero que no noten.

- Fenomenal - contesta Sirius continuando mi broma, aunque mirándome de forma extraña. - Te estás mojando la manga del jersey - dice con ligereza. Yo sonrío para mis adentros.

- Oh, no importa - respondo quitándole importancia. Me seco las manos, y con la varita me seco la prenda - Ya está.

Lily y Sirius se miran con seriedad, lo que me complace en mi fuero interno.

- Hemos pensado Sirius y yo - le digo a Lily - Que podíamos salir todos esta noche. ¿Te parece bien?

- Claro - contesta mi amiga con voz vacilante. - Se lo diré a James.

- Muy bien - contesto alegremente - Esta tarde he quedado con Blake, así que llamarme al móvil con lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien - contesta Sirius algo contrariado, me parece. Encima de que le he librado de mentirme esta tarde…

- Me voy a duchar - anuncio mirando a Sirius - Ya que antes no me has dejado.

Doy media vuelta, pero veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Lily le da un codazo a Sirius.

- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres - se ofrece, aunque percibo cierta reticencia en su voz.

- Oh, no te molestes - contesto - Puedo apañármelas bien yo sola.

- Como quieras - le oigo decir antes de entrar al baño.

*********

Hora y media más tarde estoy frente a la mansión Black tocando al timbre furiosa. No he quedado con Blake, eso era una trola, pero he recordado que Régulus está de vacaciones, así que he decidido visitarle para poder despotricar a gusto contra su hermano. Nadie de mi entorno sabe de mi relación con Sirius, sólo Reg. El elfo doméstico me abre la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass - me saluda - Es un placer recibirla en casa de los Black.

- ¿Están los señores en casa?

- Sí, señorita - contesta - Si me permite su abrigo, Kreacher la guiará con ellos.

Le doy mi abrigo y el bolso, y le sigo hasta la sala de lectura. Espero en la puerta, mientras el elfo entra a anunciar mi presencia.

- Mi señora - le escucho decir con reverencia en la voz - La señorita Greengrass está aquí.

- Hazla pasar. - ordena Walburga.

- Si señora - Kreacher sale y me permite el paso.

- Natasha - me saluda la señora Black levantándose - Qué agradable sorpresa.

- Buenas tardes, Walburga - contesto - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, querida, ¿y tú?

- No me quejo - contesto.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Como locos preparando la fiesta - respondo sonriendo - ¿Orión y tú asistiréis?

- Por supuesto - contesta - ¿Vienes a ver a mi hijo?

- Sí, siento presentarme sin avisar - digo - Pero he recordado que estaba de vacaciones, y me he pasado a saludar. Espero no molestar.

- En absoluto, Natasha - dice cogiéndome una mano - Kreacher, dile a Régulus que baje a ver a la señorita Greengrass.

- Sí, señora.

Sigo al elfo hasta el dormitorio de mi amigo, en la planta de arriba. Hace años que no vengo a esta casa, y nunca llegué a entrar en la habitación de Régulus, aunque creo que en la de Sirius tampoco. ¿Seguirán manteniendo su dormitorio? Si es así, sería interesante poder verlo… y luego decírselo. Sonrío anticipándome, ¿qué pensara de que haya estado en casa de sus padres, y en la habitación de su hermano? Seguro que no le hace ninguna gracia… Kreacher, o como se llame el elfo se detiene ante una puerta de madera con un letrero que reza:

_Prohibido el paso sin el permiso expreso de Régulus Arturucs Black._

- Amo Régulus, tiene visita.

El aludido, tumbado en su cama leyendo, mira hacia la puerta con expresión de hastío. Al verme sonríe ligeramente, tampoco os creáis que mucho… Estos Blacks…

- Gracias, Kreacher, puedes retirarte - le dice al elfo con amabilidad, yo alzo una ceja con burla - Hola Natasha.

- ¿Qué tal, Reg?

- Bien - contesta - ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

- ¡Vaya! - exclamo con sorna - Yo también me alegro de verte.

- No es eso, esque no te esperaba

- Recordé que estabas de vacaciones - me excuso - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, solo leía - contesta - Me dijo mi tía que no te parecía bien Carrow como mi esposa.

- Sí, la vi en casa de mis padres.

- Te agradezco que intervinieras - dice - Pero es probable que te ocasione algún problema.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo sé - responde - Perdona, ya no sé lo que digo. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué novedades tienes?

- La verdad es que no es una novedad - contesto - No es nada nuevo para ti el saber que tu hermano es imbécil.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

- Él, y el resto de los que se hacen llamar amigos míos creen que soy mortífaga.

Régulus me mira en silencio, de una forma extraña en verdad, pero no sé descifrar sus ojos.

- Natasha, te vio mucha gente… - comienza a decir - Y se fijaron en… ti.

- ¿Quiénes? - pregunto, aunque sospecho la respuesta.- ¿Y cuándo me vieron?

- No estoy autorizado para decirte quienes, pero creo que ya sabes cuando - contesta.

- ¿Tu me viste, Reg? - pregunto. Él se queda en silencio, y con eso me lo dice todo.- No entiendo por qué lo haces.

- Me lo ordenan, y te agradecería que cambiases de tema - dice.

- Como quieras, ¿qué vas a hacer al final con Remus?

- Aprovechar las vacaciones hasta que el compromiso sea ineludible - contesta. No me gusta la actitud que tiene, con esas respuestas tan secas.

- ¿No le vas a decir lo que ocurre? - pregunto - Me refiero a que te obligan a casarte, no a lo otro.

- Se lo diré - contesta - Pero no encuentro el momento adecuado.

- Ningún momento es el apropiado para algo así, opino que cuanto antes mejor.

- Ya veré - responde. Yo miro a mi alrededor, el dormitorio es indudablemente Slytherin.

- Oye Reg, cuando Sirius se fue, ¿qué ocurrió con su dormitorio? - pregunto.

- Que le ordené a Kreacher que lanzase un hechizo de permanencia - contesta, le miro burlona y él sonríe de medio lado - Quieres verlo, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza sonriendo con timidez.

- Ya sabía yo que en el fondo eras una morbosa…

- ¡Oye! - protesto echando a andar tras él. Al entrar la antigua habitación de Sirius me impresiono - ¡Joder, menudo contraste!

- Es Sirius - alega. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, decido mientras observo la decoración roja y dorada que predomina en toda la estancia. - Salgamos de aquí, antes de que nos vea mi madre.

- Está bien - contesto - ¿Vas a ir a…?

- ¿Qué es eso que suena? - pregunta cuando me interrumpe el teléfono móvil.

- Espera - le digo antes de llevarme el auricular al oído - Hola James.

- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunta.

- ¿Y tú?

- Tasha, te oigo fatal - me dice - Me ha dicho Lily que te llame para lo de esta noche.

- ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

- ¿No querías salir? - pregunta James.

- ¡Ah, si! - exclamo, no me acordaba - ¿Os parece bien?

- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunta de nuevo - Que Sirius me ha dejado la moto y me paso a buscarte.

- Mmm, no creo que eso sea buena idea - contesto - Mejor quedamos en casa.

- ¿Por qué no es buena idea?

- James - digo en tono firme - Nos vemos en mi casa.

- Vale, estoy allí

- Pues ahora te veo - digo antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué es ese cacharro? - me pregunta Régulus quitándome el móvil de la mano.

- Un teléfono - contesto. Ante la palabra, Reg hace una mueca de desprecio. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es muggle - responde devolviéndomelo - ¿Te vas?

- Eee, si - contesto - Tengo que irme ya, vamos a salir esta noche.

- ¿Remus también?

- No estoy segura, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no le veo…

- Si no va, dile que me escriba.

- Se lo diré - contesto - Voy a despedirme de tu madre.

- Te acompaño.

*************

Cuando llego a casa hay todo un comité esperándome, están todos sentados en el comedor de mi casa, vestidos y arreglados para irnos. Yo aún tengo que prepararme, el día que fui de compras con Sirius no pude evitar comprarme un vestido precioso, bueno, en realidad me lo regaló él, y es perfecto para esta noche. Tengo unas ganas terribles por estrenarlo…

- Hola, chicos - les saludo de buen humor, aunque sigo cabreada no les voy a dejar ver que he escuchado su conversación - No tardo nada en vestirme, ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien, pero date prisa - me apremia Sirius, intenta ocultarlo, pero está molesto y su tono es seco. No sé qué me fastidia más, que no sea capaz de preguntarme las cosas de frente, o que desconfíe de mi. Y tampoco sé de quién me inoportuna más, si de mis amigas de toda la vida, o de mi novio… No me esperaba algo así de ellos…

Es una suerte tener precisamente hoy mi vestido nuevo, pues es asimétrico y me cubre por completo el brazo izquierdo, dejando el derecho desnudo. Es de color azul, en la pierna izquierda la falda llega por encima del muslo, mientras que por el lado derecho se alarga hasta formar un pico casi en el tobillo de esa pierna. Y es estrecho, muy estrecho, espero poder respirar… Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta, ahora que lo pienso, debería cortármelo, empiezo a tener las puntas abiertas. Me calzo y vuelvo a reunirme con mis amigos.

- Ya estoy lista - anuncio - ¿Nos vamos?

Observo complacida cómo a Sirius se le abren los ojos al verme, pero enseguida su mirada, junto con la del resto de los presentes, se dirige a mi brazo cubierto. No puedo evitar sonreír con malicia, aunque en realidad no me hace ninguna gracia.

- Sí, vámonos - dice James.

- ¿Tu vienes, Remus? - le pregunto.

- No pensaba, pero al final me han convencido - contesta.

- Me alegro - digo con sinceridad - ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

- Beth conoce un sitio - responde Sirius acercándose a mí. Vale que esté enfadada con él, pero su piel es un imán para la mía, y tengo que tocarle. Así que alargo la mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, que es un consuelo comprobar que no oponen resistencia.

- ¿Mágico o muggle? - pregunto.

- Muggle - contesta - Por lo visto va a ir alguien con quien no la pueden ver en el mundo mágico.

- No me lo puedo creer - musito. ¿Está loca?

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada - contesto - ¿Y no os ha dicho con quién?

- No - responde. Me acaricia el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar mientras salimos al aire de la calle - ¿Dónde estabas esta tarde? ¿Has ido a ver a Samuels?

- Al final no - confieso - No te pongas como loco, ¿vale?

- Eso me da mala espina - dice entrecerrando los ojos - Lo intentaré.

- De acuerdo - respiro hondo - He estado en casa de tus padres.

- ¿Y qué hacías allí? - su tono no es de cabreo, es más bien de sorpresa.

- Tu hermano está de vacaciones.

- Oh, es verdad.

- Y he visto tu antiguo dormitorio - digo sonriendo - Me alegro de que en el nuevo no tengas colgadas a esas chicas desnudas.

- Es cuestión de tiempo que las vuelva a poner - bromea, lo que aligera mi tensión. Me acurruco contra él, que suelta mi mano y me pasa el brazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Creo que puedo olvidarlo todo, desterrar de mi mente lo que he descubierto en estos últimos días, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ya no puedo vivir sin él.

- No bromees con esas cosas, Black - protesto dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el abdomen.

- ¡Auch! - exclama doblándose por la mitad teatralmente, acuclillándose en la acera y abrazando mi cintura con la cara pegada a mi vientre.

- No seas teatrero, Black - digo golpeando condescendientemente su cabeza. - Ni siquiera te he rozado.

- Claro que sí - asegura.- Pero si me das un beso, a lo mejor te perdono.

- Creo que podré hacer el esfuerzo de intentarlo - digo suspirando cuando se pone de nuevo de pie. Paso mis brazos en torno a su cuello, y él me abraza con los suyos por la cintura, apretándome con fuerza contra él. Cierro los ojos y me dejo abstraer por el beso, largo y lento. Delicioso.

- ¡Ey, vosotros dos! - la voz de Beth me llega ligeramente - ¿Vais a entrar o os vais a quedar ahí fuera haciendo guarradas?

Abro un ojo, y veo a Sirius haciéndole un gesto a mi amiga para que nos deje. Mis labios sonríen bajo la boca de él.

- ¡Como queráis! - grita desde la entrada de la discoteca - Pero buscaros un hotel o algo. Ni siquiera yo he dado el espectáculo en mitad de la calle.

Sirius se separa ligeramente de mí.

- ¡Piérdete, Davis! - exclama antes de volver a mí. Pero una mano delgada agarra mi antebrazo y tira de él.

- Vamos - dice Beth tirando de mi brazo.

- Eres insufrible - la digo.

- Lo que tu digas, pero vamos a entrar todos juntos, que si no luego no nos vamos a encontrar. - dice ignorando mis protestas.

**********

Me lo estoy pasando en grande, hacía mucho que no salíamos todos juntos. Puede que no sea un buen momento, pero parece que hemos olvidado nuestros resentimientos por esta noche, y volvemos a ser los de antes. Mañana es navidad, así que yo cenaré con mis padres; Lily y James cenarán en casa de los padres de mi amiga; y los demás mee dijo Sirius que iban a casa de los señores Potter. Me gustaría pasar la noche con ellos, en especial con Sirius, pero bueno…

Beth ha traído a Jorge, pero por lo menos han tenido la precaución de disfrazarle bajo una poción multijugos, los demás no están al tanto de la relación clandestina que mantienen estos dos, pero a mí me ha bastado ver la mirada que le dirige Beth para saber que bajo esa apariencia, se esconde Jorge Samuels. Por mucho que me oponga a lo que hace mi amiga, no puedo reprochárselo al comprobar lo feliz que es cuando está con él.

- ¡Me encanta esta canción! - exclama Beth agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome a la pista de baile.

No puedo evitar recordar aquella noche de Hogsmade, en una situación casi idéntica, y bailando de la misma forma, y riéndome con tanta intensidad como entonces, o incluso más. Con la diferencia de que en lugar de estar observando a Sirius mientras bailo, puedo acercarme a él, puedo tocarle, puedo besarle, puedo provocarle… sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida. Así que dejo a Beth calentando al personal, y yo avanzo hasta llegar a mi novio, y continuo mi baile, pero en lugar de con mi amiga, abrazada a Sirius, lo que hace del baile todo un regalo para mis sentidos.

- Por mucho que me agrade tu baile, Tash - me susurra Sirius al oído, con tono seductor - Creo que deberías reservarlo para luego, cuando estemos solos.

- Lo haré, si me… - me interrumpo en mitad de la frase, pues acabo de visualizar en la planta de arriba a Ian y a Rich. ¿Qué narices hacen ellos aquí? Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Ian, y su expresión furiosa me paraliza.

- ¿Lo harás si, qué? - me pregunta Sirius ajeno a la situación. Me separo de él como un resorte, y fuerzo una sonrisa, al ver a los dos amigos de Lucius bajar las escaleras con la aparente intención de acercarse a nosotros. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada - contesto alejándome más de él. El miedo se está apoderando de mí, pero no puedo permitir que Ian y Rich se aproximen a mis amigos. Tengo que alcanzarles e impedírselo, por mucho que me atemoricen sus expresiones. No temo por mí, pues yo no corro ningún peligro, al menos físico, por parte de ellos dos. O eso espero. Pero Lily está embarazada, Samuels está con Beth, Remus es licántropo, y James y Sirius son unos traidores. Aparte de que todos ellos forman parte del grupito de Dumbledore, y Rich e Ian no tienen ningún reparo en volar el edificio atestado de muggles. - Perdóname un momento.

Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, apartando a la gente con la música atronadora retumbando en mis oídos. Lucho por no perder a Ian y a Rich de vista, no estoy segura de si me han visto dirigirme hacia ellos, pues siguen con los ojos fieros puestos en mis amigos de Gryffindor. Parece que no voy a llegar nunca hasta ellos, y estoy segura de que Sirius me sigue con su mirada, pero no vuelvo la vista atrás, tengo suficiente experiencia como buscadora para saber que el más mínimo segundo de distracción, puede suponer perder de vista el objetivo. Tras varias protestas de la gente a quien he empujado en mis ansias por avanzar, mis delgados dedos se cierran en torno al brazo de Rich, que me mira como si no me viese realmente.

- Richard - digo en tono firme, que estoy lejos de sentir en realidad - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- ¿Qué hacías abrazada a ese traidor? - me pregunta Ian con una furia con la que nunca se había dirigido a mí, me achanta, pero no dejo que lo vea.

- Bailar - contesto fríamente.

- Creí que no era tu amigo - dice.

- Y no lo es - contesto, en verdad no le estoy mintiendo, pues Sirius es más que mi amigo.

- Ya veo lo pronto que has olvidado a mi hermano - apostilla.

- Ese no es el tema, Ian - digo ignorando el latigazo que me supone escuchar esas palabras - No os acerquéis a ellos.

- Natasha, no te metas en esto - dice Rich por encima de la música, empujándome para apartarme de su camino, pero tengo buenos reflejos, y bloqueo su movimiento con facilidad - Apártate, Tasha, este asunto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Esos cinco ya han disfrutado de una vida plena.

- No pensamos permitir que también sea larga - interviene Ian dando un paso hacia delante. Apoyo una mano sobre el pecho de cada uno.

- No seáis necios - digo con fingido desdén - Os superan en número, tres de ellos son aurores, y esto está lleno de muggles. Si con un poco de suerte conseguís salir ilesos, vais a estar en Azkabán de por vida.

- Correremos el riesgo - dice Rich - Ahora quítate de en medio, no queremos hacerte daño, Tasha.

- No Rich, no pienso apartarme - contesto con firmeza - Os olvidáis que yo también soy auror, y no puedo permitir un altercado de este tipo. Volver donde estabais y olvidaros de que estamos aquí abajo. Yo tampoco quiero haceros daño.

Los dos chicos intercambian una mirada de burla, eso me cabrea. Pero no soy tan estúpida como para enfrentarme a ellos. La mirada de Ian me alerta, pues sus ojos brillan y sonríe de medio lado, casi relamiéndose. Rich sonríe ampliamente y saca su varita del bolsillo.

- Parece que tu amigo Black viene a buscarte, Nat - dice. Obligo a mis piernas a mantenerme en pie. No, no, no, Sirius no vengas.

Siento la presión que ejercen los cuerpos de ambos chicos sobre mis manos, que comienzan a ceder. De pronto dejan de empujarme, y mi cuerpo se tambalea ligeramente hacia delante.

- Selwyn, Nott - esa voz no me la esperaba, pero mi temor aumenta, pues tengo la impresión de que la frialdad y la contención de Turner puede ser mil veces más mortífera y letal que la furia visceral de los otros dos chicos - ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

- Potter y Black están aquí - anuncia Ian.

- Les he visto - contesta Alec.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos? - pregunta Rich ansioso. Intenta apartarme con exasperación - Natasha, vete de aquí.

- No - me niego - No voy a permitir que cometáis semejante estupidez.

¿Dónde está Sirius? Que no se acerque, por favor.

- Tasha tiene razón - me apoya Alec, para mi sorpresa - Vais a volver arriba y a estaros quietos.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Turner? - protesta Ian.

- Es una orden, Nott - dice con tranquilidad, pero tajante - No vais a estropear la operación.

Ahora me he perdido, ¿por qué Turner les da ordenes? De hecho, ¿desde cuando estos dos acatan órdenes? Y, ¿de qué operación está hablando? Alec apoya una mano sobre mi hombro y parece olvidarse de la presencia de los otros dos, seguro de que no le van a desobedecer. Me obliga a mirarle, y yo me sorprendo al sentir admiración ante él, y me odio por sentir un ramalazo de deseo hacia Alec Turner.

- Gracias por detenerles, Natasha - me dice - Ahora vuelve con tus amigos, y convénceles para iros de aquí. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

- Está bien - consigo pronunciar - Contrólales.

Tras dirigirles una mirada de advertencia, doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia Sirius, parado frente a mí, con James y Remus cubriendo sus flancos. Y los tres dirigiéndome unas miradas nada amigables.

*************

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy… En el próximo capítulo va a haber un salto raro en el tiempo, pero ya os lo explicaré._

_Cosas de este capi… Tasha se ha enterado de lo de la Orden, agradece no estar dentro, pero se siente traicionada por sus amigos, y aún más cuando descubre que sospechan que ella es mortífaga…¿Qué hará al respecto? Nada bueno, eso seguro, ya sabemos que, por mucho que me pese, la chica está algo desequilibrada…_

_Por lo menos ha detenido a Rich e Ian en la discoteca, eso debería contar a su favor ¿no? No sé por qué me da que Sirius y James no se lo han tomado muy bien…_

_Remus y Reg, ¿cuándo se confesarán sus secretos? Uno licántropo, y el otro mortífago apunto de casarse con Carrow…¿Cómo acabará la cosa?_

_¿Por qué Turner revolotea tanto alrededor de Tasha? Los chicos de Gryffindor parecen tenerle muchísima tirria, incluso más que a Lucius, me atrevería a decir, y a Tasha le inspiraba algo de temor. Ahora parece que le desea, pero seguramente haya sido un lapsus por la situación…_

_Por otro lado, la historia de Beth y Jorge, traerá cola… y Tasha estará de nuevo en medio, o tal vez se decante finalmente por un bando. ¿Cuál?_

_Bueno, dejo ya de enrollarme, creo que el próximo lo subiré pronto._

_Bsts. Eli._

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

_**

* * *

**_

Hola!! Nos os quejaréis, que vengo prontito… En este capítulo saltaremos del presente al pasado constantemente. Empezamos siete meses después del capi anterior, y luego volvemos a ese momento, volvemos a avanzar, y después retrocedemos de nuevo. Están la fechas puestas. Y por fin Natasha elije bando…

**

* * *

**

************************

**CAPITULO 18**

_23 Diciembre 1980_

- Gracias por detenerles, Natasha - me dice - Ahora vuelve con tus amigos, y convénceles para iros de aquí. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

- Está bien - consigo pronunciar - Contrólales.

Tras dirigirles una mirada de advertencia, doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia Sirius, parado frente a mí, con James y Remus cubriendo sus flancos. Y los tres dirigiéndome unas miradas nada amigables.

*************

_1 Julio 1981_

_Hay momentos en la vida en que una sola decisión, en un solo instante, cambia irremediablemente el curso de las cosas. Cuando lanzas una imperdonable contra alguien; cuando decides querer o no querer a una persona. Cuando decides tirar hacia delante; cuando decides mentir, traicionar, ocultar, o cruzar la línea. Esa décima de segundo podrá hacer girar todo al lado oscuro, o colmarlo de luz. Podrá hacer de ti un héroe, o un criminal. Podrá llevarte al cielo, o al infierno. Pero siempre será un lugar desde el cual no podrás volver atrás. _

Este vestido es un engorro, no sé por qué me dejé convencer para llevarme precisamente este, que ni siquiera me entusiasma, como se supone que debe de hacer un vestido de novia… Además da un calor horrible, todavía no han terminado de acicalarme y ya estoy sudando. Y estos tacones, me dieron vértigo con solo mirarlos en el escaparate de la tienda, ahora que los llevo puestos tengo la certeza de que voy a romperme algún hueso cuando me caiga, porque tener por seguro que eso va a suceder. ¿Por qué Black tiene que ser tan alto? Yo no me considero baja, tengo una estatura normal de 1.70, pero como el señorito mide casi dos metros…

- Tasha - Lucius entra por la puerta con una horquilla azul, preciosa - Toma, Cissy me ha dado esto para ti. Algo prestado, y además es azul.

- Gracias, Lucius - contesto alargando la mano para cogerla - Es perfecta.

- Démela, señorita Natasha - dice Eve, que está de pie tras de mí, peinándome - Se la pondré en un lugar visible.

- Toma.

- Narcissa quería subir a verte, pero en su estado no le conviene andar subiendo y bajando escaleras - dice mi primo.

- Por supuesto - contesto con cierta tristeza. Lily debe de estar a punto de dar a luz, y aún así James no consigue convencerla para que no se involucre en las batallas de la estúpida Orden del Fénix. Y Cissy no sube escaleras… - Debe de estar guapísima.

- Lo está - responde Lucius sonriendo - Casi tanto como tú.

- Eso espero - digo. La verdad, albergaba serias dudas de que mi familia, en especial mi primo, aprobase mi matrimonio, ni a mi futuro marido. Al principio ni siquiera yo estaba segura de que fuese lo correcto, pero al contar con el apoyo de mi madre, y en especial de mi padre, me ayudaron a convencerme. Pero ahora, todo parece estar en su lugar. Así deben de ser las cosas, estuve durante mucho tiempo viviendo una vida que no me correspondía. Ahora estoy donde tengo que estar.

- Ya está lista, señorita Natasha - anuncia Eve - Es usted una novia preciosa.

- Gracias Eve - digo algo ausente, estos últimos meses han sido tan precipitados… Supongo que es algo natural albergar ciertas dudas minutos antes de casarse, por eso me encuentro como si estuviese fuera de mi cuerpo, viviendo este día como si fuese una mera espectadora. - Me gustaría estar sola unos minutos, si no os importa.

- Claro - contesta Lucius - Aún falta algo de tiempo para que comience la ceremonia. Le diré a tu padre que suba a buscarte en diez minutos.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras veo a mi primo y a Eve salir de la habitación. Me hubiese gustado que mi madre estuviese conmigo en este día, pero falleció dos meses atrás. Según dijeron los sanadores, sufría una enfermedad terminal que no diagnosticaron a tiempo, pero al menos cumplió su deseo de verme con un pie en el altar, y con el vestido que ella quería. Llevaré su ramo, que conservó con un hechizo de permanencia durante todos estos años. Algo antiguo.

Me pongo en pie, y me dirijo al espejo de cuerpo entero. No tengo la expresión de felicidad y dicha que siempre imaginé que tendría en este día, pero no importa cómo me sienta, siempre y cuando mi rostro exprese lo que los demás quieren y tienen que ver en él. Mis ojos azules se clavan en el reflejo del espejo, sobre el colgante que Sirius me regaló la pasada Navidad. Lo mandó por correo, aún no sé por qué. Es un colgante mágico, a simple vista parece un zafiro tallado en forma de corazón, pero él y yo podemos ver lo que es en realidad. Es una imagen de Sirius y mía, cogidos de la mano, besándonos, riendo… El día que uno de los dos se difumine de la joya, será el final de nuestro amor. Pero yo creo que eso son tonterías que se inventan los vendedores, y si no a las pruebas me remito…

Vuelvo a guardarme el collar en el interior de mi vestido. Y mi mano derecha acaricia mi brazo izquierdo, deteniéndose unos segundos sobre el antebrazo, cubierto por la manga del vestido, _ocultando_ lo que soy, tapando mi marca. Cierro los ojos al sentir que comienzan a inundarse, mientras recuerdo las palabras que me dirigió James meses atrás.

- No es malo tener miedo, Tasha - me dijo, sin saber lo que sus palabras desencadenarían - Lo malo es dejar que el miedo gobierne tu vida, porque entonces no tendrás vida, sólo miedo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Por eso me prometí que no volvería a temer nada nunca. Y solo había una persona que podría darme las armas para cumplir mi promesa. Yo siempre fui una niña sin miedo, Eve nunca tuvo que dejarme una luz encendida por la noche, podía dormir con la puerta cerrada; nunca miré debajo de la cama, ni en el armario antes de acostarme, en busca de monstruos o vampiros, pero podía encargarme de hacerlo yo misma, si se hubiese dado el caso, sin temor a encontrarme nada… Lo que me aterra es decir que sí, a algo que no podré cambiar mañana, igual que hice hace dos meses, y exactamente igual a lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Unos nudillos golpean la puerta de la habitación en la que me encuentro. Respiro hondo, y permito el paso.

- Hola, Tasha.

- ¡Remus! - exclamo sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Quería verte - contesta acercándose vacilante hacia a mí. - Régulus me dijo dónde estabas.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí - digo. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos. Azul contra dorado. Finalmente, Remus avanza y me estrecha entre sus brazos. Una lágrima solitaria resbala por mi mejilla.

- Todo saldrá bien, Tasha - dice acariciándome la espalda. - Me encargaré de que lo entiendan.

- Nunca lo harán - sentencio apartándome. Lentamente, Remus limpia mi lágrima con su dedo pulgar.

- Tienen que hacerlo - dice sonriéndome con tristeza. - He de irme, tu padre subirá de un momento a otro.

Quiero protestar, pero no lo hago, y me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Estaré abajo, durante la ceremonia - dice.

- Gracias - contesto antes de que salga de la estancia.

Escasos minutos después aparece mi padre, para entregarme a Black. Eso consigue hacerme sonreír por primera vez en la mañana. Es el mejor marido que podría esperar. En nuestra unión hay amor, y también conveniencia, aunque no como la que la alta sociedad cree…

Sólo tengo dos damas de honor, vestidas de rojo junto al altar, a mi lado mientras el juez mágico habla, no sé de qué la verdad, Blake y Cissy, ambas rubias, guapísimas. Mi padre es el padrino, y el lugar de su lado está vacío, pues así fue mi deseo. El lugar que debía ocupar mi madre, quedaría vacío. En un extremo de la sala, veo a Remus, y sonrío con nostalgia. Mi futuro esposo, al advertir mi distracción, me da disimuladamente un codazo.

- Régulus Arturucs Black, ¿consiente aceptar a la señorita Greengrass como esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Sí - contesta Reg - Consiento.

- Natasha Astoria Greengrass - pronuncia el juez, ha llegado la hora - ¿Acepta al señor Black como esposo, para amarle y respetarle en la salud y en la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Cojo aire y cierro los ojos.

- Sí - contesto con la voz más firme que puedo - Acepto.

- Os declaro marido y mujer - dice - Puede besar a la novia.

Esto va a ser raro, pienso sonriendo cuando Reg se inclina hacia a mí, también sonriendo. Nunca nos hemos besado, y nuestro primer beso va a ser ante cientos de personas con la vista fija en nosotros. Supongo que será algo sutil, un suave roce de labios, por eso me sorprendo cuando la mano de mi _marido_ agarra mi nuca con una mano y me cintura con otra, y me inclina hacia él para poner sus labios sobre los míos. Jadeo por la sorpresa, y escucho alguna risilla por parte de nuestro público.

**********

_23 Diciembre 1980_

Tras dirigirles una mirada de advertencia, doy media vuelta y echo a andar hacia Sirius, parado frente a mí, con James y Remus cubriendo sus flancos. Y los tres dirigiéndome unas miradas nada amigables.

Respiro hondo, con la mirada dura mostrando mi determinación, y con voz firme digo:

- Vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí, Natasha? - me pregunta Sirius, su voz es tranquila, pero le conozco demasiado como para no saber lo furioso e irritado que está.

- No ha pasado nada, Sirius - contesto con tono idéntico al suyo - Pero nos vamos a ir inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta Beth, pues Lily, Beth, y Jorge camuflado se han acercado a reunirse con nosotros.

- ¿Desde cuando tres mortífagos se atienen a tus deseos? - insiste Sirius con los ojos echando chispas.

- Sirius, acabo de evitar un enfrentamiento - digo - Y he salvado tu precioso culo, ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo estar?

- Por supuesto que no - contesta James en su lugar, me giro a mirarle molesta.

- Muy bien, pues quedaros aquí, y seguir provocándoles - digo - Pero Beth, Lily y yo nos vamos.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a irnos contigo? - pregunta Lily, el tono de su voz me traspasa como un millón de agujas. - ¿Porque somos unas impuras?

- Porque no confío en que Alec pueda contenerles - contesto con la voz más firme que puedo poner. Esto se me está yendo de las manos - Y además, Beth, ¿sabes quién esta aquí? Alec Turner, creo que tu amigo le conoce, ¿verdad?

Los demás se miran entre ellos desconcertados. Con las luces dando vueltas e iluminando los rostros por momentos, la música atronadora, y mis nervios recorriéndome, creo que me estoy empezando a marear.

- Vámonos - dice Beth - Continuaremos esta conversación en casa, que por otra parte es lo más apropiado, y cómodo.

- Está bien - dice Remus echando a andar detrás de Beth y Samuels. James y Sirius asienten con la cabeza y el primero abraza a Lily por la espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo mientras nos adelantan. Sirius me hace un gesto con el brazo, para que pase delante de él, pero ese gesto no tiene nada que ver con el que acaban de protagonizar mis dos amigos, no lo hace para escoltarme, sino porque no se fía de que vaya con ellos. Le miro con frialdad antes de dirigir mis ojos a la planta de arriba, donde están los tres mortífagos mirándonos, dos de ellos cabreados, y avanzo tras James y Lily.

****

Una vez en casa, cuando Samuels ya se ha ido, mis antiguos compañeros de Gryffindor, se sientan en el sillón grande repartidos en los asientos y brazos, dejándome a mí frente a ellos en el sofá individual, sola.

- Vale, ya estamos aquí - dice Sirius - Ya te puedes explicar.

- ¿Que ya me puedo explicar? - repito furiosa - No Sirius, no soy yo quien os lleva escondiendo cosas desde que salimos del colegio. Tampoco soy yo quien desaparece constantemente para reaparecer llena de magulladuras. Y ni de lejos soy yo a quien han estado a punto de matar dos mortífagos. Así que explicarme vosotros, ¿por qué os tienen tantas ganas Ian y Rich? Pero no lo vais a hacer, ¿verdad que no?

- Ese no es el tema, Natasha - interviene Lily - La pasada noche te vimos con Turner, en el mismo lugar donde encontramos un muggle torturado y sin memoria. Un muggle que por lo visto te había intentado atacar.

- ¿Y por qué no me preguntáis esas cosas de frente? - pregunto - En lugar de sacar vuestras propias conclusiones.

- Porque tememos tu respuesta - dice James.

- ¿Qué respuesta teméis, James? - pregunto sacando mi varita y lanzándome un diffindo a la manga izquierda de mi vestido, ante las miradas atentas de los presentes - ¿Esta? - Levanto el brazo, para que vean mi piel blanca, y libre de marcas. Sus expresiones se relajan levemente, excepto la de Sirius - No soy mortífaga, pero me duele que lo hayáis pensado.

- Que no tengas la marca visible no significa nada - dice Black - Los espías no la llevan. Pero si tan segura estás de que no tienes nada que esconder, déjanos hacer un prior encantamento con tu varita. Si no sale ninguna imperdonable de ella, te presentaremos nuestras más sinceras disculpas.

Esto es demasiado, ¿ya no confían ni en mi palabra? Pues lo siento mucho, pero no lo pienso tolerar. Me pongo en pie y me yergo todo lo que puedo. Ya no se trata de lo que vaya a salir de mi varita, sino de lo que mis propios amigos quieren hacer con ella. Pues no.

- Sirius, no pienso hacer tal cosa - digo clavando mis ojos azules con dureza sobre los suyos - Esto es demasiado, no tengo que daros ninguna explicación más, de hecho no tenía por qué daros ninguna, a diferencia de todos vosotros, no estoy involucrada en ningún grupo secreto.

Les veo revolverse nerviosos, pero no dicen nada.

- Y, no puedo seguir confiando en alguien que confía tan poco en mí y tiene un concepto tan bajo de mi persona - prosigo dirigiéndome a todos, pero sin apartar la vista de Sirius. No se imagina lo que me duele hacer esto. - Por lo que…

- Una cosa, Tash - me interrumpe - ¿Sabe alguien de tu familia, y de tus amiguitos, que estamos juntos? - Le miro en silencio, con todo mi cuerpo temblando de furia. - Contesta_, cariño_. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

- No - digo con voz firme.

- En ese caso, no puedo seguir con alguien que se avergüenza de que se sepa que está conmigo - dice. Yo abro los ojos como platos, no doy crédito a lo que acabo de oír. No es que yo no fuese a hacer lo mismo, pero…

- Me has leído el pensamiento, Black - digo. Miro al resto de los presentes, que están sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, y fijo mis ojos sobre Beth y Lily - Lo siento chicas, pero a partir de ahora, estaréis solas para pagar el alquiler.

Lily abre la boca para decir algo, pero por su mirada adivino que nada agradable. Así que antes de que pueda emitir sonido alguno, me aparezco en casa de mis padres.

**************

_1 Julio 1981_

Minutos después del beso que hemos protagonizado mi marido y yo, me veo envuelta en múltiples brazos y felicitaciones. Blake incluso está llorando emocionada, agarrando la mano de su esposo. Jorge me mira transmitiéndome apoyo, y yo se lo agradezco asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Felicidades, Nat - dice mi padre apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros - Tu madre hubiese estado orgullosa.

- Gracias, papá - contesto. - Ojala estuviese aquí.

- Ojala.

Y ojala también estuviesen aquí Lily y Beth, ellas deberían haber sido mis damas de honor, y Beth tendría que haber organizado mi despedida de soltera. Pero yo tampoco estuve en la boda de Lils, no recibí invitación aunque si la hubiese recibido, no creo que hubiese asistido. El único del grupo que está presente en mi boda es Remus, lo que resulta algo irónico, ya que es su novio, o lo que sean en este momento Régulus y él, quien se acaba de convertir en mi marido… Pero aún así se lo agradezco enormemente.

- Natasha - me giro para encontrarme frente a Bellatrix Lestrange - Enhorabuena, ahora somos familia, en todos los sentidos.

- Lo somos, Bella - contesto. - Gracias.

- Enhorabuena, Natasha.

- Gracias, Rodolphus.

Lestrange hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de alejarse con Bellatrix.

- Señora Black, tenemos que abrir el baile - me susurra Régulus al oído. _Señora Black_, me suena extraño. Tal vez no lo haría tanto si fuese la señora del otro señor Black… Aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente, y miro a Reg sonriente.

- Por supuesto, señor Black - contesto apoyando mi mano sobre el brazo que me tiende, para guiarme hasta la pista de baile. Un segundo antes de que comience a sonar la música, mis ojos se clavan en Remus, sentado en un rincón, pasando desapercibido para todos los que están a su alrededor.

***********

_24 Diciembre 1980_

Merlín, menuda pinta tengo. Me sorprendo al mirarme al espejo de mi dormitorio, en casa de mis padres. Cuando llegué anoche mientras todos dormían, me tiré en la cama sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa ni en retirar el edredón, y toda mi furia, frustración y dolor salieron de mi interior al dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas… Tras varias horas conseguí dormir en un sueño inquieto. Esta no ha sido una simple pelea con mis amigos, no ha habido gritos, ni siquiera palabras desagradables, no ha sido algo que pueda arreglarse con una disculpa, ni con un regalo… Han sido verdades, la desconfianza, el sentimiento de traición, lo que ha puesto fin a una amistad de años, de casi toda mi vida. Ni siquiera los buenos recuerdos pueden arreglar lo ocurrido. Es cierto que Lily y Beth han estado siempre apoyándome en momentos importantes, pero realmente no han estado a mi lado en los duros, puede que yo tampoco las haya dejado estar, aunque eso ya da igual. Quienes sí han estado ahí para todo, aunque en ocasiones no hayan estado de acuerdo conmigo, o yo con ellos, ha sido mi familia. Mi primo, aunque sus motivos no fuesen altruistas, me ayudó en aquel nefasto momento de mi vida que me esfuerzo constantemente por no recordar. Para bien o para mal, Lucius siempre ha estado ahí, al igual que mis padres, y yo también debo estar para ellos. Este es mi lugar, es con ellos con quienes debo estar. Me empeñé en elegir a mis amigos, y parece que me equivoqué. O puede que fuesen ellos quienes se equivocaron conmigo…

Pero llegar a esta conclusión me ha costado una cara horrible. Entro al baño y me meto apresuradamente bajo el chorro de la ducha, con el agua bien fría. Generalmente odio el agua fría, suelo ducharme con el agua ardiendo, pero mis ojos parecen dos pelotas de tenis de lo hinchados que están, y rojos. Además tengo ojeras… Cuando me estoy planteando seriamente el no salir de la habitación en lo que queda de día, entra mi madre en la habitación.

- ¿Natasha? - pregunta - ¿Estás aquí?

- ¡Si! - grito desde la ducha - Ya salgo, mamá.

Cierro el agua y me envuelvo en una toalla, antes de entrar de nuevo en mi dormitorio. Mi madre está sentada sobre la cama. Al verla tan erguida, con la espalda tan recta, con el pelo tan pulcramente recogido, y la ropa tan rigurosamente planchada, no puedo evitar sonreír. Me gustaría ser capaz de acercarme y abrazarla, pero el gesto sería torpe, dado que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que en toda mi vida ha salido de mí el dar un abrazo.

- Hola, mamá - la saludo, la beso en la mejilla y me permito alargar un segundo el contacto.

- ¿Qué haces en casa? - me pregunta ocultando su sorpresa - ¿Has dormido aquí?

- Sí - contesto, me planteo si contarle que he discutido con las chicas, pero finalmente decido no hacerlo - Me apetecía pasar la Navidad con vosotros. ¿Teníais planes?

- Que va, hija - contesta, la noto mayor. No me había fijado en las arrugas que se le han formado en las comisuras de los labios, ni en la expresión cansada de sus ojos… - ¿Nos ayudarás con la fiesta?

- ¡Claro! - exclamo. De pequeña siempre quise participar en los preparativos, pero no me dejaban hacerlo, decían que eran cosas de adultos; luego se me quitaron las ganas de ayudar, aunque tampoco me lo pidieron nunca. - Aunque supongo que ya estará todo hecho.

- Aún faltan cosas - contesta - Y nos vendrías muy bien para…

Un estruendo en la planta baja interrumpe a mi madre, que pega un bote sobresaltada llevándose las manos al pecho. Me levanto con rapidez y cojo mi varita antes de empujar a mamá detrás de mí. Los gritos de protesta de Eve me alertan, y me pongo en posición de ataque cuando escucho unos pasos subiendo apresuradamente la escalera.

- Lo siento señora, no he podido detenerle - dice Eve subiendo tras el intruso.

- ¡Natasha! - exclama Régulus. Me asusto al verle, con sus facciones perfectas, en este momento desfiguradas - ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

- ¡Ha entrado como alma que lleva el diablo! - dice Eve.

- Tranquila, está bien - digo bajando mi varita - Mamá, dejarnos a solas.

- ¡Qué susto nos has dado, Régulus! - le riñe mi madre.

- Lo siento, señora Greengrass - se disculpa el aludido - Pero necesitaba hablar con Natasha urgentemente.

- Está bien, está bien - dice mi madre - ¿Te encuentras bien, querido?

- Si, no se preocupe.

- De acuerdo, y vístete Natasha - contesta. Miro hacia abajo me percato de que estoy con la toalla. Me sonrojo antes de que ambas mujeres abandonen la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Reg? - pregunto a mi amigo con preocupación.

- He descubierto algo, Natasha - contesta - Algo horrible de verdad.

- Suéltalo ya, Régulus - le apremio.

- Está haciendo Horrocruxes - dice. Yo me quedo mirándole incapaz de asimilar la información. - El Señor Tenebroso.

- Querrás decir que quiere hacer un Horrocrux - digo.

- No, Natasha - niega - Ya ha hecho cuatro, quiere hacer siete.

- Pero eso es imposible, Régulus - digo - Sabes que es imposible, no se puede corromper el alma tantísimas veces de esa manera.

- Eso sería si tuviese alma - musita - Quiere la inmortalidad, y no habrá nada que pueda detenerle.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ya ha hecho cuatro? - pregunto.

- Tres seguro, el cuarto es una sospecha - dice.

- ¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso?

- Me ordenó vigilar a Slughorn - dice - Y escuché una conversación que el profesor mantuvo con Dumbledore sobre un recuerdo adulterado.

- ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? - pregunto. ¿Lo sabrán también Sirius, Beth, Lily y compañía?

- No lo sé, pero fue eso lo que me puso sobre la pista - contesta - Y encima mañana durante la cena se anunciará mi compromiso con Carrow.

- Pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser precisamente Alecto - digo expresando mi contrariedad - ¿Es porque los dos sois… ?

- Puede que eso influya - responde - Pero parece ser que el Señor Tenebroso piensa que soy demasiado joven, y que la mano firme de una esposa mayor que yo me mantendrá por el camino correcto.

- Entiendo - digo. - Con lo del camino correcto, ¿te refieres a tus, digamos amistades, o a tus preferencias sexuales?

- Supongo que a las dos cosas, pero más lo primero - responde. - He quedado hoy con Remus…

- ¿Vas a decírselo?

- No me queda otra opción - contesta apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento, Reg - digo cogiéndole de la mano - Me gustaría poder ayudarte, de veras.

- Lo sé, Tasha - dice antes de sonreírme - ¿Quién nos iba a decir hace dos años que acabarías siendo la única persona en quien puedo confiar?

Esas palabras me llegan más adentro que cualquier otras que hubiese podido decir. Por lo menos hay alguien que confía en mí.

- Pero lo que más me jode de todo esto es que tenga que casarme precisamente con Carrow - continúa con tono enérgico - No la soporto, y el pensar que tendré que tocarla me pone el vello de punta.

No puedo evitar reír entre dientes.

- Venga, Reg, tampoco será para tanto - le animo - Déjala preñada a la primera, y podrás olvidarte del asunto.

- Como si fuese tan fácil… - dice - Y ya no es eso, lo peor es que la detesto.

De verdad que quisiera hacer algo para evitar que se casase con Alecto, pero no se me ocurre la forma, si pudiese encontrar a otra persona que Régulus aprobase… De pronto se me ocurre una solución, pero… ¿estoy dispuesta a hacerlo? La respuesta está en mis manos, nadie me lo ha pedido, sin embargo… Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que perder. Mis amigos ya no lo son; mi novio tampoco lo es ya… Régulus está aquí, confía en mí, se apoya en mí. Mi madre está impaciente porque encuentre a alguien, y mi padre me presiona para que acepte una de las peticiones que le llegan.

Nada que perder…

- Régulus - le llamo con la mirada perdida, no es propio en mí tomar una decisión sin pensarla con detenimiento, pero siento que hago lo correcto, aunque no lo sepa con seguridad, algo me dice que es lo correcto. - Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo…

- ¿Natasha, estás bien? - me pregunta preocupado - Te has quedado pálida, más que de costumbre, ¿qué te pasa?

De pronto me levanto, dejando caer la toalla frente a su rostro estupefacto, pero no soy del todo consciente de que me acabo de quedar desnuda frente a él, y comienzo a vestirme con lo primero que pillo.

- Quédate aquí un momento - le ordeno - No te muevas de aquí, ¿lo harás?

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta levantándose cuando me ve abrir la puerta - ¿Dónde vas?

- Dame un minuto - le pido - No te muevas.

Y antes de que pueda objetar algo, abandono la habitación andando apresuradamente al despacho de mi padre. Toco la puerta con los nudillos y espero a que papá me permita el paso.

- Adelante. - entro a la habitación y le veo guardar algo en un cajón - Natasha, me ha dicho tu madre que estabas en casa, ¿ocurre algo?

- No - contesto alterada - Bueno sí…¿puedo sentarme?

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Papá, el compromiso de Régulus Black con Alecto Carrow, ¿es ya ineludible?

- Bueno… todavía no han firmado nada, lo harán esta tarde para anunciarlo por la noche - contesta mirándome contrariado - Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Cojo aire, y lo expulso lentamente.

- Quiero ser yo quien se case con Régulus - anuncio ante la mirada estupefacta de mi padre - ¿Es demasiado tarde?

- Natasha, no sé si… - comienza a decir mi padre - ¿No crees que es algo joven para ti?

- Alecto es de mi edad - argumento.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿estás segura? - insiste. No, no lo estoy, pero sí decidida.

- Sí, papá - contesto - Estoy segura, y también lo estoy de que a él le complacerá nuestra unión.

- La verdad es que no se mostró muy complacido con su compromiso - dice mi padre - Walburga y Orión estaban muy preocupados por ese asunto. Precisamente he quedado con Orión dentro de unos minutos, se lo propondré. Personalmente creo que hay posibilidades.

- Gracias, papá - digo sonriente. - Iré con Régulus, por favor, insístele, me haría muy feliz convertirme en la señora Black.

- A mí también, hija mía - contesta mi padre.

Cierro la puerta al salir, y pongo rumbo a mi habitación para reunirme con Reg, sin saber que mi decisión hará que siete meses más tarde me despose con el heredero de los Black.

**********

_1 Julio 1981_

Mientras doy vueltas en los brazos del tío Abraxas, me fijo en la gente que ha asistido a mi boda, todos miembros de la alta sociedad mágica, grupo elitista al que mamá me recordó siempre que pertenecía, y yo nunca la escuchaba, me hablaba de las oportunidades que me ofrecía este grupo, de las puertas que me podría abrir si sabía aprovecharlo… Y una vez más, mi madre tenía razón, entrar de lleno en este grupo me ha abierto muchísimas puertas, lo que ocurre es que todavía no he decidido si han sido las del cielo, o por el contrario, las del infierno.

- Auch - me quejo al sentir la presión del pie de mi tío sobre el mío.

- Lo siento, Nat - se disculpa - Uno ya no es tan hábil como antes, en mis buenos tiempos no había quien me derrotase en la pista de baile.

- Jajaja - me río, me cuesta imaginarme a mi recto y disciplinado tío soltándose la melena sobre una pista de baile - Seguro que sí, tío Abraxas.

- ¿No me crees? - pregunta ofendido - Un Malfoy nunca dice algo que no sea verdad.

- Lo sé, lo sé - le apaciguo - Yo misma soy en parte Malfoy, y por eso sé, que aunque digamos la verdad, podemos exagerarla un poquito.

- Bueno, Natasha, querida, ahí he de darte la razón - dice sonriendo, un gesto poco habitual en él - Ahora te dejaré con la gente joven, y yo iré a sentarme con tu viejo padre.

- Oh, no es tan viejo - digo. - Un baile estupendo, tío, una lástima no haberte pillado en tu juventud…

Veo a mi tío alejarse y reunirse con mi padre, no está viejo, o al menos no lo es, pero reconozco que en los últimos meses ha envejecido bastante…

- Tasha - me giro hacia Jorge Samuels - ¿Puedo bailar contigo?

- Claro - contesto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y enlazando la otra con la de él.

- Felicidades otra vez - me dice. Sinceramente, siempre me he sentido algo incómoda con él, no es que me caiga mal ni nada de eso, lo que ocurre es que no sé de qué hablar con él, es demasiado educado y… no sé - Espero que seáis muy felices, de verdad.

- Gracias Jorge - le digo. Quiero preguntarle que si espera que seamos tan felices como Blake y él, pero me abstengo de hacerlo. Es mi único vínculo con… ellos, pues Remus al defenderme, a quedado un poco excluido del grupo… - ¿Cómo…, cómo está Elisabeth?

Jorge se tensa ligeramente, pero sin romper el ritmo del baile. Es de los mejores bailarines con los que he bailado esta tarde.

- Ella está bien - contesta - A días.

Frunzo el ceño.

- ¿A días? - repito.

- Sí, hay días que esta… no sé cómo explicártelo, hay veces que es ella, en ocasiones de forma exagerada… ¿me entiendes?

- Puedo hacerme una idea - contesto. Beth es impulsiva, y apasionada, son dos cualidades que según su estado de ánimo pueden resultar nefastas…

- Bien, pero en cambio otros días se encierra en su casa, y en sí misma - prosigue - Que su sociabilidad se convierte en antipatía, y solo habla para asestar un comentario dañino.

- ¿Y has hablado con ella de ese tema? - le pregunto.

- No - contesta, por la entonación puedo adivinar o que no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad (cosa que teniendo un cromosoma XY, es totalmente comprensible) o, que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo.. - Pero estoy seguro de que te echa de menos.

- Bueno, yo no estoy tan segura de eso - contesto - Pero te agradezco los ánimos.

- ¿Te gustó la fiesta que te organizo Blake? - me pregunta cambiando de tema. Minutos después atravieso el salón en dirección a mi padre.

Está fumándose un cigarrillo, entrecierro los ojos al verle, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado… Me acerco por detrás de su silla, y paso ligeramente el brazo por sus hombros antes de sentarme en la silla vacía contigua a la suya. La silla que debía de ocupar mi madre… Mi padre me mira con una dulzura con la que nunca lo ha hecho, y eso me hace sonreír.

- Te pareces tanto a ella, Nat - me dice acariciando mi mejilla con su enorme mano. - La piel de porcelana - ahora coge un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos - La misma textura del pelo, pero no el color, tu madre tenía el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, el tuyo es más oscuro… La forma de tus ojos, almendrados, como los de ella, pero tan azules como los míos…

Yo estoy quieta mientras mi padre habla, pero yo no quiero escucharle, su recuerdo de mi madre me hiere, pero no puedo interrumpirle. No puedo decirle que no puede compararme con ella, pues sería un insulto a su memoria. Mamá nunca traicionó a nadie, ella nunca apuntó con su varita para causarle dolor a nadie, aunque fuese un muggle. Ella era sanadora, ella era leal a sus amigos, ella vivía para el bien de su familia…

- ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo, papá? - le pregunto sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no? - dice levantándose - Les diré que pongan la canción de tu madre y mía, ¿quieres?

- Claro - contesto - Es una idea estupenda.

Cuando la melodía comienza, y papá y yo nos deslizamos con elegancia por el salón, deseo volver a ser una niña que disfruta de una fiesta con sus padres, sin ninguna otra preocupación que saber si mamá me dejará estrenar mañana los zapatos nuevos…

- Estás muy guapa, Nat - me dice mi padre sorprendiéndome, no es un hombre afectuoso. - Tracy estaría orgullosa de ti, lo ha estado siempre.

*************

_27 Abril 1981_

- Oh! Hija, este vestido es perfecto para ti - me dice mi madre tras haberme probado más túnicas de las que me pondré en toda mi vida. Me retuerzo para mirarme bien en el espejo.

- No sé, mamá - digo.

- Claro que sí, Nat - la apoya Blake - Te queda fantástico, ¿verdad que está preciosa, señora Greengrass?

- Sí que lo está - asiente mi madre con los ojos empañados.

- Vale, vale - cedo al ver el rostro de mamá - Me lo llevo, pero no te pongas a llorar, por favor.

- Oh! Qué tonta soy - dice limpiándose las mejillas con un pañuelo - Deseaba tanto verte vestida de novia…

- Bueno, pues ya me ves…

Unos golpes en la puerta, hacen que Cissy, Blake y mi madre dejen de prestarme atención, Eve entra a la estancia con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Disculpen, señoras - dice sin mirarnos - El señorito Black insiste en hablar con la señorita Natasha, quería venir él directamente, pero he conseguido convencerle para que me permitiese acudir a llamarla. Parecía muy nervioso.

- Está bien - digo bajándome de la tarima a la que me han hecho subirme - De todas formas ya hemos terminado aquí. Si este vestido te gusta, lo llevaré mamá.

- Si me lo permite - dice Eve, mi madre la mira sorprendida, pero yo le sonrío dándole ánimos. Nunca interviene en una conversación si no se dirige a ella - Señorita Natasha, el vestido es precioso, y le sienta como un guante.

- Gracias Eve - contesto - Dile a Régulus que me espere en la sala de lectura, enseguida me reúno con él.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Mamá ¿te importa quitarme ya el vestido? - le pregunto, a mí me da miedo hacerlo por miedo a romperlo, nunca he sido muy diestra con los hechizos domésticos. Ella asiente y tras hacer una floritura con la varita, el traje que cubría mi cuerpo, está sobre un maniquí, y yo estoy solo ataviada con las prendas interiores. Me pongo la túnica que llevaba, y me suelto el pelo que me había recogido en una coleta.

- Voy a ver qué quiere Reg - digo.

- ¡A ver qué hacéis, tortolitos! - exclama Blake con descaro.

- Nada que tu no hicieses en mi lugar - contesto, bromeando. Mi madre se ríe con una risa fresca que la he escuchado en pocas ocasiones.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, y bajo a la primera planta con rapidez, entro en la sala de lectura y Régulus está mirando por el ventanal, cada vez que le veo de espaldas se me encoge el estómago, son tan parecidos… y tan distintos a la vez. Pero no puedo pensar en él, no me está permitido dedicar mis pensamientos a Sirius, aunque siempre he sentido cierta atracción hacia lo prohibido… Respiro hondo.

- Reg, ¿querías verme?

- Natasha, siéntate por favor - se acerca a mí, y me coge de las manos para llevarme hasta el sillón. Se sienta junto a mí sin soltarme y en un gesto inconsciente me acaricia mi antebrazo izquierdo, a diferencia del suyo, libre de marcas, mientras me mira con expresión grave, y eso me asusta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Régulus? - le pregunto preocupada.

- Nada que deba preocuparte, por ahora - dice - Es posible que no ocurra nada, pero creo que debo decírtelo…

- Ve al grano, ¿qué pasa? - le apremio.

- Snape, ha escuchado una conversación entre Dumbledore y una supuesta adivina - me explica - No sé de qué trataba el asunto, pero el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido que los Longbotton y/o los… los Potter, han de morir.

Oh, Dios mío, no puedo respirar… ¿Quién ha detenido el aire? Los Potter… Y Alice y Frank, él me entregó mi diploma cuando finalicé mi formación en la academia de aurores, y su esposa, no traté mucho con ella, pero siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando con todo el mundo… Pero, Lily y James no… ellos no.

- Tasha, respira - me ordena Reg - Coge aire, despacio.

- No puedo - digo con dificultad. Él me agarra por la nuca, hace que abra las piernas, y empuja mi cabeza hasta que queda entre ellas.

- Respira, sí puedes. - dice - Eso es, despacio…

- Hay que avisarles - digo incorporándome.

- Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben - dice Reg. Le miro interrogante - Dumbledore pillo a Snape…

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto.

- ¿Vamos? - repite alzando una ceja - Tú no vas a hacer nada, Natasha.

- ¿Cómo que no? Por supuesto que …

Un chillido agudo me interrumpe, Reg y yo nos miramos un segundo y nos levantamos a la vez al escuchar el ruido que produce algo pesado cuando cae por las escaleras. Salimos corriendo al vestíbulo.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamo, al verla al pie de las escaleras con las piernas en un ángulo extraño. - ¡Blake! ¿qué ha pasado?

- Se desplomó de pronto - dice mi amiga - No me dio tiempo a sujetarla cuando calló rodando por las escaleras.

- ¡Rápido Natasha, hay que llevarla a St. Clean! - dice Régulus. Le miro horrorizada, no estoy capacitada para aparecerme con ella en este momento, él parece leerme el pensamiento - Yo la llevaré, tú avisa a tu padre, y vente con él, o con Blake, si quiere venir.

Asiento con la cabeza, mientras le observo levantar el cuerpo de mi madre, cuando la tiene bien sostenida en sus brazos, desaparece. Blake me zarandea.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre, Nat?

- Yo…, yo no lo sé.

- ¡Nat, reacciona! - dice mi amiga zarandeándome por los hombros - ¡Eve, envíale una lechuza al señor Greengrass! Tú y yo nos vamos al hospital.

******

Ya han pasado tres días, y mamá no se ha despertado. Los sanadores dicen que perdió el conocimiento porque tenía muy avanzada una enfermedad de la cual soy incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, y esta le provocó un derrame cerebral. Todo podía haberse solucionado con facilidad si no se hubiese abierto el cráneo al caer por las escaleras… Esta mañana me han obligado a irme a casa a dormir y a ducharme, ya olía mal. El paseo me ha ayudado a despejarme, y me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesito a Sirius en este momento, o a Lily… pero ninguno de los dos van a estar otra vez conmigo. He hecho algo que no estoy segura de que debiese hacerlo… Bueno, estoy segura de que no tendría que haberlo hecho. He escrito a James, contándole lo de mi madre, y eso; y le he pedido que se reúna conmigo en St. Clean, no sé si vendrá, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo haga, pues cuando le llamé estaba muy alterada, y no me colgó el teléfono, lo que supongo que es una buena señal, ¿no? Además me dijo que vendría, pero a lo mejor se ha arrepentido… Han pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que le vi, espero que se haya calmado lo suficiente como para aceptar verme unos minutos. No me atrevía a llamar a Lily, está embarazada y no quería que se alterase. Y por muchas ganas que tenga de ver a Sirius, no sería apropiado para mi estabilidad mental, y física tampoco. Remus me odia a más no poder, pues piensa que sabiendo lo que había entre mi prometido y él, no debería haber aceptado el compromiso. No sabe lo de Carrow, y tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de decirle que por mí pueden seguir viéndose. Con Régulus también se niega a hablar… Beth debe de haberse cambiado de número, y además necesito saber que Lily y James están bien, por eso quiero ver a Potter… Por favor, James, ven…

Cada vez que se abre la puerta de la cafetería de St. Clean alzo la mirada como un resorte para ver si es James quien entra, pero aún es pronto, y la puntualidad del chico siempre ha brillado por su ausencia, así que de momento no estoy del todo preocupada porque no haya llegado. Doy vueltas a mi cucharilla en mi taza de té, no estoy en condiciones de beber café, con la mirada algo ausente… No debería estar aquí esperando, tendría que estar arriba con mi madre.

- ¿Natasha? - Me giro en la silla al escuchar la voz de James - Hola.

- James - digo con alivio, él está serio pero yo intento sonreírle, no esperaba otra cosa - Gracias por venir, siéntate por favor.

Se sienta frente a mí, y le observo sin decir nada, mientras examina mi rostro, que debe dejar bastante que desear…

- ¿Por qué me has citado aquí? - pregunta extrañado.

- No quiero separarme de mi madre - contesto, al percatarme de su curiosidad añado: - Creo que se está muriendo.

Sus facciones se tensan, y su brazo hace amago de alargarse para rodear mi mano con la suya. Pero solo es un amago, pues no llega a hacerlo.

- Lo siento - dice.

- Gracias - contesto. - James, yo solo quería… saber si… ¿Cómo estáis, Lily y tú?

Su rostro se contrae en una mueca, pero el gesto solo dura milésimas de segundo, rápidamente vuelve a ser una máscara de serenidad.

- Bien - contesta, pero no me pasa desapercibida una pequeña vacilación. James se percata de mi observación - Estamos bien, Natasha, no te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos cuidarnos solos. Aunque tu no ejerzas, nosotros somos aurores, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Quiero decirle que sé lo de Snape, pero estoy segura de que intuye que lo sé, y por eso ha venido. Intencionalmente, antes de que llegase me he remangado las mangas de mi jersey, para que pueda hablar con la tranquilidad de saber que sigo sin aliarme con el lado oscuro.

- Están muy mal las cosas, ¿verdad? - pregunto, James me mira, seguramente preguntándose si me refiero a lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, o a nuestra amistad. Pero Régulus me confirmó que mis antiguos amigos corren más peligro si yo estoy cerca de ellos, así que me alegro de que no quieran cambiar su actitud hacia a mí.

- Sí, la verdad, están muy mal - contesta - Todo está mal.

Vuelvo a asentir, lo ha dejado todo claro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué has venido? - le pregunto, él eleva una ceja.

- Cuando hablamos por teléfono te noté asustada, y muy alterada. - responde - Y yo todavía tengo conciencia.

- Te agradezco de veras que hayas venido - digo - ¿Y… los demás, cómo están?

- Sirius está bien - contesta al notar mi inflexión. Pero no le creo, sé con certeza que Bellatrix quiere acabar con él, Ian no cejará hasta que Sirius esté muerto, y Rich está con él. - Y los demás también, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por nosotros, debes pensar en tu madre.

- James - digo cuando va a levantarse - Tengo miedo, no sé qué hacer, nunca había estado tan asustada, y no quiero sentirme así.

- No es malo sentir miedo, Tasha - dice, y yo sonrío internamente al escucharle utilizar mi diminutivo - Lo malo es dejar que el miedo gobierne tu vida, porque entonces no tendrás vida, sólo miedo.

Le miro mordiéndome el labio, no quiero que se valla, pero segundos después le estoy acompañando a la puerta, y le observo subirse a la motocicleta de Sirius. No me esperaba ver ese automóvil, por eso siento encogérseme el estómago, y mis ojos me arden. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarme con Régulus de frente, y su expresión me lo dice todo. Mi madre ha muerto.

****************

_1 Julio 1981_

Ya se están yendo los invitados de la boda, he conseguido bailar con Remus antes de que fuera, hace unas cuantas horas, las cosas no deberían estar sucediendo así. Reg me dijo que Ian y Rich, entre otros mortífagos, les tenían más inquina a mis antiguos amigos, porque estaban seguros de que me estaban reteniendo de su lado, antes de que yo me uniera a ellos, pues me querían entre sus filas. Por eso temía acercarme a ellos. Hoy Remus ha corrido un gran riesgo al venir, por eso se lo agradezco más.

Me estoy preparando para mi noche de boda, lo que es ridículo dado que mi marido es homosexual, pero es tradición que tras esta noche, se examine a los novios para comprobar que no es un matrimonio blanco. Me parece algo degradante, irrespetuoso y asqueroso, pero es la ley de las bodas mágicas, ya que se conciertan los matrimonios para asegurar la perpetuación de las familias. Así que no sé como saldrá esto, lo que sí sé es que no voy a poder evitar la comparación entre hermanos, o tal vez no compare y simplemente imagine que no es Régulus quien está mí. Es curioso, las pocas veces que fantaseé con que Sirius y yo fuésemos familia, nunca me imaginé que fuéramos a ser cuñados…

- Natasha - me llama Cissy - ¿Estás preparada?

Yo la miro, y alzo una ceja. Ni que fuese a ser mi primera vez…

- Vale - dice sonrojándose - Es que yo estaba muy nerviosa.

- Estoy bien, Cissy - contesto sonriendo.

- Narcissa - la llama mi primo entrando por la puerta. Yo estoy en ropa interior, bueno en realidad llevo un camisón, pero es transparente. Cortesía de Blake para mi noche de bodas… Así que me apresuro a taparme con la bata - Lo siento, no sabía que… - Lucius carraspea incómodo y yo sonrío. ¡He conseguido poner a mi primo nervioso! - Cissa, tenemos que irnos ya.

- De acuerdo - contesta ella poniéndose a su lado y entrelazando los dedos. - Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.

- Gracias, me lo he pasado fenomenal - contesto.

De pronto la marca de mi antebrazo, comienza a arder. Lucius y yo nos miramos con firmeza antes de desaparecer para responder a la llamada de nuestro señor.

**************

_2 Mayo 1981_

Nunca me imaginé que iba a poder estar aquí algún día. Régulus está muy enfadado, pues desaprueba lo que estoy haciendo al considerarlo peligroso para mí, pero tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. No tengo nada que perder. Tuve suerte de que Lucius no fuese tan reticente a que me uniese al Señor Tenebroso, y me concertó una cita con él. Tengo claro, que no es una visita de cortesía, por muy amable que se muestre el mago oscuro, pues cabe la posibilidad de que no salga con vida de la entrevista, y en el caso de que lo haga, saldré con una marca en el brazo de por vida.

- Natasha Greengrass - me dice el Lord con voz engañosamente dulce - Futura señora Black, ¿estás totalmente dispuesta a servirme como tu señor?

- Sí, mi Lord - contesto sin mirarle a los ojos. En la academia odiaba las clases de Oclumancia, me dejaban agotada, pero ahora las agradezco profundamente.

- Muy bien - dice, respiro aliviada ante su tono satisfecho - En ese caso, ¿tienes la amabilidad de tenderme tu brazo izquierdo?

Tampoco imaginé sentirme tan aliviada y alegre al saber que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a tatuarme su marca tenebrosa. Hago lo que me pide, y mantengo la compostura cuando un dolor indescriptible se instaura en mi carne. Cuando salgo de la fúnebre estancia, me aparezco inmediatamente en casa y escribo rápidamente una carta breve que ato a la pata de Tula, mi vieja lechuza. Mientras la veo alejarse en dirección a Escocia, paso la mano derecha sobre mi reciente marca que me identifica al fin en un bando.

***************

_

* * *

_

¿Qué, vais a matar a Tasha? ¿O preferís matarme a mí?

_Casada con Régulus, sin hablarse con los chicos, y además mortífaga… Y se queda sin noche de bodas… ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_El capítulo original era mucho más largo, así que lo he cortado, en el próximo se desvelarán más cosas que quedan en este, y otras más…_

_Espero que no os haya resultado muy lioso los saltos del tiempo. Y que os haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo._

_Xoxo. Eli._

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola!! Perdón por el retraso, pero últimamente no tengo la cabeza para ponerme a escribir… Este capi es algo cortito, pero ya era hora de subir algo y de momento no soy capaz de escribir algo mejor, así que os tendréis que conformar con esto… Pese a todo espero que os guste. Os dejo con el capi._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

********

Tampoco imaginé sentirme tan aliviada y alegre al saber que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a tatuarme su marca tenebrosa. Hago lo que me pide, y mantengo la compostura cuando un dolor indescriptible se instaura en mi carne. Cuando salgo de la fúnebre estancia, me aparezco inmediatamente en casa y escribo rápidamente una carta breve que ato a la pata de Tula, mi vieja lechuza. Mientras la veo alejarse en dirección a Escocia, paso la mano derecha sobre mi reciente marca que me identifica al fin en un bando.

***************

_14 Julio 1981_

Sus manos fuertes, y grandes me empujan contra la pared, yo me agarro a su pecho, pero él rodea mis muñecas con sus dedos y coloca mis brazos sobre mi cabeza sujetándolos con una sola mano, mientras que con su lengua dibuja el perfil de mi mandíbula. Con la mano que tiene libre, me pellizca el pezón izquierdo por encima de mi camisa. Segundo después, los botones de la prenda saltan por los aires, y mi sostén sigue el mismo camino. Gimo cuando sus dientes apresan con suavidad mi pecho, y mi espalda se arquea contra la pared.

- Sirius - murmuro cuando su mano libera mis brazos y rodea mi trasero, levantándome la falda, y alzándome para que rodee con mis piernas su cadera. Su boca vuelve a la mía y yo me deleito de nuevo con su sabor.

Mis dedos luchan con el botón de su pantalón hasta que consigo desabrocharlo, tarea complicada debido a la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, una vez cumplido mi cometido, empujo con mis pies el maldito pantalón hasta que consigo bajárselo. Sirius apoya de golpe mi espalda contra la pared provocándome un jadeo cuando con un hábil movimiento rasga mi tanga e introduce su miembro en mí. Se me nubla la visión, y mis dedos se clavan en sus omoplatos. Gimo de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que mis gemidos quedan ahogados por su boca. Una oleada de placer me eleva al éxtasis, y después mis piernas temblorosas vuelven a estar en el suelo, sosteniendo mi peso con dificultad.

Me quedo apoyada contra la pared, recuperando el ritmo de mi respiración, mientras le observo colocarse la ropa, sin mirarme. Se acerca a mí, me muerde el labio inferior, y da media vuelta para abandonar la habitación. El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse me saca del aturdimiento, meneo la cabeza sin ser consciente del todo de lo que he hecho. De pronto se me para el corazón y mis ojos se dirigen apresuradamente a mi brazo izquierdo, suspiro aliviada al comprobar que continua cubierto por la manga de mi camisa, de esta lo único que no ha sobrevivido han sido los botones. Saco mi varita, y reparo todos los jirones de mi ropa. Con un hechizo, transformo una pared en un espejo, y me arreglo el pelo tras retocarme el maquillaje. Minutos después yo también abandono la habitación de San Mungo.

_1 Julio 1981_

- Narcissa - la llama mi primo entrando por la puerta. Yo estoy en ropa interior, bueno en realidad llevo un camisón, pero es transparente. Cortesía de Blake para mi noche de bodas… Así que me apresuro a taparme con la bata - Lo siento, no sabía que… - Lucius carraspea incómodo y yo sonrío. ¡He conseguido poner a mi primo nervioso! - Cissa, tenemos que irnos ya.

- De acuerdo - contesta ella poniéndose a su lado y entrelazando los dedos. - Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa.

- Gracias, me lo he pasado fenomenal - contesto.

De pronto la marca de mi antebrazo, comienza a arder. Lucius y yo nos miramos con firmeza antes de desaparecer para responder a la llamada de nuestro señor.

****

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos ha citado el Señor Tenebroso, los presentes se giran a mirarnos, a mí más concretamente, pues no me he molestado en vestirme. Me sonrojo irremediablemente, y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado transforma mis ropas en el uniforme negro de los mortífagos mientras sonríe, o algo parecido, de medio lado.

- Vaya, lamento haberos estropeado la noche de bodas, señores Black - dice el Lord sarcástico - Aunque a lo mejor resulta un alivio, ¿verdad Régulus? No te ofendas Natasha.

Nadie emite sonido alguno, y mi marido rodea mi mano con la suya.

- No me ofendo, señor - contesto - Ya podremos disfrutar de muchas noches, sus deseos son lo primero para nosotros.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, Natasha - dice el mago oscuro - Porque esta noche tenemos que visitar a unos viejos amigos tuyos.

La sangre deja de circular por mi cuerpo, sabía que algún día tendría que llegar este momento, pero no creo estar preparada para ello, de hecho, no creo estarlo nunca. No va a tener nada que ver con torturar a un muggle, o un sangre sucia; que no es que eso me sea placentero, como a Bellatrix, me es más bien indiferente. Pero a Lily y a los demás… .

- Gracias a Severus - continúa el Señor Tenebroso - Sabemos la ubicación exacta del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, y también sabemos que se reúnen esta noche, creyendo seguramente, que la flamante boda de los señores Black, nos tendría ocupados. Por desgracia para ellos, eso no va a ocurrir. No podemos entrar, por lo que habrá que hacerles salir, destruir tanto como podáis en los alrededores, el griterío los hará salir de su guarida. Y recordar, los Potter son míos, quiero a la sangre sucia viva, quiero que vea cómo muere su hijo cuando nazca en mis dominios.

¡Por Merlín! Quiere secuestrar a Lily, y matar a Harry cuando nazca. Tienen que saberlo, tengo que avisarles de alguna manera, Lily y James tienen que desaparecer de allí inmediatamente. Los ojos, o las ranuras, del señor Tenebroso se clavan en mis pupilas, y obligo a mi mente a quedarse en blanco, y me recreo recordando al primer muggle que torturé. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado me mira complacido antes de seguir dando órdenes. Lo más disimuladamente posible, rasgo con mi varita la parte inferior de mi túnica negra, y el pedazo de tela cae al suelo. Apunto hacia él, y dibujo unas letras con la varita. "_L y J, cuidado. N.B.G_" y rápidamente la hago aparecer en el lugar dónde se encuentre Dumbledore. Espero que entienda mi mensaje.

***********

_3 Mayo 1981_

Me resulta extraño encontrarme de nuevo en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, y más extraño aún, el encontrarme en esta situación, frente a Albus Dumbledore con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo.

- Señorita Green - me saluda el anciano, yo hago una mueca, hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así - ¿A qué debo tan urgente visita?

- A esto, profesor - contesto con voz firme antes de levantarme la manga y enseñarle la marca al director, que no hace ningún gesto, me parece que es como si se lo esperase. Eleva las cejas y me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Siempre he odiado cuando hace eso, me siento como si estuviese desnuda en medio del campo de Quidditch.

- Está reciente - dice simplemente - ¿Y por qué me lo enseñas?

Esa pregunta me recuerda al día en que Reg me enseñó la suya, yo también le hice esa pregunta…

- Porque no voy a permitir que les toque un solo pelo de la cabeza a Lily, James y su hijo. - contesto con seguridad - Y mucho menos que utilice sus asesinatos para hacerse más Horrocruxes.

- ¿Más, has dicho? - me pregunta, esta vez sorprendido.

- Sí, profesor - respondo. Estoy tentada a decirle que lo que sé me lo ha contado Régulus, pero no quiero ponerle a él en peligro. - Sospecho que su objetivo es hacer siete, pues es el número mágico más poderoso. Quiere la inmortalidad a toda costa.

- Creo que subestimé la ignorancia de Tom - musita.

- ¿Perdón? - pregunto.

- Nada - dice - ¿Y qué te ha traído hasta aquí, Natasha?

- Que voy a detenerle, con su ayuda o sin ella. - sentencio alzando la barbilla.

*************

_1 Julio 1981_

Hay fuego por todas partes, las casas colindantes a la que se supone es la sede de la Orden del Fénix están todas en llamas, muggles gritando y corriendo por todas partes bajo la luz verde que proyecta la Marca Tenebrosa ondeando en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Es el mismo infierno desatándose en la Tierra. Mi varita corta el aire, de un lado a otro lanzando hechizos con facilidad, no creo que me resulte tan sencillo cuando la Orden del Fénix salga de su escondite… Gracias a Merlín mi cara está cubierta, y ninguno de mis antiguos amigos me va a reconocer, no sé cómo reaccionarían, y tampoco sé la manera en la que actuaré yo cuando les vea. De pronto veo cómo mis compañeros dejan de atacar edificios, pues se les está presentando resistencia, veo a Bellatrix batirse en duelo con Frank Longbotton e ignoro el escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo.

- ¡Rictusempra! - grita alguien a mi espalda. Como un acto reflejo, me agacho y el hechizo se estampa contra Lucius, que sale disparado hacia atrás. Me giro, y Beth me está apuntando con su varita. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de alejarme de ella, pero el Señor Tenebroso tiene su vista clavada en mí, por lo que mi varita también apunta a la que fue una de mis mejores amigas.

- ¡Desmaius! - exclamo, pero Beth esquiva el hechizo, y un rayo de luz amarillo está a punto de derribarme. Remus también me ataca. - ¡Expeliarmus!

La varita de Beth, convencida de que iba a atacar a Lupin, vuela hacia a mí, que la atrapo con la mano izquierda.

- Petrificus Totalus - digo, y mi amiga se queda paralizada en su sitio.

- ¡No estás en el colegio, Black! - me grita Rich - ¡Ataca como es debido! ¡Sectusempra!

Su hechizo alcanza a Remus, quien comienza a sangrar profusamente por todo el cuerpo. Nunca había visto el efecto de ese hechizo, sabía que abría heridas, pero no de ese modo, me quedo mirando a mi amigo sangrar, y me siento terriblemente culpable. Ha sido el único que ha ido a mi boda, y yo se lo pago viendo cómo se desangra. Miro alrededor y todos mis compañeros están ocupados con sus duelos, y el Señor Oscuro no me está prestando atención, así que con el brazo pegado a mi cuerpo, apunto a Remus con la varita para hacerle aparecer en San Mungo. Me giro, y Beth ya no está donde la había dejado petrificada, por lo que asumo que alguien le ha lanzado el contra hechizo y ya tiene libre capacidad de movimiento.

- ¡Cobarde, quítate la máscara! - me grita Sirius, no le veo, pues estoy de espaldas a él, pero reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar. No me doy la vuelta, pues sé que no me va a atacar por la espalda, y no puedo iniciar un duelo con él. - Vamos, descúbrete.

- Accio másc… - me giro con rapidez, no puedo dejar que convoque mi máscara.

- ¡Depulso! - bramo, pero Sirius esquiva mi ataque con facilidad riéndose.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer un apestoso y cobarde mortífago? - se burla. - Venga, demuestra lo que sabes. ¡Tallantanegra!

- ¡Levicorpus! - Sirius se eleva por los aires en el mismo momento en el que siento un corte en mi cintura. Grito de dolor y de sorpresa, y veo a James mirándome con furia y la varita apuntándome. ¿Qué hace James aquí? ¿Acaso Dumbledore no ha recibido mi mensaje? Miro alrededor con rapidez en busca de Lily, pero gracias a Merlín no la veo. Supongo que James no fue tan fácil de convencer como mi amiga. Por detrás del Gryffindor, veo a Ian apuntarle con su varita, a diferencia de Sirius, Ian no tiene ningún inconveniente en atacar por la espalda. Rápidamente, juro que nunca había sido tan rápida, vuelvo a apuntar a Sirius y, todavía con su cuerpo levitando, le desplazo con mi varita hasta hacerle chocar contra el cuerpo de Snape, que por el impulso neutraliza el _cruccio_ de Ian, protegiendo a James del hechizo, actuando como escudo. Suelto a Sirius que cae al suelo de golpe. James y Sirius me miran confundidos. Yo doy media vuelta, y me pierdo entre la multitud de capas negras para batirme en duelo con cualquier otro miembro de la Orden con quien no compartiese ningún tipo de amistad.

********

_14 Julio 1981_

Remus aún sigue en San Mungo, desde aquella batalla la noche de mi boda, los sanadores no saben el contra hechizo, por lo que Remus continua perdiendo sangre. Han cortado varias hemorragias, y le están suministrando más sangre, pero no consiguen neutralizar el hechizo. Por lo menos, aunque no mitigue mi culpa del todo, intento excusarme al saber que le mandé al hospital lo más rápidamente que pude. Dentro de tres días hay luna llena, y eso me preocupa…

Reg está muy preocupado, y me ha estado insistiendo en que viniese a San Mungo para ver como está. He estado retrasando el momento, pues temo encontrarme con Sirius, o cualquiera de los demás. Pero quiero verle, y hablar con él, se supone que hoy hay reunión de la Orden del Fénix, así que he decidido venir a visitar a Remus. Está dormido desde que he entrado, así que estoy sentada a su lado, rodeando su mano derecha con las mías, nunca me había fijado, pero tiene una mano gigantesca, casi más que Sirius me atrevería a decir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - hablando del rey de Roma… por la puerta asoma. Alzo los ojos, pues estoy en el lado de la cama opuesto a la puerta, y una vez más me olvido de respirar al ver la perfección de su belleza.

- No es muy difícil de suponer, Sirius - contesto con toda la frialdad que puedo reunir.

- Hablando de suposiciones - dice colocándose frente a mí - Supongo que debo felicitarte, ¿no, cuñada?

No le contesto, por esto no quería verle, sabía que me iba a hacer daño. El estar tan cerca de él, y sin embargo, él esté tan fuera de mi alcance… Y su tono burlón, buscando hacerme daño gratuitamente. No quiero soportarlo, de hecho no voy a hacerlo. Me levanto con calma y el rostro imperturbable, y avanzo unos pasos para dirigirme a la puerta. Por desgracia para mí, antes de salir de la habitación tengo que pasar por su lado; como era de esperar, Sirius no está por la labor de dejarme ir dejándole con la palabra en la boca, así que se planta entre la puerta y yo.

- Enhorabuena, _Tash_. Ya has conseguido lo que querías. - dice, y yo le miro sin comprender - Ya eres la heredera _señora _Black. Hubieses tardado menos si no hubieras malgastado tu precioso tiempo con el hermano equivocado.

Con lo del hermano equivocado, evidentemente se refiere a él. Mi mirada se vuelve dura, ¿en serio cree que solo estuve con él con el propósito de llevar su apellido? De todo lo que me hubiese podido decir, esto es lo que más me duele, y lo que menos me esperaba; creí que él me conocía lo bastante como para saber la estupidez que acaba de decir. Y lo más seguro es que no lo crea, probablemente lo ha dicho porque está furioso. Pues bien, yo también estoy furiosa, mucho, de hecho. En el silencio de la habitación, pues Remus sigue dormido y al ser licántropo está en una habitación individual, la tranquilidad del ambiente se ve truncada por el sonido que produce mi mano al chocar contra la mejilla de Sirius. Su mirada debería asustarme, pero no lo hace. El gris de sus ojos se bate en duelo con el azul de los míos.

- Tienes la mala costumbre de hacer eso - dice con una sonrisa torcida, que a mi pesar hace que me tiemblen las piernas, pero no de miedo - ¿También agredes a mi hermano? No, ya se lo que te pasa - añade señalándome con su dedo índice, no puedo hablar, si lo hago me va a temblar la voz y no quiero darle ese gusto - Lo que ocurre es que el señor Black no te da lo tuyo, ¿verdad? Y por eso estás amargada. Necesitas echar un polvo, Tash.

Rodea con sus dedos mi muñeca derecha antes de que esta impacte de nuevo contra su rostro, y su mirada ya no es furiosa, sino que transmite peligro por cada poro de su piel, pero yo no me achanto, o al menos intento no hacerlo.

- Apártate del medio, Sirius - consigo decir - Tengo cosas que hacer y aguantar tus tonterías no es una de ellas. Suéltame, y déjame salir.

- ¿Tan pronto? - pregunta sin cederme el paso, al contrario, se aproxima más a mí. - Si apenas hemos hablado. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal en la mansión Black? ¿Estás bien acomodada?

Mientras habla va avanzando lentamente, obligándome a retroceder, y aprisionándome ambas muñecas, y no es para nada un agarre cariñoso.

- Sirius, suéltame - ordeno mirándole a los ojos y tragando saliva con dificultad debido tanto a su actitud como a su cercanía. - Me haces daño. - Y eso es literal en más sentidos de los que él cree.

Sirius eleva ambas cejas antes de que sus ojos se dirijan a mis labios, inmediatamente, como un acto reflejo yo me humedezco los labios con la lengua. Su sonrisa se tuerce de nuevo y segundos después su boca se estampa con violencia contra la mía. Mis ojos se abren al máximo por la sorpresa, pero segundos después se cierran incapaces de resistirse cuando Sirius me empuja contra la pared.

************

_14 Julio 1981. Mansión Black. Hora de la cena._

- Hoy he ido al ministerio - dice Régulus llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Para qué? - pregunto ausentemente, todavía no me he duchado, no quiero que se me vayan los restos de Sirius.

- ¿Estás bien, Natasha? - me pregunta preocupado.

- Ajá - contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Qué tal en el ministerio?

- Bien, pero tengo algo que decirte - dice con voz suave. Eso me alerta, Régulus no suele usar ese tono.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

- Yo no sabía nada, lo están llevando en el más absoluto secreto - dice, le miro frunciendo el ceño, ya se está yendo por las ramas - Elisabeth Davis, ha desaparecido, se está barajando un secuestro.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto. - ¿Quién la ha secuestrado? ¿Quién lo está llevando en secreto?

- No se sabe si la han secuestrado, Natasha - dice con la intención de tranquilizarme - Y es el ministerio quien lo está llevando en secreto. Yo me he enterado por los carteles que había en el despacho de Moody.

- ¿Y qué hacías tu en el despacho del jefe de aurores?

- Ha sido el primero que hemos encontrado - contesta encogiéndose de hombros - Rookwood quería privacidad para hablar, y hemos entrado ahí, estaba lleno de carteles con su foto.

- Beth no hubiese desaparecido así porque sí - digo - La han secuestrado, y sé que tu piensas lo mismo. ¿Quién ha sido?

- Yo no sé nada, Natasha - dice - Te lo digo de verdad, pero tengo una sospecha.

- Tus sospechas suelen cumplirse, así que dime.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con Blake Samuels? - me pregunta y yo me quedo fría - De confidencias, me refiero.

*******

_15 Julio 1981_

Llamo a la puerta de la mansión Samuels insistentemente, Régulus no me dejó venir aquí anoche, así que me he presentado aquí a primera hora con mi marido agarrándome la mano pues no se fía de lo que pueda hacer.

- Relájate, Natasha - me ordena - Si entras exigiendo una explicación sólo vas a conseguir empeorar las cosas.

- Ya lo sé - contesto irritada, lleva repitiéndome lo mismo desde ayer - No diré nada.

La puerta se abre y aparece Blake con una bata de seda azul y con toda la pinta de haberse despertado segundos antes. Yo sonrío encantadoramente.

- Nat, Régulus - dice sorprendida - ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

- A Natasha le apetecía ir de compras - contesta Reg mirándome con fingida condescendencia - Y se la he propuesto que tal vez querrías acompañarla tú.

- Ya sé que es pronto, si no te apetece no te sientas obligada - digo, empiezo a dudar, yo nunca he sido muy buena en eso de sacar información con sutileza.

- No, nada de eso - contesta Blake - Nunca le digo que no a un día de compras. Pasad, Rizo está preparando el desayuno, estáis en vuestra casa.

Mi amiga nos hace seguirla hasta el comedor, donde está Jorge leyendo el Profeta mientras se bebe un café con la bata puesta.

- Buenos días - saludo mientras el anfitrión se levanta a besarme en la mejilla, después le da la mano a mi marido. Todavía me resulta extraño referirme a Reg como mi esposo.

- Buenos días - contesta Jorge - ¿Qué os trae por aquí tan temprano? Servíos los que queráis.

- Ya hemos desayunado - contesta Reg - Pero no le haría ascos a un café, Natasha me ha despertado ordenándome llevarla de compras.

Jorge asiente con la cabeza en gesto comprensivo. Nos sentamos en la mesa junto a él y Reg me sirve una taza de té mientras comienza a hablar con Jorge de asuntos de política. Yo me entretengo observándole, tiene ojeras y desvía la mirada constantemente, eso puede ser signo de que está escondiendo algo, o de que está distraído porque esconde algo. O que yo estoy paranoica… Pero no, porque cuando su mirada se encuentra durante uno o dos segundos con la mía, veo tormento en sus ojos, y eso me asusta y mucho. Me hace un gesto con los ojos en dirección a una puerta secreta que se esconde en el suelo, bajo la alfombra con la esquina algo doblada, lo que es inusual. No necesito más, mi mirada se vuelve furiosamente fría hacia él. Si Beth está ahí encerrada y él lo sabe, ¿por qué no la saca de ahí? ¿Y qué pretende al decírmelo? ¿Espera que la saque yo? Si es así, ¿cómo espera que lo haga?

- Ya estoy aquí, Nat - dice Blake entrando por la puerta del comedor vestida para salir - Voy a comer algo, y nos vamos.

Yo me esfuerzo porque mi cara no refleje nada y Jorge continúa con su conversación como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Claro, Blake - contesto - Desayuna tranquila, no hay prisa.

Beth está ahí abajo, secuestrada, y yo aquí desayunando como si todo fuese como siempre, y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. Régulus, que estoy segura de que se ha dado cuenta de mi intercambio de miradas con Samuels, rodea mi mano con la suya para darme un apretón.

- ¿Y dónde quieres que vayamos? - me pregunta Blake.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto ausentemente. - Pues no sé, Blake, donde tú quieras.

- Debería comprarme algo de ropa muggle - dice, yo la miro alzando una ceja sorprendida. Las brujas como ella, odian la ropa muggle. - Ya tengo millones de túnicas, y nunca viene mal tener algo de esa ropa, por si acaso… Ya me entiendes.

- Claro - respondo - Personalmente, me parece mucho más cómoda que las túnicas. Podemos ir a Oxford Street.

- Como quieras - contesta levantándose - Vámonos, Nat.

- Pasarlo bien chicas - dice Reg, yo me agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Blake y Jorge se nos quedan mirando, así que Régulus me agarra de la nuca y me estampa un beso en los labios, lo que irremediablemente me recuerda a Sirius y la tarde de ayer. Dios… cada vez que me acuerdo se me ponen los pelos como escarpias. Realmente me siento mal por aquello, tal vez debería decírselo a Régulus, igual que a mi no me importa que él tenga relaciones o … digamos encuentros con Remus, si es que las tiene que en este momento creo que se están tomando un descanso, a él tampoco le importa que yo tenga mis escarceos, pero a lo mejor es demasiado pronto, y encima con su hermano… No sé, pero ahora eso es lo de menos, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en los hermanos Black. Beth está secuestrada y tengo que liberarla de cualquier modo.

Blake y yo salimos de la casa y mientras caminamos por los jardines hablamos de cosas triviales, lo que me está poniendo un poco nerviosa, pero intento disimularlo mientras mi corazón palpita a toda velocidad. Por culpa de Sirius y su moto, me obligué a sacarme el carnet de conducir muggle, y Régulus me regaló un coche en nuestra boda. Apenas he tenido oportunidad de conducirlo, pero hoy para nuestra excursión al Londres muggle parece el medio de transporte perfecto.

- ¿Y ese trasto va a llevarnos a Londres? - me pregunta Blake señalando y mirando con reticencia a mi deportivo.

- Eso es.

- ¿Y sabes manejarlo? - inquiere.

- Por supuesto - contesto orgullosa, apenas necesité confundir al examinador… Solo una vez que se me olvidó mirar por el retrovisor. - Sube.

Mi amiga se sienta en el lugar del copiloto y yo tras el volante. Cuando giro la llave en el contacto, el coche vibra por la potencia del motor. La verdad, soy un peligro al volante, no lo voy a negar. No porque se me de mal la conducción, sino porque adoro la velocidad y obviamente no respeto las señales de tráfico que me impiden sacarle provecho al motor de mi Porche.

Cuando piso el acelerador a fondo, veo a Blake agarrarse a la parte superior de la puerta, con cara de pánico, pero yo no levanto el pie del pedal, es una especie de venganza por lo que le está haciendo a Beth. ¿Se atreverá a confesármelo? Si lo hace tengo que tener cuidado de no traslucir la furia que ese hecho me causa. Blake tiene que seguir confiando en mí y así tener la oportunidad de verla y puede que hasta de liberarla. Mi amiga respira aliviada cuando aparco el coche y ella vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo. Se me ocurre la idea de llevarla a Harrots, abarrotado siempre de muggles y no tan aseados como los clientes que van a comprar a Oxford Street, pero no me apetece estar yo misma rodeada de esa gente. Así que me conformo con ver la cara de Blake cuando las dependientas la tocan para colocarle la ropa de la manera correcta. Una vez cargadas de bolsas le propongo sentarnos a tomar un café en el Starbucks, a lo que ella accede.

- Natasha - me llama cuando llego a la mesa donde está sentada, con nuestros pedidos.

- ¿Qué? - contesto algo sorprendida por la manera en la que ha entonado mi nombre. Me recuerda a cuando Lily me perdió mis pendientes favoritos en tercer curso.

- Tengo algo que contarte - dice sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo respiro hondo, preparándome para no lanzarla una maldición, aunque es cierto que ahora estoy más calmada, pues ahora que lo sé, el que me lo diga ella no me va a sorprender más. - Y no estoy muy segura de que te vaya a gustar.

- Vamos, Blake, tampoco será para tanto - digo haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia con la mano. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hace meses, cuando sospechaba que Jorge tenía una amante - comienza - Le pedí a Alec un favor, y a ti también.

- Sí, que te ayudase a verificar tus sospechas - contesto - Pero lo siento, Blake, no encontré nada.

- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso, Nat - me increpa mi amiga. La miro inexpresivamente alzando una ceja - Alec sí la encontró.

No, de todos los que la podían haber descubierto tuvo que ser precisamente Turner, esto no pinta nada bien, tengo que sacar a Beth de ahí como sea. Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿De veras? - pregunto dejando mi vaso sobre la mesa - ¿Y quién era? Porque me imagino que ya os habréis deshecho de esa furcia.

- No - contesta Blake, y yo suspiro aliviada en mi fuero interno - Está encerrada en mi casa.

- ¿Jorge lo sabe?

- Sí - contesta - Pero no ha dicho nada, niega una y otra vez que tenga nada que ver con ella y me recrimina que estoy loca.

- ¿Y si te lo niega, qué te hace pensar que miente?

- Alec le vio entrar repetidas veces en tu antiguo apartamento - dice, y yo suelto una carcajada.

- Blake, no pensarás que Jorge y yo…

- Claro que no, no digas tonterías - niega Blake - Pero no vivías sola.

- Elisabeth - musito fingiendo.

- La misma - corrobora Blake. - ¿Ahora me crees cuando te decía que era una zorra mestiza?

- Tenía que haberte hecho caso desde el principio, Blake - digo cogiéndola de la mano, y dándome asco por ello - Lo siento tanto.

- No lo sientas, Nat, no es culpa tuya. Menos mal que te diste cuenta de la escoria que eran Evans y ella.

- Tienes razón - coincido - Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

- Si, más vale tarde que nunca…

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con ella? - pregunto.

- No lo sé - contesta - Alec se encarga de eso.

**********

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Tasha se ha vuelto a liar con Sirius… Y Beth secuestrada y bajo la custodia de Alec Turner. ¿Qué hará nuestra chica al respecto? Ha dicho que cualquier cosa, ¿qué se le ocurrirá? ¿Y cuando saldrá Remus del hospital? ¿Irá a ver a Régulus? ¿Se enterará el joven Black de que su mujer se ha liado con su hermano?_

_Todo eso en el próximo capítulo, que no se cuando estará, porque a diferencia de mí, mi inspiración está de vacaciones…_

_Bstos. Eli._


	20. Chapter 20

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! ¿Cómo va el calor del verano? Espero que estéis en la playita bañándoos por mí, jeje. Bueno ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capi, ya sé que están siendo un poco cortitos, pero con tanto calor mis pobres neuronas no dan para más…. Aún así espero que os guste._

******

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**********

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con ella? - pregunto.

- No lo sé - contesta - Alec se encarga de eso.

**********

_20 Julio 1981_

El Señor Tenebroso ha llamado a Régulus para hablar con él de algo, parecía importante pero ni Reg ni yo sabemos qué quiere, espero que no sea nada malo… Estoy ansiosa, mirando la puerta cada dos segundos a la espera de que mi esposo vuelva a casa de una pieza, pero hasta ahora nada. Una corriente de aire provoca que se abra la ventana de la biblioteca, donde me encuentro sentada leyendo un libro, estrecho mi bata entorno a mi cuerpo para protegerme del frío de la noche, y me levanto para cerrar la ventana, pero antes de hacerlo me quedo mirando hacia la oscuridad de los jardines de la mansión, dejando que el viento azote mi cabello y refresque mi rostro.

- Natasha - la voz de Walburga a mi espalda me sobresalta, me giro hacia ella, pero antes de hacerlo me parece ver una silueta en la oscuridad. Me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia, habrá sido una sombra.

- Walburga, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas? - le pregunto cerrando la ventana - Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Me he levantado a por un vaso de agua y he visto la luz encendida - contesta mi suegra - Tú también deberías estar acostada, son las tres de la madrugada.

- Lo sé - respondo sentándome en el sillón enfrente de Walburga - Estoy esperando a Régulus.

- ¿No ha llegado aún? - pregunta, y yo niego con la cabeza - No te preocupes - dice cogiéndome de la mano, la miro sorprendida por el gesto - Régulus siempre ha sabido cuidarse solo, verás como llega dentro de nada.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme - contesto retirando mi mano de la suya. Vuelvo a sentirme incómoda al contacto físico.

- Lo entiendo - dice irguiéndose en el asiento. - Natasha, me alegro de que mi hijo te haya encontrado.

Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

- Me preocupé cuando se puso tan furioso ante el compromiso con Alecto Carrow - continúa - Nunca se había enfrentado a su padre y a mí de ese modo, pero ahora comprendo que mi hijo te prefiriese a ti, es importante el afecto en un matrimonio, y la amistad, por supuesto, aunque la unión sea concertada. Y se nota que os apreciáis, aunque Régulus sea homosexual.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, aún más cuando mi suegra rompe a reír.

- No pongas esa cara, Natasha - dice - Conozco a mi hijo mejor que nadie, y si Sirius no hubiese resultado ser un traidor… - intento no cambiar mi expresión al escuchar tan de repente el nombre de mi cuñado - … no me hubiese opuesto a las preferencias de Régulus, pero ahora debe continuar la dinastía Black, no se debe olvidar de sus obligaciones como heredero. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Aún así, significa mucho para esta familia el sacrificio que hiciste al desposarte con él.

- Claro, Walburga - contesto.

- Bueno, me vuelvo a la cama - dice levantándose - Y tú no te acuestes muy tarde, necesitas descansar, tienes ojeras.

- De acuerdo, no tardaré - contesto.- Buenas noches, Walburga.

- Buenas noches, Natasha - dice caminando hacia la puerta - Toujours pure.

- Siempre puros - respondo, ella hace un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de salir y cerrar las puertas, dejándome de nuevo a solas en la biblioteca.

No sé en qué momento comienzan a cerrárseme los ojos, vencida por el sueño, pero unas imágenes algo difusas comienzan a recorrer mi mente. Y Régulus bajo el agua me pide auxilio, pero por más que intento ayudarle, él se hunde más y más, hasta que desaparece de mi vista bajo las profundidades de un agua oscura como el carbón, y un repiqueteo no deja de resonar en mis oídos. De pronto me incorporo en el sillón, y el libro que estaba leyendo antes de quedarme dormida cae al suelo con un golpe sordo. Yo respiro aliviada al comprobar que sólo ha sido un sueño, pero continúo escuchando un irritante golpeteo en mi cabeza, y la ansiedad no me ha abandonado aún. Respiro hondo y miro a mi alrededor, al hacerlo comprendo por qué el repiqueteo no ha desaparecido, y es que hay alguien al otro lado de la ventana golpeando el cristal con los nudillos. Tras el susto inicial de ver un rostro mirándome en mitad de la noche a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, me cierro bien la bata y me dispongo a abrir el ventanal para cederle el paso a Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? - le pregunto en un susurro tras comprobar que la puerta esté cerrada.

- Necesito hablar contigo - contesta, parece preocupado. - Es importante.

- ¿Y no podía esperar a mañana?

- No - contesta - Lily no está a favor de que te ponga al corriente de esto, y James no quiere apartarse de ella, así que he decidido venir yo a hablar contigo. Creo que eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

Alzo una ceja ante esa última frase. ¿Ahora necesitan mi ayuda? Intuyo para qué, pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea meterles a ellos en este asunto.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?

- Es Beth - contesta - Ha desaparecido, creemos que la han secuestrado.

- ¿Y quién iba a querer secuestrarla? - pregunto.

- Mortífagos. - responde, y yo suelto una carcajada.

- ¿Mortífagos? ¿Y para qué iban a querer ellos secuestrar a Elisabeth? - pregunto con sorna - Si los mortífagos la han cogido, no creo que esté en condiciones de que la encontréis.

Sirius me mira con expresión inescrutable.

- ¿Quién eres? - me pregunta con desprecio en la voz - ¿En qué te has convertido, Natasha? ¿Tan poco significamos ya para ti? ¿Hemos significado algo alguna vez, o solo hemos sido un entretenimiento para ti?

- Sirius, no tienes ni idea - contesto - ¿Y quién te crees que eres para aparecer de madrugada en mi casa y hablarme de ese modo?

- Claro, señora Black, me olvidaba que ahora la mansión te pertenece. - dice - No sé en qué pensaba al venir a pedirte ayuda, está claro que ya no eres la de antes.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo mientras él se da la vuelta para salir de nuevo por la ventana. Mierda.

- Sirius, espera - digo con voz suave. - No han sido los mortífagos.

Eso le detiene y se gira a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Quién? - pregunta con ferocidad.

- No te lo puedo decir - contesto haciendo caso omiso de su mirada - Pero ya estoy en ello, lo único que os pido es que no intervengáis.

- ¿Que no intervengamos? - repite acercándose a mí.

- No Sirius, no os podéis meter en esto - contesto - Confía en mí, soy de los pocos que están al corriente de la situación, y no pueden sospechar nada. No es seguro que estés aquí, vuelve a casa, Sirius, y déjame ocuparme de esto.

- Te doy una semana, Tash - dice y me recorre un escalofrío al escuchar el diminutivo con el que siempre me llamaba - Si el lunes no te has puesto en contacto conmigo, intervendremos.

- Sirius - susurro extendiendo la mano hacia su rostro, cierro los ojos a la vez que él, cuando mi piel hace contacto con la suya. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo cuando su brazo rodea mi cintura. Abro los ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzan, ambas intensas. Nuestros rostros se inclinan hacia lados opuestos y lentamente, muy lentamente unimos los labios, moviéndolos con suavidad al principio y, más tarde, con una necesidad insaciable. Mi bata de seda se desliza sobre mis hombros, dejándolos cubiertos únicamente por los finos tirantes de mi camisón, cuando levanto los brazos para aferrarme al cuello de Sirius. Sus manos descienden por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, y bajan por mi pierna desnuda…

- Ejem, ejem.

Me separo inmediatamente de Sirius para girarme a la puerta, de donde proviene el carraspeo.

- ¡Régulus! - exclamo, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, avanzo corriendo hacia mi marido y me lanzo a sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza contra mí - Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. ¿Estás bien?

Me separo de él para verle mejor, y aunque sus brazos siguen en mi cintura, sus ojos no están sobre mí.

- ¡Ups! - exclamo al percatarme de nuestra visita.

- Esto… yo, creo que debería irme - dice Sirius. Yo asiento con la cabeza, pero Reg no dice nada, solo mira a su hermano, y no sé interpretar esa mirada.

- Sirius - le llama Régulus cuando el aludido se dispone a salir por la ventana. Se gira y le devuelve la mirada a su hermano - ¿Cómo se encuentra Remus?

Sirius mira a mi esposo sorprendido, después me mira a mí con evidente desconcierto, y yo envuelvo la mano de Reg con la mía, él entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

- Bien, ya está en casa - responde Sirius.

- Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte - digo, y él asiente con la cabeza - Buenas noches, Sirius.

- Puedes salir por la puerta - dice Régulus - Si recuerdas donde está.

- Claro, por la puerta - accede Sirius dándose la vuelta.

- Y Sirius…

- ¿Sí, Régulus?

- No es seguro que vengas aquí - dice Reg - Ni para ti, ni para Natasha. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - contesta Sirius antes de salir por la puerta.

Régulus y yo nos quedamos mirando la puerta cerrada, en silencio y con las manos entrelazadas.

- Régulus yo… - comienzo a decir, pero él pone un dedo sobre mis labios interrumpiéndome.

- Schhh - susurra - No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo no puedo pretender que lo dejes todo por mí y yo no darte nada a cambio. Cuando nos casamos yo ya sabía que estabas enamorada de mi hermano, y él de ti. Y de verdad que lamento que las cosas no os saliesen bien.

Pongo una mano sobre la que él tiene sobre mis labios y se la estrecho.

- Gracias por ser así - le digo con total sinceridad - ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- Sí, solo quería hablar - contesta - Me ha pedido que le deje a Kreacher unos días.

- ¿A Kreacher? - pregunto extrañada - ¿Y para qué querrá a un elfo doméstico?

- No lo sé - contesta - Cuando vuelva, nos lo dirá.

- Está bien - respondo. Él hace amago de separarse de mí, para subir a acostarse, supongo, pero yo le retengo - Régulus, abrázame, por favor.

Mi esposo me mira sorprendido, pero no objeta nada, en la oscuridad del vestíbulo pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me estrecha contra él. Mis brazos también se aferran a su espalda, y mis ojos se inundan sin saber por qué. Echo tanto de menos a Lily, y a Beth, y por supuesto a Sirius… Régulus es lo único que me queda, y no soportaría si algo le llegase a ocurrir.

- Natasha, ¿qué te ocurre? - me pregunta al escucharme sorber por la nariz.

- No me sueltes, Régulus - le pido - Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar, que vas a estar siempre a mi lado, y que no te va a ocurrir nada. No soportaría si tú también me dejas.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo, Natasha - me dice cogiendo mi rostro con ambas manos - Siempre.

Y sin previo aviso une sus labios con los míos, no es un beso como los anteriores que me ha dado, este es sincero, me está besando porque lo siente de verdad, no por aparentar ni porque haya gente mirando. En este momento estamos solos él y yo, sumidos en la oscuridad, compartiendo un momento íntimo. Abro la boca y su lengua se introduce en ella. Para no haber besado nunca, según él, a una chica, no lo hace nada mal. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa bajo los suyos; me parece algo surrealista, cuando debería ser lo más normal del mundo dentro de un matrimonio. Él también sonríe mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda obligándome a andar de espaldas y mi estómago da una sacudida cuando mis pies abandonan el suelo, para volver a posarse sobre él en nuestro dormitorio.

Los labios de Régulus descienden por mi cuello, excitándome. No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a acostar, entre unas cosas y otras, nunca lo hemos hecho, pero por otra parte este parece el momento ideal. Con sus manos suaves acaricia mis hombros despojándome de la bata y del camisón. Sus dedos se deslizan a lo largo de mis brazos siguiendo el recorrido de mis prendas, acaricia sutilmente la marca de mi antebrazo izquierdo, y eso me pone nerviosa, pero antes de que me quiera dar cuenta su dedo índice ya ha abandonado la marca y nuestras manos quedan entrelazadas a través de los dedos. Régulus ríe entre dientes, y yo no puedo evitar hacerme eco de sus risas, a partir de aquí mando yo, pues él no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia en relaciones sexuales con el sexo femenino. Así que sonriendo con dulzura uno de nuevo nuestros labios, y con la misma ternura que ha empleado él, voy desabrochando los botones de su camisa hasta que paso mis manos por sus pectorales duros, y desnudos, y me agacho para besar sus pezones mientras con mis manos deslizo la camisa por sus hombros.

Sonrío complacida cuando comienzo a sentir una dureza sobre mi vientre. Espero que no se esté imaginando que soy Remus, en lugar de yo misma… Le desabrocho el cinturón, y después el pantalón que cae al suelo sin impedimentos. Empujo a Régulus para que se tumbe sobre la cama y yo me siento a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de sembrar de besos su cuello y su torso. Él, con manos hábiles, me acaricia la cintura y el lateral de los pechos. Yo me las apaño como puedo para deshacerme de las prendas interiores que nos quedan, y me siento de tal forma que él quede dentro de mí.

**********

- Buenos días - me dice Reg cuando abro los ojos. Yo sonrío antes de incorporarme tapando mi torso desnudo con la sábana - Anoche no lo hiciste nada mal, para ser mujer me refiero.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido - contesto con voz ronca. Los rayos de sol se filtran a través de las cortinas - ¿Qué hora es?

- Es tarde, pero necesitabas descansar, Natasha. - le miro y veo que él ya está vestido y duchado.

- Grrrr - gruño, odio dormir hasta tarde. - Me voy a duchar y a casa de Blake.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - me pregunta.

- ¿Dónde, a la ducha o a casa de Blake? - pregunto con sorna mientras me levanto, sin descubrirme con la sábana.

- Muy graciosa - contesta. Yo me río.

- No hace falta - respondo - Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, y yo puedo apañármelas bien sola, en ambos lugares.

- Está bien - contesta levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta - Como quieras, pero ten cuidado.

- Tu también.

- Siempre lo tengo.

**********

- Natasha, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! - me dice Alec Turner al abrirme la puerta de casa de Blake - Hacía mucho que no te veía, tienes buen aspecto.

- Gracias, Alec - contesto forzando una sonrisa y entrando en la mansión - Por cierto, creo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué? - me pregunta.

- Blake me ha dicho que atrapaste a esa zorra mestiza - contesto intentando impregnar mi voz con todo el desprecio que puedo.

- Oh, no fue nada - dice haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia. - Blake está hablando con su madre, así que tardará un poco. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

¿Por qué hace Turner de anfitrión? ¿Dónde está Jorge?

- No, gracias - contesto - ¿Dónde está Samuels, Alec?

- No te preocupes, él está bien - responde, yo alzo una ceja - Ayer intentó armar algo de jaleo, así que tuvimos que atarle.

Esto es increíble, le tienen prisionero en su propia casa. ¡Y Blake no dice nada! Se está dejando embaucar por ese psicópata. Sonrío con la misma indiferencia que él.

- Supongo que la tendréis vigilada, ¿verdad? - pregunto - Es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y no es tan inofensiva como puede parecer en un principio.

- ¿Te refieres a Davis? - me pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza - Ya nos dimos cuenta de todo eso, desde entonces yo me ocupo de su vigilancia.

Genial, esto va de mal en peor.

- ¿Quieres verla? - me pregunta. Alzo la vista sorprendida, no esperaba que fuese a ser tan fácil… - Seguro que le hace ilusión verte, Natasha.

- Claro - contesto intentando imitar una de las sonrisas de Bellatrix - Será divertido.

Veo cómo Turner apunta con su varita al suelo, y de este se abre una trampilla con unas empinadas escaleras en forma de caracol. Alec enciende su varita y yo hago lo mismo antes de seguirle al interior.

- Ten cuidado con estas escaleras, son muy traicioneras - me advierte. - ¡Elisabeth, tienes visita!

- Puedes meterte tus visitas por el culo, Turner - escucho contestar a mi amiga - Que seguro que ya lo tienes preparado…

¡Plaf!

El dorso de la mano de Turner se ha estampado contra la mejilla de Beth, no quiero ver esto, pero he de atenerme a las consecuencias de mi decisión. Si quiero sacar a Beth de aquí, tiene que sufrir un poco más, aunque tenga que ser yo misma quién la inflija ese dolor. Respiro hondo con el rostro aún sumido en las sombras, antes de reír a carcajadas, forzadas, eso sí.

- Beth, te he dicho millones de veces que tienes que cuidar esa lengua - digo dando un paso al frente. Los ojos de mi amiga se dilatan al verme.

- Natasha, cuanto tiempo - me dice antes de lamerse la sangre que le sale del labio inferior. La tiene atada de pies y manos a una silla de madera que tiene pinta de ser de lo más incómoda - Felicidades por la boda, _señora Black._

- Gracias, Beth - contesto haciendo caso omiso de su tono burlesco - Te hubiese invitado, pero no podía permitir que contaminases a los invitados con tu sangre impura.

- Ya me lo suponía - responde sonriendo de medio lado - Hablando de sangres, ¿cómo está mamá, Tasha?

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, no quiero tenérselo en cuenta, de hecho, si estuviésemos solas no se lo tendría pero Turner me observa atentamente. Me maldigo en mi fuero interno mientras alzo mi varita hacia mi amiga.

- ¡Cruccio! - exclamo, las maldiciones imperdonables hay que sentirlas, por lo que esta no es muy efectiva, pero o Beth está muy débil, o está sobreactuando. Espero que sea lo segundo por los gritos que está dando. Turner me mira complacido mientras bajo mi varita - Te he dicho que cuides la lengua, Beth.

Dios, no soporto que me mire con ese odio, respira con dificultad, jadeando; cuando su respiración se normaliza abre la boca, seguramente para soltar algún otro comentario hiriente, pero no quiero tener que atacarla más, así que opto por impedir que hable.

- Vamos a tener que lavársela, ¿verdad, Alec? - digo alzando de nuevo mi varita y mirando al chico, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo _"es toda tuya"_ - ¡Fregoteo!

La boca de mi amiga comienza a llenarse de agua y espuma durante unos segundos. Odio verla así, con su larga melena azabache lacia y sucia, con mechones cayéndole sin vida por ambos lados de la cara, acentuando su palidez y las sombras que le han aparecido bajo los ojos. Clava sus iris oscuros sobre los míos azules antes de escupirme en la garganta. De una zancada me acerco a ella y con una mano le agarro el rostro apretándole las mejillas, obligándola a mirarme.

- No te pases - le advierto.

- ¡Alec! - la voz de Blake nos llega desde arriba. - ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

- Ya vamos - contesta él - Elisabeth tenía una visita. Vámonos, Nat.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura para guiarme hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Qué bonito! - exclama Beth. Giro mi rostro para mirarla de nuevo, y no puedo seguir manteniendo mi máscara cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

De pronto me acuerdo de un truco que teníamos ella y yo en el colegio, hacía años que lo usábamos, cuando Lily estaba muy cabreada con James, porque este la había hecho o dicho algo, Beth y yo iluminábamos la punta de nuestra varita de rojo para avisar a la otra del estado de Lily, y de verde cuando a alguna se le ocurría un plan para devolvérsela a Potter. En quinto o sexto dejamos de utilizarlo, pero espero que mi amiga lo recuerde. Disimuladamente apunto con mi varita hacia atrás y su punta se ilumina de verde. Beth suelta una carcajada y yo me apresuro a guardar mi varita cuando Turner se gira antes de subir el último escalón.

- ¡Nat! - exclama Blake cuando me ve salir por delante de Alec - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me aburría en casa, y he venido a verte, por si te apetecía salir un rato a dar una vuelta en coche - contesto encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia.

- Me gustaría de veras - miente - Pero hoy no va a ser posible, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

- Bueno, es una lástima - digo encogiéndome de hombros - Otro día entonces.

- Yo puedo ir contigo, si quieres - se ofrece Turner. Mierda.

- ¿Y dejar a la mestiza sola? - interviene Blake, para mi alivio.

- Tienes razón - coincide Alec - ¿Qué vamos a hacer el sábado con ella?

- ¿Qué pasa el sábado? - pregunto.

- ¿No te acuerdas de la fiesta? - dice Blake, yo la miro sin comprender - Es mi cumpleaños, Natasha.

- ¡Joder! - exclamo - Es verdad, lo siento, se me había olvidado por completo. Recibí anoche la invitación, a las ocho aquí, en tu casa, ¿verdad?

- Eso es, no lleguéis tarde.

- Tranquila, estaremos a tiempo - contesto sonriendo sinceramente. La fiesta puede ser mi mejor oportunidad para sacar a Beth de ahí… o la peor, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. - Voy a comprar tu regalo.

- Elígelo bien, ¡eh!

- Eso dalo por hecho - contesto caminando hacia la puerta. - Os veo el sábado.

***********

No sé qué comprarle a Blake, había pensado en regalarle una joya, pero mágicas tiene un montón, de todos los materiales, estilos, y colores. Pero tal vez, una joya muggle… Sí, podría estar bien y además me da una excusa para pasear mi coche. Sonriendo con esta idea pongo mi automóvil en dirección al Londres muggle. Me paseo de una joyería a otra sin encontrar nada que me satisfaga, estoy a punto de desesperarme cuando comienza a sonar mi teléfono móvil. El sonido me hace dar un respingo, pues hace meses que no lo escuchaba sonar, y me pregunto por qué lo sigo llevando conmigo cuando salgo de casa. Al mirar la pantalla veo que me llaman desde un número oculto, frunciendo el entrecejo extrañada, abro la tapa del teléfono y me lo llevo a la oreja.

- ¿Si?

- Tash

Casi se me cae el teléfono de las manos al escuchar esa voz, y más aún al escuchar ese diminutivo. Tapo el micrófono y carraspeo para que no me tiemble la voz.

- ¿Sirius?

- Sí, soy yo. Necesito que me hagas un favor - dice y casi me caigo yo de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras.

- ¿Yo, un favor, a ti?

- Sí, créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuese absolutamente necesario.

- Está bien, ¿qué ocurre?

- Me han detenido - dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te han detenido? - repito sorprendida - ¿Y desde donde me llamas? ¿Cómo te han dejado llamar? ¿Y por qué en Azkabán funcionan los teléfonos muggles? Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Sirius.

- Es que no estoy en Azkabán, estoy en una comisaría muggle. - dice, y yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada - No tiene gracia, necesito que vengas y me saques de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo voy a hacer yo eso?

- Pagando la fianza.

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, yo te lo devolveré todo - dice.

- No, me refiero a qué es eso de la finanda.

- Fianza - me rectifica - No lo sé, pero hay que pagar para que yo pueda salir, y me piden un número de cuenta, pero yo no tengo dinero en ningún banco muggle. Así que tendría que pagar en efectivo, pero no llevo tanto encima y no puedo ir a Gringotts. Además, me han quitado la varita.

- Pero…

- Tash, no puedo hablar más, estoy en una cabina y se me ha acabado el tiempo. Por favor…

- Veré lo que puedo hacer.

- Gracias.

Cuelga, y yo me quedo parada en medio de la calle procesando lo que me ha dicho Sirius. Mientras busco un lugar desde donde poder aparecerme en el callejón Diagon, me pregunto por qué ha decidido llamarme a mí. Quiero decir, podría y sería lo más lógico que llamase a James, o a Remus, o a Lily. Y seguro que tenía a millones de personas entre las que elegir, pero de entre todas ellas me ha llamado a mí. Inevitablemente mis labios se curvan en una amplia sonrisa mientras giro sobre mí misma y me aparezco en la puerta del banco de los magos.

Cuando salgo, llevo tres mil libras en mi bolso, espero que sea suficiente porque Sirius no me ha dicho lo que tenía que pagar… En fin. Vuelvo a aparecerme en el mismo lugar donde he dejado el coche, y decido entrar en una tienda de ropa y cambiarme el modelito, para causar buena impresión al detenido. Sonrío mientras elijo un vestido de dolor azul oscuro que le sienta genial a mi piel, totalmente ajustado a mi cuerpo, de manga larga por supuesto, y con una pequeña raja en la parte inferior de atrás, en la falda que me llega justo cuatro centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Me arreglo un poco el pelo y me retoco el maquillaje antes de entrar en el coche. Se va a quedar flipando cuando vea mi nuevo medio de transporte.

Llego, aún sonriente a la puerta de la comisaría que me ha dicho Sirius, y al entrar, varios hombres uniformados se me quedan mirando. Yo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que, sinceramente me incomodan, me dirijo al mostrador donde pone _"Recepción"_, y donde una mujer rechoncha, sin peinar, y con los dientes manchados de carmín rojo, está ordenando unos papeles.

- Hola, buenos días - saludo con voz firme, pero educada.

- Sí, muy buenos - contesta con sarcasmo y sin mirarme. Me molestaría su comportamiento si no fuese muggle, está claro que estos no saben lo que es la educación, y solo hace falta mirar a esa mujer para saber que de estilo y estética tampoco.

- Vengo a pagar la fianza del señor Black. - digo.

- ¿La fianza del señor Black? - al fin alza la mirada para fijar sus ojos en mí. Por el tono decepcionado de su voz y su mirada recelosa, advierto que no le hace ninguna ilusión que Sirius salga de allí, y tengo una idea bastante acertada de por qué. Me compadezco de esa pobre mujer, yo tampoco dejaría escapar a Sirius Black, de hecho le encerraría conmigo dentro y tiraría la llave al río Thamesis. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para que yo haga eso, aunque tampoco estoy dispuesta a permitir que otra lo haga, así que…

- Sí, la fianza del señor Black - contesto - Y si no le importa, no tengo todo el día.

- ¿Y usted quién es? - me pregunta, arisca. Yo sonrío con suficiencia.

- La señora Black - contesto recreándome de la reacción a mis palabras.

- No aceptamos pago con tarjeta - dice más malhumorada aún. ¿De veras se cree que podría tener una mínima oportunidad con Sirius? El solo pensarlo me hace reír. - Así que tiene que pagar en efectivo, y no creo que lleve esa cantidad encima.

- ¿Cuánto? - pregunto. La mujer sonríe con petulancia.

- 2200 libras.

- Muy bien - contesto sacando mi cartera del bolso - 2200, y además otras doscientas más para que vaya usted al salón de belleza.

¡Ja! La cara de esa mujer es para enmarcarla. Me muerdo los carrillos para evitar soltar una carcajada cuando le hace un gesto a dos guardias para que traigan a Sirius. Sonrío de medio lado cuando le veo aparecer escoltado por dos hombres, con su pose aristocrática, la espalda erguida y la barbilla en alto. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando me ve, y yo me esfuerzo por no sonreír. ¿Qué habrá hecho? Bueno, es igual. Está guapísimo, pese a todas las reglas que rigen el universo. Su pelo sigue en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de haber estado durante horas en un apestoso calabozo muggle, su chaqueta de cuero le sienta aún mejor que nunca, dándole un aire peligroso que hace que me entre un calor repentino. No agacha la mirada mientras le quitan las esposas y le devuelven todos sus objetos personales, los policías miran con extrañeza la varita mágica que yo misma les arrebato de la mano. Me produce escalofríos ver un objeto mágico tan sagrado para un mago, en las manos impuras de unos sucios muggles.

- Puede irse señor Black - dice uno de los hombres - Pero ándese con ojo, la próxima vez no seremos tan hospitalarios.

- No lo dudo - contesta él con frialdad.

- Sirius - digo avanzando hacia él - Vámonos.

Para mi sorpresa, él asiente con la cabeza, y me coge de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- Gracias - me dice cuando salimos a la calle. Pero lo dice sin mirarme, y en voz baja; aunque mientras lo dice aprieta mi mano abrigada por la suya. Yo siento cómo mi estómago hace un intento por salírseme por la boca, como aquella vez que Lily nos llevó a un parque de atracciones y me subí a la montaña rusa, pero esta vez la sensación es mucho más agradable, pues ahora no me dan ganas de vomitar, o al menos por echar la comida digerida. Palabras sí, tengo ganas de vomitar palabras, unas de disculpa, otras confesándoselo todo, otras diciéndole que no se suelte nunca de mi mano. Pero ese tipo de vómito puedo refrenarlo, aunque no quiera; pero tengo que hacerlo, pues no puedo ponerle en peligro, más aún…

- No hay de qué - contesto, y a mi pesar retiro mi mano de la suya. Por muy bien que me sienta con nuestros dedos entrelazados, me hace daño y si se suelta él primero me hará más daño aún. - Pero cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho?

- ¡Los gilipollas estos! - exclama sobresaltándome - Que dicen que superaba el límite de velocidad, ¿qué sabrán ellos de velocidad?

- ¿Ibas con la moto?

- Sí, pero tampoco iba tan rápido - contesta - Además, de pronto dos motos se han puesto a seguirme, parecía que me estaban retando a una carrera, y ya sabes que yo nunca dejo pasar un reto, así que he acelerado más hasta que uno de ellos se me ha cruzado por delante haciendo que casi me estrellase con ella, porque era una tía, y al esquivarla me he caído yo - hace una pausa para enseñarme un rasguño en su cazadora y se gira para que vea el roto de su pantalón con un arañazo en la pierna - Después se han echado encima de mí los dos, me han esposado, y han dicho que estaba detenido por exceso de velocidad y desacato a la autoridad.

- Ya, y cuando te sacaste el carnet, ¿no te dijeron que los que llevan ese atuendo, y sirenas en la moto o el coche son policías y que tienes que parar si te hacen una señal?

- Esa parte debí saltármela - dice mirando hacia otro lado, lo que me hace entrecerrar los ojos - ¿Tienes tú mi varita? Quiero ir a casa a ducharme, y hasta el viernes no puedo ir a por mi moto.

- Puedo llevarte, si quieres - le ofrezco con timidez señalando a mi coche. Sonrío complacida cuando abre los ojos como platos al ver el automóvil.

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Ajá

- ¡Vaya! - exclama rodeándolo entusiasmado. - ¿Me dejarás conducirlo?

- ¿Tienes carnet? - pregunto, y él hace un gesto de fastidio mientras abre la puerta del copiloto antes de subirse. Yo me siento tras el volante y arranco en dirección a su casa.

- Oye, Tash - dice tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo va eso de lo que hablamos el otro día en tu casa?

Me envaro inmediatamente, y me remango para secarme disimuladamente el sudor de las manos.

- Tengo un plan - contesto - Para este sábado.

- Quiero ayudarte - dice.

- No, Sirius - contesto con rotundidad - No puedes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nos pondrías en peligro a ti, a Beth, a Régulus y a mí - respondo - No es negociable, Sirius, así que no insistas. Ya es suficiente peligroso sin ti en la ecuación.

- ¿Régulus lo sabe?

- Él me lo dijo - contesto. - Sirius, ¿cómo están Lily y James?

- Bien

- Pero, ¿bien a salvo, o bien de momento?

- Están bien, Natasha.

- Vale, no me vas a decir nada más, ¿no?

- No

- De acuerdo - contesto, y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos bastante incómodos, pero si llego a saber lo que ocurriría a continuación, hubiera disfrutado de esos momentos de silencio…

Cuando bajo el brazo izquierdo para cambiar de marcha, Sirius me agarra bruscamente de él.

- Lo sabía - dice con odio en la voz, y en los ojos. Muy despacio, bajo mi vista hacia la los dedos de Sirius, que aferran con fuerza mi muñeca, justo donde termina mi marca tenebrosa - Para el coche.

De pronto tengo su varita apuntándome al cuello. No me lo puedo creer, ¿cómo es posible que haya ocurrido esto? Me viene a la mente el momento en el que me he subido las mangas de mi vestido para secarme el sudor de las manos, ¿por qué no me las he secado en el asiento, o en la falda, como hace todo el mundo?

Detengo el vehículo y le miro a los ojos, intentando ocultar el temor que me atenaza, no por lo que me pueda hacer Sirius, sino por lo que siente ahora mismo hacia mí.

- Sirius, no es…

- Cállate, Natasha - me ordena - No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que parece, porque ambos sabemos exactamente lo que es. - Abro la boca para decir algo, no sé el qué, pero tampoco me deja - Dime, ¿qué era todo ese royo de ayudar a Elisabeth? ¿Es todo un cuento para que os deje hacer lo que tengáis que hacer con ella? Tasha, era tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, ¿y vas matarla, a torturarla? Todo eso, ¿a cambio de qué? ¿De que un degenerado…

- Sirius, te dije que no era cosa de los mortífagos.

- No te creo, y tú vas ahora mismo a Azkabán.

*************

* * *

_Vaya, Sirius se ha enterado de las actividades ocultas de Tasha…¿Qué pasará con el plan de salvar a Beth si Sirius la lleva a Azkabán? ¿Se lo contará a James y Lily? ¿Cómo reaccionará Régulus al saber que su hermano ha metido en la cárcel a su mujer? _

_Ahora que parecía encauzarse de nuevo la relación de Sirius y Natasha…_

_¿Y qué os ha parecido la primera noche de Reg y Tasha? _

_Bueno, todo eso y algo más en el siguiente capi._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Bsts. Eli_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

_

* * *

_

Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, otra vez el capítulo es algo corto. Pero como detalle de cumpleaños para Ainara, subo hoy la primera parte. ¡Felicidades retrasadas! La semana que viene subiré la segunda… Bueno, espero que os guste.

*********

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 (Primera parte)**

*********

- Sirius, te dije que no era cosa de los mortífagos.

- No te creo, y tú vas ahora mismo a Azkabán.

************

_23 Julio 1981_

- ¡Corre, maldita sea! - grito mientras avanzo a toda velocidad por los oscuros pasillos de las alcantarillas. Era nuestra única salida, por mucho asco que me de, prefiero soportar el hedor del alcantarillado que pasar el resto de mi vida entre rejas, ya sea custodiada por dementores o por otros monstruos peores, también prefiero correr por las alcantarillas antes que acabar muerta, que dadas las circunstancias es lo más probable. Y está claro que voy a caer yo primero, lo que será una suerte, porque la otra alternativa es verla morir a ella primero, y no estoy por la labor. Ni a ella ni al resto de mis acompañantes.

- ¿Por qué nos siguen con tanto ahínco? - pregunta Régulus.

- Por mí - contesta Remus guiando con su varita un cuerpo inerte.

Yo dejo de escuchar esa conversación y me concentro en imprimir a mis piernas toda la fuerza que puedo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido pues los mortífagos nos pisan los talones; y los del ministerio también, por lo visto Remus se ha saltado la prisión preventiva. Además Greyback y los suyos también van tras él, y por lo tanto tras nosotros. Tengo suerte de que me hayan obligado a aceptar su compañía, pues mi plan dejaba mucho que desear, la verdad; me han dado una poción multijugos con un pelo de mi amiga, tanto para protegerme a mí como a ella, que ha adoptado mi imagen, pues de momento si creen que es yo, está a salvo dado que a mi no me han relacionado con su salvamento. Aunque pueda parecer superficial en este momento, me siento bien estando dentro del cuerpo de Beth, es todo tan proporcionado…

- ¿A ti, por qué? - pregunta mi marido. - El que seas mestizo no es motivo suficiente para que te persigan con tanto ansia.

- Soy licántropo.

Silencio, solo se escucha el eco de nuestras pisadas en el suelo, y el chapoteo del agua. De pronto, al chocarme contra alguien me doy cuenta de que no son nuestras pisadas lo que se escucha.

- ¡Régulus, por Merlín, no te detengas ahora! - exclamo al percatarme de que ese alguien contra quien me he chocado es la espalda de mi marido que parece haberse quedado paralizado por la noticia.

- ¡Mierda! - exclama Remus.

- Vaya, chicos, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos. - dice la voz fría de Lucius, mi primo. Reprimo un escalofrío al verle escoltado por Ian y Alec Turner. Me giro, y tras de mí esta Fenir Greyback con otros dos mortífagos. También escucho una risa histérica. Bellatrix Lestrange.

No hay salida. Nos han rodeado.

Estamos atrapados.

************

_27 horas antes_

**

- Sirius, te dije que no era cosa de los mortífagos.

- No te creo, y tú vas ahora mismo a Azkabán.

*

- ¿Qué? - vale, ahora sí que tengo miedo - Sirius, no puedes hacer eso.

- No me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer - dice con una voz tan gélida como el hielo. - No eres más que una asquerosa mortífaga sin escrúpulos. Sólo una mortífaga.

En eso se equivoca, es cierto que soy mortífaga, pero a menudo la gente suele olvidarse (aunque admito que en ocasiones, yo también) de que además soy auror, y como tal he recibido entrenamiento por ambas partes. Evaluando mi situación, observo que si bien el espacio del que dispongo en el interior del deportivo es pequeño, eso juega a mi favor dado que Sirius es dos veces más grande que yo, así que su capacidad de movimiento es mucho más limitada que la mía. Mi varita está en mi bolso que, lamentablemente, está en el asiento trasero, por lo que tengo que arriesgarme a arrebatarle la suya a Sirius.

Tiene sus ojos grises, oscurecidos por las emociones, clavados en los míos, mirándome con un sinfín de sentimientos, nunca he sido buena en eso de clasificar las emociones de los demás, pero el desprecio y la decepción que trasmiten las suyas no se me pasan desapercibidas. También tengo claro que, pese a todo lo que pueda sentir en este momento hacia mí, no quiere hacerme daño, y que lo de Azkabán ha sido un farol. Podría encerrarme, por supuesto, la marca de mi brazo es el billete para unas vacaciones permanentes en prisión; pero no quiere hacerlo, no quiere que me pase el resto de mi vida rodeada de dementores, y mucho menos quiere ser él quien me condene a ello.

Sigue apuntándome, con su varita en mi cuello, mirándome frente a frente en silencio. Yo le sostengo la mirada, lamentando lo que tengo que hacer a continuación. La mano con la que aferra la varita tiembla ligeramente. No sabe qué hacer.

Sus ojos se abren y sus pupilas se dilatan cuando con mi brazo derecho golpeo su antebrazo izquierdo, con cuya mano sostiene la varita; y mi mano izquierda aprovecha la poca presión que ejerce en ella debido al impacto del golpe para quitársela. Ahora soy yo quien le apunta a él al cuello con su propia varita. Me mira confuso, sacude la cabeza, seguramente pensando cómo ha ocurrido aquello, cómo ha perdido él el control de la situación, además de la varita.

- Una mortífaga sin escrúpulos, ¿recuerdas? - digo leyéndole el pensamiento, forzándome a sonreír de medio lado - Y además auror.

No voy a atacarle con su propia varita, eso sería una estupidez por mi parte, no puedo correr el riesgo de que no me obedezca. Me he hecho con ella por la fuerza, no mediante magia, lo que significa que la varita sigue siendo suya, y las varitas mágicas tienen memoria por lo que es probable que me obedezca contra su dueño. Pero eso él no lo sabe, he aprendido algunas cosas.

- Ni te muevas - le ordeno sin apartar mis ojos de él, sé que aunque no vaya a mostrarlo tiene miedo y, a decir verdad, yo también. Alargo mi brazo derecho hacia el asiento trasero mientras con la izquierda, firme, continúo apuntándole. Cuando mis dedos se cierran entorno a las asas de bolso, me lo pongo sobre las rodillas y cojo mi propia varita - No quiero hacer esto, de veras Sirius, pero me obligas a ello. Lo siento. ¡_Desmaius! _

Ahora que Sirius está desarmado e inconsciente, me quedo mirándole, su expresión serena, los músculos de su rostro relajados. Suspiro antes de volver a poner el motor en marcha.

*************

_23 Julio 1981. Faltan 4 horas_

Mientras me termino de vestir, toda de negro, y con ropa muggle; pantalón negro, botas con suela de goma negras, jersey de cuello alto negro; y mi pelo recogido, bien sujeto en una coleta, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre abruptamente.

- Toma - me dice el intruso cuando le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, y más sorprendidos aún - Cógela.

Miro el artefacto que sostiene en su mano enguantada de cuero negro, creo haberlo visto en alguna película muggle. ¿Pretola, se llamaba? No, pistola. Eso es.

Una pistola.

Mis ojos pasan del arma al portador alternativamente, varias veces seguidas.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí? - digo - ¿Y qué haces con eso?

- ¿No pensarás que voy a dejarte ir sola y además únicamente con la varita para defenderte? - pregunta, retóricamente claro - Cógela.

Cuando mis dedos se cierran entorno al frío metal, reprimo un escalofrío. No creo que sea buena idea poner semejante arma en manos de alguien como yo. Pero me siento inquietantemente poderosa, casi más que con la varita. Sacudo la cabeza, retomando pensamientos coherentes.

- Te agradezco la intención - digo - Pero tu no vienes.

- Claro que sí - contesta.

- ¿Por qué quieres venir? - le pregunto - La última vez que nos vimos acabaste con tu propia varita y la mía apuntándote a la cabeza. No soy más que una asquerosa mortífaga sin escrúpulos, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, bueno, ya ajustaremos cuentas en otro momento - dice rascándose la nuca - Ahora vamos a colarnos en casa de los Samuels.

- Yo no voy a colarme en ningún sitio - digo aún sorprendida por su comportamiento - Estoy invitada… Y tú tampoco, porque tu no vienes.

- ¿Y piensas ir así vestida?

Ante esa pregunta, cojo la túnica que está sobre la cama y me la pongo por encima tras hechizar mi ropa muggle para que no se vea.

- Bien, yo me voy - digo dirigiéndome a la puerta, seguida por Sirius. Me giro y le apunto de nuevo con mi varita, que choca contra su pecho - Tú te quedas aquí.

- Yo voy contigo - me contradice. Él sabe, y yo también, que no le voy a hechizar de nuevo. - No es negociable.

- Por supuesto que no - contesto - Te quedas aquí, y punto. No me obligues a …

No puedo terminar la frase porque su mano ha agarrado mi nuca y su boca invade la mía. Debería apartarme, de veras que sí, pero es un placer tan inmenso… La calidez con la que sus brazos me rodean, lo segura y protegida que me siento cuando nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto, la evasión que me invade al acariciar su lengua con la mía… Todo desaparece, nada importa cuando me besa.

- Voy contigo - sentencia. Yo, aturdida, no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

El timbre de la puerta suena, y yo me asomo desde lo alto de la escalera para ver a Régulus acercarse a abrir.

- Natasha - al oír la voz de Walburga me giro inmediatamente, me había olvidado de ella. No puede ver a Sirius - Vamos a llegar tarde.

- ¿Por qué no vas yendo tú? - pregunto - Reg y yo aún tenemos que ocuparnos de algunas cosas, no tardaremos mucho, pero vamos a llegar tarde. Así que te agradeceríamos que te adelantes y presentes nuestras disculpas. No serán más de diez minutos pero…

- Está bien, está bien - dice impaciente - ¿Qué sería de esta familia sin mí?

- Estoy impaciente por descubrirlo - escucho a mi espalda. Yo carraspeo para camuflar el sonido.

- Un desastre, Walburga, un desastre - contesto. Ella se da la vuelta para coger un puñado de polvos flu de un jarrón que está sobre la chimenea del descansillo. Cuando mi suegra ha sido absorbida por las llamas bajo corriendo las escaleras para reunirme con mi marido y nuestra visita, que no tengo la menor idea de quién es.

Entro en la biblioteca, seguida por Sirius, pues he visto a Régulus entrar. Nada más abrir las puertas correderas me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pues ahora tengo una visión un tanto desagradable, no me esperaba que fuese a serlo. Pero ver a mi esposo besándose con Remus Lupin no es algo excitante, ni agradable a la vista. Al oír las puertas abrirse, los dos chicos se separan inmediatamente.

- Sirius - musita Remus, y yo doy un brinco antes de girarme para ver a mi cuñado estático, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos a la pareja. - Sirius, yo…, nosotros, queríamos contártelo, solo… sólo esperábamos el momento adecuado y… ¡Por favor, dí algo!

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer - dice con expresión neutra - Ya hablaremos.

Conozco ese tono, Remus y Reg también, así que los tres reaccionamos de la misma forma. Nos erguimos inmediatamente, cuadrando los hombros. Se avecina una tormenta… Yo soy la primera en relajarme.

- Vámonos - digo.

- ¿Cómo que, vámonos? - pregunta Reg - Ellos no pueden entrar, al menos no así.

Mientras habla saca de un cajón, un recipiente transparente de un aspecto repugnante. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca al verlo. Poción multijugos.

- Richard Selwyn está enfermo, por lo que ni él ni su hermana pueden asistir - anuncia mientras saca un frasco con dos cabellos. Le miro con expresión interrogante - Los cogí por si surgían complicaciones - contesta a mi pregunta muda - Sirius, tú iras como yo. Remus y yo iremos como los hermanos Selwyn.

Mientras habla ha ido vertiendo la poción en unos vasos, se arranca un cabello y lo echa en uno de los vasos, en los otros dos pone un cabellos de Tricia y Rich. Los tres se beben su correspondiente dosis, y yo veo los cambios que se producen en su anatomía. Es algo extraño, la verdad. Y más extraño aún que Sirius no haya puesto ninguna pega.

- Vosotros dos entraréis primero - nos dice a Sirius y a mí - Diez minutos después entraremos Remus y yo, tú no hables - ahora se dirige a Remus, bajo el aspecto de Patricia - No será extraño, dado que Tricia siempre deja hablar a su hermano, nadie sospechará nada. Nos encontraremos a las ocho en la biblioteca, pues ya se empezarán a ir los efectos de la poción. Una vez allí, tú Nat, te tomarás una dosis para convertirte en Elisabeth, ¿entendido?

- Vale - contesto - Vamos, Sirius. Y no me llames Tash, Reg nunca me llama así. O Natasha o Nat, o como mucho Tasha. ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Me queda otra? - responde resignado. Yo sonrío tendiéndole la mano, pero antes de irnos me giro hacia Régulus, y me acerco a él para besarle en la mejilla. Es algo extraño hacerlo dado que tiene el aspecto de Rich… Pero bueno.

- Ten cuidado - me dice.

- Vosotros también - contesto mirando a Remus.

**********

_Faltan 2 horas_

Vale, he conseguido distraer a Alec Turner para que relaje la vigilancia de la biblioteca y que Remus, Sirius y Reg pudiesen entrar, pues ya se estaban notando los efectos de la poción multijugos. Ahora tengo que entrar yo, gracias a dios, Rachel Curtis está aquí, y puede servirme de utilidad. Sé que Alec no va a entrar en la biblioteca, sería sospechoso que se encerrase ahí cuando se está dando una fiesta en el salón. Se limitará a vigilar la puerta desde la distancia, así que me acerco a Curtis.

- ¡Rach! - exclamo inclinándome para besar superficialmente su mejilla - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Nat, que alegría - contesta con su típica falsa sonrisa - ¿Dónde te has dejado a Reggie? Te he visto habando mucho con Alec, aunque he de admitir que yo también me arrimaría a él, no tiene desperdicio. Además, alguien tan importante como él, dentro de nuestro círculo, ya me entiendes…

- ¡Oh, sí! - exclamo - Ya lo creo… El caso es que me estaba preguntando por ti.

- ¿Por mí? ¿Alec Turner interesado en mí? - pregunta con expresión sorprendida - Bueno, a decir verdad ya me lo esperaba… A juzgar por la forma en que me mira en ocasiones…

- ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablar con él? - la insto, es muy capaz de distraerle durante horas, y más capaz aún de no dejarse esquivar.

- ¿Tu crees? Siempre he pensado que son ellos los que deberían dar el primer paso… Es como debe ser.

- Pero a Alec le gustan las mujeres con iniciativa, capaces de romper las reglas estereotipadas, con arrojo y coraje suficientes para acercarse a hablar con él, o lo que no es hablar… Ya me entiendes.

Curtis respira hondo, saca pecho, y avanza contoneando las caderas hasta llegar a Alec. Yo me pierdo entre la multitud, rogando porque Rachel consiga desviar la mirada de Turner mientras yo paso por su lado. El momento ideal llega cuando ella, ni corta ni perezosa se abalanza sobre él para estamparle un beso en los morros. Yo suelto una risilla entre dientes mientras me deslizo al interior de la biblioteca.

- Ya era hora - dice Sirius - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Lo siento - digo mientras me quito la incómoda túnica.

- Toma, ya está todo preparado - dice Reg dándome el frasquito con la poción - Tenemos que salir de aquí. Beth está inconsciente, así que le haremos tragar por la fuerza la poción con uno de tus cabellos, si la ven, pensarán que eres tú y no la harán nada.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? - pregunta Remus.

- El sótano donde la tenían encerrada tiene una salida secreta, es un pasadizo que construyeron hace muchos años - digo - Lo que pasa es que tenemos que encontrarlo, y no sé adonde nos llevará.

- Vamos - dice Reg - Sirius, tú quédate aquí, con mi aspecto. Sería demasiado sospechoso si desparecemos Natasha y yo.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas tú? - increpa Sirius a su hermano.

- Porque yo sé lo que hago, y por qué - contesta. - Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí, Sirius. Por favor.

Sirius se queda en silencio, en un duelo de miradas con su hermano. Tras unos segundos que parecen eternos, el mayor de los Black asiente con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia mí. Coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros y me mira intensamente a los ojos.

- Hablé con Dumbledore - me dice - Me dijo que le pasabas información, siento lo del otro día.

- No tiene importancia - contesto - Yo también lo siento.

Me besa, y mientras lo hace tengo la sensación de que todo va a salir bien. Una mano rodea mi muñeca y tira de mí.

- Luego os besuqueáis, vámonos - dice Régulus tirando de mi brazo - Sirius, no me dejes en mal lugar.

- No puedes quedar peor que siendo tu mismo.

- Muy gracioso - contesta mi esposo - Y Sirius, ten cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo.

Segundos después estamos en el sótano, con Remus guiando el cuerpo de mi amiga.

- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el pasadizo? - pregunta.

- Tengo una idea - digo - Pero no sé si funcionará.

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo - me anima Régulus. Yo respiro hondo, y apunto con mi varita a un punto cualquiera en la pared.

- ¡Alohomora! - exclamo. Suena un "clic" a mi derecha y una piedra de la pared se desprende lentamente.

- Buen trabajo - dice Reg y yo sonrío complacida mientras él se acerca a empujar la roca.

- ¡Espera! - exclama Remus - Eso es demasiado fácil, podría ser una trampa.

- No seas aguafiestas, Remus - dice Régulus apoyando una mano sobre la pared.

- Dudo siquiera que Blake sepa de este pasadizo, y mucho menos que nadie venga a sacar a Beth. - digo.

- Ya está, abierta - anuncia mi marido. Da un paso adelante para internarse en el túnel, y justo en el momento en que el cuerpo de Régulus traspasa la puerta de piedra, comienza a sonar la alarma. - ¡Mierda!

- Os lo dije - dice Remus. La puerta de la biblioteca se abre, y todos nos metemos corriendo en el túnel, y echamos a correr.

Los pasillos son húmedos y muy oscuros, las luces de nuestras varitas no alumbran más de un metro, y no es suficiente para esquivar todos los obstáculos. Corremos y corremos mientras los que vienen tras nosotros nos gritan que paremos y lanzan rayos contra nosotros, yo voy detrás por tanto me corresponde a mí crear los escudos protectores y esquivar los ataques pues además de ser la última, tengo la apariencia de Elisabeth.

- ¡Cuidado! - grita alguien tras de mí - Natasha está herida. La llevan inconsciente ahí delante.

- Ya está - grita Régulus, y de pronto se hace la luz. Bueno, eso es un decir, ya sabemos que en Inglaterra mucha luz no hay, y menos en un callejón como en el que nos encontramos - Bloquea la puerta, Natasha.

Le obedezco y sello la puerta de piedra tras de mí. Respiro aliviada, o algo parecido. Aunque pronto me doy cuenta de que nuestros problemas no han acabado. Pues un hombre se queda parado en la única salida del callejón. Lleva una túnica con el emblema del ministerio.

- ¡Le he encontrado! - grita - ¡Lupin está aquí, con un cuerpo!

- Joder - dice Remus. Mi marido y yo le miramos pidiéndole explicaciones. - Se me olvidó que tenía que entrar hoy en prisión preventiva. Llevo un chip localizador.

- ¡Accio! - exclama Reg apuntando a una alcantarilla, la tapa sale volando hacia nosotros, que nos apresuramos a agacharnos para que no nos vuele la cabeza - Perdón, vamos, todos dentro. Yo primero.

- ¡Quietos! - exclama uno de los del ministerio. Yo le miro antes de entrar tras Remus y el cuerpo de Beth en el agujero; una vez dentro sello la entrada. Y todo se vuelve a sumir en la oscuridad exceptuando los pequeños círculos de luz que emiten nuestras varitas.

Merlín, que mal huele. Me dan arcadas, pero las reprimo. Mi corazón late a toda velocidad. ¿Habrán descubierto a Sirius? Si no, ¿dónde estará? ¿qué estará haciendo? ¿Se ha infiltrado entre ellos? ¿Qué pasará si han identificado a Régulus, que va con nosotros? Si le han visto, y también han visto a Sirius, ¿qué harán al respecto?

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, y no me avergüenza admitirlo. Ahora no solo nos siguen los mortífagos, sino también los del ministerio. Seguramente nos hagan cómplices de Remus. No recordaba ese nuevo decreto ministerial por el cual los licántropos tiene que pasar la noche previa y posterior a la luna llena en prisión preventiva… Me parece absurdo, la verdad, con que les den la poción matalobos y les tengan vigilados esa noche, ya es suficiente; no veo la necesidad de encerrarles dos días más… En fin.

Miro hacia atrás cuando un estrépito me indica que han conseguido entrar, pero ¿quién? ¿los del ministerio, o los mortífagos? Un gruñido… demasiado débil para ser animal, pero demasiado salvaje para ser humano. También escucho pisadas muy rápidas, demasiado para coincidir con las de un humano, sin embargo puedo afirmar que son dos piernas.

- ¡Es Greyback! - dice Remus, y todos nos ponemos a correr más rápido. Me duelen los pulmones, pero no dejo que eso debilite mi paso. El miedo es un arma poderosa, nos hace fuertes si sabemos dominarlo, y aprovecharlo.

Hablando de armas… Llevo mi mano hacia la cintura trasera de mi pantalón, donde me he guardado la pistola que me ha dado Sirius. ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido? Fuerzo a mi mente a recordar las instrucciones que me ha dado Sirius para utilizarla. Intento quitar el seguro y cargarla sin aminorar el paso, no estoy segura de conseguirlo, pero al menos no me he detenido.

James solía decirme que tenía buena puntería, durante algunos entrenamientos me ponía de cazadora. Espero que sea cierto que tengo buena puntería… Me detengo el tiempo justo para disparar contra el licántropo que viene tras nosotros. Un aullido me confirma que le he dado, pero no me quedo a mirarlo pues echo a correr de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - me pregunta Remus.

- Sirius me ha dado una pistola - contesto.

No paramos de escuchar más gritos, no solo dirigidos a nosotros, órdenes que se dan entre ellos nuestros perseguidores. Parece que los mortífagos han salido del pasadizo de la mansión Samuels y también han entrado al alcantarillado. Esto se está poniendo feo, muy feo. Nos pisan los talones el ministerio y los mortífagos con sus licántropos. Y no sé nada de Sirius, eso me mata. Por favor, por favor, que no le hayan cogido. Escucho pisadas más cerca de mí así que sin pensármelo dos veces vuelvo a alzar el arma por encima de mi hombro y disparo.

- ¡Joder! - escucho - Maldita muggle, casi me da.

Esa voz es humana, es la voz de mi primo.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! - lo veía venir. Gracias a Merlín que conozco a mi primo y me da tiempo a convocar una roca del suelo para que actúe de escudo entre la maldición y yo - ¡Al suelo!

La maldición ha roto la roca y ha hecho rebotar el conjuro.

- ¡Zorra! - grita Lucius, eso le ha cabreado. Soy estúpida, ¿por qué no nos desaparecemos? Así no podrían seguirnos. - Demasiado tarde, sangre sucia.

De pronto Lucius y sus secuaces desaparecen, y lanzan un conjuro antidesapariciones. ¿Por qué lo han hecho? ¿Se han cansado de seguirnos? Eso no es viable… Además el ministerio y los hombres de Greyback, que también están bajo las órdenes de Turner y Lucius continúan tras nuestros pasos.

- ¡Corre, maldita sea! - grito mientras avanzo a toda velocidad por los oscuros pasillos de las alcantarillas. Era nuestra única salida, por mucho asco que me de, prefiero soportar el hedor del alcantarillado que pasar el resto de mi vida entre rejas, ya sea custodiada por dementores o por otros monstruos peores, también prefiero correr por las alcantarillas antes que acabar muerta, que dadas las circunstancias es lo más probable. Y está claro que voy a caer yo primero, lo que será una suerte, porque la otra alternativa es verla morir a ella primero, y no estoy por la labor. Ni a ella ni al resto de mis acompañantes.

- ¿Por qué nos siguen con tanto ahínco? - pregunta Régulus.

- Por mí - contesta Remus guiando con su varita un cuerpo inerte.

Yo dejo de escuchar esa conversación y me concentro en imprimir a mis piernas toda la fuerza que puedo. Tenemos que salir de aquí, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido pues los mortífagos nos pisan los talones; y los del ministerio también, por lo visto Remus se ha saltado la prisión preventiva. Además Greyback y los suyos también van tras él, y por lo tanto tras nosotros. Tengo suerte de que me hayan obligado a aceptar su compañía, pues mi plan dejaba mucho que desear, la verdad; me han dado una poción multijugos con un pelo de mi amiga, tanto para protegerme a mí como a ella, que ha adoptado mi imagen, pues de momento si creen que es yo, está a salvo dado que a mi no me han relacionado con su salvamento. Aunque pueda parecer superficial en este momento, me siento bien estando dentro del cuerpo de Beth, es todo tan proporcionado…

- ¿A ti, por qué? - pregunta mi marido. - El que seas mestizo no es motivo suficiente para que te persigan con tanto ansia.

- Soy licántropo.

Silencio, solo se escucha el eco de nuestras pisadas en el suelo, y el chapoteo del agua. De pronto, al chocarme contra alguien me doy cuenta de que no son nuestras pisadas lo que se escucha.

- ¡Régulus, por Merlín, no te detengas ahora! - exclamo al percatarme de que ese alguien contra quien me he chocado es la espalda de mi marido que parece haberse quedado paralizado por la noticia.

- ¡Mierda! - exclama Remus.

- Vaya, chicos, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos. - dice la voz fría de Lucius, mi primo. Reprimo un escalofrío al verle escoltado por Ian y Alec Turner. Me giro, y tras de mí esta Fenir Greyback con otros dos mortífagos. También escucho una risa histérica. Bellatrix Lestrange.

No hay salida. Nos han rodeado.

Estamos atrapados.

**********

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy… De momento Tasha no ha ido a Azkabán, pero podría ir a un sitio peor… ¿Dónde estará Sirius? Esperemos que esté bien. ¿Cómo saldrán de este lío?_

_Ya lo veremos. _

_Un saludo. Eli. _

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola de nuevo!! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste._

_***************_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22 (segunda parte)**

*************

Silencio, solo se escucha el eco de nuestras pisadas en el suelo, y el chapoteo del agua. De pronto, al chocarme contra alguien me doy cuenta de que no son nuestras pisadas lo que se escucha.

- ¡Régulus, por Merlín, no te detengas ahora! - exclamo al percatarme de que ese alguien contra quien me he chocado es la espalda de mi marido que parece haberse quedado paralizado por la noticia.

- ¡Mierda! - exclama Remus.

- Vaya, chicos, parece que volvemos a encontrarnos. - dice la voz fría de Lucius, mi primo. Reprimo un escalofrío al verle escoltado por Ian y Alec Turner. Me giro, y tras de mí esta Fenir Greyback con otros dos mortífagos. También escucho una risa histérica. Bellatrix Lestrange.

No hay salida. Nos han rodeado.

Estamos atrapados.

No me lo pienso dos veces, pocas veces en mi vida cedo a los impulsos, pero ahora lo hago.

- ¡Bombarda! - grito, y comienza el caos cuando el techo del túnel comienza a desprenderse - ¡Protejo!

A salvo de las piedras, bajo mi encantamiento protector, agarro con fuerza la mano de Remus.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! - me grita Reg - Podías habernos matado.

- Mejor eso a dejar que nos matasen ellos - replico - Agarrad a Beth, rápido.

No quiero mirar hacia los mortífagos, mi primo está entre ellos, y les he derrumbado un túnel en la cabeza. Espero, de veras, que Lucius está bien. Tras asegurarme que estamos todos bien sujetos, apunto con mi varita hacia el agujero que ha dejado el desprendimiento del techo.

- ¡Ascendio! - exclamo, y nuestros pies se elevan del suelo, pero la velocidad de nuestra ascensión es mínima debido al peso.

- ¡Se escapan! - grita alguien abajo. Un rayo rojo pasa por mi lado, casi rozándome. - ¡Detenedles!

- ¡Ascendio! - exclama Reg apuntando también con su varita hacia arriba. Ahora subimos más rápido, estaría bien que Remus ayudase, pero no tiene ninguna mano libre.

De pronto, siento un cambio en el ambiente, como auror concluyo que es por un hechizo que ha finalizado, por un segundo temo que hayan detenido nuestro ascenso, pero no.

- ¡Ir tras ellos! - exclama Turner. A su orden, varios ascendios colman el ambiente. Y ellos van mucho más rápidos que nosotros, pues no tienen que soportar tanto peso. Y para colmo…

Mierda.

… La poción multijugos está llegando a su fin. Maldita sea.

Miro hacia abajo, y veo la mano de Bella a punto de agarrar el tobillo de Remus. De nuevo, obedezco otro impulso, bueno, es más bien un presentimiento. Es posible que el cambio que he notado unos minutos antes, sea el fin del encantamiento anti desapariciones. No estoy segura, pero tampoco perdemos nada por probar. Compruebo que estemos todos bien agarrados, y que la mano de Bella no pueda aferrarnos. Pero está muy cerca de Remus. ¿Me arriesgo?

Cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro estamos en casa de Remus, no sé si nuestra casa es segura… Y aquí vive Sirius….

Nos quedamos tirados en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. ¿Lo hemos logrado? ¿Hemos conseguido liberar a Beth? Me obligo a girar la cabeza, y veo el rostro de mi amiga con mis cabellos casi rubios… No le quedaría mal si se tiñese de rubia, recordaré decírselo. Ahora tengo que reunir fuerzas para levantarme y curarla. Tiene algunos arañazos, y no sé por qué está inconsciente.

- ¿Estáis bien? - pregunto jadeando todavía. Me siento como si me hubiese caído por una de las escaleras de Hogwarts.

- Sí - contesta uno de los chicos. Consigo apoyar los brazos en el suelo para sentarme, y me arrastro hasta mi amiga. Me obligo a levantarme y paso un brazo por la cintura de Beth tras colocar uno de los suyos alrededor de mi cuello - Espera, Nat, que te ayudo.

Régulus se levanta y me ayuda a llevar a Beth hasta el sillón. Por favor, por favor, que esté bien. Por favor.

- Enérvate - susurro apuntando a mi amiga con la varita. Tras unos segundos, Beth parpadea y abre los ojos con dificultad. Al verme se pone rígida y a la defensiva. Mira alrededor desconcertada, y se encoje cuando ve a Régulus. - Tranquila, Beth, ya estás a salvo.

Emite un ruido a través de su garganta.

- Reg, trae un poco de agua, por favor - le pido.

- Beth - Remus se levanta y se acerca a ella - ¿Estás bien?

Al verle, los ojos de mi amiga se inundan y se arroja al cuello de Remus mientras comienza a sollozar. Yo me sorprendo al sentir una punzada en el pecho. ¿Celos? Puede ser, no me considero egocéntrica ni nada parecido, pero Beth está sana y salva gracias a mí, y en cambio sus agradecimientos y su afectividad se las lleva Remus. Si, estoy celosa, y sí me da envidia, pero creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de sentirme así, ¿no?

Régulus aparece con una botella de agua, y antes de dársela a Beth, me frota el hombro como muestra de apoyo. Pero yo me deshago de su mano con un brusco movimiento.

- Toma, Elisabeth - dice tras suspirar, dándole la botella - Te sentirás mejor.

Beth coge la botella y mira a Remus con desconfianza, como pidiéndole su aprobación para beber. Bufo, esto es absurdo.

Cuando se ha bebido la botella entera, me mira.

- ¿Por qué me has sacado de allí? - pregunta - No lo entiendo, Natasha, primero me lanzas un cruccio y después me liberas… Deberías mirarte la cabeza.

No me lo puedo creer… Con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas, miro a Remus.

- Cuando sepas algo de Sirius, llámame - le digo. - Ya hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, Régulus. Vámonos.

- Sí, hay algunas cosas que me tienes que explicar. - contesta antes de desaparecer.

- Ahora se cabreará conmigo por haberle mentido - le digo a Remus. Evito mirar a Beth - Y haz que duerma.

Dicho esto cojo aire y me aparezco en el baño de mi cuarto en casa. No sé si mi casa es segura. Me asomo por la puerta con disimulo, y veo a Sirius sentado en mi cama.

- ¡Gracias a merlín! - exclamo mientras me lanzo a sus brazos. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba hablando con Narcissa cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar una alarma, y Turner salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca junto con Lucius y Nott - me dice, y yo reprimo un escalofrío al escuchar ese último nombre - De pronto el salón se quedo prácticamente vacío, y mi querida madre me hizo traerla a casa porque no se encontraba con fuerzas para volver sola. También nos acompañó Narcissa, así que no sospechan de Régulus, pero los que vieron a mi hermano abajo creen que era alguien con su aspecto, y creo que piensan que era yo. También creen que te secuestramos.

- Genial. - digo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abre bruscamente.

- Natasha - dice Reg al entrar y cerrar de un portazo. Mira a Sirius - ¿Ya se lo has contado? - el aludido asiente con la cabeza - Bien. Ahora explícame, ¿por qué demonios no me habías dicho que Remus era licántropo?

Sirius se pone rígido ante la furia en las palabras de mi marido, y yo le miro negando con la cabeza.

- No era algo que me correspondiese a mí contarte - contesto.

- Pero soy tu marido, se supone que tienes que contarme ese tipo de cosas - dice - Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que…

- Le pones los cuernos con mi mejor amigo - termina Sirius.

- No creo que ese asunto sea de tu incumbencia - replica Régulus con frialdad - Y tu no eres la persona más adecuada para…

- Basta - digo - No es momento para este tipo de tonterías. Régulus, no tenía ni idea de que después de casarnos os seguíais viendo. Y repito que eso era algo que tenía que contarte Remus, no yo. - Me giro hacia Sirius - Y las discusiones de pareja son cosa de dos, Sirius, así que no te metas. Ahora volvamos a lo importante: creen que me han secuestrado, ¿qué hacemos?

- Que te secuestren - dice Reg, y Sirius y yo le miramos con los ojos como platos - Unos días, después tu te escapas jurando venganza y listo.

- Pero…

- Si apareces ahora como si nada, van a sospechar Natasha - me interrumpe Régulus - Y sinceramente, me vendría bien perderte de vista unos días. Soy consciente de que tú no tienes la culpa de que Remus me haya ocultado eso durante años, pero…

- ¿Años? - dice Sirius sorprendido y algo furioso. Reg le ignora.

- Pero inconscientemente lo voy a pagar contigo - termina. - Además, no creo que te importe que mi hermano te secuestre unos días. Tómatelo como un regalo de luna de miel.

- Régulus yo… - comienzo a decir, pero no se como acabar, ni qué decir la verdad. Tiene una expresión abatida abriéndose paso a través de su eterna máscara, pero le conozco demasiado bien. Además no creo que sea correcto que yo me vaya con Sirius, y me resulta aún más extraño y surrealista hacerlo con su consentimiento. Hace que me sienta más culpable.

- No te preocupes, Nat - me dice acariciándome la mejilla. Yo quiero estar con él, ahora que lo está pasando mal. Se inclina y me besa en la mejilla. - Ponte en contacto dentro de tres días, ahora marchaos. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Me mira desde la puerta, y sorprendida siento una lágrima solitaria resbalar por mi mejilla.

- Cuídala, Sirius.

Tras una última mirada, mi marido desaparece por la puerta, y Sirius me coge de la mano. El bálsamo que, generalmente, me produce ese gesto en mucho menor que habitualmente.

- Vámonos, Tash - dice Sirius, yo dejo que sus brazos me rodeen antes de aparecer en su habitación. - No te preocupes, Régulus va a estar bien, aunque no lo parezca es fuerte.

Yo asiento con la cabeza algo ausente. Me siento en la cama y Sirius hace lo mismo a mi lado, me rodea los hombros con su brazo mientras yo apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Nos quedamos así, en silencio unos minutos creo, al cabo de un rato Sirius me besa la frente.

- Acuéstate - ordena - Estás reventada. No le vamos a decir a nadie que estás aquí, cuanto menos sepan Remus y Peter mejor.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto cogiendo la camiseta que me ofrece para que utilice como pijama.

- Porque,… por su seguridad - contesta, y yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ha vacilado. Pero no me meto.

- Como quieras - digo quitándome mi camiseta por debajo de la suya, para que no me vea. Me mira con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué haces, Natasha? - me pregunta. Yo me sonrojo.

- Cambiarme - contesto.

- Ya lo veo - dice - ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?

- No, pero…

- ¿Pero? - me anima al ver que me he quedado callada.

- Joder, Sirius, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, entiende que no sepa cómo actuar en una situación así. - digo enérgicamente.

- ¿Una situación así? - pregunta.

- A ver… Estoy en la habitación de mi ex novio, que a la vez es mi cuñado, con el que le he sido infiel a mi marido, que no confía en mí, que en ocasiones me odia y que hace dos días quiso meterme en prisión - digo gesticulando con las manos - Como comprenderás no es una situación que se maneje todos los días. Además acaba de intentar matarme mi propio primo.

- Yo no te odio - responde. - Pero admite que tu tampoco has puesto las cosas muy fáciles. La noche que fuimos a la discoteca, saliste de casa dejándonos con la palabra en la boca, desapareciste durante meses y te casaste con mi hermano, después te encuentro la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. ¿Qué quieres que piense, Tash?

- No lo sé - contesto sentándome de nuevo en la cama - Ni siquiera tengo claro lo que pienso yo, Sirius. En los dos últimos años, los únicos meses que me he sentido realmente bien fueron los que estuvimos juntos, después todo se descontroló; y antes mi vida fue un infierno. Pero ahora,… ahora todo es distinto. Ya no sé lo que siento y lo que no. Ni siquiera sé si siento algo, o me obligo a sentirlo porque antes lo hacia. Ya no sé nada.

- Tash, yo… no sé que decirte - dice - No te voy a decir que no me importa la marca que llevas, porque te estaría mintiendo y me mentiría a mí mismo. Siento escalofríos cada vez que lo pienso, y quiero odiarte por llevarla, pero no lo consigo; por lo que me desprecio a mí mismo por desearte aún representando todo lo que he odiado siempre. Pero a pesar de ello no puedo evitar querer abrazarte, y besarte. Eres como una adicción para mí, sueño contigo cada noche y pienso en ti cada minuto del día. No siempre del mismo modo, pero ya sea para bien o para mal estás continuamente en mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto? - pregunto levantándome y acercándome a él. - ¿Volverá todo algún día a la normalidad?

- ¿Cuándo hemos sido normales? - pregunta riendo, yo sonrío y avanzo hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abraza la espalda, apretándome contra él - No lo sé, Tash, no sé cómo se solucionará.

Yo suspiro, y paso mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, respirando su aroma a la vez que él cierra sus puños sobre la camiseta que cubre mi cuerpo a la altura de mi cintura.

- Acuéstate - dice con voz ronca - Estás tentando mucho a mi autocontrol, y no creo que ahora estés en condiciones. Ni físicas ni emocionales.

Río entre dientes antes de besarle en la mejilla. Después le doy la espalda para abrir la cama e introducirme en ella. Cuando al rato él hace lo mismo, acurruco mi espalda contra su pecho y su brazo rodea mi cintura, y sonrío, hacía tanto que no dormía con él… Su brazo es tan largo que vuelvo a tener la sensación de que puede dar dos vueltas a mi alrededor. Yo le cojo la mano y, poniéndola entre mi pecho entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Y me quedo dormida abrazando su mano. Segura entre sus brazos. Y sin pesadillas…. Pero echo de menos a Reg.

*******

El portazo que da una puerta al cerrarse me despierta de golpe, algo desorientada. No estoy en mi cama, y un gruñido en mi oreja me sobresalta, Reg no suele gruñir, ni dormir tan cerca de mí, ni tampoco me abraza por la noche.

- ¿Quién coño viene a estas horas? - al escuchar esa voz la realidad cae sobre mí. Estoy en la cama de Sirius fingiendo mi secuestro. Sonrío al pensar que tengo que estar tres días secuestrada en la cama de Sirius… .

- ¡¿Dónde está?! - me tenso de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Lily. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba… - ¡Remus! ¿Está bien? ¿Y tú, no tenías que estar en el ministerio? ¿Estás bien?

- Vaya - musita Sirius a mi lado. - No te muevas de aquí, Tasha.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto a la defensiva - Quiero ver a Lily.

- No puede ser - contesta incorporándose y poniéndose unos pantalones. - No es nada personal, bueno puede que un poco, pero en su estado no le conviene exaltarse y si te ve se va a poner de los nervios. Además, estás demasiado cerca de Voldemort - mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar ese nombre, y Sirius alza una ceja, pero no dice nada - Ya sé que eres buena en Occlumancia, pero ya están en suficiente peligro. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Pero… - protesto, él niega con la cabeza - Está bien.

- ¡Beth! - exclama Lily - Gracias a Merlín que estás bien.

Imagino que mis amigas se están fundiendo en un abrazo, y yo deseo estar ahí con ellas, y protestar cuando empiecen a dolerme las costillas a causa de la fuerza de los brazos de mis amigas… Sirius se acerca a mí, rodea mi cuello con un brazo y me besa en la frente.

- Ahora vuelvo - dice - Por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería.

Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras le veo abandonar la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cierra me levanto y me lanzo contra ella, pego mi oreja a la madera para poder escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurrió ir a vosotros dos solos? - escucho a Lily con tono recriminatorio. - Os podían haber hecho algo, y más con el aspecto de tu hermano, Sirius. No tenéis cabeza. Estáis locos.

- Tranquila, Lils - dice Sirius, seguramente rodeando los hombros de mi amiga con uno de sus fuertes brazos - Todo salió bien, Remus y yo estamos bien, y mejor aún, Beth también lo está.

- Lo sé, pero solo de pensar que os podía haber pasado algo a los tres…

- No llores, Lily - ese es James - Ya ha pasado todo, y están bien.

Me aprieto más contra la puerta, acariciándola, como si así pudiese tocar a mi amiga, que debe de estar ya embarazadísima.

- ¿Y qué es eso de que Natasha está secuestrada? - pregunta Lily, y yo me tenso de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Ya no soy Tasha, nunca lo seré de nuevo para ella.

- No lo sabemos, nosotros no la vimos en casa de los Samuels - contesta Remus con voz calmada. Odio tener que fingir así. Yo salvé a Beth, y yo conseguí que no nos atrapasen en las alcantarillas, vale que casi nos mato a todos al derribar el techo, pero todo salio bien, y lo hizo gracias a mí. Y en cambio yo no soy nadie, solo soy una traidora para Lily. ¡Maldita sea!

- A lo mejor su amiguito Turner también la tiene en un sótano - dice Lily. Por un momento creo que su tono es de preocupación - Claro, que ella se lo ha ganado a pulso, quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. No me puedo creer que haya dormido con ella siete años y no haberme dado cuenta de cómo es…

- Lily, no vuelvas a decir algo así - dice Sirius con frialdad y dureza. Se hace el silencio por unos segundos.

- Sirius, olvídate ya de ella - dice Lily - ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no es quién conocimos?

- Lily, cielo, tranquilízate - interviene James - Luego te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás diciendo, tienes las hormonas muy alteradas.

- ¡No culpes a las hormonas, Potter! - exclama Lily rompiendo a llorar - Ella tenía que haber sido la madrina de nuestra boda, y la madrina de Harry. Tenía que haber visto nacer a nuestro hijo. Y nuestro guardián secreto cuando nazca el niño. Pero en lugar de eso se ha casado con un mortífago, y nos ha cambiado, a nosotros, sus amigos de toda la vida, por unos torturadores y asesinos de muggles. Apostaría por que ella también es ya uno de ellos.

- Estoy aquí, Lils - susurro mientras silenciosas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas - Perdóname, estoy aquí, y siempre estaré contigo.

Un teléfono móvil comienza a sonar en el comedor rompiendo el ambiente.

- ¿Diga? - escucho contestar a Sirius - ¿Cómo has…? Ah, claro. Sí, de acuerdo. Un momento. Remus, ponte, es para ti.

Escucho otra puerta cerrarse, imagino que Remus a entrado a hablar por teléfono a otra habitación.

- Es hora de irnos, Albus nos espera - dice James.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a casa con nosotros? - pregunta Lily, supongo que a Beth.

- No - contesta ella - Aquí estoy bien, vosotros ya tenéis bastante de lo que ocuparos.

- Como quieras, pero…

- ¡Ay! - exclamo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sirius se abre y me da en la nariz.

- Calla - me dice Sirius cerrando la puerta tras de sí - Eso te pasa por escuchar a través de las puertas.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunto al verle lanzar un hechizo a la habitación. - ¿Por qué la insonorizas? ¿Tampoco puedo escuchar?

- Son ellos los que no te pueden escuchar a ti - contesta - Y tienes visita.

- ¿Cómo que tengo…?

Sirius se lleva un dedo a los labios pidiéndome silencio antes de salir de la habitación dejándome mirando la puerta cerrada con el entrecejo fruncido.

Alguien se aparece tras de mí.

- Nat - me giro bruscamente para encontrarme con Régulus.

- Reg - musito antes de lanzarme a sus brazos y le estrecho contra mí - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tranquila, Nat - dice cogiéndome de las manos y obligándome a sentarme en la cama, junto a él. Mala señal - Solo quería verte.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto, esto es muy raro.

- ¿Desde cuando un marido necesita una excusa para querer ver a su esposa? - pregunta sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

- Desde que el marido es gay, la esposa está liada con su cuñado, y el novio del marido es el mejor amigo del amante de la esposa - contesto.

- Vaya, dicho así es algo lioso - dice sonriendo de medio lado. - Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Lo siento.

- No tienes por qué.

- Y también quería darte las gracias, Nat - dice - Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te alejaste de tus amigos, dejaste a Sirius pese a estar enamorada de él, y te casaste conmigo para que yo pudiese seguir con Remus y deshacerme de Carrow.

- Eso no ocurrió exactamente así - le interrumpo.

- Nat, te quiero - dice. Yo me quedo mirándole con los ojos abiertos - No me mires así, solo quería que lo supieses y que nunca, pase lo que pase, lo olvides. Y sé que muchas veces hago cosas, que no siempre apruebas, pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Reg…

- Un momento - dice alzando una mano - Sabes que eres la heredera de la mansión Black, si a mí algo me pasase. Y mi madre ha accedido a pasar una temporada en casa de mis tíos, creo que le queda poco tiempo.

- Reg…

- Y quiero que…

- No, Régulus, no me interrumpas - digo con seriedad - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Son tiempos difíciles, Nat - contesta - Y quiero dejarlo todo arreglado por si algo me llegase a ocurrir. Si eso pasase, quiero que tengas todas las comodidades que quieras. Que nunca te falte de nada.

- Lo que no quiero que me falte es mi marido - contesto, tengo un mal presentimiento. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Régulus?

Silencio.

- ¡Contesta, maldita sea! - exclamo antes de que un sollozo se escape de mi garganta.

- Nada, Natasha, no voy a hacer nada - responde apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros - Sólo quiero que estés preparada por si algo me…

- Deja de decir eso - le interrumpo - Me lo prometiste, Régulus, me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar nunca. No rompas esa promesa, no lo hagas nunca.

- Nat…

- ¡Y no me llames Nat! Odio que me llamen así.

- Tasha, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Primero prométeme que no vas a romper esa promesa - digo. Sé que es infantil, pero es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme. Los Black siempre cumplen su palabra.

Tarda unos segundos en contestar.

- Te lo prometo - dice al fin.

- Vale, ahora puedes pedirme ese favor.

- Abrázame.

Esa simple palabra hace que otro torrente de lágrimas emane de mis ojos cuando se levanta y sus brazos entorno a mi cintura me estrechan con fuerza contra su pecho. Mis sollozos van menguando hasta llegar a ser lágrimas silenciosas, mientras con su mano mesa mi cabello, tranquilizándome. Cuando se separa de mí, observo que tiene los ojos acuosos.

- He de irme - dice - Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho. Te quiero.

- Y tú recuerda tu promesa - contesto. Me mira unos segundos en silencio antes de besarme en los labios con una ansiedad con la que nunca lo había hecho, y eso no hace más que acuciar mis temores - Recuérdala, Régulus.

Él asiente con la cabeza antes de sacar la varita de su túnica verde para desaparecerse.

- Reg - le llamo, y él me mira a los ojos - Yo también te quiero.

Se acerca a mí, coge mi rostro entre sus mano y vuelve a besarme de nuevo.

Tres segundos más tarde estoy sola de nuevo en la habitación.

No va a pasar nada. No va a pasar nada. No va a pasar nada. Me repito una y otra vez, no va a pasar nada y soy una paranoica. Reg solo ha venido a disculparse, nada más, y también ha hablado con Remus; seguramente haya sido él quien ha llamado a Sirius desde mi móvil, que me lo dejé en casa. Sonrío al imaginarme a Reg intentado descubrir el funcionamiento de un artefacto muggle. Y tras hablar con Sirius para que habilitase la habitación se ha aparecido. Pero es la expresión de su cara lo que me ha preocupado, la determinación que he visto en sus ojos… no me ha dado buena espina. Estoy segura de que está metido en algo peligroso, pero siempre ha conseguido salir airoso de todas las situaciones en las que se ha visto involucrado. Y sea lo que sea esta vez, conseguirá salir ileso, además me lo ha prometido, me ha prometido que nunca me va a dejar, y los Black siempre cumplen sus promesas.

La puerta de la habitación comienza a abrirse lentamente, y yo, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, alzo los ojos para mirar a Sirius. Tan alto, tan fuerte, tan perfecto a la vista, con esa sonrisa tan bonita, y su mirada tan intensa. Su simple presencia me incita a centrar toda mi atención en cada detalle de su rostro, en la elegancia de su movimiento, en la suavidad de su tacto. Y su aroma me obliga a acercarme a él, para aspirarlo en la base de su cuello.

- ¿Todo bien con mi hermano? - me susurra en el oído. Yo quiero contárselo todo, pero no puedo, sea lo que sea que Reg se traiga entre manos es cosa del Señor Tenebroso. Cuanto menos sepa Sirius, mejor para él, además no creo que quiera saber nada. Aunque a decir verdad yo no sé nada tampoco, y puede que todo sean imaginaciones mías, por lo que me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- Todo bien - contesto - Ahora que estás aquí. ¿Ya se han ido Lily y James?

- Sí, no te tomes muy enserio lo que ha dicho Lily - dice recorriendo las líneas de mi rostro con el dedo - Son las hormonas, aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer.

- No importa - contesto cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del tacto de los dedos de Sirius sobre mi piel - Tiene razón. ¿Cómo está Beth?

- Ya ha recuperado algo de color, bueno ya está blanca en lugar de amarillenta - dice, y yo sonrío, es cierto que decir que Beth tiene color es algo relativo debido a la palidez impoluta de su piel. - Y tu lo pierdes por momentos, ¿qué es lo que va mal?

- Que hace mucho que no me besas - contesto pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Bueno, si eso es todo tiene fácil arreglo - dice abrazando mi cintura - Pero, si hubiese algo más me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Intento evitar contestarle, yendo al alcance de sus labios, pero él se echa hacia atrás para impedirlo, frunce el ceño mientras me mira.

- ¿Verdad? - insiste.

- Si hubiese algo más te lo diría, Sirius - contesto cerrando mi mente - Pero no es el caso, ahora solo me importas tú.

- Te creeré por esta vez. - dice antes de besarme sutilmente en los labios - ¿Sabes que tu cara está en la portada del Profeta? Tus padres están como locos buscándote, y media comunidad mágica también.

- Vaya - no puedo contestar otra cosa, pues los labios de Sirius están recorriendo la curva de mi cuello.

Es cierto que cuando me besa todo desaparece de mi mente, y cuando además me tumba sobre la cama y me acaricia cada centímetro de piel, soy totalmente incapaz de pensar en nada.

Un par de horas más tarde estamos tumbados en la cama cuando Sirius me coge el brazo izquierdo y comienza a mirarme la Marca Tenebrosa, eso me inquieta, ¿qué sentirá al respecto?. Me asombro cuando con una ternura inimaginable comienza a acariciar todas las líneas del dibujo. Le miro, y él me devuelve la mirada, sonríe de medio lado con esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca; mis ojos se abren al máximo cuando se lleva mi antebrazo a los labios y me besa la marca.

En cuanto sus labios se separan de mi brazo, la Marca Tenebrosa comienza a arder con una intensidad indescriptible. Mi cuerpo se retuerce sobre la cama ante su estupefacta mirada, y el dibujo se torna de un color más negro aún mientras la piel a su alrededor se pone roja. Muerdo la almohada para no gritar, el dolor es insoportable. Me está llamando, tengo que ir, pero no puedo, eso pondría en peligro a Sirius, y a Reg. ¿Por qué me llama? Se supone que estoy secuestrada, ¿será una treta para encontrarme? ¿Para constatar que estoy prisionera? ¿Creerá que he desertado? Si es así, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando vuelva? ¿Me castigará si no acudo ahora a su llamada? Seguramente.

- Tash, Tasha, ¿qué ocurre?

- Me está llamando - consigo decir - Tengo que ir.

- No, no puedes.

- Sirius…

- Está fuera de discusión, Tash - dice con voz firme.

- Pero si no voy ahora, después va a ser peor - digo - Si no voy ahora le estoy desobedeciendo, y nadie puede desobedecer al Señor Tenebroso. Su palabra es ley.

- Acabas de hablar como uno de ellos - dice y yo me estremezco por el tono de su voz.

- Sirius…

- Natasha, para todo el mundo estás secuestrada - dice - Ahora mismo está fuera de tu alcance el poder _satisfacer sus deseos_.

- Tengo que ir, Sirius - insisto - Puede ser importante.

- ¿Importante? - repite con incredulidad - Importante, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo saber a cuantos muggles tienes que matar?

No contesto, en realidad tampoco sé lo que puede ser importante.

- ¿Has matado alguna vez? - me pregunta de pronto.Y me piya con la guardia baja cuando entra en mente.

- No - contesto a la vez que su presencia penetra en mi cabeza.

- Me estás mintiendo, Natasha.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar la Leggeremancia conmigo? - pregunto incorporándome furiosa.

- ¿Cuántas veces? - pregunta ignorándome.

- ¿En serio crees que a mí me ha agradado hacerlo? - digo.

- Pues no lo sé, a menudo tengo la sensación de que no te conozco, Natasha. - dice observándose las manos - Si quieres ir vete, pero si lo haces no vuelvas.

- Muy bien - contesto mientras me pongo en pie intentando ignorar el dolor de mi brazo, y recojo mi ropa del suelo para vestirme.

**********

* * *

_Bueno, pos hasta aquí por hoy. _

_Lily parece cabreada de verdad, ¿no? Y Beth también._

_¿Qué le pasa a Reg? Supongo que ya os lo imaginareis, ¿no?_

_Y qué oportuno Voldemort para llamar a Tasha…¿Se irá o se quedará con Sirius?_

_Hasta el próximo capi. _

_Bsts. Eli_

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

_

* * *

_

Hola!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Pero me he ido a vivir a Salamanca, y entre que me he instalado, han empezado las clases, y todo eso…

_Bueno, aunque sea un poco cortillo espero que os guste, que ya estamos llegando al final…_

**************

**CAPÍTULO 23**

*********

- Tengo que ir, Sirius - insisto - Puede ser importante.

- ¿Importante? - repite con incredulidad - Importante, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo saber a cuantos muggles tienes que matar?

No contesto, en realidad tampoco sé lo que puede ser importante.

- ¿Has matado alguna vez? - me pregunta de pronto.Y me piya con la guardia baja cuando entra en mente.

- No - contesto a la vez que su presencia penetra en mi cabeza.

- Me estás mintiendo, Natasha.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar la Leggeremancia conmigo? - pregunto incorporándome furiosa.

- ¿Cuántas veces? - pregunta ignorándome.

- ¿En serio crees que a mí me ha agradado hacerlo? - digo.

- Pues no lo sé, a menudo tengo la sensación de que no te conozco, Natasha. - dice observándose las manos - Si quieres ir vete, pero si lo haces no vuelvas.

- Muy bien - contesto mientras me pongo en pie intentando ignorar el dolor de mi brazo, y recojo mi ropa del suelo para vestirme.

**********

Cuando entré en la cueva, esta estaba más oscura de lo que me imaginaba a pesar de estar en pleno día. Pero nunca me ha costado demasiado ver en la oscuridad, por lo que mis ojos se ya se han acostumbrado. La luz de unas antorchas iluminan tenuemente el pasillo que tengo que atravesar. Escucho un goteo, típico en lugares como este, y un murmullo a mi derecha. Me detengo y me aprieto contra la pared, inconscientemente mi mano se dirige hacia mi varita guardada en el bolsillo de mi túnica negra.

- ¿Cómo pudisteis perderla? - la voz de Snape suena furiosa - ¿Y por qué no avisasteis de lo que estabais planeando?

- No creo que lo haga en mi casa sea asunto de tu incumbencia, Snape. - ¿Blake? Esa es su voz, ¿qué narices hace Blake aquí, y hablando con Snape?

- Elisabeth Davis está en la lista principal del Señor Tenebroso - dice Severus con voz calmada, lo que no es buena señal - Lo que significa que todo lo que se relacione con ella, tiene que ser información para el Señor Oscuro.

- Yo no tengo ninguna obligación para con él - replica Blake.

- Es posible, pero Turner sí - contesta Snape con regocijo en la voz.

- Alec está fuera de esto - dice Blake con sequedad.

- Te equivocas, el Señor Tenebroso está muy furioso, por lo tanto, alguien tiene que pagar por lo ocurrido. Gracias a tu vendetta personal, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que has estado reteniendo a escondidas, ha escapado llevándose consigo a un par de los hombres de Greyback, y te recuerdo que Natasha Black ha sido secuestrada, y su esposo también ha desaparecido. A cambio de esas pérdidas, se espera que te unas oficialmente a nosotros, Samuels.

_Su esposo ha desaparecido. Su esposo ha desaparecido. _Esa frase tarda unos minutos en calar en mi mente. ¿Que Régulus ha desaparecido? No puede ser, eso es imposible. Reg no desaparecería, nunca, ni por accidente ni a propósito.

- Y si no lo hago, ¿qué? - escucho decir a Blake.

- Alec Turner asumirá toda responsabilidad y sus consecuencias. - oigo los pasos, adivino que de Snape, acercándose a la puerta - Está en tus manos, Samuels.

Retrocedo unos pasos y me alejo de la pared antes de que Snape salga de la sala en la que estaba hablando con Blake.

- ¡Black! - exclama al verme, y yo avanzo cojeando hacia él.

- ¡Severus! - digo con fingida alegría - Necesito ver al Lord.

- Lleva dos días llamándote - me dice acercándose a mí.

- Lo sé, pero no he podido escapar antes. - digo con lo que intento que suene como desesperación - ¡Ni siquiera pude ver quienes eran, ni dónde estaba! Pero estoy segura de que fueron esos traidores a la sangre.

- El Señor Tenebroso está en sus aposentos, te acompañaría pero tengo asuntos que atender.

- Está bien, gracias Severus - contesto iniciando el camino hacia las habitaciones del Señor Tenebroso.

Al final le hice caso a Sirius, tenía razón, era un suicidio acudir a esa llamada, y les pondría en peligro a todos. Me costó lo mío tragarme mi orgullo y pedirle disculpas. Pero lo hice, aunque estuvo algo distante ese día. No puedo negar que tenía sus razones, al fin y al cabo él escapó de su casa para no convertirse en lo que yo soy, una asesina. Sirius podía soportar que fuese mortífaga y que pasase información a Dumbledore, pero sé que le perturba que me haya cobrado más de una vida en el camino. Ha intentado ocultarme su repulsión, pero le conozco demasiado, y he notado su reticencia a tocarme, su sequedad al besarme…

- Natasha - la voz de mi primo me hace detenerme - ¿Estás bien? El Señor Tenebroso lleva días llamándote, temía que hubieses desertado, igual que tu maridito.

- Me secuestraron - contesto con sequedad, al fin y al cabo hace poco, Lucius estuvo a punto de matarme - Y Régulus no ha desertado, esa acusación es estúpida.

- ¿Tu crees? - pregunta, yo abro la boca para contestar, pero me interrumpe de nuevo - El Lord te está esperando.

Tras decir esto, me abre la puerta y me encuentro frente a Lord Voldemort. Antes de poder siquiera inclinarme ante él, caigo al suelo de bruces intentando, sin éxito, no gritar al sentir mi cuerpo ardiendo, como si me clavasen millones de agujas en cada centímetro de mi piel, y en cada uno de mis huesos.

- Bienvenida, Natasha - escucho su voz por encima de mis gritos - ¿Dónde está el pequeño Black?

A pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo, consigo no pensar en la última conversación que mantuve con Reg, la imagen que proyecto en mi cabeza es la del salón de la mansión Samuels, donde hablo con Régulus de la comida. Pero esa imagen está a punto de flaquear, pues el dolor me ha debilitado, y la preocupación lucha por abrirse paso.

- Contesta, Natasha. - dice examinando la punta de su varita mientras acaricia el mango con sus largos y huesudos dedos.

- Yo, no… yo no lo sé - consigo decir - La última vez que le vi fue en la fiesta de los Samuels.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en esa fiesta? - me pregunta.

- Yo, no estoy segura - contesto fingiendo confusión, tengo la respuesta bien ensayada, pues Sirius me hizo repetirla hasta la saciedad. - Estaba en el salón, con Régulus y Walburga, cuando me dirigía al aseo de la biblioteca, todo se volvió oscuro y recuerdo despertar en un lugar en penumbra. Lamento no haber acudido a vuestra llamada, pero no tenía varita ni forma de escapar.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste escapar? - sus ojos borgoña se clavan de improviso en los míos, lo que me hace demorarme unos segundos en contestar mientras me obligo a no pensar en nada.

- He aprendido mucho de vos, mi lord - contesto bajando la mirada - Me costó mucho, pero al fin conseguí canalizar mi magia sin necesidad de varita. Para hechizos sencillos, eso sí. Convoqué un diffindo para soltarme las ataduras, y la puerta no estaba sellada mágicamente. Así que salí a la calle y utilicé el transporte muggle para llegar a mi coche que seguía frente a la mansión Samuels.

- Por lo que me cuentas, debiste ver la ubicación del lugar donde te tenían retenida, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, señor… - titubeo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. No recuerdo esa parte de la historia - Estaba en…, me encontraba en…

- ¿Dónde, Natasha? - el Señor Tenebroso se pone en pie, y se acerca lentamente hacia donde yo me encuentro arrodillada con la mirada fija en el suelo, no puedo permitir que en este momento me mire a los ojos, pues podría penetrar en mi mente con total facilidad, si no se produce ese contacto visual puedo esquivar la intrusión, pero… - Mírame, y dime dónde se encontraba ese lugar.

Piensa, Natasha, piensa. ¿Dónde te dijo Sirius que dijeras que estabas? Siento cómo los engranajes de mi cerebro funcionan a toda velocidad, tengo que darle una respuesta ya, o las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, y no solo para mí.

- Bien - escucho la voz siseante y fría del Señor Tenebroso antes de que comience de nuevo el dolor. Esta vez no grito, me muerdo tanto la lengua para no hacerlo que me hago sangre, pero no me importa, el sabor a óxido de esta me complace. Sé que es extraño, pero me gusta el sabor de la sangre, bueno, de la mía al menos dado que no he probado otra. Es un pequeño placer entre tanto dolor. ¡Merlín! Siento como si todos mis huesos estuviesen ardiendo, quemando toda la carne que les rodea.

Cuando el mago oscuro aparta su varita de mí, el dolor no aumenta, pero tampoco cesa, únicamente se va debilitando poco a poco, la habitación, en una penumbra solo rota por la tenue luz de dos velas dispuestas a cada lado de la estancia, está en un silencio interrumpido por mi fuerte y acelerada respiración. Cuando esta se va normalizando, unos delgados, huesudos, y congelados dedos agarran mi barbilla, obligándome a subir la cabeza, cierro los párpados mientras mi rostro se eleva. Sé que es inútil, pero tengo que evitar mirarle a los ojos de serpiente.

- Sólo lo diré una vez, _señora Black,_ ¿qué lugar era ese en el que te encontrabas? - me susurra al oído - Y quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos.

********

_3 días antes. Habitación de Sirius Black_

- ¿Has matado alguna vez? - me pregunta Sirius de pronto.Y me piya con la guardia baja cuando entra en mente.

- No - contesto a la vez que su presencia penetra en mi cabeza.

- Me estás mintiendo, Natasha.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar la Leggeremancia conmigo? - pregunto incorporándome furiosa.

- ¿Cuántas veces? - pregunta ignorándome.

- ¿En serio crees que a mí me ha agradado hacerlo? - digo elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.

- Pues no lo sé, a menudo tengo la sensación de que no te conozco, Natasha. - dice observándose las manos - Si quieres ir vete, pero si lo haces no vuelvas.

- Muy bien - contesto mientras me pongo en pie intentando ignorar el dolor de mi brazo, y recojo mi ropa del suelo para vestirme. Cuando estoy en ropa interior, la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe, y Sirius se incorpora rápidamente para cubrir mi cuerpo semidesnudo con la sábana, lo que me hace enarcar una ceja. Gesto que imita Beth al entrar en la habitación seguida de Remus.

- ¿Dónde demonios te crees vas, Natasha? - el brusco tono de voz de Beth no me sorprende tanto como que se dirija a mí.

- Y tú… - ahora Remus se dirige a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido - … ¿cómo eres tan estúpido para dejarla marcharse?

- Remus - digo mirándole furiosa - Me sentiría agradecida si no fuese porque nos estabais escuchando a escondidas.

- De eso nada Greengrass - interviene Beth - No os hubiésemos escuchado, si no hubierais estado gritando.

- Black, si no te importa - la corrijo con frialdad, por el rabillo del ojo veo el cuerpo de Remus sacudirse con un espasmo, y Beth hace un gesto contrariado - Y no gritábamos.

Aunque no estoy del todo segura de que esa afirmación sea cierta, lo que no traería nada bueno, ¿desde dónde habrán escuchado? Espero que sólo las últimas frases…

De pronto mi brazo vuelve a arder, y yo me doblo por la mitad. Sirius se incorpora con rapidez y me obliga a tumbarme en la cama, conjura un pequeño bloque de hielo y, tras envolverlo con su camiseta, me lo pone en el antebrazo, por debajo de las sábanas.

- Tash, no puedes irte - me susurra, yo asiento con la cabeza mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Él me la limpia con los labios.

**********

_Presente. Base del Señor Tenebroso._

- Sólo lo diré una vez, _señora Black,_ ¿qué lugar era ese en el que te encontrabas? - me susurra al oído - Y quiero que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos.

Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, lo que no favorece mi situación en absoluto. Los dedos del Señor Oscuro se clavan en mis mejillas, haciéndome daño. Abro la boca, dispuesta a decir el primer lugar que me venga a la cabeza.

De pronto la puerta se abre bruscamente, y Voldemort mira furioso al intruso. Lucius.

- Señor, lo siento. - se disculpa haciendo una reverencia - Pero han herido a Bella en el callejón Diagon, ha dicho que era urgente que lo supierais antes de perder el conocimiento.

El Señor Oscuro me suelta y se incorpora, su expresión ha cambiado por completo, de una furia ciega a una inmensa preocupación. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que pudiese alterarle tanto que uno de sus siervos resultase herido, claro que siempre ha habido una relación extraña entre esos dos…

- ¿Dónde está? - le pregunta a Lucius.

- En su casa, mi lord. - contesta antes de mirarme, aliviado de verme a salvo. Yo intento sonreírle, pero solo consigo una mueca, espero que con eso le baste.

De pronto, el Señor Tenebroso desaparece, olvidándose de mí, suspiro aliviada antes de que mi primo se acerque a mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - me pregunta preocupado.

- Estoy viva - contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerme en pie. Lucius me ayuda, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura - Gracias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo recuerdo con claridad - contesto - Y estoy muy cansada Lucius, ¿te importa llevarme a casa? No tengo fuerzas para aparecerme ahora.

- Claro - contesta - Nat, ¿sabes que Régulus ha desertado? Está en busca y captura.

- No puede ser, Reg nunca haría algo así. - replico - Ahora, llévame a casa, por favor.

- Está bien, agárrate a mí - dice cogiéndome firmemente de la cintura mientras, con piernas temblorosas, me aferro con fuerza a su cuello antes de que un gancho nos lleve a la mansión Black.

Se ha aparecido directamente en mi habitación, y sin soltarme, me ayuda a sentarme en la cama. Al apoyar la mano en la almohada, escucho un débil crujido, como si hubiese un papel bajo ella. Intento no hacer ningún gesto que evidencie mi descubrimiento.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - me pregunta Lucius.

- No, gracias - contesto. En realidad necesitaría ayuda para darme un baño, pero no creo que esté por la labor, ni yo tampoco, la verdad. - Le diré a Kreacher que me prepare un baño. Gracias por traerme, Lucius.

- No ha sido nada, ahora necesitas descansar, Nat - dice - Has sido muy valiente.

Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras le observo salir de mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad. Cuento en silencio hasta cien, tumbada en la cama, para asegurarme de que Lucius ha abandonado la mansión.

- Kreacher - digo sin alzar la voz. Segundos después aparece el elfo sollozando, y haciendo reverencias.

- Mi señora, no pude detenerle, todo fue culpa de Kreacher, pero el amo Régulus lo ordenó, y el pobre Kreacher no podía desobedecer.

- ¡Silencio! - exclamo, me duele la cabeza, y no entiendo de qué me está hablando. El elfo se calla, pero su cuerpo se contrae a causa de los sollozos. - ¿Lucius se ha ido ya? - le pregunto, y Kreacher asiente con la cabeza - ¿Estamos solos?

- Si señora.

- Bien - susurro mientras meto la mano debajo de la sábana y saco el papel, no me equivocaba, es una carta. - Kreacher, necesito que me prepares un baño mientras yo leo esto, y después me cuentas con detalle todo lo que ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, mi señora.

Cuando Kreacher entra en el cuarto de baño, abro la carta y con cada línea que recorren mis ojos, mi enfado aumenta y mi estómago se contrae.

"_Natasha, lo siento, perdóname._

_He descubierto dónde el Señor Tenebroso esconde su Horrocrux, y voy a destruirlo, se llevó a Kreacher con él a esconderlo, y Kreacher me ha llevado a mí a destruirlo_. _No sé si volveré a verte, o si volveré, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, y agradezco profundamente todo lo que has hecho por mí. Esté dónde esté velaré por ti. Tengo la sospecha de que hay otro Horrocrux escondido en la casa de los Gaunt, informa a Dumbledore. Siento hacerte pasar por esto, de veras. Recuerda, y prometeme que nadie debe saber lo que he hecho, porque entonces tú estarás en peligro, y mi madre también. Confío en ti, y en tu discreción._

_No me olvides, y cuida de Remus por mí._

_R. A .B. "_

Arrugo el pergamino en mi mano y la furia que siento no deja lugar a la tristeza. Ha muerto para nada, hay más Horrocruxes y él lo sabía, y aún así se ha embarcado en una misión suicida. Se ha hecho el héroe ¿para qué? Si nadie va a saber nunca lo que ha hecho, no van a saber que destruyó parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso.

- Señora, ya tiene el baño preparado - la voz chillona de Kreacher me taladra los oídos.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! - grito con los ojos relampagueantes de furia. El elfo agacha la cabeza, hace otra reverencia y con un plop abandona la habitación.

Me quito la ropa con brusquedad para meterme en la bañera. Maldita sea, me ha dejado sola de nuevo. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, ha roto su promesa, todas ellas. ¿Por qué debería yo de mantener las mías? El agua caliente comienza a relajarme, minando mi furia y dejando abrirse paso a la tristeza. Régulus, Reg, muerto. Porque es evidente que lo está, si estuviese vivo, hubiese vuelto con Kreacher. Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse silenciosas por mis mejillas, cientos de gotas transparentes surcan mi rostro, y mi respiración comienza a agitarse, convirtiéndose en fuertes sollozos. Estoy sola, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

Escucho gritos en la planta de abajo.

- ¡Quítate de el medio, elfo estúpido! - esa es la voz inconfundible de Sirius. Salgo de la bañera y cubro mi cuerpo desnudo con una toalla. Cuando entro en mi dormitorio, la puerta principal de este se abre con brusquedad.

- Lo siento, ama. - se disculpa Kreacher alterado sin dejar de farfullar.

- Tash, ¿estás bien? - Sirius ignora al elfo y se lanza a abrazarme, yo me tenso ante el contacto, pero no tengo fuerzas para apartarle, le dejo hacer mientras yo, inmóvil miro a Kreacher.

- Está bien, Kreacher, puedes retirarte - digo cuando Sirius me aparta por los hombros para comprobar que no esté malherida. El elfo sale del dormitorio y yo empujo a Sirius para alejarle de mí. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?

- Estaba preocupado, quería comprobar que estuvieses bien, y a salvo - dice avanzando hacia mí, pero yo retrocedo colocándome bien la toalla sobre mis pechos. Su mirada se encuentra con la carta arrugada que está sobre la cama - Entonces es cierto, se ha largado. Ha desertado. ¡Qué vergüenza, mi hermano un cobarde! ¡No me olvides dice!

Cuando avanza para alcanzar la carta que está sobre la cama, yo rápidamente me hago con ella. Nadie debe saber lo que ha hecho. Y Sirius, menos que nadie, puede saber la existencia, o no existencia de un Horrocrux.

- No es tu incumbencia, Sirius - digo apuntando con mi varita al pergamino que sostengo en las manos y, a mi pesar, lo destruyo.

- Tash…

- Déjame sola, Sirius - musito, la habitación está empezando a darme vueltas, y el aire es demasiado espeso para respirarlo. - Por favor, vete.

- Natasha, estás blanca. - dice acercándose a mí.

- No, Sirius, no me toques por favor - él se detiene, mirándome con preocupación, pero no puedo permitir que me toque, eso me derrumbaría totalmente, y no puedo darme el lujo de apoyarme en él, no en estos momentos, pues correría el riesgo de contárselo todo.

- Está bien - dice mirándome a los ojos - Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Yo asiento con la cabeza antes de darle la espalda, segundos después escucho la puerta cerrarse. Conservo la calma mientras me pongo el camisón, y mi respiración es regular mientras abro la cama, incluso cuando me introduzco en ella y me arropo. Pero cuando estiro el brazo hacia el lugar que Régulus ha ocupado durante casi un año, me acurruco debajo de las sábanas y rompo a llorar.

_31 Julio 1981_

No he salido de la cama en estos tres días, Kreacher me ha estado subiendo comida regularmente, pero no tengo hambre. Walburga también ha vuelto a la mansión, pero no la he visto, también debe de estar sufriendo la pérdida de Reg. Hace dos días me envió una carta, pidiéndome permiso para quedarse aquí, dado que ahora, tras la muerte de Régulus, la mansión me pertenece. No tenía fuerzas para escribir, por lo que envié a Kreacher a decirle que no tenía que pedirme ningún permiso para volver a su casa. Así que aquí está.

Sirius también ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, tanto a través del teléfono móvil, como por lechuza. No he contestado de ninguna de las formas. Pero en alguna ocasión, entre sueños, creo haber visto un perro plateado dando vueltas alrededor de mi cama, aunque no estoy segura de si era realmente su patronus, o lo he soñado. Ya no estoy segura de nada. Me doy la vuelta en la cama, y vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

_2 Agosto 1981_

Sigo en la cama, creo que en esta semana, solo me he duchado una vez, pero me da igual. No puedo dejar de llorar. Mi padre ha venido a verme, pero no he querido recibirle. No quiero que nadie se acerque a mí, todo aquel que lo hace acaba muerto, o herido. Soy dañina, hago daño a la gente que está demasiado tiempo cerca de mí. Primero Theo, después Lily y Beth, que aunque sigan vivas, por lo visto yo estoy muerta para ellas, Ian también ha caído, y ahora Régulus. No, no estoy dispuesta a ver morir a más gente a quien aprecio. Todavía no me explico porqué Reg tuvo que hacer lo que hizo. ¿Para que algún día alguien pueda derrotar al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Y quién está deseoso de este caiga? La estúpida Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore, y todos los defensores de los muggles y sangre sucias. Muggles, primero se llevaron a Theo, y ahora a Reg.

Toc, toc.

Alguien llama a mi puerta, supongo que es Kreacher, cojo mi varita y, apuntando a la puerta, esta se abre. El elfo entra con la cabeza gacha, con la bandeja del desayuno levitando frente a él.

- Señora, le traigo el desayuno - dice Kreacher mientras la bandeja se posa sobre la mesilla de al lado de la cama - Y ha recibido una carta.

No contesto, me limito a darle la espalda y arroparme aún más con la manta.

- Señora, tiene que comer, si sigue así va a enfermar.

Estúpido elfo. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

- Kreacher, ¡largo de aquí! - bramo, y tras pensármelo unos segundos añado: - Y consígueme tabaco, quiero fumar.

- Sí, señora.

El elfo se marcha, y minutos después tengo un paquete de tabaco sobre la mesa. Me incorporo, y me bebo el café ignorando los huevos. Tras acabarme el café, cojo la carta, segura de que es de Sirius, y me siento en la mesa antes de encenderme un cigarro. Abro el sobre, y al ver la letra de la carta casi me caigo de la silla.

"_Tasha:_

_Supongo que te sorprende que te escriba, después de tanto tiempo. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero estaba dolida. Siento de veras lo de tu madre, y también lamento lo de Régulus. Dumbledore nos contó que unos mortífagos le atraparon intentando escapar. Lo siento._

_No sé si es adecuado decirte en estos momentos lo feliz que nos sentimos, hemos tenido un hijo, Tasha, y nos gustaría que conocieses a Harry, al fin y al cabo, nos gustaría, si estás de acuerdo, que fueses su madrina, ya que no lo fuiste de nuestra boda. Contéstanos si te viene bien que nos pasemos a tomar el té esta tarde._

_Un abrazo, y mis condolencias, de nuevo,_

_Lily. P."_

***********

_

* * *

_

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy.

_Pobre Natasha, otro batacazo, y encima todos van a tildar a Reg de cobarde cuando no tienen ni la menor idea de lo valiente que ha sido. Sin que ella pueda sacarles de su error. Y otra vez sola… y en contra de los muggles de nuevo._

_¿Dará Blake la cara?_

_¿Recibirá Tasha a Lily?_

_Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto, ahora que ya me he amoldado a mi nueva vida jeje._

_Besitos, y hasta pronto._

_Eli._

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, pues ya estamos en la recta final… Este capi está escrito desde un punto de vista general, visto particularmente por Sirius. No sé que tal se me dará, porque no entiendo muy bien la mente masculina, pero espero que no esté mal del todo. Son más que nada recuerdos. Y ha pasado algo más de un año del capítulo anterior.**

**Ya dije que me había retrasado un año en el calendario, pero por no volver a reescribirlo todo otra vez, recordad que el 1982, es como si fuese el 1981, año en el que murieron los Potter.**

**No me enrollo más. Que lo disfrutéis.**

**

* * *

**

******************

_**CAPÍTULO 24**_

_**************_

_29 Octubre 1982_

Sirius Black estaba sentado en el lateral de su cama, en el lado que tantas veces estuvo ocupado por alguien que no era él, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, los codos sobre las rodillas separadas, la cabeza sobre las manos y los ojos fijos en el espejo, mirándose a sí mismo. Una de sus técnicas de relajación: centrarse única y exclusivamente en él. Pero… ¡Maldita sea! No podía. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Esta noche podía matarla sin saberlo. O, en el mejor de los casos, podía enviarla a Azkabán, y no sabía qué le hacía sentir peor. Claro, que eso era si ella no le mataba antes a él.

En otro tiempo, esa posibilidad le habría parecido ridícula, pero ahora ya no sabía lo que podía esperar de ella. Ahora ya no la conocía.

Fue hacia el baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama, se agachó con esa elegancia que le caracteriza, y sacó una pequeña caja. Cerró de nuevo el baúl, y con la caja entre sus manos volvió a sentarse en la cama. Sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a la tapa de madera, con un delicado click, esta se abrió. Sirius metió la mano y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una foto, Natasha y él, subidos en su moto, ella delante y él abrazado a su cintura desde atrás. Cómo se empeñó en que la dejase conducirla… Sirius sonrió ante el recuerdo. Tras ese, llegaron muchos otros, como el del primer día que la vio.

Sirius tendría como unos ocho o nueve años, su madre había considerado que ya tenía edad para asistir a fiestas, pues ya podría comportarse, así que le vistió para asistir a la habitual fiesta de navidad que celebraban los Greengrass. Y ella estaba ahí, en la puerta junto a su madre, recibiendo a los invitados. A Sirius le pareció un ángel tallado en mármol. Con su cabello rubio oscuro cayendo rizado sobre el pecho de una túnica del color del cielo, sus ojos grandes, almendrados, y de un azul tan limpio como el de su túnica o algo más oscuro. Cuando ella le miró, sonrió y Sirius pudo comprobar que le faltaba un diente, él le devolvió la sonrisa mostrándole el hueco del diente que se le había caído la noche anterior. Natasha volvió a centrar su atención en el resto de invitados.

Unos meses antes de entrar en Hogwarts, volvió a verla, ahora con todos los dientes, en casa de sus padres. Apenas hablaron, pero Sirius la miraba, sentada, erguida con las piernas cruzadas y sus dedos entrelazados sobre las rodillas. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que la primera vez que la vio, y recogido en una trenza. Parecía la viva imagen de Tracy Greengrass.

Después entraron en Hogwarts, y era todo tan nuevo, se sentía tan libre que no se fijó en ella hasta que la llamaron para la selección. Él, ya desde la mesa de Gryffindor, la miró convencido de que acabaría en Slytherin, por lo que abrió los ojos casi más que ella cuando el Sombrero la colocó en su mesa. La vio avanzar ausente hacia su lado, y sentarse junto a él sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

_- Debe ser un error_ - la escuchó murmurar. Sirius sacudió la cabeza, estos sangre limpia… pensó sin reparar en que él mismo lo era. Unas horas más tarde, la chica llegó corriendo hasta él, le agarró del brazo y le dijo que una sangre sucia le había hablado. Entonces, lo perdió todo para él. Se deshizo de su agarre y fue junto a Lily ante la mirada desorbitada de Natasha.

Para su sorpresa se adaptó bastante bien, pero comprobó que si bien le recordaba a una escultura de mármol, era tan fría como él.

Durante los dos primeros cursos, observaba con el ceño fruncido cómo en los momentos libres que tenía, ella se iba con una panda de Slytherin liderada por Lucius Malfoy, también vio durante años cómo ella miraba con adoración a Theodore Nott.

No le prestó demasiada atención hasta quinto curso. Él estaba furioso, pues Snivellus había insultado a Lily Evans, hija de muggles y objeto de deseo de James. Estaban en los jardines, a la sombra de su árbol preferido, dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a Snape, hablando no demasiado lejos de ellos con McNair. Sirius se levantó, pues no podía seguir sentado sin hacer nada. Entonces un torbellino pasó a su lado golpeándole el hombro.

- Perdona, Black.

Tras disculparse, Natasha, sin mirar atrás, o esperar respuesta del chico, avanzó echa una verdadera furia hacia Snape. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se miraron antes de levantarse de un salto y aproximarse hasta donde su compañera de casa tenía al Slytherin con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, y la varita en su cuello.

- ¿Desde cuando un apestoso (en todos los sentidos de la palabra), se atreve a llamar sangre sucia a la chica más inteligente del colegio, Snape? - digo Natasha sin alzar la voz, de un tono frío, cortante, y cargado de desprecio.

- No necesitaba su ayuda - consiguió pronunciar el chico.

- Claro que sí - contestó ella, con chispas en los ojos. - Si no fueses un inútil squib, podrías haber bloqueado a Black y a Potter.

- No te atrevas a…

- Que no me atreva a qué, Snape - el tono amenazador de ella, hizo callar al chico. - Según tu forma de ver las cosas, tú estás por encima de Lily sólo porque uno de tus progenitores es mago, ¿cierto? En ese caso, yo con generaciones de magos precediéndome en mi familia, estoy muy, pero que muy por encima de ti. Así que, no me vuelvas a decir que no me atreva a nada. Y escúchame, Snape, como te vuelva a ver cerca de Lily, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo.

Entonces Natasha retrocedió dos pasos, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita. Snape miró a su alrededor, al grupo de Slytherin que miraban la escena, como pidiéndoles ayuda. Pero no podían hacer nada contra una Greengrass-Malfoy. No se atrevían. Sirius sonrió. Tal vez la hubiese infravalorado.

- Por cierto, Snape, se me olvidaba algo - dijo Natasha antes que el chico se elevase por los aires y acabase de cabeza en el lago - Por muy sucia que esté la sangre de Lily, no apesta tanto como tu pelo. Lávatelo.

Entonces, todos los que estaban mirando la escena se echaron a reír.

Acabó el quinto curso, y empezó el sexto. En el verano, no volvió a pensar en la fría y distante Natasha Greengrass, pues tenía otros problemas…

Hacía ya unos meses que había empezado el curso, y estaban en clase de Pociones. El profesor Slughorn les había mandado preparar poción Multijugos.

- Peter, pásame los crisopos - dijo James, pero Peter parecía no escucharle - Peter - le volvió a llamar. - Está en babia.

Sirius siguió la mirada de su amigo. Entonces la vio como si fuese la primera vez, la niña con cara de ángel se había convertido en una joven. Su cabello de un rubio nogal caía rizado hasta su cintura, vio sus manos, de dedos largos y elegantes, cortar eficiente y rápidamente las sanguijuelas, se fijó en la curva de su cintura, en la forma voluptuosa de su cadera, sus piernas largas, de un blanco impoluto, el vuelo de su falda, dejando imaginar un trasero firme y algo respingón. Entonces ella agitó su melena, y miró hacia atrás, seguramente sintiéndose observada, y Natasha sonrió, una sonrisa blanca, resplandeciente, perfecta. Pero no le sonreía a él, su sonrisa iba dirigida a Peter. Y Sirius sintió por primera vez que algo le estrujaba el estómago.

- ¡Peter! - exclamó James, harto y con su impaciencia habitual. El aludido dio un respingo, y la chica rió entre dientes. Fue el sonido de su risa lo que le hizo comprender que siempre había estado ahí. Sirius podía reconocer ese sonido en cualquier sitio, durante años lo había hecho sin ser consciente de ello. Entre el barullo del Gran Comedor, en multitud de ocasiones había escuchado ese sonido de campanillas, y había sabido que era de ella; tumbado en los jardines también lo había escuchado y reconocido; en cualquier lugar, en solitario, entre multitudes, donde fuese reconocía el sonido de su risa.

Pero ya era tarde, Peter no dejaba de mirarla, y ella se besuqueaba en Hogsmade con Theodore Nott.

Poco después la vio en la Torre de Astronomía, con los pies colgando en el vacío y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Por un momento pensó que estaba llorando, pero no, ella no lloraba, nunca la había visto hacerlo. Aunque en su rostro se reflejaba más dolor que en un millón de lágrimas.

- Green - la llamó, ella dio un respingo y cara se transformó en una máscara de serenidad, Sirius dio un paso hacia ella, vacilante. Carraspeó, algo intimidado por la mirada fría, distante, y fija de la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensar - contestó ella.

- Ah. - respondió él. Estaba seguro de que le iba a mandar a un lugar poco agradable. Por lo que no supo qué contestar a esa respuesta tan directa. Carraspeó de nuevo, nervioso sin saber por qué - ¿Qué tal la tarde? No te he visto por Hogsmade.

- Una tarde estupenda - contestó con sarcasmo.

- Habrás estado con Nott, supongo.

- Qué observador - dijo ella con sarcasmo de nuevo.

- Sólo falta un mes para que nos den las vacaciones, ¿ya habéis hecho planes?

- Ya se ha encargado él de que no haya más planes que me incluyan a mí en los suyos - contestó Natasha girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana - Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola.

Sirius se quedó ahí parado, mirando su perfil iluminado por la luna.

- Lo siento - dijo - Él se lo pierde.

Ella no contestó.

- Está bien, me marcho. - Sirius dio media vuelta, cuando estaba en la puerta se giró hacia ella de nuevo - Tash - la llamó, y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por escuchar ese diminutivo - No dejes de mirar a tu alrededor, puedes encontrar a alguien más cerca de lo que crees.

- No estoy interesada en encontrar a nadie, gracias - dijo con frialdad y le dio de nuevo la espalda.

Cuando la última semana del curso la vio riendo y mirándose con Peter quiso alegrarse por ella y por su amigo, pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo.

Los primeros meses del último curso fueron algo incómodos para él. Intentaba comportarse con normalidad cuando Tash estaba con ellos, con la mano de Peter aferrada a la suya, pero no siempre lo conseguía. Al principio la tomaba el pelo, diciéndole que a ver cuando dejaba a Colagusano y se fugaba con él, y se divertía con las respuestas mordaces de ella. Pero después ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando Sirius le decía algo parecido, y eso ya no le divertía pues cada vez se lo decía más en serio sin ser del todo consciente de ello, y ella, con sus nervios dejaba ver que lo que antes se tomaba a broma, ahora también comenzaba a tomárselo en serio. Y Sirius no le podía hacer nada semejante a Peter.

Después se escaparon a Hogsmade, y el ver a Alec Turner pegar su cuerpo al de ella le hizo hervir la sangre. La arrastró bajo la lluvia, ella le desafió. Nadie se había atrevido a golpearle la mejilla, nadie excepto ella. Y de pronto la tenía entre sus brazos, mirándose fijamente, con sus cuerpos totalmente pegados y mojados por la tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia caían por sus mejillas, mojando sus labios. Los relámpagos iluminaban su rostro, sus ojos. Y el deseo creció dentro de él como un monstruo, cegándole de la realidad, solo viéndola a ella. Y la besó.

¿Qué había hecho? Esa pregunta inundaba su mente, sentado en la grada de Quidditch, sintiendo la mirada de ella clavada en él. Olió su sudadera cuando esta cayó junto a él. Pero no podía mirarla, estaba seguro de le odiaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él se había aprovechado de ella, de que había bebido de más, de que estaba furiosa, y de que él era más fuerte que ella. La había obligado a besarle, claro que él tampoco se esperaba que le respondiese al beso de aquella manera… Pero la forma en que le apartó, y la manera en que le habló.

- _Es suficiente._

No, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para mirarla. Y se sentía sucio, ella tenía razón al decir que era despreciable. Había traicionado a su amigo, al inseguro Peter. Tenía que hablar con James y alejarse de ellos.

Pero ella dejó a Peter, y Sirius tuvo que dejarla a ella. No podía perder a sus amigos.

Tenía que olvidarse de ella.

Un año más tarde, tras volver a hablarse, y conseguir ser amigos, aun en las peores circunstancias, la besó de nuevo. Pero ella había sufrido demasiado: había vuelto con Nott, se había quedado embarazada, había abortado, había deseado la muerte de Nott y este había muerto. Natasha se sentía culpable y frágil por todo lo que había sucedido en aquel último año. Por eso él quería darle toda la ternura que pudiese, quería que se sintiera segura con él, que sintiese la calidez que Sirius le ofrecía. Pero ella cada vez se volvía más fría, más distante. Y James le sembró de la semilla de la duda.

Después ella se casó con su hermano; echaron un polvo en la habitación de San Mungo donde Remus estaba ingresado; más tarde le descubrió la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo, ella le dejó inconsciente; salvó a Beth cuando la secuestraron; después Sirius la secuestró a ella; Régulus fue asesinado y Sirius solo la volvió a ver una vez más.

La envió lechuzas, la llamó por teléfono durante meses, hasta que dejó de hacerlo y fue ella quién apareció en su casa, más guapa que nunca…, y más inalcanzable. Y cuando la vio, todos sus propósitos de descargar toda su furia contra ella se fueron al traste.

- Tash - musitó, y avanzó hacia ella. Pero Natasha retrocedió elevando las manos.

- Sirius - dijo ella con voz firme - Tengo algo importante que decirte, escúchame por favor.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó él, preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien - contestó Natasha - Pero hay algo que debes saber.

Sirius la miró con atención, estudiándola. Dumbledore estaba preocupado, pues cada vez le pasaba menos información, temía que o bien Voldemort sospechaba de ella, o Natasha se estaba pasando cada vez más al lado oscuro. Sirius no sabía cuál de las dos opciones prefería.

- Sirius, has sido muy importante para mí, y te he querido más que a nadie, pero no podemos volver a vernos - dijo Natasha, y él sintió que su estómago pesaba como si un ladrillo hubiese caído sobre él. No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola fijamente, captando cada detalle de su rostro, observando cada gesto - No puedo seguir arriesgando mi vida, y la tuya tampoco. Me vigilan, me leen el correo. Y eso nos pone en peligro a los dos. A partir de ahora, por favor, si te importo algo, olvídate de mí. Te aprecio mucho, Sirius, pero me aprecio más a mí. No me busques.

Natasha pasó por su lado, sin mirarle, sin rozarle. Y él, inmóvil, preguntó:

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Aquí terminamos?

- Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, cuando sospechaste que tenía marcado mi antebrazo - contestó ella - Pero nos empeñamos en negarlo.

- Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan equivocado - dijo Sirius mirándola. - Tal vez me adelanté un poco, pero al final tenía yo razón.

Tasha le miró con suavidad, y le sonrió con indulgencia antes de abrir la puerta.

- Adiós, Sirius - se giró, pero antes de salir le miró de nuevo - A propósito, vigila a Peter, no os fiéis demasiado de él.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Y Sirius volcó toda su confianza en Peter, desoyendo el consejo de Natasha. El tiempo le demostraría su error.

Al día siguiente de ese encuentro, Beth le informó de que Natasha había intentado suicidarse. Y eso le volvió loco, intentó verla, pero Alec Turner se lo impidió. Ella no quería verle. ¿Qué persona sensata te dice un día que no quiere arriesgar su vida por verte, y al día siguiente se quiere suicidar?

Natasha no volvió a ponerse en contacto con el director de Hogwarts; Sirius estaba presente cuando, ante sus propios ojos y los de Beth, Tasha asesinaba a sangre fría a Jorge Samuels, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Natasha sonrió con una sonrisa que no era la suya, no era la que Sirius había visto durante años, con la que había soñado… Ella ya no era más Tash, se había convertido en un monstruo. Dumbledore les había dicho que ahora estaba en el círculo interior de Voldemort. La habían perdido.

Sirius guardó de nuevo la caja en el baúl, y se metió la foto en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Sirius, es la hora - dijo James asomando la cabeza en su habitación. Sirius suspiró. - A lo mejor ella no…

- Claro que estará, James - le interrumpió. - Natasha va a estar en el Ministerio, y no le va a temblar la mano a la hora de apuntarnos con la varita. A mí tampoco.

Se creó un silencio en la habitación.

- ¡Joder, James! - exclamó Sirius de pronto - Que la puedo matar sin querer. Puede ir a Azkabán por mi culpa. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir si hago alguna de esas dos cosas?

- Sirius, no…

- ¿Qué harías tu si fuese Lily? - preguntó Sirius, pero era una pregunta sin respuesta.

- Es la hora, Sirius.

Black asintió con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta de su habitación antes de desaparecer junto a su amigo.

Él aún no lo sabía, pero aquella noche acabaría todo.

******************

* * *

_Vale, ya se que es muy corto, pero quería hacer un pequeño resumen de la historia de Sirius y Tash. Y entrar un poco en la cabeza de Sirius._

_En el próximo capítulo volveremos con Natasha. Y el siguiente es el último._

_Espero que os guste._

_Bsts. Eli._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hola!! Esta vez vuelvo pronto, en principio este es el penúltimo capítulo, aunque tal vez haga un epílogo, no estoy segura. Depende de vosotros._

_En este capi también habrá saltos en el tiempo, así que estar atentos. Espero que os guste._

_

* * *

_

_**************_

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**************

_29 Octubre 1982_

¿Cuántas veces, y de cuantas maneras se puede romper un corazón y continuar bombeando sangre, esa sangre que estás segura de haber derramado en forma de lágrimas hasta quedarte seca?

Infinitas, esa es la respuesta. Claro, que esta vez me lo he ganado a pulso. No tengo excusas, pero no me importa y, ahora de verdad, ya no me importa nada. Ya no lloro, hace casi un año que dejé de hacerlo.

- Black, tu turno.

Me giro hacia Snape, que me señala con la varita a la mujer que está tumbada en el suelo. La miro con indiferencia.

- Avada Kedavra - pronuncio con voz firme. Un destello verde en los ojos de Marlene McKinnon y después, nada.

- Bien hecho, Natasha - me dice Bella - Esa no iba a soltar prenda, ¿te has dado cuenta de la forma tan estúpida que tienen de morir?

- Lealtad a la Orden del Fénix - contesto - Un nombre estúpido para un grupo inútil, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de ellos?

Bellatrix se carcajea, y nos sonreímos cómplices. Después su mirada se centra en el mortífago que está inclinado sobre el cuerpo inerte, con desprecio.

- ¡Yaxley! Ya te has divertido suficiente, ¡vámonos!

Tras su orden, todos nos desaparecemos.

************

_Un año antes._

_2 Agosto 1981_

Leo la carta dos, tres veces más. Esa es la carta que llevo más de un año esperando y ahora me llega a modo de consuelo. Lily ya ha tenido a su hijo, y quiere que le conozca, que sea su madrina, quiere venir a mi casa, a la mansión Black. Me quedo mirando el pergamino sin parpadear a penas, paso con suavidad mis dedos sobre las palabras en relieve de mi antigua amiga y, lentamente, una sonrisa se me empieza a dibujar en los labios.

Cuando esa misma tarde suena el timbre, bajo apresurada las escaleras. Por fin he salido de la habitación, y me he vestido, lavado y maquillado hasta parecer una persona normal. Cuando llego frente a la puerta, me quedo unos segundos parada ante ella, dudando. _Un Black nunca duda_ me parece escuchar la voz de Reg. Hago una mueca, claro, un Black no duda en lanzarse de cabeza a la muerte. Sacudo la cabeza, eso ahora no importa, voy a ver a Lily y a James. Respiro hondo y tiro de la puerta para abrirla.

Están los tres, los Potter. James, alto y definido, y como no podía ser de otro modo, con el aspecto de haberse bajado de una escoba hace unos segundos. Lily, una cabeza más baja que su marido, con su llamativa melena pelirroja, sus increíbles ojos verdes, y una sonrisa tensa en los labios. Y por último, en un cochecito para bebés, está Harry, con una pelusilla negra en la cabecita, con unos ojos almendrados con el color aún sin definir, tan pequeño…

- Hola - les saludo, sin tener muy clara mi forma de actuar. - Adelante.

Me aparto un poco de la puerta para que puedan pasar, después les guío hacia la sala del té, les señalo un sillón donde pueden sentarse.

- Kreacher - digo sin alzar la voz - ¿Puedes llevarte los abrigos de los señores Potter? - no suelo hablarle así, pero a Lily le disgusta el maltrato a los elfos domésticos, este en concreto me mira, abriendo al máximo los ojos por haberle pedido coger el abrigo de una sangre sucia y un traidor. Le miro con dureza - Sin rechistar, y tráenos té…, por favor.

- Sí, señora - contesta con los dientes apretados antes de hacer una reverencia. - Enseguida.

Cuando el elfo desaparece, nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos. Lily sonríe, algo menos tensa que al principio. Tal vez podamos retomar aquella confianza de antaño, volver a ser las amigas que éramos. Quizás quedemos la semana que viene para comer, y me cuente que James se deja siempre la tapa del váter levantada, que Harry no les deja dormir por la noche, a lo mejor podemos intercambiar recetas sin importar que yo odie cocinar. Es posible que también me cuente cómo la madre, o la abuela de James se entrometen continuamente en su matrimonio. Yo también sonrío, lo más ampliamente que puedo.

- Bueno, y ¿qué tal la vida de padres casados? - pregunto.

- La de padres bien - contesta James apretando la mano de Lily, y se acerca de forma confidente a mí antes de susurrar - La de casados no tanto, mi esposa es muy celosa.

- ¡De eso nada! - exclama mi amiga medio en broma medio en serio - Lo que pasa es que miras a todas las que pasan por tu lado. - Se gira y me mira - ¿Verdad que Régulus no…? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento, Tasha, yo no quería…, no pretendía…

Intento que no se me note la mueca en los labios, respiro mientras ella se disculpa, y sé que lo hace sinceramente, no quería herirme. Y me ha llamado Tasha. Me obligo a sonreír.

- Tranquila, Lily - digo, y me alegro de escuchar mi voz firme - No, la verdad es que yo con Reg no tenía ese tipo de problemas. James, no deberías hacer eso.

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta. No volveremos a ser las amigas que fuimos. No puede haber confianza, y sin confianza no hay amistad posible. _No, yo no tenía ese tipo de problemas con Reg, porque él era homosexual y estaba enamorado de vuestro amigo Remus, _me hubiese gustado contestarle.

- Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, nos va bastante bien como casados - dice James.

- Ya lo veo - contesto evitando mirar los ojos de Lily - Y aquí tengo la prueba de ello.

Señalo al cochecito desde donde el pequeño Harry me mira, o al menos eso me parece ver a mí.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo? - me pregunta Lily. Yo la miro con los ojos casi desorbitados.

- Gracias Lily, pero no he cogido a uno de estos en mi vida, no sé hacerlo, y tampoco me quiero arriesgar con tu hijo.

- Uno de estos, es un bebé, Tasha - dice James - Además, no me irás a decir que a una Gryffindor le da miedo coger a un bebé.

Gryffindor, es cierto, soy una Gryffindor, ya ni me acordaba…

- Es demasiado pequeño - digo.

Lily sonríe y se levanta para coger a su hijo en brazos.

- Quédate sentada, y yo te lo pondré en los brazos - dice - No te muevas, y mantenle sujeta la cabeza.

Yo asiento, mientras sigo sus indicaciones temo hasta respirar. Doy un respingo inconscientemente cuando sus dedos rozan sin querer mi antebrazo izquierdo, pero pasa desapercibido.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha ido todo en este tiempo?

Lily y James intercambian una mirada, incómodos.

- Bien - me responde James - Unos días mejor que otros, pero no nos quejamos.

- ¿Y a ti? - me pregunta Lily.

Y volvemos a lo mismo de antes, no hay y no puede haber confianza. Tantas cosas que me gustaría compartir con ella, todo lo que me ha pasado durante un año, tantos momentos en los que me hubiese gustado que ella estuviese conmigo: la muerte de mi madre, mi boda, mi infiltración como espía en los mortífagos, mi reconciliación con Sirius, la verdadera razón de la muerte de mi esposo…

Tantas cosas que contar, y ninguna puede salir de mis labios.

- Bueno, digamos que ha sido… intenso.

- Comprendo - contesta Lily, seguramente que haya llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Se remueve incómoda en el sillón. Silencio, también incómodo; antes este tipo de silencios no existían entre nosotras. De pronto el pequeño Harry comienza a llorar, salvándonos a todos de esta situación.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué he hecho? - pregunto preocupada, evitando moverme.

- Nada, tranquila Tasha - dice James sonriendo, cogiéndome de la mano mientras Lily levanta al bebé. Yo miro la mano que rodea la mía con ternura. Algo se agita en mí, algo que no puede salir. - Los bebés lloran, eso es todo.

- Tiene hambre - dice Lily - Hace ya un rato que debería haber merendado.

La excusa perfecta.

- Deberíamos irnos, Lils - dice James mirándola. Ella le mantiene la mirada unos segundos antes de asentir.

- Tienes razón - dice metiendo a su hijo en el carrito - Lo siento, Tasha.

- No te preocupes - digo haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia - Ya nos veremos.

- Pronto, tienes que venir a ver nuestra casa - propone.

- Claro, cuando…

Me interrumpo cuando comienza a arder mi antebrazo, mi marca, mi condena. Mantengo el gesto lo más sereno que puedo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - Lily se acerca a mí preocupada, apoya una mano en mi hombro, y yo me aparto.

- Yo… - respiro hondo - Lo siento, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Has ido a San Mungo? ¿Quieres que llame a Beth?

- Tranquila, Lily - digo intentando sonreír a pesar de que el dolor es cada vez más intenso. Tengo que ir ya - No he ido a San Mungo, pero me ha visto un sanador. Ya me ha pasado esto con anterioridad, está controlado, solo tengo que acostarme un rato.

- De acuerdo - me mira no del todo convencida - Ya nos vamos.

Kreacher nos está esperando en la puerta con los abrigos. Me los da a mí, pues no quiere acercarse a Lily. Le miro acusadoramente antes de que desaparezca.

- Iré - contesto.

- Hasta pronto, Tasha - James se acerca y, para mi sorpresa, me abraza levemente.

- Adiós - contesto antes de que Lily se haga eco del gesto de su marido con más ímpetu.

- Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también, Lils - contesto elevando mi brazo derecho para devolverla el abrazo, pero no me da tiempo, pues se aparta y mi brazo izquierdo vuelve a arder con más fuerza que antes. - Adiós, chicos.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, yo desaparezco.

*************

_Presente_

_29 Octubre 1982_

Como siempre, las habitaciones del Señor Tenebroso están sumidas en la oscuridad, pero ya no me importa, ni tampoco el frío. Tengo órdenes de reunirme con él tras haber acabado con McKinnon, para prepararlo todo, así que aquí estoy.

Esta noche se presenta una gran batalla, o eso suponemos todos, pues el Lord lleva tiempo planeando esta noche. Algunos mortífagos van a atacar el callejón Diagon y sus alrededores muggles. Mientras los del círculo, vamos a atacar con nuestro Señor el ministerio de magia. Rookwood va a ocupar el papel de nuevo ministro cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el poder ministerial, pero como Augustus está bajo el mandato del Lord, pues este será la máxima autoridad mágica. Estamos todos deseosos, aunque él, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, está más preocupado por la noche de Halloween que es dentro de dos días, no sé por qué, la verdad, pero tampoco se lo voy a preguntar.

Si tuviese una bola de cristal para ver lo que nos depara el futuro inmediato… Y no solo al mundo mágico, sino a mí.

Llamo a la puerta, y esta se abre dejándome pasar. El Señor Tenebroso está, como de costumbre, sentado en su gran asiento, acariciando la escamosa cabeza de Naginni.

- Natasha, ¿ha ido todo bien?

- Todo perfecto, mi Lord - contesto.

- Bien - dice.

- ¿Preparada para esta noche?

- Sí, señor - contesto - Estoy ansiosa porque llegue.

- Yo también, yo también - responde. Se queda unos minutos en silencio, y yo, insegura, doy un paso hacia atrás dudando entre retirarme o no - ¿Sabes, Natasha?

Su voz interrumpe mi retirada.

- No, mi Lord, dígame.

- Has progresado mucho, estoy contento contigo.

Sonrío, hinchándome de orgullo.

- Gracias, señor.

- Esta noche vas a operar en el grupo de Bella, por lo que me ha dicho trabajáis bien juntas, ¿no?

- Así es - contesto asintiendo con efusividad. Vaya, en el grupo de Bella, wow, es en la que más confía. - Gracias, mi Lord.

Él asiente con la cabeza, y después hace un gesto indicando que ya puedo retirarme. Cuando salgo de su habitación me encuentro con Alec.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - me pregunta.

- Genial -contesto - Esta noche voy a estar en el grupo de Bella.

- Eso es estupendo - dice, después se acerca a mí apoyando una mano en mi cadera, empujándome hacia la pared - Habrá que celebrarlo, ¿no?

- Claro - contesto antes de unir mis labios con los suyos.

*************

_2 Agosto 1981_

Llego a las cuevas y están todos esperándome. Nada más poner un pie en el círculo caigo al suelo al ser alcanzada por la maldición.

- No puedes permitirte llegar tarde, _señora _Black. - dice el Señor Tenebroso. - Ya nos hemos encargado de Régulus, no hagas que me tenga que encargar también de ti.

Lo dudo, pienso, pero enseguida me obligo a centrar mi atención en el hombre justo cuando él deja de prestármela a mí. Me levanto del suelo, y ocupo mi lugar en el círculo, justo en el extremo opuesto al lord, soy la última mierda de los mortífagos.

- Os he reunido hoy para informaros de que si todo sale bien, va a unirse un nuevo compañero a nuestras filas - dice señalando a una figura algo rechoncha y bajita situada a su lado. - No os revelaré su identidad…, hasta que haya superado todas las pruebas. Es posible que haya traidores entre nosotros, y esta adquisición va a ser muy importante para el futuro de esta empresa.

La silueta se mueve, y algo en ese gesto me resulta familiar, pero ahora mismo no le ubico. Es igual, no creo que sea importante, por mucho que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado diga que sí. Le escucho sin escucharle realmente mientras suelta uno de sus discursos.

Tras su consentimiento, la reunión se disuelve y yo vuelvo a casa.

_15 Septiembre 1981_

Ayer estuve en casa de Lily y James, es muy bonita, pero el gato no dejaba de frotarse contra mi pierna… . Al rato de llegar yo, vino Beth. Si antes de que llegase ella ya el ambiente era incómodo, pues no había nada de lo que hablar, solo de biberones, pañales, etc., cuando llegó Beth, todo empeoró.

- ¿Hoy no me vas a saludar con un cruccio? - ese fue su saludo.

Y así fueron las cosas durante el tiempo que estuve allí. Lily le dirigía miradas de advertencia, y a mí de reproche, aunque se empeñase por ocultarlo. Eso me hizo sentir bien, Lily era capaz de olvidar los errores que yo podía haber cometido.

Volví a casa con la promesa de que Lily me llamaría o escribiría para vernos de nuevo.

************

_20 Octubre 1981_

Vaya, hoy he visto a Peter, he estado de nuevo en casa de los Potter, y estaba él allí. Está algo más gordo que la última vez que le vi, y más calvo. Bueno, es igual. James me ha contado que el mes que viene se van a ir Lily, Harry y él a algún lugar hasta que pase el peligro. Él querría quedarse, pero no puede poner en peligro a su familia. Yo lo entiendo, aunque en verdad me da pena que se vayan justo ahora, pero tienen razón, cuanto más lejos estén, mejor.

Sirius no para de escribirme constantemente, pero no quiero hablar con él. ¿Por qué no se da por enterado? Verle me hace pensar en Régulus, y no me apetece. Y me hace recordar lo feliz que creí que podía llegar a ser durante un tiempo para después quitármelo todo. No, tengo que pensar en mí, y Sirius tiene que quedar en el pasado. Lo hemos intentado más de tres veces y en todas ellas ha habido algo que hacía que la relación fallara, y esa relación nos hacía daño a ambos. Además me sentiría tan mal por el simple hecho de mirarle, ahora que Reg (su hermano y mi esposo) está muerto…

Evito ir a casa de James y Lily por temor a encontrarme con él, pero hasta el momento no lo he hecho y ya no creo que lo haga puesto que seguramente hoy ha sido el último día que he ido a Godric´s Hollow. James y Lily se van la semana que viene y me han dicho que se pasarán por casa para despedirse, así que…

*********

_Presente_

_29 Octubre 1982_

- ¿Te habías imaginado alguna vez que acabaríamos así? - me pregunta Alec mientras se abrocha los botones de su túnica. Yo le miro alzando una ceja colocándome las medias.

- ¿Así, cómo? - le pregunto.

- Juntos - contesta. Yo suspiro.

- No estamos juntos - le digo, lo mismo que mil veces antes.

- Bueno, ya me entiendes… - dice. Sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Revolcándonos juntos? - pregunto.

- Es una forma de decirlo - dice respondiendo a mi media sonrisa y acercándose a mí.

- La verdad es que no - contesto apartándome de él - Puedes venir después a mi casa, y lo celebramos de nuevo.

El me mira mientras me retoco el maquillaje corrido por el sudor.

- ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada con Black, como para pensar en mí? - insiste. Freno el latigazo que amenaza con alcanzarme ante la mención desdeñosa a mi marido.

- De alguna manera tenía que pagarle por la posición y la fortuna que me dejó, ¿no crees? - respondo esforzándome por no mostrar ninguna vacilación en mi voz. Régulus hizo su elección y yo la mía. Él eligió morir, y yo vivir. Le hice la promesa de mantener en secreto el verdadero motivo de su muerte, y pienso mantenerla. Pero no quiero morir por la misma causa.

- No me refería a Régulus - dice Alec mirándome fijamente, estudiando mi reacción.

Y mi reacción es de furia, una furia salvaje que me esfuerzo por no dejar ver. No por sus palabras, sino por Sirius. Guardo silencio manteniendo su mirada hasta que estoy segura de que puedo controlar la ira de mi voz.

- Lo de Sirius fue divertido - contesto con indiferencia - Cuando empezó a ser cargante, se acabó. Espero que no ocurra lo mismo contigo.

- Descuida.

************

_15 Diciembre 1981_

Mi cuerpo ha soportado en estos últimos meses tantos cruciatus que me sorprende que no se haya inmunizado contra su dolor. Constantemente el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me interroga sobre los Potter, alguien le ha informado de que sigo en contacto con ellos, pero yo no suelto prenda. No voy a delatarles, ya deben de estar a salvo en Nueva Zelanda, donde me dijeron que se iban. Yo insistí en que no me dijesen su destino, pues el Señor Tenebroso entra en mi mente con frecuencia, de momento he conseguido ocultarle la información, pero no sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir así. Puedo soportar que me torture mientras intenta sonsacármelo, pero al meterse en mi cabeza es probable que lo descubra tarde o temprano.

Estamos todos reunidos en las cuevas, en círculo, con Bellatrix, junto a Turner a su izquierda y Lucius a su derecha. Yo, de nuevo frente a él, entre Crabbe y Goyle. Denigrante, la verdad. El motivo de esta reunión parece ser que el mortífago misterioso ha conseguido pasar todas las pruebas y hoy se nos revelará su identidad.

- Queridos amigos - dice quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado - Como todos sabéis, llevo tiempo en busca de los Potter - me mira burlón, y yo me encojo sobre mí misma - Algunos de vosotros sospechabais que habían dejado el país, yo nunca lo creí, y ahora gracias a nuestro nuevo colega he sabido que siempre he tenido razón y que los Potter siguen en Londres, ocultos bajo el hechizo Fidelio…

Mi mente ha dejado de escucharle. ¿Cómo que siguen en Londres? Ellos me dijeron que se iban, ellos no me mentirían en algo así, ellos…, siguen sin confiar en mí, y yo he sido tan imbécil como para creerme que me habían vuelto a aceptar, que me habían perdonado y que contaban conmigo de nuevo. ¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan ingenua?! He soportado cientos de maldiciones por no descubrirles, he sufrido incontables veces por que el secreto que me habían confiado no quedase al descubierto cuando el Señor Tenebroso se inmiscuía en mi mente, … y todo por una mentira. ¡Por una absurda mentira!

- … ¿te ocurre algo, Black? - me está hablando a mí, está avanzando hacia a mí y me está agarrando de la cara; pero no soy del todo consciente, todo mi cuerpo bulle de furia, por lo que no pongo ningún impedimento cuando penetra en mi cabeza - ¡Vaya! Así que te habían mentido, no me esperaba algo así de los siervos de Dumbledore, es vil y rastrero engañar así a un amigo… Tienes suerte de contar con una familia como nosotros. Yo, personalmente te voy a informar de todos los movimientos de los que se hacen llamar tus amigos. Tu cuñado va a ser el guardián secreto de los Potter, confío en que no hayas perdido el contacto con él y que sepas convencerle para que nos preste su ayuda. Al fin y al cabo sois familia, ¿no?

Cállate, por favor cállate. De nuevo me han traicionado. Ojala estuviese aquí Régulus.

- Supongo que necesitarás algún tiempo para asimilarlo, Natasha - continúa - Tu primo Lucius te acompañará a casa, pero antes quiero que conozcas a vuestro nuevo compañero, quien nos ha brindado esta valiosa información, aunque creo que ya os conocéis: Peter Pettigrew.

**************

_1 Enero 1982_

Ya ha llegado mi límite, no puedo seguir intentando proteger a Sirius y a Lily, no voy a conseguir hacerlo y además el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a matarme en el proceso, después de sacarme la poca información que tengo. No es que tenga especial interés en mantenerlos con vida…, quiero decir, evidentemente no quiero que mueran, y tampoco quiero ser yo quien dicte su sentencia de muerte, así que ya he tomado mi decisión. Es hora de terminar.

*************

_5 Enero 1982_

Acabo de llegar a casa, he ido a hablar con Sirius, a verle por última vez. No ha sido tan difícil como me imaginaba, le he dicho lo importante que ha sido para mí, pero que ya era demasiado tarde para que hubiese nada más entre nosotros, que nuestra relación tanto de amistad como sentimental había tocado fondo y que, además era peligrosa para ambos. Que era mejor que no volviésemos a estar en contacto. Y que adiós. También le he prevenido contra Peter, no tenía intención de hacerlo pero… supongo que aún le quiero lo suficiente como para evitarle cierto sufrimiento. Confío en que no esté extremadamente furioso conmigo, y no ignore mi advertencia.

Quiero guardar su imagen en mi retina, no he visto nunca una belleza como la suya. Ni, estoy segura, la veré.

****************

7 Enero 1982

Lord Voldemort estaba reunido con Peter Pettigrew, quien le estaba poniendo al corriente de las debilidades de Natasha Black-Greengrass. Por lo visto, esta guardaba tanta lealtad hacia Sirius porque estaba segura de que era la única persona que iba a estar siempre con ella, que no la iba a abandonar por muy mal que estuviesen las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, de momento nunca lo había hecho aunque ella en ocasiones hubiese pensado que si.

El Señor Tenebroso ya se había dado cuenta de ello, no por algo era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, como también había observado el cambio de la joven cuando se enteró de la verdadera ubicación de los Potter, vio la furia y el dolor en sus ojos, y lo confirmó tras entrar en su mente. Ella quería venganza por haberla mentido mientras ella luchaba por ocultar aquella mentira, pero Natasha aún no sabía que aquel sentimiento era venganza; hasta cierto punto, sentía que merecía la desconfianza de sus antiguos amigos. No se atrevía a dar el paso; bien, pues él mismo le daría el último motivo que la empujase definitivamente a esa venganza.

- Haz venir a Blake Samuels y a Yaxley - le ordenó a Peter Pettigrew - Tengo un encargo para ellos. Y otro para ti.

- Lo que vos queráis, mi Lord - dijo el mortífago inclinándose ante el mago oscuro.

- Necesito que me consigas algo de Sirius Black y de Elisabeth Davis.

- De acuerdo, señor.

- También quiero que Snape me traiga poción multijugos. - añadió Voldemort. - Puedes irte.

Peter Pettigrew hizo otra reverencia antes de abandonar la estancia.

Sí, Samuels y Yaxley representarían bien el guión. Pensó el Señor Tenebroso acariciando la escamosa cabeza de la serpiente que tenía a sus pies.

*****************

_8 Enero 1982_

Aún estoy algo desorientada, lo último que recuerdo es a Beth en mi casa, (¿qué haría allí?) corriendo hacia a mí con los ojos desorbitados mientras sentía que mi cuerpo caía al suelo.

Ahora estoy en St. Clean, y Alec Turner está junto a mi cama, Lucius también ha venido a verme y a enseñarme fotos de Draco, que está guapísimo. Parece ser que este año la cigüeña ha venido cargada. Tricia Nott-Selwyn, también ha dado a luz, su hijo se llama Theodore Nott. Espero que tenga los mismos ojos que su tío. La tía Daphne también ha tenido una niña que se llama como ella.

Bueno, me desvío del tema, consciente de que los medimagos a menudo ignoran la medicina muggle, decidí quitarme la vida con los métodos de estos últimos: una buena botella de whisky de fuego, con un bote entero de pastillas. Pero por lo visto Beth, con eso de que es medio muggle, me hizo un lavado de estómago y mi propósito de terminar con todo ha sido un frustrado intento fallido… En fin, tendré que enfrentarme a la realidad. Hablaré con Dumbledore para ponerle al corriente de todo lo que sé: lo de los Horrocruxes, lo de Régulus, y lo de Peter. También iré a ver a Beth, y tal vez, bajo la protección del director de Hogwarts pueda volver a hablar con Sirius, sí, eso me gustaría.

- ¿Ya estás despierta? - me pregunta Alec. Yo le miro algo desconcertada, la verdad es que no sé qué hace él aquí, conmigo. Si ha estado aquí estos días, dudo que Beth, Remus e incluso Sirius hayan podido entrar a verme.

- Alec, ¿por qué estás aquí? - le pregunto con la voz algo ronca.

- No he creído conveniente que estuvieses sola - contesta - Y Lucius está bastante liado en casa, pero se ha pasado varias veces a ver cómo estabas.

- ¿Y no ha venido nadie más? - insisto. Él me mira con extrañeza.

- Tu padre, por supuesto, y Blake me comentó que había pasado cuando estabas dormida - dice y tras unos segundos en silencio vuelve a hablar - ¿Quién más iba a venir? ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Suspiro.

- No, en realidad no.

- Bien, porque me ha dicho la sanadora Waldorf que cuando despertases ya podía llevarte a casa y echarte la bronca que te mereces por hacer semejante tontería. - dice tendiéndome la ropa para que me vista - ¿No crees que tu padre ya lo ha pasado lo suficientemente mal? ¿De verdad se merece lo que has hecho? ¿Y los demás, los que te apreciamos?

¿Los que me aprecian? Nadie lo hace, pero en cualquier caso, ¿por qué se incluye él en ese grupo? No entiendo nada.

- Tu primo se puso como loco cuando se enteró - prosigue mientras yo me meto tras un biombo para vestirme, y continúa dándome la charla cuando salimos de la habitación y bajamos a recepción. Yo apenas le escucho.

- Señora Black, tiene que firmar aquí - la bruja regordeta que está tras el mostrador me tiende una carpeta llena de hojas que yo firmo sin leerlas, después se la devuelvo - Espero que se mejore.

- Gracias - respondo sin mirarla, sólo quiero acostarme y no levantarme en una larga temporada.

- Vamos, salgamos a pasear para que te de un poco el aire - dice Alec, yo le miro con intención de negarme - Prometo no seguir dándote la charla, pero no voy a dejar que te encierres en tu casa otra vez, tienes que ver de nuevo el sol, que aunque parezca mentira se ve.

Pone una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme mientras salimos del hospital, y el aire frío me da en la cara, pero eso no tiene importancia, porque lo que me deja realmente fría es lo que veo en frente nuestra.

Sirius Black y Elisabeth Davis compartiendo un tórrido beso en frente del hospital donde han evitado que me quitase la vida.

Ese hecho fue el que marcó el verdadero principio del fin.

**************

_Presente_

_29 Octubre 1982_

Estoy en casa, Kreacher me ha preparado un baño y estoy deseosa para meterme en él. Necesito relajarme, mi conversación con Alec me ha hecho recordar la furia y la sed de venganza que sentí hacia Beth y Sirius, ahora también la siento, aunque en menor medida, pues me desquité bastante viendo la cara de mi _querida amiga_ cuando el pobre Jorge Samuels caía sin vida frente a sus narices. Recuerdo el regocijo que sentí cuando quiso avanzar hacia a mí, furiosa, pero Sirius la detuvo envolviendo el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos.

Me obligo a respirar profundamente mientras introduzco una pierna en la bañera, no puedo dejar que mi ira interfiera en la batalla de esta noche, tengo que tener la mente fría y despejada, aunque la verdad tampoco creo que vaya a haber demasiada diversión. Los aurores estarán demasiado ocupados manteniendo la calma en el callejón Diagon, por lo que el ministerio estará vacío, estarán los dos guardias de turno, y algún idiota que se haya quedado a trabajar hasta tarde. Y la ministra, por supuesto, pues tiene una cita con mi primo Lucius, quien va a donar una buena suma de galeones para reforzar las investigaciones de departamento de misterios. Rookwood, como jefe de los inefables también estará presente. Sonrío con placer anticipado, de veras me gustaría estar presente cuando Millicent Bagnold se encuentre con dos mortífagos apuntándola con sus varitas.

- Señora, el señor Turner está aquí - me informa Kreacher - Le he dicho que espere en el salón de té mientras usted termina de bañarse.

- Hazle subir, Kreacher.

- Pero… - la objeción del elfo queda interrumpida por mi mirada - Como ordenéis, señora.

Minutos después estoy compartiendo la bañera con Alec, y una hora más tarde salimos ambos para enfundarnos en sendos albornoces.

- ¿Estás preparada? - me pregunta mientras se viste.

- Siempre - contesto - ¿Y tú?

- Siempre - responde. Continuamos vistiéndonos en silencio - Dentro de unas horas cambiará el mundo mágico. Y todo gracias a nosotros.

- Sí - contesto - Ya casi es la hora. Deberíamos ir ya a reunirnos con el Lord.

Avanzo para salir por la puerta y coger mi varita cuando Alec me agarra del brazo, deteniéndome.

- Natasha, sabes que siempre hay un miembro de la Orden del Fénix haciendo guardia en el ministerio, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé - respondo mirándole con extrañeza - ¿Y qué?

- Que seguramente vengan los demás. Vas a tener que enfrentarte a ellos.

Sé a quién se refiere por ellos.

- Ni que fuese la primera vez - contesto librándome de su agarre.

- Sí que lo es - me contradice, yo le miro con molestia. - Has estado en los mismos enfrentamientos que ellos, pero nunca les has atacado directamente.

Touché. Pero sé lo que contestar a continuación.

- Cierto, pero yo siempre me he decantado por el ataque psicológico - contesto - Disfruto más cuando les observo al ver morir por mi propia mano a las personas que quieren o han querido. Jorge, Peyton,… no me importaría, si hoy se diera el caso, de que fuese el turno de uno de ellos dos. Elisabeth, preferiblemente.

- Espero de veras que estés segura de lo que dices - me dice Alec. Merlín, que pesado puede llegar a ser.

- Lo estoy - contesto cogiendo mi varita - Vámonos.

Coge mi mano, pero yo la suelto. Me desaparezco segundos antes que él.

La noche va a ser divertida, estoy deseosa de que empiece. Sonrío antes de subirme la capucha de mi capa negra, yo no uso máscara, quiero que me miren a los ojos mientras intentan sobrevivir a mi varita.

Es la hora.

_*_

_Ella tampoco sabe que esa noche acabará todo._

***************

************************

*******************************

_

* * *

_*************

_Vaya, parece que los mortífagos no saben que uno de ellos les ha dado el chivatazo a la Orden, seguramente Snape._

_Natasha ha sido totalmente manipulada, y la pobre no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Se enterará de la verdad? Si lo hace, ¿cómo reaccionará?_

_El próximo capi es la batalla. ¿Cómo acabará?_

_Bsts. Eli._

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

_

* * *

_

Bueno, bueno, pues este es el último capítulo. Espero que os guste. Vamos a ir cambiando del punto de vista de Natasha al de Sirius así que estar atentos.

**

* * *

**

************

**CAPÍTULO 26**

****************

* * *

**********************

_29 Octubre 1982_

_Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, ves tu vida pasar ante tus ojos como si fuese una película pero, ¿y si una persona fuese toda tu vida? O, ¿y si te bastara con ver a esa persona por última vez, aunque fuese un segundo? Si dieses la vida por ella, ¿quedarías perdonado? ¿Quedarías absuelto de todos tus errores?_

_Tal vez sí, o tal vez no. Natasha Black-Greengrass no pensaba comprobarlo, y Sirius Black estaba seguro de ello._

***

_Natasha_

En cuanto pongo un pie en el Ministerio me doy cuenta de que algo no va bien, hay algo que no cuadra con nuestros planes. En primer lugar, no hay ningún guardia en la recepción, lo que puede ser tanto una señal de alarma como de suerte. En segundo lugar, hay demasiado silencio, no se escuchan las pisadas aceleradas de algún empleado que se ha retrasado y desea irse corriendo a su casa. También hay demasiada oscuridad, normalmente siempre hay luces encendidas, tanto en los despachos como en los pasillos; además, estando la ministra debería haber mucha más actividad, o algo al menos.

El ambiente es inquietante.

Bella y yo nos miramos, preocupadas asimos más fuerte nuestras varitas como esperando el ataque, pero este no llega. Bellatrix avanza adelantándonos, ella es quien dirige nuestro grupo. Nosotros la seguimos a lo largo de los pasillos en silencio; mientras nos aproximamos al despacho donde se supone que está la ministra reunida con Lucius y Rookwood, escuchamos el murmullo de unas voces que corresponden a ellos tres. Lestrange y yo nos miramos de nuevo, yo aliviada de que nuestro plan sigua su curso; ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? - la pregunto susurrando.

- Algo no va bien - contesta - Esa no es la voz de Bagnold. Tenemos un traidor.

Escucho más atentamente. Bella está paranoica, a mí si me parece su voz.

- Suena más aguda, forzada - dice adoptando una posición de ataque, yo la imito - La están suplantando con poción multijugos. Preparaos para entrar.

Dos segundos después irrumpe en el despacho derribando la puerta de una patada. Lucius y Rookwood se levantan sobresaltados, eso no entraba en el plan. De pronto la ministra, o supuesta ministra Millicent Bagnold está petrificada en su asiento.

- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo, Bellatrix? - pregunta mi primo furioso.

Bella le ignora y se inclina sobre la mujer. Lucius me mira, interrogante.

- Dice que la están suplantando con multijugos - le explico - Su voz sonaba aguda y forzada.

- Menuda estupidez - sentencia antes de girarse hacia la mortífaga - Bella, te has cargado el plan.

- Malfoy, cierra el pico - ordena Bellatrix, yo reprimo una sonrisa al ver la cara de estupefacción de mi primo - He dicho que esta no es Bagnold, compruébalo por ti mismo.

Tiene razón, lo admito; yo no me hubiese percatado nunca de algo así. Me encojo de hombros, supongo que por algo es la favorita del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no?

- Encárgate de ella, Black - me ordena, y yo me acerco a la farsante, que me mira con los ojos dilatados. La reconozco, Dorcas Meadowes, compartimos alguna clase en Hogwarts, ella era de Ravenclaw. Era simpática, e inteligente por supuesto; aunque teniendo en cuenta que se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix, y que pretendía engañar a Bella, pongo seriamente en duda su coeficiente intelectual.

- Vaya, Dorcas, cuánto tiempo sin verte - digo mientras le quito la varita antes de librarla del hechizo. Se apresura a levantarse de la silla y se pone en posición de combate, con los puños protegiéndole la cara. Yo la miro sorprendida antes de soltar una sincera carcajada al comprender sus intenciones - ¡Oh! ¿De veras crees que voy a pelear como una patética muggle? ¿Quién te ha metido esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?

- Green, te equivocaste de bando - dice.

- ¡Cruccio! - exclamo antes de acercarme a ella, ahora aovillada en el suelo - Me apellido Black, Meadowes, no Green. Y eres tú quien se ha equivocado de bando, yo no estoy muerta; en cambio a ti te quedan tres segundos de vida. Disfrútalos. Avada Kedavra.

Escucho la carcajada de Bella al otro extremo del pasillo y escucho los primeros indicios de la batalla. Sonrío mientras miro a mi alrededor, nunca había estado en el despacho de la ministra. No me doy cuenta de que hay alguien tras de mí, hasta que me llega su olor.

Me quedo paralizada un instante, aturdida por ese aroma, su aroma. Trago saliva con una dificultad que no esperaba antes de darme la vuelta sonriente.

- ¿No te resulta denigrante quedar rebajada a ocuparte de los hijos de muggles, Tash?

- Es solo para ir calentando, cuñado - contesto obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, esos que me miran con tanto desprecio que me siento sucia. Me obligo a sobreponerme, no tiene que importarme, no me importa - Pero tranquilo, con la familia soy más detallista. Al fin y al cabo compartimos muchas cosas, ¿no es cierto, _Sirius_?

*****

_Sirius_

Está todo preparado, Dorcas se hará pasar por la ministra; ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a durar la supuesta reunión con Malfoy, y Dorcas es pariente (aunque lejana) de Bagnold, la poción multijugos durará algo más. Los Longbotton y yo estamos haciendo guardia en uno de los despachos cercanos al de la ministra. Fenwick está camuflado con la capa de invisibilidad que Dumbledore le pidió prestada a James, en la entrada preparado para dar el aviso cuando lleguen los primeros mortífagos.

Remus también debería estar aquí, apoyando a la Orden pero hace semanas que no le veo, no sé, me da mala espina; hace ya tiempo que sospecho que se puede haber cambiado de bando, me siento algo culpable al albergar este tipo de pensamientos pero, es un licántropo y su creador es uno de los acérrimos seguidores de Voldemort… , y además hay un maldito traidor en la Orden. ¡Joder, qué se supone que tengo que pensar! Ya no se puede confiar en nadie, y esa lección me la enseñó Natasha…

Respiro hondo, no puedo permitirme pensar en ella cuando estamos en medio de una operación tan importante como esta… Me dijo, en lo que ahora me parece otra vida, que no confiase en Peter, pero, ¿por qué debería confiar en ella? Es una mortífaga a diferencia de Peter, que es un miembro de la Orden que nunca ha dado indicios de traición. Es cierto que últimamente está algo más nervioso que de costumbre, y cada vez le veo menos, pero seguramente eso se deba a ser el guardián secreto de James, Lily y Harry. Yo mismo animé a James a que le confiara a Peter esa misión, sin ánimo de ofender, pero Voldemort no se imaginaría nunca que los Potter le nombrasen a él como guardián, sospecharía mucho antes de mí. Además, ¡maldita sea! Tenía que demostrarle a Natasha que no me tomo en serio los consejos de una asesina.

Me obligo a concentrarme en el presente. Fenwick ha dado el aviso hace unos minutos; Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un estruendo en el despacho de la ministra, por lo que salimos inmediatamente de nuestro escondite, pero Frank nos detiene obligándonos a esperar unos segundos. Él sale primero y comienza un duelo con Lucius Malfoy, su esposa le sigue para perseguir a mi prima Bellatrix. Yo me defiendo de un ataque inesperado de Rookwood. Una vez me deshago de él me pregunto quién es el espía que le ha dado a Dumbledore el soplo de este ataque. Tengo la esperanza de que sea Natasha, pero el director se niega a dar el nombre de su fuente. Si ha sido ella es posible que no esté aquí y que mis peores temores no se cumplan.

Pero es una esperanza vana, como compruebo al escuchar su voz, fría como nunca antes la había oído, sin rastro alguno de sensibilidad. Y desde la puerta, sin poder moverme veo con incredulidad, la indiferencia con la que Natasha acaba con la vida de Dorcas Meadowes. Me asalta la culpabilidad y la furia, aunque esta última más dirigida hacia a mí que hacia la mortífaga. Yo estoy aquí, en la puerta y he visto como una de mis compañeras ha sido asesinada; podía haberlo evitado, podía haber detenido a Natasha (¿cómo? No lo sé) y en cambio me he quedado a ver el espectáculo. Supongo que no creía capaz a la mujer de la que he estado enamorado la mayor parte de mi vida, de matar a sangre fría a nadie. Estaba, inconscientemente, tan seguro de que era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, que mi estúpida confianza le ha costado la vida a una de las mejores brujas que he conocido.

Doy un paso al interior del despacho.

- ¿No te resulta denigrante quedar rebajada a ocuparte de los hijos de muggles, Tash? - las palabras salen solas de mis labios. Mentalmente me disculpo con Dorcas, donde quiera que esté. Confío en que sea un golpe certero, aunque va contra mis principios herir a Natasha. Mi Tash, pienso con una nostalgia que no debo sentir.

- Es solo para ir calentando, cuñado - contesta mirándome a los ojos, y yo reprimo un escalofrío al no ver nada en ellos, excepto una chispa que no tarda en apagarse. Esos ojos azules que un día fueron tan expresivos que podía leerlos como si de un libro abierto se tratasen… Aunque a ella no le gustaría saberlo - Pero tranquilo, con la familia soy más detallista. Al fin y al cabo compartimos muchas cosas, ¿no es cierto, _Sirius_?

La forma en la que pronuncia mi nombre me hace tensarme, con una sensual provocación. Natasha se acerca a mí lentamente, con la varita bajada; yo me obligo a levantar la mía, por nada del mundo puede ver una vacilación por mi parte. Aunque por dentro esté casi temblando.

Hacía meses que no la veía, y el recuerdo de la última vez que la vi hace mi mano tiemble de furia, aquel día mató a Jorge Samuels destrozando a quien en otra época fue su mejor amiga. Y mientras él caía al suelo, sin vida, Natasha miraba a Beth mientras sonreía.

Por eso me siento sucio al desear abrazarla y besarla, el negro siempre le ha sentado especialmente bien. Y ahora, con ese derroche de seguridad en sí misma, con esa elegancia, con sus mechones más rubios que antes enmarcando su pálido rostro, contrastando con el azul de sus ojos… ahora, por mucho que me desprecie a mí mismo, la deseo más que nunca.

Y por eso, no pongo resistencia alguna cuando, tras hacer chocar su pecho contra mi varita, su fría mano se apoya sobre la mía empujándola hacia abajo, obligándome dejar de apuntarla, sin poder apartar la vista de su media sonrisa.

¡Sirius, muévete joder! Me grita una voz en mi cabeza. ¡Es una mortífaga, acaba de matar a Dorcas y no va a tener ninguna objeción en acabar también contigo!

Pero la ignoro, y Natasha, muy cerca de mí, mira por encima de mi hombro.

- Parece que nos han dejado solos - dice son voz sensual, dando un paso más hacia mí. Yo retrocedo y ella amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a matarme, Tash? - le digo, orgulloso y aliviado de que mi voz salga firme - Porque si piensas hacerlo no vas a encontrar mejor oportunidad.

Prefiero morir antes de hacerle daño. ¿En qué lugar me deja eso? ¿Por qué protejo a una asesina despiadada?

- No seas impaciente, cariño - me dice acercándose de nuevo.

De pronto, y para mi sorpresa, me besa apasionadamente. Antes de que esa información cale en mi cerebro, la estoy estrechando entre mis brazos, devolviéndola el beso con una necesidad que ignoraba que guardase en mi interior. Cuando comienzo a relajarme y a disfrutar, ella se aparta dejándome jadeante y confuso.

- Ahora tengo cosas que hacer - dice desde la puerta - Pero pronto volveré a por ti.

Sale del despacho de la ministra con un portazo y sella la puerta desde fuera, dejándome encerrado.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué me ha besado y yo le he devuelto el beso? Doy un puñetazo a la pared. ¡Joder, ella ni siquiera ha alzado la varita, podía al menos haberla desarmado! Pero ella sabía que yo no iba a atacarla, y tenía razón.

Además está el beso. El Beso, con mayúscula, porque Natasha nunca me había besado de esa manera, como si su propia vida dependiera de él. Y después se ha apartado como si no la hubiese afectado en absoluto, cuando a mí, a Sirius Black, me ha privado de toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Me paso las manos por la cara y miro a mi alrededor. Me recorre un escalofrío. ¡Joder, yo besándome lujuriosamente con Natasha en la misma estancia donde está el cuerpo, aún caliente, de Dorcas Meadowes! Me he besado con la asesina del cadáver con el que estoy encerrado. Me desprecio a mí mismo.

Pero el beso sí que ha debido afectarla de alguna manera, pienso sonriendo de medio lado, porque si no, no se habría olvidado de llevarse mi varita.

********

_Natasha_

¡Maldita sea! Apoyo mi cabeza contra la pared fría del pasillo. Estaba segura de que lo había superado, creía firmemente que ya no sentía nada por Sirius cuando lo único que he hecho ha sido enterrar esos sentimientos, y al verle me han desbordado.

Me hizo daño el verle besando a Beth, pero al fin y al cabo, yo le había dicho que lo nuestro había acabado y que no volviese a intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a besarse con quien le diese la gana; aunque podía haber tenido la decencia de no hacerlo con una de mis mejores amigas, o al menos no frente al hospital donde me habían salvado la vida… Claro que también es posible que él no supiese nada de mi intento de suicidio, pero Beth sí lo sabía dado que fue ella quien me encontró, y ella estaba cabreada conmigo. También sabía lo que yo sentía por Sirius.

A Beth no podría excusarla aunque quisiera. De hecho, solo de pensar en ella me hierve la sangre. Me obligo a respirar hondo. Por lo menos me las he podido apañar para alejar a Sirius de la batalla, tal vez haya sido un poco rastrero por mi parte besarle de esa forma, quizás podría habérmelas ingeniado para encerrarle de cualquier otra manera pero… no he podido evitarlo, deseaba tanto que sus manos volviesen a acariciar mi cuerpo, que sus brazos me envolviesen… no se puede imaginar lo difícil que ha sido apartarme y mirarle, con esa cara de confusión que tenía el pobre. Pero tenía que dejarle allí, no puedo luchar contra él, y con sus escrúpulos Sirius sería incapaz de hacerme daño, así que nos he evitado un mal trago a ambos.

De pronto me pongo tensa, me acabo de dar cuenta que le he encerrado con el cadáver de Meadowes. Suelto una carcajada. Hubiese estado bien ver su cara cuando se diese cuenta. Bueno, lo que importa es que está encerrado y a salvo.

- ¡Natasha! ¿Dónde estabas? - me grita Bella que está batiéndose en duelo con Hestia Jones.

- Encargándome de la ministra - digo pasando corriendo por su lado para ayudar a mi primo con McDonals.

Y entonces me interno en la batalla, voy pasando de uno a otro miembro de la Orden, evito enfrentarme a Frank Longbottom, al fin y al cabo estuve con él en la academia de aurores y sé que es un oponente de primera; no quiero decir que no pueda con él, simplemente me dejaría demasiado cansada, dentro de un rato iré con él… Mulciber les está lanzando Imperius a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para que se enfrenten entre ellos. Dejo escapar una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Greengrass? - me giro iracunda hacia Ojoloco Moody, y esquivo por los pelos el conjuro que me lanza.

- Vaya, Moody, parece que la edad te está provocando amnesia - contesto neutralizando sus ataques - Ahora soy una Black.

- Y como tal, tienes que seguir sus pasos, ¿verdad?

- Everte Statum - Moody cae hacia atrás. Al final los hechizos que te enseñan durante los primeros cursos de Hogwarts, son los más efectivos porque aunque sean también los más inofensivos, nadie se espera que les ataques con ellos. - Incarceus. - Unas cuerdas le aprisionan - Que no te escuche Sirius decir algo así, Alastor. Buen viaje. ¡Deprimo!

Se hace un agujero en el suelo y Moody cae por él. Después lo sello con un Duro y doy media vuelta para enfrentarme con Edgar Bones. Veo a Avery y a los dos Carrow enfrentarse a Shacklebolt y apenas pueden contra él. Crouch Jr. se bate contra Diggle; Dolohov contra la mujer de Arthur Weasley, Molly creo que se llama, quien además era la hermana de los gemelos Prewett y la mujer parece decidida a acabar con el pobre Dolohov. Qué tierno…, quiere vengar a sus hermanitos.

Rodolphus Lestrange acaba de matar a Benjy Fenwick, y Bella no sé que ha hecho, pero de pronto Caradoc Dearborn ha desaparecido… Vuelvo a dar gracias de que Sirius esté encerrado y a salvo, hasta que le veo aparecer en el hall con la varita en la mano. ¡Seré idiota! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar coger la varita? Me mira con una sonrisa socarrona antes de dirigirse hacia Bellatrix, quien le mira relamiéndose. Yo, muerta de miedo, me apresuro a terminar mi duelo con Bones.

- ¡Flagrante! - exclamo - ¡Depulso!

Ups, no he calculado bien y Bones ha ido a chocar contra Wilkes, tal vez no le haga mucha gracia al Señor Tenebroso que uno de los nuestros arda en llamas, pero cuando sepa que Edgar Bones ha muerto con él, seguro que lo entiende.

Me dirijo hacia los primos Black. No puedo permitir que Bella acabe con él… quien acabo de comprender que es el amor de mi vida, y siempre lo será.

*****

_Sirius_

Me ha costado salir, pero lo he conseguido, ha sellado la puerta con un hechizo que yo no conocía. He mandado el cuerpo sin vida de Dorcas a la base de la Orden del Fénix junto con mi Patronus, pero me he abstenido de decir quien la ha matado.

Los pasillos del ministerio están vacíos, pero se escuchan los sonidos de la batalla que está teniendo lugar en el hall. Avanzo deprisa, bajando las escaleras; por suerte me encontraba en la primera planta, así que considero que llegaré antes andando que si tengo que esperar al ascensor.

Nada más llegar al pie de la escalera la veo, moviéndose con agilidad, enfrentándose a Edgar Bones. Sonrío cuando su mirada se alza para encontrarse con la mía, alzo la varita al ver su gesto de confusión, que se torna en uno de furia, y después en absoluto pavor cuando sus ojos observan mi prima Bellatrix, que se dirige hacia mí.

- Primo, cuantos años sin vernos - me dice sonriendo.

- Me temo que no los suficientes, Bella - contesto lanzando el primer ataque, pero me lo bloquea con una carcajada demente.

- ¡Diffindo! - exclama, y siento un corte en mi brazo derecho, con el que sujeto la varita. - ¡Crucc…!

- ¡Levicorpus! - pienso antes de que acabe de pronunciar su maldición preferida. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Natasha aproximarse a toda prisa hacia nosotros. Bellatrix, todavía en el aire boca abajo, continúa lanzándome maldiciones. Tasha ha sido interceptada por Sturgis Podmore y se bate con él enviándonos a Bella y a mí miradas desesperadas ya que Podmore la está llevando hacia la otra punta del hall de la que me encuentro yo.

- Palalingua - exclama Bellatrix y yo me encuentro imposibilitado para hablar. Snape apunta con su varita a mi prima que cae al suelo de pie, con una agilidad que no me hubiese imaginado. Segundos después vuelvo a tener libertad para hablar, gracias a Alice Longbottom.

- ¡Oppugno! - exclamo señalando la lanza que sostiene una armadura, guiándola hacia Bella.

Pero de pronto, se hace el silencio en el hall, se detienen todos los duelos y la lanza queda suspendida a escasos milímetros del pecho de mi prima. Miro a mi alrededor, confuso, y dos rendijas rojas me taladran con la mirada de Lord Voldemort. Y todo queda aún más en silencio, al menos para mí, cuando alza su varita, apuntándome. Todo sucede a cámara lenta, pero no tengo tiempo de moverme, sé lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Cierro los ojos, y veo pasar múltiples imágenes por mi mente.

- Avada…

La primera, un ángel mellado, mi ángel. Después aparece Natasha en la biblioteca, con Lily y Beth, pasando páginas a toda velocidad. Luego yo, sobre mi moto, aferrado a su cintura mientras Tash la conducía y casi nos mata en el proceso. Tash desnuda en mi cama. El hueco vacío de Natasha en la boda de Lily y James. Tasha en el cine, aferrada a mi brazo. James alzando la copa de Quidditch, Harry en mis brazos. A continuación Tash otra vez, y otra, y de nuevo su rostro.

- … Kedavra.

Una parte de mi cabeza registra el hecho de que un rayo verde se aproxima hacia mí, sé que voy a morir, así que giro mi rostro hacia donde estaba Tash peleando con Podmore; y veo sus ojos azules abiertos del miedo. Parpadeo. Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo tengo unos brazos rodeando mi cuello, unos labios sobre los míos y un cuerpo que cae inerte entre mis brazos.

*********

_Natasha_

¡Maldito Podmore! Me está desviando de mi destino. Tengo que llegar hasta Sirius, Bella le va a matar.

- ¡Joder! - exclamo cuando el conjuro de Sturgis me alcanza en el abdomen, produciéndome un corte en la túnica, y la sangre comienza a gotear por mi tripa. Y de pronto, mi brazo empieza a arder por dentro - ¡Mierda! - digo, el Señor Tenebroso ya está aquí. Como si fuese una señal pactada, todos los duelos se detienen, excepto el de Sirius y Bella, seguramente porque él no se haya percatado de su presencia, y ella quiere fardar ante el Lord. - ¡Sirius, no! - grito cuando le veo dirigir una lanza hacia Bellatrix. El Señor Tenebroso la detiene, y mira iracundo a Sirius. Ha estado a punto de acabar con su favorita, la más leal, y lo va a pagar caro.

- Avada…

Apenas escucho la maldición, Sirius no puede morir, he de evitarlo aunque sea lo último que haga. Le quiero, más que a nada en el mundo.

Decisión. Destino. Desenvoltura. Las tres Ds y me aparezco frente a Sirius, le rodeo con mis brazos y le beso por última vez.

- … Kedavra

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, tu vida pasa ante tus ojos como si fuese una película pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando una persona es toda tu vida; cuando una persona significa más para ti que tu mera existencia? Yo no quiero ver una película de mi vida, quiero verle a él, a Sirius Black. Por eso le miro a los ojos, a ese gris que cambia de color constantemente; y por eso uno mis labios a los suyos por última vez mientras escucho el zumbido de la última de las maldiciones aproximarse a mi espalda. Durante el instante en que nuestros labios están unidos, pequeños recuerdos acuden a mi mente; pequeños detalles que en el momento no les das importancia, pero que son decisivos en el último momento, los que te hacen sonreír.

Sirius durmiendo junto a mí, mientras yo le miro y le aparto un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

Sirius sentado a mi lado en la biblioteca, mirándome y sonriendo con ternura cuando yo le pillo.

Sirius masajeándome la espalda tras un día duro en la academia.

Sirius mientras unos muggles le quitan unas esposas.

Sirius abrazándome en el portal de la casa que compartía con Lily y Beth.

Sirius con su eterna chaqueta de cuero, junto a su moto.

Sirius besándome bajo la lluvia un día hace años en Hogsmade. Nuestro primer beso.

Y ahora, le miro a los ojos, le suplico perdón con la mirada, en lo que dura nuestro último beso.

Mi último segundo de vida. Te quiero, Sirius, pienso antes de que todo se vuelva verde, y después nada.

**********

_Sirius_

- ¡Nooooooooo! - grito cuando comprendo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Rodeo con fuerza el cuerpo de Natasha y sin saber muy bien cómo, abandono el campo de batalla apareciéndome en casa de James y Lily. - ¡Que venga Elisabeth, rápido! - exclamo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo del comedor y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Tash, veo a James paralizado en la puerta - Tash, venga, despierta.- susurro, una parte de mí sabe que es en vano - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has interpuesto entre la maldición y yo?

Me balanceo hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras las lágrimas surcan mi rostro, sin dejar de abrazar a Natasha. ¿Por qué, por qué?

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - James se acerca corriendo hacia mí, intentando apartarme de ella, pero yo me aferro más a su cuerpo.

A partir de ahí todo se vuelve borroso y confuso. El cuerpo de Tash se aleja de mí, Lily se inclina sobre ella y le baja los párpados, ocultando de mi vista sus ojos azules. Y me oigo gritar, pero no soy consciente de lo que digo. Siento como si no pudiese respirar. Me ha salvado la vida, pero ¿a qué precio? No me siento vivo, y sé que no lo volveré a hacer nunca porque una parte de mí, la más grande, ha muerto con ella.

Porque Natasha Green ha muerto. Tash está muerta. Ha muerto por interponerse entre la maldición y yo, una maldición que iba dirigida a mí

Tash ha muerto en mi lugar, y no me lo podré perdonar en la vida, la vida que ella se ha encargado de que continúe aunque sin apenas nada por lo que luchar. Y quiero correr atrás en el tiempo y allí, poco antes de haber ocurrido, en equilibrio con sus labios sobre los míos, pararme sin vivir siquiera, sin ir hacia delante. En un mágico y terrible equilibrio. Y una fantasía aparece en mi mente, yo años atrás llamando al portal de la casa que compartían Tash, Lily y Beth, y ella bajando a toda prisa, nerviosa por verme; entonces yo la veo, más guapa que nunca, porque nunca más la voy a ver; se lanza a mis brazos y yo la rodeo con los míos mientras la hago girar y nuestros labios se juntan. Después nos alejamos, cogidos de la mano charlando de todo y de nada, oliendo los perfumes del otro, más tarde compartimos una cena de miradas y atenciones, de sonrisas. Y luego, en algún otro lugar la veo apartándose el pelo de su precioso rostro, ella me sonríe y yo me inclino para besarla. Así tenían que haber sido nuestras vidas, lejos de la magia y de una absurda guerra. Pero eso ya no pasaría nunca, porque Tash ya no está.

Y ahora sufro como nunca y me pregunto: ¿Si hay un Dios, ¿por qué se lo ha permitido? ¿Por qué no la ha detenido?

Veo a Lily alzar la varita hacia mí, y todo se vuelve oscuro.

*

_Dos días más tarde_

_*_

Ni siquiera puedo estar en su funeral libremente. He tenido que adoptar la apariencia de un muggle para estar aquí. Esto está lleno de mortífagos, pero ni siquiera puedo indignarme. El juez habla, pero no la conoció; él no pudo apreciar cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando se le ocurría alguna respuesta mordaz a un comentario; nadie sabía que se remangaba cuando estaba nerviosa, para que nadie notase que le sudaban las manos.

Toda la gente que está aquí, frente a su tumba no son nadie. Ninguno de ellos la adoraba como yo lo hacía, no sabían apreciar sus dulces movimientos, los gestos de su rostro. Sólo a mí me concedió ver, conocer el auténtico sabor de sus besos, el color real de sus ojos.

Alec Turner está ahí, en primera fila junto al señor Greengrass, llorando la pérdida de su hija. Y Turner está junto a él, en el lugar que me correspondía a mí, o en todo caso a mi hermano; lo que me indica que tenían una relación. Pero Turner sería incapaz de amarla, deseoso de su cuerpo, incapaz de verla de verdad, de entenderla, de respetarla. Él no se divertiría con sus dulces caprichos, ni amaría sus preciosas manos, sus uñas perfectas, el pronunciado puente de su pie por llevar siempre tacones, nunca vería ese pequeño lunar escondido en su ceja, o tal vez sí, pero no sería capaz de amarlo. No de esa manera.

Nadie a podido ver nunca lo que yo he visto. Y Turner menos que ninguno.

Y ahora, viendo a todas estas personas alejarse, siento miedo. Tengo miedo por los días que vendrán, de no poder resistir, de lo que ya no tengo, y de lo que nunca más podré tener.

Introduzco una mano en mi bolsillo y saco una foto, la foto que estuve mirando antes de ir a la batalla. Entonces avanzo hasta llegar a su tumba, y con un encantamiento de permanencia adhiero la imagen de Tash y mía sobre mi moto, con mis brazos en torno a su cintura y su pelo azotado por el viento golpeándome en la cara; pero no me importa, porque su pelo huele a azahar. Dejo caer una rosa sobre la lápida, ella decía que las odiaba, pero más de una vez la pillé oliéndolas. A mí no me engañaba.

Me quedo aquí sentado hasta que anochece, es Halloween, y yo me he dejado convencer para cenar con Remus, Beth y Peter, así que me levanto, y tras dirigir una última mirada a la foto, me aproximo a la moto y me siento sobre ella a horcajadas.

Y de pronto me asalta un recuero, Natasha saliendo por la puerta de mi casa y girándose hacia mí.

- A propósito, vigila a Peter, no os fiéis demasiado de él.

Y se me para el corazón. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? Acelero y me encamino hacia el Valle Godric, dejando tras de mí a Tash. Sin nada que perder.

Pero ya es tarde, es tarde para todo.

**FIN**

********************

_

* * *

_

Lo siento, me ha costado horrores decidirme por este final, pero era lo mejor. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque no el final, sí la historia en general.

_Miles de gracias por leer esta historia y por todas las alertas y RR. Os lo agradezco de veras. Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto._

_Besitos!_

_Eli._


End file.
